Out of Sight
by Marrabelle
Summary: The Seers, Silver & Devan have grown up w/the Cullen Family. When the Volturi comes to collect a psychic for their own keeping a mistake is made that changes the future for both girls. As Death looms on the family...more shocking events occur! COMPLETE!
1. Waking Nightmare

Hello to all my pretties!! If you added me to your alerts or favs I thank you! I am trying my best to keep my promise and have this up in July. I have another story going called 'Worthy of Love' and it is going quite well so I will be alternating between that one and this one for a while. And ya! So be patient please. I will be updating when I am able. Probably not every few days like I was sometimes able to do on 'The Seers' but hopefully about once a week. I have a summer job and it takes up time and so does having a social life. :) Thank you so much for your loyalty.

Warning: this chapter is kinda sad. :( Beware, but enjoy! The story begins below. I have posted the last bit of 'The Seers' as a preview and as a reminder of what just happened last. :D If you have read it, then by all means skip ahead to 'Out of Sight'!

* * *

**Disclaimer for the entire story:**

**I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters. She is the genius behind all of it! Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn references may be used, but I do not take credit for any of it!**

**

* * *

**

_*Note:_** This is the sequel to 'THE SEERS'**

_If you are a new reader you should probably read that one first before this one. Here is a few key points though, to fill you in:_

-Silver and Devan are identical twin girls that live with the Cullens.

-Personality wise they are very different. Silver is a quirky, free spirit and Devan is soft spoken , focused and an artist.

-The are both psychic. Devan can see the future. Silver can see the past. Alice is their Great Aunt.

-Trouble has fallen on the Cullen Family during the twin's 16th birthday celebration.

-Again, _I stress_, you should start at the beginning and read 'The Seers' first or else you most likely be confused. And you don't want to spoil that story by reading this one first. So...if any of what you have just read above interests you...STOP HERE and go read 'The Seers' first! :)

* * *

**Previously from the 'The Seers':**

Silver's POV:

"What is it, Alice? What do you see?"

"I…I don't know. It is all white," she said softly, her eyes closed tightly. Now she had everyone's attention. She winced.

"Alice!" I gasped. She threw her head down in her hands and rocked lightly. I felt so useless.

"Try to come out of it, Alice. Block the visions," Carlisle suggested. He and Esme crouched down beside us. I looked back to Seth helplessly. He sympathized and spoke up.

"It is me, isn't it?"

"I can't see with you here," Alice moaned, "and I can't make them stop coming. It is all a bunch of white noise,"

"What can I do?" Seth asked, "Should I back away?"

"Maybe that would be a good idea," Carlisle agreed, nodding to my boyfriend to leave. It upset me, but I hated seeing Alice in so much pain. And obviously this was a vision that she needed to have and Seth being nearby was repressing it and hurting her to do so. Usually when he was near Alice would lose her sight, but it was never very hard for her to just ignore any visions that spontaneously came to her. Something was different right now. Urgent!

"I'll call you when it stops, okay," I whispered to him. He agreed and began to walk away without resentment. I watched him go, then I saw Rosalie sneering as he went out of sight into the dense woods towards La Push. I shot her a glare and then focused on Alice again.

"Any better yet?" I asked with a whimper. I had never seen Alice have a vision so strong before that she couldn't block it.

"I still see a fog," she mumbled, her eyes open now, but peering out into nothingness. We all were puzzled, but only for a moment. I felt the need to turn around and when I did my heart skipped a beat.

Swiftly moving swirls of dense, white gas swept the clearing as it reared towards our party. I tried to speak, but it hit me. It tangled over us all in one slick movement and seemed to linger and wrap around us. I coughed spastically as I tried to stand and wave it away from me. The others were in shock. They were all calling out to one another in panic and disarray.

"What is going on?" I asked desperately, trying to make sense of this strange change in the weather. It had been so lovely up until now.

"Silver!" Carlisle called out to me with panic in his usually calm voice. He stood right in front of me, but he seemed to look right through me.

"I am right here!" I told him, trying to calm him. He didn't seem to hear me.

"Carlisle?" Esme called out. Neither of my parents could see nor hear anything. Nor smell. They could have found me if they had their sense. But they seemed to lack them.

My heart began to thud in my chest as I glanced around to see that all my siblings were visibly impaired. They were in shock. They looked like frightened zombies. I didn't know what was going on, but it was awful! They continued to call out, hoping someone would answer.

"I am here. I am here!" I yelled back, but no one took comfort in my voice. No one heard me speak.

Carlisle spoke out to me, his rational side taking over again. His expression told me that I was in true danger.

"Silver, get out of here. If you can hear me, please obey me. Run and don't look back! Go! Go! Please!"

"I..I..can't," I began to answer, not wanting to leave me family. None of them could hear me. It was no use to argue so I began to run. The fog hadn't left me blind or deaf…it merely tasted thick and hot, like it was purposely trying to chock. I didn't look back. I did as Carlisle told me. I ran.

The fog was gone. It was all clear to me now. My throat burned as I sped away from the clearing. The trees flew by me as I ran. I had not gone far when Seth appeared in front of me. He was not alone. I slammed into him and the air expelled from my chest and I clung to him for support. I saw he was not alone. Leah and Jacob were with him.

"My family!" I blurted out with what little air I had in me.

"I know. We can smell the invaders. I have informed the others. The pack is on their way!" Seth told me. He pulled me off him and held me out so he could look at me when he spoke.

"Please," I cried. I had no tears, but my voice ached with pain. I was scared for my family._'I left them. Why did I leave them out there? I need to go back and warn them!'_

"Don't worry. We will help them," Seth assured me. He handed me to his sister. "Take her! Don't let her out of your sight, Leah!"

"Seth! Seth!" I said his name as Leah began to haul me away. "Don't hurt them. Don't let them hurt my family!"

"I won't. I will take care of our family, Silver!"

"Please Seth!" I begged. I didn't want him to go. "Please be careful!"

"I will. You have to leave now. I will come find you as soon as I can!" he told me and then he ran. He ran so fast I lost sight of him in moments. Leah took my hand and dragged me running in the opposite direction. I tried my best to keep pace with her. Eventually she was tugging me along and then she finally got fed up and threw me over her shoulder and ran me the rest of the way. I was surprised by her strength, but accepted it.

*

*

*

I had no idea what was going on. It was all a mass of white fog. We reached an old, abandoned barn in the middle of nowhere. Leah threw my down in a pile of hay once we were inside and she locked the door behind her. I clung to handfuls of hay desperately. I tried to make sense of what was happening. I couldn't seem to concentrate and I was losing my calm. I sprang up and tried for the door.

"Sit your ass down!" Leah yelled at me.

"I have to go help them!"

"You can't. You have to sit down and be quiet," she told me with a snarl. She always had disliked me. I hated that she was in charge of my safety now.

"I need to know if they are okay. I need to warn Devan!" I screamed, tears now free flowing from my squinted eyes. _'Devan!'_ I thought frantically._ 'She doesn't know!'_

"Jacob was going to find them. Don't worry," Leah's voice was more patient now that I was sitting still and obeying her.

"Seth," I whispered, thinking about him.

"He will be fine. He is strong. This is what we do, Silver!" she nearly spat at me.

"You know my family is different! They wouldn't hurt anyone," I whimpered.

"They are monsters," she told me firmly. She believed that.

"And you are?"

"I am human!"

"You are not only human. You are part animal. You are immortal. You have to see how much we all have in common! My family has not harmed a soul! It is not us that are your enemies!" I tried to reason with her. I was screaming so loudly my voice cracked and I chocked in a fit of coughing. She folded her arms on her chest and ignored my pleas.

My thoughts overtook me.

_'It is not us! It is not my family! It is other vampires!' _My mind raced. _'Seth smelled other vampires! The mist! That was from them. Alec!'_

"Alec!" I yelled out. _'Oh no! The Volturi know!'_ The thought made my cold and a chill ran up my spine. Leah looked stunned.

"What?

"NOOO!" I screamed out loud, bolting up again as my memories of the Volturi Clan came sweeping back to me. I had only heard stories and seen a few visions of them. I had been warned not to go in search of anything to do with them. This was Volturi! They had finally found us!

Leah held me away from the door, but I fought against her. I felt jolts of pain run trough my arms as I beat on her. She was so hard. So strong like Seth was. I lashed out to hurt her. To make her let me go, but I was no match. I was only hurting myself.

"Leah…we have to go help! Those vampires that are out there are evil! They came to kill my family. They are too stong! Too powerful! We have to warn the others!"

"The pack will handle it,"

"They don't understand. The Volturi are too powerful. They can't be defeated!"

"I am following orders. Sit down now! Or I will tie you down!"

"Leah!" I begged, collapsing in her arms. She allowed it. She hated me and I hated her, but she held me and let me weep. I made horrible, loud sobbing noises that I couldn't stifle. She just held me still and let me. I felt like a child.

After only minutes, I silenced myself and the tears ran dry from my eyes. Leah put me back down on the barn floor as the crumpled heap that I had become. She sat next to me, but she watched the door of the barn suspiciously. It wasn't until she sprang up, her body seemed to swell and her clothing tore off her as she morphed into a slightly smaller version of Seth's werewolf self that I knew I was in trouble.

I gawked at the sight. She was magnificent, but as I admired her beauty the barn door came flying inward and crashed against the cement floor. Leah went with it and I heard her yelp. My body tensed as the figure in the doorway singled me out and eyed me with glee.

"Ah…I thought I smelled you in her," his voice was cool. The vampire standing before me was white to the extreme with long, stings of oily, black hair hanging down his shoulders. His eyes were crimson red and didn't break from mine as I gazed back at him in complete horror.

"Aro," I managed to breathe out in a single puff of air.

"I am pleased you know of me. Carlisle was always a man who valued an education. Tell me, sweet one, what else do you know about me," he asked of me and he floated closer.

He walked so smoothly he literally glided. Leah growled and pounced on him again, her front leg wounded from the barn door landing on her. In one swift and easy movement Aro threw her down. And then she began to seize in pain. Her screams echoed the barn. She yelped and screeched as she writhed on the ground. A tiny, hooded figure stepped up behind Aro.

"Please stop!" I begged of her. I knew who she was immediately. She frightened me in nightmares so many times before. I had seen what she was capable of. I was watching this happen for real now and it was a million times worse than I had ever encounter before. Jane's angelic face was twisted in delight as she made Leah cry.

"Jane stop!" I belted out, standing up. She did. She looked at me with icy eyes and her lips curled. He foot lifted and she pounded it into Leah's right leg. It snapped and Leah screamed and tried to free herself.

"No…please. Jane, don't!" I begged of her. She stomped down on Leah's chest in a solid blow. Like twigs cracking, so was the sound of Leah's rig cage. I felt numb. Leah was no longer conscious.

"How dare you call me by name. You have no right!" Jane seethed at me.

I closed my eyes and waited for pain. When in didn't come I looked up and saw that she was now livid. Almost shaking in her rage. Aro held out a hand to stop her as she stepped towards me.

"No, Jane. Be patient. This one is interesting," he told her. She was outraged, but she followed her master's orders.

"I…I…" I stuttered.

"We are wondering the same thing. You seem to have quite the luck, little one," he patronized me. I looked to Leah quickly to see if she was okay. She panted and heaved as she remained on the floor. "You have a talent, like your sister, Alice. Am I correct?"

"That's right!" I spit out. My anger for him was blatant.

"That is how you knew of me then?"

"Yes," I said through grit teeth, "I know everything about you and your mafia of killers!"

Jane stepped out with a hand held high. Aro grabbed it in the air and she retreated again, not pleased about being reprimanded.

"Your gift is impressive for a human. Even I need contact to read someone. Come to me!" He instructed and stepped closer and reached for my hand. I am not sure how, but my hand made its way into his and he studied me. The faint smile on his lips grew. When he was done he let me go.

I stood in front of them, stiffly. Now he knew everything. About Devan and Edward. About the wolves! I was done for.

"Interesting...I can't read you,"

My mouth hung open in disbelief. It was how Edward was unable to read Devan's or my mind. I didn't know why, but we stumped them. _'Good!' _I rebelled in my mind. _'Take that Asshole!'_

"How is this possible?" Jane asked Aro. She was a surprised as I was by this news. Aro was the only one who wasn't bothered by anything that was going on.

"I am not sure, pet, but plans have changed," he spoke with pleasure lacing his tone. I felt him get closer. I was in real trouble.

"Please. I have a family,"

"You will have a new family," he told me as he drew me to him. I was unable to pull from his frigid hand.

"What good is she to us?" Jane inquired sharply, "We don't need her gift!" I yanked from him and began to fight back. It was like fighting Leah. I knew it was pointless, but I was not going down with out trying to save myself.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him as I flung around and pulled from him. It was like being locked in a vice. My hand would not budge from his.

"She will be powerful. Carlisle already has a psychic in his coven. This one is ours! And…." Aro explained to Jane with smiling, red eyes and his mouth dripping as I tried to fight against him, "With that kind of spirit she will make quite the little killer!"

"I would kill you first! You would be my first!" I screeched at him violently. My defiance only made him smile.

"Happy birthday, sweet one," he cooed as he came closer. I was unable to move in his tight grip.

And then I was silenced. The moment his teeth sunk into my jugular vein I felt the venom. It was worse than I had ever imagined it would be. The stories had not done justice to the real deal.

The pull of blood from my body was just as intense. The room went black and the last vision I had was of my family and I together, all happy. Devan and I human. That was in the past……

_(check out 'The Seers' if you have not read it. I know I have said this above. I really think you should if you have not! Hehe!)_

* * *

**OUT OF SIGHT**

* * *

Chapter 1

Waking Nightmare

Devan's POV:

Today was my sixteenth birthday. Usually people are happy about celebrating their birthdays. I never liked any of the attention that a birthday brought. And this year was the worst. I was nearly as old as my immortal boyfriend. I still had another year under him, but the worry of aging still upset me. It wasn't urgent, but time still grew on me. I would be getting older as each day passed and he would not. This thought dampened my celebration spirit.

"The family is waiting for us," Edward spoke into my lips as we were taking a walking break and enjoying some needed alone time in the forest. We were on our way to my sister's and my sweet sixteen party. Silver was the outgoing one of the two of us, but she had lovingly agreed to a family only celebration this year as apposed to the grand balls that our Aunt Alice generally threw in our favor.

"Mmmm…It's my birthday. Surely they know what I want most for a gift,"

"Surly," he answered and gently moved my hand in his hands away from his face so we could lock eyes, "But in case they ask me…what gift is that?"

He had a sly, cheeky grin on his glorious stone face. I smiled and my cheeks went slightly pink as I was about to tell him.

"You," I whispered.

Edward was still was unable to hear what I was thinking. _'A true blessing'_ I thought. I loved that he was rendered a tiny bit 'normal' when it came to that part of our relationship. The intrusion of him in my mind would never have worked to benefit us. I was certain that if he heard all the self deprecating thoughts that ran through my head he would grow tired of me. _'There you go again, Devan. He loves you. He loves you!' _I reminded myself daily. _'And I love him,'_

"Me? You have me," he smirked and laughed light-heartedly. The words made me giddy and I blushed a darker shade of rouge. He brushed my cheek with his hand soft lightly it felt like a cool breeze. I sighed as a wonderful shiver flew up my spine and seemed to settle in my mind.

"Not just you," I corrected, "I want you....you forever!"

"I see," he responded. His smile faded into a straight line.

"We have to talk about it sometime," I told him, as I slid off his lap and onto the tree trunk he was perched on.

"Not now. Your life is young still. Enjoy it,"

"I do enjoy it. But only because of you. I don't want to lose you," I told him pleadingly.

"You won't lose me. I am not going anywhere," he told me lovingly. He stroked a hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. His eyes adoringly ran over me.

"I might not always be. In case you hadn't noticed... I fall down a lot. I could walk into a man hole and die!" I broke the moment.

"I will keep you safe," He said in a determined voice not finding humor in my 'fall in a hole and die' joke.

"But I don't see why--"

"Devan, no! You are not becoming one of us and that is final! It is not a good way to be. Life has very little meaning when you have an eternity of it. The only thing that saved me was finding you,"

"And you saved me in return," I told him, "And we can be together forever if you just--"

"I won't turn you. I won't do that to you," he snapped.

"Or do you not want me forever?" I inquired. The possibility of this outcome stung.

"I will never stop wanting you so long as exist I in this world," he responded so quickly and with such sincerity that my tensed body relaxed.

"I feel the same way...only for me I don't have the luxury of eternity on my side," I said.

"I am not discussing this any further. You are too young. You have too much life left to live!" He exclaimed with a hint of sadness in his tone of voice. He knew I was right, but didn't want to face it. He was getting upset now so I decided to let the topic slide for now. But this was not over. I was sure that I would become a vampire before too long.

It was coming.

I could feel it!

I wanted it.

_'I think...'_

"We'd better get going," Edward reminded me and he stood up gracefully and held out his hand to me. I bit my tongue and took his hand in silence. He was very touchy about the topic of ending my life.

Life was precious. I didn't know how much so until this day. I was soon to find out how very precious and fragile it was.

*

*

*

As we walked through the dense woods, twigs snapping beneath me, Edward patiently waiting as I carefully scaled the forest floor to keep pace with him, I stopped suddenly. My stomach did somersaults and my head got heavy.

I was forced to my knees with the violent images flashing through my mind. I heard Edward's muffled voice outside my sight, but I was too far-gone to snap myself out of it. And…I didn't want to come out. The cloaked figures descending towards the waterfall had me trapped. I needed to see what this was about.

There was a haze of white mist that wafted through the grass. It was as if I was that haze. I was seeing everything from that level and as I moved creepily over the grassy hills I spotted my family. Rosalie and Emmet, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, and Silver! My Silver!

No one was looking at me, the creeping fog. They were all hovering around Alice. She was barely visible, but I caught a glimpse of her face and her expression told me that she was having a vision. Not a good vision. She was stunned and pained.

I began to move more quickly over the grass and as much as I willed myself to stop, out of fear, I could not. This was not reality. I was seeing this future.

I ran over my family with one nasty sweep. I curled around Carlisle and Esme first; they rose in horror as I took away their senses. Next, I took Rose and Emmet. Last, I covered Alice and Jasper and they became blind as well. Silver remained clear in my haze.

There was a panic. Silver tried to cry out to the rest of the family, but they could not respond. Chaos ensued. Silver was trying to be everywhere at once. She was unsure of what was going on, but when Carlisle told her to run, she obeyed.

I hit the ground hard and Edward held my head. His face was full of fear as he stared at me unknowingly. I wish he could read my mind now. I wish he could have seen that instead of me. He would know what to make of it.

"Devan! Breathe!" He told me urgently. I gulped in a chug of the damp, summer air. I was sticky with sweat. Not for the heat, from the frantic nature of my vision. I had seen something take over my family. Something evil!

"Edward!" I gasped. He attempted to hush me, studying my carefully with his worried eyes. My heart pounded in my chest so hard he placed his hand over it gently and closed his eyes. I knew he was hoping I would calm down. He hated to see me like this.

Every once and a while I would wake from sleep with a horrible nightmare of the future. Plane crashes, avalanche, things I couldn't control, but that I knew were going to happen.

This was different. This was something that had to do with us. With our loved ones!

"Edward," I said his name again, this time I didn't let him sooth me, "I am not sure what it means. I saw cloaked men, and then a white haze. It crept over our family. They were at the waterfall. It took them over. They couldn't see or hear anything!"

The look on his face told me he knew exactly what was wrong with this picture. He sank a bit into the ground, me still cradled in his arms. I pulled up and away from him to face him better.

"The Volturi have come,"

"What?" I chocked out. I only knew from stories what the Volturi were why they were so feared. No one liked to talk much about them. Even Silver sheltered me from the visions of them she had seen. She said they were murderers…that they pretended to uphold the rules of the vampire code, but they were driven by power and would stop anyone who threatened them.

A vision that I could never have prepared myself to see snuck into my line of sight. I had always known that one day a vision like this might come to me. Like the night my parents died. I was seeing death. Only now, I knew that it was not just a dream. I would not wake up and everything would be wonderful.

I saw my worst nightmare come to life….

Silver was dead!

Seth had her limp body hanging in is bloodied arms. He was battle ridden and distraught from pain. He fell to his knees and howled in deep, tortured pain. His life was over too. His head hung over my sister's chest and wept. His whole body shook, but he was now silent.

The scene turned a 180-degree turn. There was my family. Not far off in the distance. Walking toward Seth, their faces grim. They already knew she was gone. Carlisle slumped to the wet grass where Silver lay in Seth's lap and closed his eyes. He reached out to comfort Seth, and to find comfort himself.

A sister, a daughter, a friend....was dead!

Seth suddenly bolted up in anger. He was unreasonable and nothing could deter him. Seth was not ready to except this yet. He didn't believe she was dead. Silver's limbs hung like a doll's would in his strong, muscular arms. They flopped around like they were barely attached to her body. Then Seth took my sister and ran away with her tucked in closely to his body. He was lost in despair and nothing would be able to repair the damage to his soul.

No one followed him as he took off with Silver. Vampires and Wolves alike stood in the stillness looking worn and battle ridden. They had witnessed her death.

_'How could this happen? Silver can't be dead!'_

But she was…I just saw it happen.

As I regained composure on reality, the vision replayed a few times and then set in my mind. I couldn't begin to tell Edward. I didn't know where I was or what was going on. I collapsed. Edward's hand held me as I slid down in a heap on the mossy, thick floor of the forest.

_'How will I go on without her? She is my other half. She promised to be with me forever. She promised!' _

And now she was gone...

Or was she? A sudden strength pulsed through me and I acted on it.

"We have to go to the clearing! Now! Silver is going to die!" I lifted my head up and belted out the words to Edward. He believed me. No doubt in his mind. He lifted me to my feet and agreed whole-heartedly. My Edward. My partner.

'_Maybe I can stop this! I have to stop this!'_

Edward took action immediately and threw me over his shoulders onto his back and he began to fly through the trees towards the party_. _

_'Hold on Silver. I am coming. Just hold on!'_

_*_

_*_

_*_

I thought we were going to the clearing; to the waterfall where my family was gathered expecting a nice day of celebration and fun. Only, they were soon to be attacked unaware by a dangerous mist. I hoped we would be on time to warn them of their fate. Only, I was confused when Edward made a sudden turn and ran in the opposite direction. The wind was flying passed me so fast that it was hard to speak.

"Edward!" I cried. He only held me tighter so I would not fall. My tears ran horizontal on my face from the speed and I tried to understand why he was just running away. _'Are we too late? No no no…we can't be. Please let them be safe. Silver has to be ok. I need her,'_ my mind rambled on, my heart raced along at the same speed.

Finally, we came to a slamming stop. I nearly flew out from Edward's strong grip. We were alone in the forest, but I didn't recognize where we were. This was a more dense part of the woods where no trails were set.

"Edward?" I pleaded for him to explain what was happening. He held my head in his hands as he spoke. I reached and laid my hands on top of his.

"They are leaving. The Wolves scared them away. They were not used to seeing so many werewolves in one area and they decided they should leave,"

"The family?! Mom and dad? Are they okay? Alice and Rose and --" I asked at top speed. I was about to ask about all my siblings well being but he cut me off with a grimacing flinch of his stunning face. I was talking so fast I only hoped Edward understood me. He nodded impatiently.

"They got away. The Volturi let them live. They figured they had been punished enough,"

"Punished?" I asked, having an aching feeling that I was correct in my assumption that we had been too late.

"They didn't get what they were coming for. They made a mistake," he said, his voice grave.

"What? What did they come for? Did they come to kill us? To kill me and Silver?" I asked, a strange calm over me as I rationally tried to make sense of the Volturi's motives. Surly, they must have been tipped off that two humans were living with a coven of vampires. That was against the rules according to the vampire law.

Edward looked like he was ready to kill. His fear was mixed with anger and he didn't seem willing to tell me. I squeezed his hands, still clinging to my head. I was sure if he let go, I would crumble.

"They came for you...they wanted your gift because they couldn't have Alice," He said, his eyes closed and he paused. "But Aro made a mistake,"

"A mistake? What do you--" I began to ask, but I didn't need Edward to explain. I had already seen Silver's dead body in my vision. I put all the pieces together and my heart stopped beating.

Aro had wanted me…and found Silver instead!

When my heart managed to beat again the world swirled around me, even though Edward held me as still as could be. I watched him fade from white, to grey, and then his face disappeared into the black hole that materialized to consume me.

*

*

*

In the heavy darkness that was meant to sedate me, it was not peaceful at all. I should have felt no pain. No suffering. I should not be able to feel at all.

Alas, I can feel the tenseness in my body. I am aware that Silver is gone. I sense that I am being watched, studied, and touched by cool hands. I want to tell them to stop. I do not want to wake up and meet reality. I know it has an unhappy ending.

But unfortunately, I am starting to become aware of my surroundings. Every sense is growing stronger now and I can feel the cold much more intensely. I can feel the pain with more anguish. And the sounds of worried voices make their way to my consciousness.

"Carlisle, it has been nearly 12 hours. This is not normal. Something is wrong. She should have woken long ago," I heard Edward's voice first. His was a voice that could sooth me on my worst of days. Today, it didn't ease my fears. It didn't touch the pain that gripped my deep inside. It is as if all hope is gone now.

He was right. Something was very wrong. I was reluctant to acknowledge my alertness. However, it became clear to me that if Edward was talking to Carlisle, that meant that my father had survived and was okay. I lifted my hand to find him. I needed my father to tell me that Silver was safe.

"Oh, thank God," someone aspirated. It was my mother, Esme. I was sure of it. I felt gentle, cool fingers touch my face.

"What are we going to tell her?" I heard Emmet ask, his voice loud as usual, but uncharacteristically concerned.

"She already knows," Alice's song of a voice was easy to make out. Her words were laced with remorse. It was a sad song that should never had seeped from her cheerful, little self.

There was a long period of silence after she spoke. My heart ached before my body reacted.

I saw light. It was dim and yellow, but I could see light finally. It grew to a more prominent glow until blurry shapes turned into figures and then turned into my family. All of them were present. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward and....my eyes frantically scanned the room for Silver. She wasn't there. The room remained quiet.

They didn't have to speak for me to know they were grieving.

I shut my eyes again, and tears spilled from the corners that I didn't know were there. The warm liquid ran down my face into my ears and hair and I brought my hands, free from the icy touches, to my face and hid. Sound ruptured from inside my throat, soft at first, but it grew to barking sobs as I lost all control over myself.

My body shook as I came to and I rolled to my side and pulled my knees to my chest. There must have been at least 7 cool hands rest on different parts of my body to hold me still. They sent juts of shivers through my body.

Moments later my sobs turned silent. The worst kind of despair crept into my soul and began to rip away the pieces holding me together.

Where was Silver? I needed my sister!

*

*

*

Time was passing me by, that was inevitable, but I could not tell what hour of day it was or how much time had passed. While Edward's arms around me, he never left my side, I was curled up into a tight ball in the same place I had woken long ago.

The family was still not making a sound. I couldn't even here them take breathes. Perhaps they were holding them in by chance this was really a nightmare and they were dreaming too. I could not be certain what my parents or siblings were thinking, but every now and again I would open my eyes and sneak a peek at Edward's face to see if there was light.

Only darkness was written on his glowing, alabaster face. His facial expressions were a mix of hatred and love. He was angry and grieving as we all were, but he was so tender in how he held onto me. He wanted to protect me from hurting in this way, but he could not. His pain seemed to be worsened by seeing me mourn for Silver.

If only I was strong enough to pull myself out of my pit of despair. The least pain I felt was when I was still as could be, not moving, barely breathing in his arms. I feared to move or open my eyes longer then a few seconds. I feared that reality would overpower me and I would not survive. I tried my best to hold on tight...for Edward's sake.

Hours, possibly days, later someone finally broke through the dense quiet. It was Jasper. He was the last person I expected to hear from. He was normally so reserved and soft spoken. We were the same in that way. We were family followers.

"Edward," I heard him whisper. I kept my eyes tightly closed, not wanting to risk another bout of wreaking sobs. "I think it is time we make arrangements with Seth's family,"

The word's were strange to me. As much as I tried to not make sense of their meaning, I came to understand what Jasper was getting at. I heard someone sigh. It was more of a cry, but so sad it melted into the air with my slow, shallow breaths.

"We do need to speak with Seth and talk about what we plan to do with S-" Carlisle's usually calm voice was shaken as he couldn't finish his sentence. I tensed up at the thought of her name. They were wanted to see about her body. My beautiful sister's dead body was still in the care of her werewolf boyfriend. Seth, I had no doubt in my mind, would be just as devastated as the rest of. If not more so. I saw their love for one another. I knew how I felt for Edward and how torn I would be if I lost my love.

"Jasper and I will take good care of her," Alice said. Her voice was near and soothing, even though I could not be soothed. I felt Edward tighten is protective barrier around me.

"I promise, Edward. I will look after her while you and Carlisle are out," Jasper offered. I felt another pair of cool hands on my shoulder. They must have been my blonde brother's. For when they reached me, I felt Edward letting go and I floated for a moment under cool arms held my under my arms and legs, cradling me. I knew what was happening as the tension in my chest began to dissipate. It was Jasper calming me...giving me some peace.

As I settled in his arms, I welcomed the change. I knew it wasn't real. I knew that this feeling of comfort would have to end, but for now it blocked out the pain and I was able to escape the present and slip into a deep, dreamfilled slumber as my father and boyfriend took off take care of my sister's after death arrangements.

* * *

_*Note: Whoa! I know, eh? Kinda a downer...and Devan has more suffering to come. But you already know how I tend to dump on poor Devan. I can't help it. She is my damsel! :) Please don't hate me. :) At least Devan still has Edward and the family._

**Reviews are Love!**

I have a goal set for this story and the reviews. And I hope you will all help me to reach that goal. :D Hint: I nearly made it to my goal on 'The Seers'. I missed by less than the fingers on my right hand! Haha!


	2. Depths of Despair

So...I have kept my promise. It is mid July and I have started this sequel. Like I mentioned, I will be updating about one a week...sometimes more if I am able, but please be patient and review. I love to hear from you and it really helps to keep me motivated. Oh, and check out my other story that I am writing as well, 'Worthy of Love' if you have the time. Please and thank you! :D

_*Note: you may be a bit surprised by the POV of this chapter. I know you are all used to a certain pattern, but please don't rip me apart and burn my limbs! I am only a helpless fan fiction writing who had to do it! :S_

* * *

**OUT OF SIGHT**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2

Depths of Despair

Devan's POV:

A few weeks had passed since my twin sister's death. I refused to see her body and demanded that Seth take care of her cremation. Carlisle and Edward made sure my wishes were carried out. I don't think either one of them was going to disobey me at a time like this. Silver would have understood why I couldn't see her. And Seth was like family. She was in good hands.

The only thing that keeps me breathing is my Edward. Without him, my heart would have stopped along with Silver's.

We didn't have a funeral. Silver had never wanted one. When our parents died she hated the funeral. She had ranted and raved about it afterwards and how she would never have one when and if she died. I wish I would of listened more closely to her death wishes at the time. It had been too hard to take back then. I could never imagine losing her.

Now, I had no idea what she had wished for from us as her family. Sliver would have wanted us to be happy and move on. 'Nothing can change the past,' she would always say. And that is how she would carry on through life. Living in the present, forever cheerful.

But, I was not like Silver. I could not find comfort in knowing that past could not be changed. It was like a dagger cutting me deep when I thought of how I should have seen her death coming sooner and made a better effort to protect her.

She was gone and I would never get to tell her how truly sorry I was.

All I knew is that Silver didn't want a mourning place for her loved ones to grieve. This meant no funeral, no memorial, and no burial. It was as if her death had not happened and she had just disappeared. I was not sure if I was doing the right thing not holding some sort of memorial for her. I am sure there were people who thought I was being selfish and in denial over it. The whole town thought she had died of exposure in the was the easiest explanation.

Silver would have demanded me to 'just move on and be happy'! But how could I ever be happy again? I was half a person without Silver.

*

*

*

"Devan, you need to eat something," Edward coaxed me. This was his 4th attempt and he now had a tray of spaghetti and garlic bread in his hand. It was kind of him and Esme to try to make my favorite foods, thinking I would be more likely to eat it if I liked it, but the truth was that anything that once tasted good to me, reminded me of eating it with Silver and I couldn't stand it.

The smell of the garlic bread made me nauseous. I put my hand on the tray and gently pushed it away and shook my head. I just couldn't eat. It felt wrong to eat when that had been one of Silver's favorite activities.

My mother came into the room. I didn't want to look at her. I could see her come to stand next to Edward. She had barely spoken since that day. One of her children was dead. This was her worst nightmare too. I knew she must have been thinking about John, her little baby boy who died when she was human. I tried very hard to not cry in front of Esme.

"Sweetheart. Please try a few bites. Or if this is not what you want, I can go to the store and get you something else. You have to eat. Just a few bites," she whispered, pleading with me. Her soft, cool hand placed on my back. I wanted so badly to please Esme.

She was reliving her worst nightmare and she was still only thinking of my best interest. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She had been cooking for me for the last week and a half and I kept turning the food away.

I looked to the tray Edward held and very slowly and consciously took the piece of bread from its plate and brought it to my mouth. I did not want to bite into it. I practically shuddered as I sank my teeth into the warm, butter-melted toast. I chewed slowly, doing my best not to make a face, but the taste was too much.

I dropped the remaining hunk of break back onto the plate and forced myself to swallow, my hand covering my mouth as a precaution. Edward put everything aside and held me.

"I'm sorry. I just can't. Not right now," I mumbled so softly a human would not have heard me. Esme stroked my hair.

"Of course, Darling. That's all right," she murmured back. I heard the sadness in her voice even though she was sounding pleasant. She was trying so hard to lessen my pain. I wish it could have worked. For her sake more than my own.

I sighed heavily. My throat felt thick and my head ached from lack of sleep, poor diet and crying. Edward held me closer and I thought I felt him rocking me ever so slightly. My eyes were half open and half closed. I rarely slept, but it was like I was blind as I stared into nothingness. It wasn't until I heard a 'thud' and I startled from my hypnotic trance.

"Emmet!" Edward hissed. I sank back down into his arms, but looked over to see what had made the noise. Emmet had gone out and bought a whole bag full of my favorite DVD's and dropped then on the coffee table. I looked to the bag then up at Emmet's sad face. He missed Silver terribly as well. It never bothered me that she had been his favorite.

"Thank you, Emmet," I said weakly, my voice cracking from staying silent too long. I felt Edward's eyes on my critically, worrying about me. I hated that. I was making him worry. I was making them all suffer more than they already were. It felt like my grief was center stage and that was not right. I couldn't see my way out of this, though.

Every time I cried I felt horrible for doing so. None of my vampire family members had that luxury. And it was a luxury at times. I could not contain the pain and so it leaked out. I wondered how my family was letting their pain out.

The one horrible thing about crying, though, was that I was so alone in the action. No one cried with me. All they could do was watch. I knew they could cry without tears, but they never did in front of me. But I could sometimes hear Esme or Alice weeping when they thought I was asleep.

And Jasper had it the worst of all. He tried so hard to be around to help sooth my sadness, but it was taking a toll on him. I was not just sad. I was in the deepest pit of depression of my life and he that was not something he had ever wanted to feel again. I was bringing him back down and that was not fair.

Nonetheless, Jasper would come by me when I was too tired or too weak to function and I would slip into a calmer way. It never lasted. I knew that he could not induce me with pleasant serenity forever. He had told me so much himself.

'She has to be allowed to grieve, Edward,' I had heard Jasper say one night when I had been particularly hard to sooth. Edward was furious that Jasper refused to continue shielding the sorrow that, as soon as he let go control of my emotions, came rushing back to me at full force.

I knew Jasper was right. It was a cheat for him to make me feel okay. It was not real. I was not okay. I was far from okay. I was less a person without Silver. With her gone, I felt like I had half a soul. _'How will I ever recover my missing soul?' _I wondered. I figured Edward was wondering the same thought at times, from the way he looked at me.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Emmet asked, his voice hopeful he would be the one to cheer me up and break the spell that Silver's death had put on our once happy family. I glance up from face to face. Everyone was there. Even Carlisle, who had slipped in unnoticed from his shift at the hospital.

I so wanted to be normal for them. They knew death far better then I did. They were able to accept this as a part of the mortal world. I could not. I did not want to live without Silver. Death was too final. And this was the first time it really frightened me. '_How will I survive this?' _I wondered every second of every day.

Sure, our biological parents had been killed in a skiing accident and then our grandmother had passed from old age, but that was different than losing my sister. Our parents had not been hands on parents. They had left Silver and I so they could work and travel. We only saw them on weekends occasionally and holidays. They had been 'sometimes parents'. And Grandmother hardly spoke to us when she found out we were psychic. It frightened her how much we reminded her of her sister, Alice.

Silver had always been each other's family whenever our parents were absent in our lives. Silver had been the one constant through the changing times. She had been my only family until the Cullens had taken us in and loved us.

I owed it to them to try to get well and live again, but I could not think of a movie that I wanted to watch that would not make me think of Silver. I shook my head at Emmet; making the dimpled creases in his cheeks fade away.

"Not right now, okay?" I croaked. I struggled to stand. I wanted to get away from their sad stares. I wobbled on my legs and Edward held me up. Once I regained balance I pried him off me so I could walk on my own. He allowed my freedom, but he came along behind me as I went. I didn't have to turn around to check...I knew his hands would catch me if I fell.

I went to the last door on the right of the long hallway. I curled up on the black, leather sofa in Edward's room. That is where I had been sleeping. I couldn't be in my room. I kept expecting Silver to come walking in or to be there in her bed when I woke up. The reality that she never would be there again was too much for me to deal with at this time. I had shut the door of our bedroom and not been back in it for over a week.

Alice and Esme, in their free time had been working on renovating the guest room, across from Edward's room, for me. It was not ready yet. And truthfully, I was not ready for a new room either. I told Alice to take her time getting it ready for me. I couldn't bear to sleep alone.

*

*

*

I woke alone. My mouth was dry and sticky. My face was warm and my head ached. I knew that I needed some water. The thought of moving didn't thrill me, but I rolled over in the best effort I could muster.

I could hear a voice coming from somewhere below me. I shifted my head up and looked over the edge of the sofa. There was an air vent beside the sofa and it was open. I could see down to the main level where the downstairs living room was. I was careful not to move too much or make too loud a sound. I just listened carefully.

"My guess is that Aro changed his mind when he bit Silver," I heard Alice's lovely sweet voice pipe up, "He must have been able to see her past then and know of her abilities,"

"Alice is probably right," someone agreed. I was barely able to make out the words. The figures below were hard to see through the grate, but standing motionless so I could see the tops of their heads.

"He would have no reason to keep her once he found out she had a very similar gift as his," Carlisle spoke up, unwillingly, but dutifully.

"Aro looks for variety. He has the past…he needs someone to behold the future. It would benefit them greatly to have someone like Alice or Devan in the guard," Edward concluded, his voice grim.

"I still think we should relocate. Someplace unknown…we can lay low for awhile," Rosalie suggested, "In case they come back for Devan!"

"Devan is safest here!" Edward proclaimed.

"I am inclined to agree with that. The Volturi backed off when they saw the wolf pack. They had never seen such an ensemble. And they became more fearful when they realized that we have a treaty with them," Jasper's masculine, southern accent explained. He would know that they Volturi were scared. He would have felt their fear. That is, when Alec's fog had worn off.

"Yes. We are best to stay put. The Volturi will not come back to Forks so long as the wolf are here and our treaty with them remains intact," Carlisle calmly rationalized.

Everyone was so serious. There was no music in their beautiful voices anymore. Alice had lost her essence. I was guessing she was taming herself down so she would not bring me pain. Silver and Alice were both similar in a lot of ways. I shuddered as I thought of Silver and her once perky, silly smile. How she used to tease me and make light of every situation.

I missed that. I missed the light. All I could see was a dank, dark hole and no way out of it. Surely, there was a way to find the surface and recover? There had to be a way to get through this and move on.

I was leaning off the sofa tensely so I would not move and give my eavesdropping away, but the soft knock at the door startled me and I slipped off the edge. I waited for the wood floor to meet my body, but arms caught me and with ease put me back on the sofa. A blanket, Edward must have draped over me, had tangled me around my legs.

Alice sat next to me, her hands in her lap and her head hung low.

"I am sorry you heard us all chattering away like that. We should have done that more discretely. The last thing we want to do is to frighten you," she said carefully. She must have seen me eavesdropping and knew I would eventually fall from the sofa. So she came to rescue me.

Alice sat like a statue for a few minutes. I wanted so much to comfort her. She and Silver were close had lost her shopping buddy. Alice had lost her great niece. It was hardly fair that I be getting all the comforting.

"I am not frightened," I spoke. My voice was scratchy.

"We will protect you, Devan," Alice reassured me.

"I think I should be changed," I muttered. I hadn't planned on saying this. It was not a great time to bring up the topic of immortality, but I couldn't help but see it as being helpful to my situation. If I was a vampire, I could protect myself and my family wouldn't be put in such danger.

"You are too young. Edward will not allow it," she told me, her large, sad eyes met my own and she patted my leg with her hand.

"I am 16. I am only a year younger than he and I am so sick and tired of being the weakling!" I raised my voice, getting frustrated. Lack of sleep and my low blood sugar had worn me thin.

"This is not the time," she responded softly, not offended by my cranky words. I sighed.

"I don't want to be the reason this family is in danger. I would like a chance to fight for myself for a change!"

"Alice is right, you are in no state to take on the transformation. I will not have you come into this world out of fear," Edward joined in the conversation. I had not realized he was in the doorway. I scowled at him unreasonably.

"Whatever!" I said childishly as I rose and kicked away the blanket from my feet. I staggered toward the doorway to leave the room. "You might be sorry if you don't get your chance to change me," I uttered coolly as I exited the room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, taking me by the waist and holding me from walking away. I spun around and looked at him with anger. I was so mad at him at this moment and I knew it was not coming from my heart, but I couldn't help but blurt out bitter words.

"Silver had been discussing her wish of immortality with Seth too you know…and they both just shrugged it off and decided to 'wait and see' and look what happened to them!" I screamed, my voice sticking and cracking on my dry throat. I began to cough as I finished my last sentence. Edward held me up as I hacked. I pulled away and he, in attempt not to hurt me, let me go.

"Devan…" he said softly after me as I left him in his bedroom doorway.

"Don't follow me!" I stated nastily as I stumbled through the hallway, holding my hands out at my sides so I didn't fall into the walls as I wavered. I could not keep a steady line.

*

*

*

I quenched my thirst in the kitchen. I downed 4 glassed of water and then slumped to the family room and sank down into the loveseat. My stomach made a sloshing sound as I flopped down. It made me slightly queasy.

I really should not have been so hard on Edward. He loved me so much. The last year had been the best of my life. I was with the man I loved, we went to the same school and we lived together._ 'Oh, and my twin sister was also alive and happily in love too!_' The sarcasm cut me deep as the thought only reminded me again of Silver. Last year had been brilliant.

A whole year of bliss! Was that all I was going to get? '_Will I ever feel happiness again?' _

Now, one year after Edward and I had finally gotten together, I was pulling away from him. I was so scared to lose him. It made me say and do things that were not rational. I knew he was right that a transformation because of fear or grief could alter my change in a bad way. I thought of Rosalie for an example. She was so rarely happy. She still mourned her human life because she had lost it all so fast.

'_The ice queen herself!'_ I thought as Rosalie entered the room and came over to sit by me. I had never been close with her. She had never warmed up to Silver and me. And I resented that fact now more for Silver's sake than my own.

"How are you?" she asked. I turned my head and looked at her with a hard stare of disbelief.

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously. I almost laughed. I was nearly hysterical at this point.

'_How do you think I am? My sister is dead!'_ I thought, immediately regretting thinking of Silver. I felt a lump rise in my chest and my head felt like it was about to explode. I gulped my anxiety back down.

"I was just--"she began, but I cut her off.

"Don't Rose!" I barked at her, "I have no patience for you right now! Leave me alone!"

She froze. Or rather, she just didn't move from her statuesque pose. Her face was so lovely, even in shock, that it made me angrier. If I could have gotten away with it, I would have hit her. I had to leave or I would. I could feel the tension rising within me.

Instead I got up and stormed out of the room. I couldn't go to my own room and I did not want to go back to Edward's bedroom. So I hurried down the staircase and toward the front door. I was just about to reach for the door handle, but I was stopped in the act.

A pair of cold hands gripped my arms from behind to still me. I was getting so sick and tired of cold hands moving me around and directing me. I swung around and threw a punch at the stone figure that was keeping me from leaving at my own will.

With not even a flinch the person behind me caught my hand like it had been coming at them in slow motion. I was horrified to be staring up at my father's face. It must have been a sin to take a strike at Carlisle. I mean... he was the gentlest, kindest person on the planet.

"I…" I uttered, my eyes filled with tears. He didn't looked upset, or surprised by my actions at all. He looked sad and concerned for me. He let my fist go and I dropped it to my side, defeated. He pulled me into him and held me. That is when the tears came back again.

I lifted my head to him and said 'I am sorry' but the words didn't come out of my moving lips. He nodded and forgave me with a soft smile.

"You must eat something, Devan. I insist," he told me. I nodded. I would try to eat…for him I would. "Come along now," he said and he ushered me back up the stairs, not pulling me or carrying me, but simply showing me the way and letting me come at my own pace. It felt less daunting this way.

*

*

*

I managed to eat almost a whole apple. Which doesn't sound like a lot, but to my family who had not been able to get me to eat more than a bite at each sitting this was a real accomplishment.

And I felt better afterwards too. The sugar from the apple made my head hurt less and I felt more balance, like I could see clearly again. Edward was by my side again, and did not mention the conversation, or in my case screaming death threats, we had earlier. He was supportive and loving as he always was.

He wanted me to rest, but it felt like that is all I had been doing lately and for the moment I was feeling the best I had in weeks. It was light out side and the room was quite bright with warm tones that seemed to cheer up the place. And the whole family was there in the living room.

It felt almost normal. I wondered if Jasper had anything to do with my peaceful emotions. I got the sense that he was too busy playing a game of chess with Emmet to be affecting my mood.

I was walking back toward the loveseat when a vision hit me so hard I blacked out. Literally, my vision went black and I could see nothing.

I had not had a vision in weeks. Not since Silver's death. I had been far too worn out to even try to see the future and there had been nothing of importance to see I can only guess. Plus, a part of me expected the visions to vanish now that Silver had gone. She and I shared our sight. She the past, and me the future…without her it was only half of a whole picture.

'Devan…' a voice whispered through the black. It was so warm wherever I was in this vision.

Then the cold came rushing back as I shivered. Again, there were vampire hands touching my skin, holding me and stroking my hair as I came back to the present time.

"Devan?" I heard my father calling my name, "Can you hear me?"

I managed to open my eyelids and blink up at all of them, minus Rosalie who was not hovering over me, but leaning on the armrest of the loveseat, watching me from a distance. I lifted me neck and head to move, but of course the hands were all over me, holding me down.

"Hold on, just rest for a moment," Edward warned me.

"I'm okay…really!" I assured them all. None of them looked reassured. I was a nervous wreck in their minds. I had worn the same pajamas for 3 whole days and my hair was one big tangle around my pale, sickly face. I tried again to see if they'd let me sit up. Alice spoke up this time, her hand on my shoulder, her pretty face worried.

"No, you're not. You just fainted. Now lie still for a moment,"

"I didn't faint," I pointed out, sure of it.

"Uh…yeah ya did!" Emmet said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I could tell he wanted to smile because his dimples were showing. He was not the only one who didn't believe me.

I was prone to lightheadedness and fainting. I knew the feelings that came before a faint and I had not gotten that nauseous, heavy-headed, world-spinning-around-me, slip into nothingness feeling. I had felt something in this dark place. Warmth...and someone whispering my name.

"No…I saw something. I must have just been to weak to support this vision," I said, not sure what I was saying or if it made sense. The look some of them were giving me told me I was out to lunch.

"You had a vision? What did you see?" Alice asked, curious. She had her visions on a more frequent basis. It was most likely because her psychic abilities were heightened because she was a vampire. She knew I had to will mine on most of the time, unless it was something major in mine of Silver's life. '_Well….my life now,_' I thought sadly.

"Well…not much. It was kinda dark and…black," I mumbled trying to recall what I had seen and felt exactly. My mom and siblings all watched me with curiosity. My father put his finger on the inside of my wrist and counted my pulse, with a concerned expression. Then he placed his other hand on my forehead.

'_They must all think I am cracking up!' _

"That is because you fainted!" Emmet pointed out, this time his dimples were creasing up to his eyes in a dopey grin. "Sometimes referred to as 'blacking out'!"

"You weren't there!" I justified and pushed myself up so I was sitting. It was allowed this time. I was trying to stand, but there were too many rock, hard bodies in my way. Edward slipped his hands under my elbows and effortlessly was standing once more.

"Maybe you should lie down, Devan," Edward suggested. I glared at him and nearly growled.

"She seemed to be telling the truth and she is not confused or uncertain in anyway. Perhaps she was having a vision. It has been so long since she had one it makes sense that her sight would come back with a stronger force," Jasper sided with me. I gave him and thoughtful nod of appreciation.

"I am fine! It was a vision. I saw nothing, but I was not here. I was somewhere dark and someone whispered to me," I stated clearly. I felt foolish all of a sudden since it really was not much of a vision to be sharing.

"I believe you, Darling," Mom said and she kissed my forehead, "but I would feel a lot better if you took a nap and rest your head for a little while,"

"I don't need to nap! I have been 'resting' for days!" I said at nearly a shout…my bad mood sneaking back and my temper showing through. I hated being the grumpy twin.

'_Or just a grump now. Without Silver to offset my mood swings I just seem like a horribly moody, sad person,'_ I thought depressingly.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I apologized immediately for raising my voice to her. I was really losing it. She smiled and kissed my forehead again. It didn't make me feel any better. I deserved for her, or someone less motherly, to smack me and tell me to get over myself. I needed someone to scream at me for being this weak, selfish person who was bringing the whole family down.

"No harm done," Esme whispered to me, seeing how upset I was for my outburst. I had never yelled at her before. Silver was the one who got dramatic on occasion when she was being grounded or scolded for something. I was sometimes a little bit grumpy…but never mean or angry. This was worse.

"How about a walk?" Edward suggested, "We should get out of the house,"

"Yes, that sounds lovely," Esme agreed, her arm around my shoulder holding me close by her side.

"Is it safe?" I had to ask, "What if they try again?" I didn't have to say who I was talking about. 'They' was good enough.

"They aren't planning on it. I am watching them. They don't like the wolves. 'Too risky'," Alice explained.

The wolves were a good match for the Volturi. They were unaffected by Alec's fog and there for could attack without being wiped senseless. This made a fight too far in the Volturi's way of thinking and they were used to having the upper hand.

"You have nothing to fear, Devan," Edward told me, stroking my hand. I tried to believe him.

"If you are not feeling up to it, you do no have to go," my father offered me an out. I shook my head.

"I think it would be nice to get some fresh air," I said, putting on a brave face. I could not hide forever, after all. And I was a bit shaken from my vision. I wanted to clear my head, but was afraid to be alone.

The voice that had whispered my name so eerily was echoing in my mind, sending juts of shivery tingles through my body.

* * *

_*Note: Okay...so ya. Sad and depressing much? But ya...I will be getting Devan out of her slump eventually. I promise. ;) Next chapter(s) will be pretty intense. More visions for Devan! _

_

* * *

_**Review Please. Pretty please with a strawberry on top! :D**

_OOOOOO_

_( O O )_

_--ooo----(_)----ooo---  
_


	3. Dark & Light

Thank you to Nicole Cullen- For your ongoing support. :) Don't feel too badly for Devan. I will give her some happiness soon. Serena Princesita Hale- I am glad. You will like the story better if you start at the beginning. Klutzygal12- Turn that frown upside down! :D Things are looking up! Kats and Twilight- I am so pleased to hear from you again. Thank you for following the story! I hope you will like 'Out of Sight' just as much. I have some stuff planned that I find amusing at least! Hehe. KMac- Thanks for all the love! You are so valuable to me. Oh, and thank you for putting up with me when I ignore you and write instead. You are a gem! Lulu- Hey you! I know what you mean. Silver is my fav too. Uh...oh! Better not admit that. I like them both equally, but in different ways! :D Enjoy! Random Sugar Rush- It is so nice to hear from you again. I missed ya! I kept my word. Middle of July! :) Yay! I have a hard time pushing out the updates too. Especially with working 4 days a week this summer. I understand. :) Thanks for the review. Mary's Sheep- Yep yep! I will keep it going for sure! :) Thank you. Modernmontague- Hey! Glad to see you again (or read your words)! Hehee. Thank a lot for the review, Liv! Fire Daugher- Thank you. I am glad to see you back for more. I hope you will be pleased. Crazy Kitty Kat-Hahaha! You are such a good cheerleader, K! Thank you! ;) M (Madz and Crazy something, right?)- Thank you for reviewing! I know...K was not super happy about the death of Silver....but she is a good cheerleader...so good that I think she will like this chapter so much more! :D

Thank you to all of you for reviewing the first 2 chapters. I know it was probably not easy since they were downer chapters...I so appreciate you all! And...you are helping me towards my goal of 200 reviews by the end of this story and I am grateful to you for that as well! :D

* * *

_*Note: This is like a surprise chapter! And when you think you have figured out the surprise…more will come at you! I really had a good time writing it! That and the fact I had so many positive reviews is the reason this update come after only 3 days! _

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**Out of Sight**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3

Dark & Light

Silver's POV:

It was so odd how this all felt to me. I was in complete darkness for days. I was conscious, but not awake and I could hear everything around me. My senses were all gradually coming back to me as I waited in the dark. There was no pain.

"This will not work. This kind of magic is too dark. It's too risky. This was a mistake," a raspy voice announced nervously. I did not recognize who was speaking.

"No! It will work. It has to. She is breathing, isn't she! That counts for something!"

Seth! My Seth! I wanted to shout out. I wanted to move. But I was not able to. My body was too still. And I wasn't sure, but I felt a bit cold. It didn't bother me, though. I was warming up slowly but surly. And my senses were coming back to me the same way.

"She should be dead. This is not supposed to work this way!" the raspy voiced male shouted. He sounded scared. "Bringing the dead back is nasty business. There is a reason we do not talk about this sort of thing,"

"She is special. Silver will be an exception. I know she will be fine!" Seth said, ignoring the harsh cries of the other man.

"The blood has done the trick…that is for sure. She is healing at a remarkable rate now, but there is no way to know how she will respond. This has never been done on someone with her injury before,"

'_Injury? Does he mean being drained of blood by a vampire?'_ I thought. I could recall the day it happened all too clearly. Aro had wanted me to join his coven. He thought I was Devan. I remember the exact moment he realized he had made the mistake. It was when he did not pull away and finished me off and left me dead.

I was a bit confused how I could be remembering this all now. Perhaps, I was dead and this was heaven? _'Or hell?_' I wondered. I could not see or feel Seth. It was unbearable to hear his words but not know where I was or if I would ever be able to speak to him again.

"She will not turn into one of them!" Seth spoke sternly.

"Her body is ridden with the venom still. That is why this process is taking so long. Her body should have been mended further along by this time. Werewolf blood works quickly in the blood stream. Her body is too cold. It is slowing the process," the older man said.

"Silver will pull through. She is amazing strong and brilliant. I know she can survive this!"

He sounded so sure. Even in the dark I could picture his warm, brown skin. I longed to touch his face and tell him I could hear him now and that I was going to be fine. I had to be! For him and for my family.

'_Where is my family?'_ I suddenly thought. I did not hear them. 'Devan must be having a fit right now if she thinks I am dead!'

"It is no longer the issue of surviving. She is definitely regaining grasp on existence, Seth. It is how she will turn out that I am uncertain of. I don't know if your blood was strong enough to extinguish all the damage the venom has done. If she does wake, she may not be the girl you remember her as,"

'_Holy Hell! Does this dude mean to say I might be living dead?'_ I thought shrilly in my mind. It was a pain in the ass not to be able to express myself. It was like my body was numb to the world. I could not even feel myself breathing. That frightened me for a moment. Then I concentrated hard and heard my heartbeat. At least, I thought it was my own.

"She will be fine. The legends say that our blood can cure all ailments of the living and the dead. This has to work!" Seth shouted.

"That is all legend, boy! I have never preformed this large of a transfusion on someone before. And certainly not one who was dead when brought to me,"

"You said the venom in her system made this possible? How so?" Seth inquired. He didn't respond to the elder man's negative words.

"I do not know for sure. But bring someone back from the dead is not a simple task! She should not have responded to your blood the way she did. It was not human! It should not be happening!"

"But it is! She is breathing. Look at her chest. Her body is getting warmer now too. She is living! Any moment now she will wake. I just know it! I know it in my heart!"

'_Yes! I am! I can hear you, Seth!'_ I shouted, but my lips didn't move. My eyes remained closed. _'Please don't give up on me!'_

"I hope you are correct, but right now she is too weak. I am going to try to speed this up with a stimulent. She has been out for far too long. I don't really see how she can survive this if we do not act soon," the strangers voice said. _'Is he a doctor? Why isn't my dad here then? It doesn't sound like I am in a hospital,' _I thought.

"She will wake up!" Seth belted out. I felt his warm hand this time, squeezing my hand. "We got to her in time!"

"Perhaps. I don't think her temperature being this low matters anymore. It has been this way for a weeks time," the raspy, thick voice spoke with a shake to his voice, "It is probably the only reason she was able to come back after a full hour with no heartbeat. Her body temperature was low enough at death that her organs seemed to have remained intact." He didn't sound confident, though.

"What's that?" Seth asked. _'What is what?' _I wondered.

"It is a sedative. I don't want to shock her body with the epinephrine I am going to give her. If this doesn't work, boy...then it is over. She can't go on like this anymore. It goes against nature to keep her in this state. We are warming her up tomorrow,"

Something happened then. I could feel some sort of drug snaking trough my veins of my arm and towards my heart._ 'No! No!'_ I panicked internally. My sense began to fade out. I heard Seth say a few soft words as everything went dull.

"I love you, Silver. Please come back to me. I miss you,"

*

*

*

'_What the?'_ was my first thought as began to feel touch sensitivity again. My fingertips rubbed against fabric. It was rough. I was either in a hospital or in the home of a man. No woman in her right mind would sleep on sheets of this thread count.

I could move my fingers! I continued to wiggle them because it was just a good feeling to know I was not paralyzed anymore. I focused very hard on lifting my eyelids. They only fluttered a little, letting brief moments of light in. It was amazing!

'_I can feel. I can hear. I can move!'_ I thrilled to myself, _'I am not dead! Or at least not entirely!' _

I was not sure if I was human anymore. I felt human. I knew that there was a chance I was a vampire now because of being bitten, but I didn't think I was. There had been no pain since the initial moment Aro had drank me nearly dry of blood. Since dying and then coming back to life I had felt no more pain.

It was still dark. I could see only black. But I felt my mouth move a bit and tried to speak. I loved Seth, but the person's name I called out first was my sister's. I needed to tell her I was safe.

"Devan…" I said, softly and clearly. I sighed when I heard my own voice.

'_Alight, Silver…time to get this show on the road! Seth is waiting for you! Your family is waiting! Open your eyes,'_ I encouraged myself. My eyelids struggled to open. They were heavy, but with enough concentration I was successful.

'_Ouch…ouch,'_ I pained as the bright light shot shooting pains through my head. It passed as I adjusted to the light. _'Oh, glorious light!'_ I sang internally. I was happy to see color again. The darkness had been nice in the sense that it had been peaceful, but I was more of a live-in-the-light kind of girl.

As the brightness toned down and the room cleared into my sight I knew I was not in a hospital. This was someone's home. It was rustic and brown. The roof I was staring up at was warm looking and unfinished. I rolled my head to one side. The walls were made of logs as well. It looked like a cabin or some sort.

'_Seth!'_

He was sitting beside me in a rickety, old chair, slumped over with his head on his arms on the bed beside me. I wiggled my fingers in an attempt to lift my arm, but I was still too stiff to move that much. I tried my luck at speaking again.

"Ssss…eee..th!" I said, but so softly and hoarsely it hardly made sound. I moved my hand to nudge him. He skin felt warm on my cool fingertips, but I was not cold. I felt like myself. That must be a good sign.

"Mmmm," he moaned as I nudged him again. I didn't want to wake him when he slept, but I was too excited to see him again and to show him I was okay. Or, at least awake. It was a good start. I was not sure how I was doing physically yet. I wanted to know if I was damaged in any way permanently. It didn't feel like it. I felt great aside from the paralysis.

"Sss…eth!" I whispered again, this time a bit more audible. He stirred a bit and lifted his head groggily. I felt like I was smiling. I was warm all over with joy as I watched him wake. I hoped that my mouth would be able to express my joy with a smile. My lips twitched anxiously, waiting for Seth's to find them and plant a kiss on them.

His eyes opened and he looked right at me, it took him a few seconds to understand that I was awake. The wait was torture. Suddenly his whole body jolted alive and he stood up and threw his hands to his head.

"Oh, my God! Oh, thank God! Thank you!" he called out. He immediately crouched down beside me and took my hand in his and held it up, kissing it repeatedly. I smiled. I could feel myself smiling. It really was a miracle.

"Oh, Silver! I love you. I love you so much, Baby!" he said, his eyes were watery with tears. I wanted to reach up and touch him, but I couldn't yet. I sighed and just enjoyed the moment. I was awake. This was real. I was sure I was not dreaming or in Heaven.

I moaned something unintelligible. I was just too damn happy to see him and feel is warm touch again, no words would come out of me. He came into my face and his soft lips touched mine and I felt whole and safe again. His breathe made sent shivers through me and I was alive. I knew it for sure!

"You're okay! You're awake!" He sighed, pulling away from my lips to look at me. He held onto my hand tightly, and with his other he brushed my forehead and stroked my hair back. "And you're human! The blood must have totally wiped out the venom! I knew it would! I knew you would pull through!"

I let him have his moment of joy. He was overwhelmed and to be honest, I was too. I was so relieved to see him again. And to have the chance to see my family again as well.

"Devan?" I asked. I needed to know she was all right. I knew from a short vision looking back that the Volturi had left Forks without her. I knew she was alive, but I was so tired and focused on Seth, I didn't check to see how she was since that day.

"She is fine. All of your family made it through that day. They let me have you when they thought you were gone. Devan wished for me to take care of your body," Seth explained. I winced at my sister's name. I knew she would have taken my death badly. There was no way around it. Seth continued, "She is not doing well. I spoke with Edward and your father a few days after it happened,"

"So they know I am alive?" I asked. _'Where are they then?' _I wondered. It was not like my family, especially my overprotective parents not to be by my side if I was sick or injured.

"No. They still think you passed on," Seth said somberly. His face was covered with guilt. He hung his head a bit in shame. "I was not sure you would survive, Silver. I mean…I thought I knew. I was beyond hopeful, but I could not tell them what I was doing because I feared you might not live. Or worse…you might turn into some sort of…"

"Monster?" I questioned with a smile. He didn't think it was very funny.

However, I would not have minded either way. I was not dead. I was not about to be picky if I had turned into a vampire or werewolf or flying monkey! Nothing mattered but the fact that I was alive and with Seth again.

"You were so cold for so long. I thought it might not have been enough…the blood," he said.

"How..how did I get here?" I asked. He smiled slightly, but his smile fell just a bit before he spoke.

"Long story short?" he asked, knowing full well I could just look back and see for myself if I wanted to. I nodded. Seth took a seat on the edge of the bed beside me, his hand in mine.

"Well…I found you in the barn, left for dead. You were not breathing and your heart had stopped beating. There was nothing to be done since you were essentially drained completely of blood. I was in a mad state of shock. Jacob took Leah home to tend to her wounds…"

"Le-ah!" I croaked, remember the last time I saw her Jane was crushing her rib cage. I shuddered as I remember the sickening crunch of Leah's bones under Jane's foot.

"She is fine. It took her a couple of days to get back on her feet, but she is perfectly healed now," he reassured me. Then he continued with his story.

"…I took you to the clearing…to your father. Hoping that he would know better what to do. I thought you stood a chance. I could not give up on you," he told me. I squeezed his hand, my strength returning quickly. "But you were dead. There was nothing to be done,"

"Then what?" I asked, my voice a bit hoarse. I was engrossed in the story.

"Well, I am not super proud of this, but I kind of…stole you," he said slowly. I smiled and squinted my eyes in confusion.

"You stole me?" I asked. He laughed one huff and then nodded.

"I ran from your family. I didn't want to lose you so I took you home with me," he admitted, "I was in denial, but I am glad I was because it was on the way back to La Push that I remembered some old tribal legends my father told me as a kid,"

"About resurrecting the dead?" I asked with a smirk. His eyes were wide and he stared at me for a moment before he continued.

"Ya…sort of. You see…werewolves heal so quickly. It is an enzyme in our blood the speeds up the healing process. It is very strong and it was said it could even awaken the dead if transfused properly. I didn't know how to do it alone. I brought you here to Zephraim. He is one of the tribal elders. He thought it was too late to save you. It had been over an hour since I had found you d-de...well, you know. Anyway, I my blood type is O negative so Zephraim transfused my blood into you, a few pints at a time. Soon we had your heart beating again. And slowly but surly over the last 10 days you improved a bit each day,"

"I am so grateful you didn't give up on me," I said clearly. I was overwhelmed by his explanation of the events that took place. Logically, I should be dead right now. I knew it! I was lost in this thought for too long.

He smiled and looked me over carefully.

"You are not in pain, are you?" he asked. I shook my head slowly and tried to lift it. My head lifted from the pillow under it, but it fell again, feeling heavy on my neck.

"I feel pretty damn good for someone who died and then got zapped back to life with magic werewolf blood!"

Seth laughed lightly and then began kissing me again all over, not caring that I was teasing about the magic. It sounded a bit ridiculous. Yet, then again...I live with a household of vegetarian vampires and my boyfriend is a werewolf. Now was not the time to be closed-minded.

I stopped him suddenly, realizing I had been dead for more than a week, or at least half dead, and I was still wearing my shredded Azzaro Fifi silk dress from my sixteenth birthday. My hands and face were clean. Someone had tended to me, but I felt stale and gross.

"What?" he asked, leaning back, looking worried that he may have hurt me with his soft, gentle kisses.

"I need a bath…now!" I said and then tried to lean up again. This time my head supported itself, but I needed Seth to help me to a seated position. I still could not move my legs.

"Are you sure you want to do this now. You just woke up. You have been out for 10 days!"

"I feel great. Totally healthy! Just dirty and I want to wash my hair and get into something clean," I told him. He nodded and bit his lip. "And as soon as that is done…I have to go see Devan,"

"Whatever you want, Silver. I will do whatever you ask of me," he said.

"Starting now?" I asked with a cheeky grin. He beamed and nodded. "I need you to take me to a bath tub and help me clean up,"

"Yes, my darling," Seth said gallantly as he effortlessly lifted me into his arms. I snuggled in closer. He whisked me away and out of the bedroom. The log cabin was rustic, but clean. And as Seth took care of me he explained about the medicine man who lived in La Push. This was his house. He had helped save my life....against his better judgment.

*

*

*

Hours later, I was changed into some of Seth's sister's cloths and anxious to see my own sister who I knew was bound to be a nervous wreck by this point.

After a meeting with Zephraim White, the Quileute Medicine Man, Seth granted my wishes and took me home to go give my family the good news of my non-death. Zephraim was happy to be rid of me. I could tell he feared me. He was a superstitious man and my existence went against nature in his mind. I thanked him thoroughly and he accepted my gratitude but told me never to return to his home again. He rambled on about the spirits being unhappy to give my soul back.

Seth assured him we would not be returning. His wolf pack was furious with him and so was his family. His father was angry with him for associating with me that he had kicked him out if the house. I felt so sorry that I was the root cause of Seth's family and friends turning their back on him.

Seth acted like he didn't care. He said he was just happy I was alive and that was all that mattered to him. It wasn't that I didn't believe his words, but I knew that he was sad about losing his family. I told him not to worry. He had another family.

Seth carried me through the woods as we left La Push. I was unable to stand on my own. My legs felt they were coming out of anesthesia. Seth was very strong. He didn't seem to even notice my weight in his arms as he tread through the dense forest. We had been silent so long. We were both just soaking in each other's closeness.

"You know that you are my family now too," I said to break the silence. I wanted him to know he always had a home with me.

"I will never leave you, Silver," Seth responded. He was so serious all of a sudden he slowed down. He contemplated for a moment and then placed me down on a nearby tree stump. The light was streaking in from above us through the green, moss covered, tree branches. I looked at him to explain what he was trying to get at.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Everything is as it should be," he told me and he got down in front of me on one knee. My eyes widened and my heart began to thump wildly inside my rib cage_. 'At least it is proof I am not dead!' _I thought. He pulled out a tiny, black velvet box from his pocket.

"Oh my…" I whispered. I put my hand on my chest to make sure I was still, in fact, breathing.

"Silver…." He began. He looked into my eyes as he spoke. He took a breath and I smiled urging him to continue.

"I love you more than life itself. I have known since the moment we first kissed that I would one day ask you for your hand in marriage. And even though we are young and others might call me foolish...I know what I want in life. Only you! We will share each day of the rest of our lives together if you are in agreement. I know now how fragile life can be. I do not want to wait for anything anymore. No regrets,"

"No regrets," I interrupted with a whisper, getting lost in the moment. He seemed more confident with my words and he finished his speech.

"It is my greatest hope that you will honor me by agreeing to be my partner for remainder of our lives..."

I nodded before he asked the question.

"...Silver, will you marry me?"

Tears filled my eyes so I could hardly see Seth through their watery fortress. I was clutching my chest to tightly to keep myself from falling over. _'Yes!'_ I screamed, but the words were hard to press out. He opened the box and pulled out a ring. My vision was blurred, but it was beautiful, I could see it sparkling in the light of day.

"Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!" I burst out in pure joy. This was turning out to be a great start to my new life. And it was only several hours into it.

Seth took my hand and slipped the ring on my left hand, ring finger. It was a perfect fit. I blinked away my wet tears and glanced down at my hand. It was a simple band of silver with a 1 ¼ carat, princess cut diamond set in it. Simple, but beautiful. I knew he must have spent his entire savings on it. I loved it!

I reached out to him and pulled him into me and kissed him passionately. He did not have a problem with that. In fact, things only heated up from there…

*

*

*

Some time later, same place in the forest, but on the forest floor...

"Oh crap! I am all covered in dirt and twigs again!" I grumbled as I buttoned up the blouse that Seth had lent to me from his sister's closet. He was fully dressed already after our unexpected escapade in the silent woods. He lovingly plucked a few sticks and leaves from my thick, unstraightened mane. I must have looked quite a bit like Silver at the moment.

I was a bit flustered and disheveled. The outfit of Leah's was too big slightly, but it held on to my body alright. It was comfortable and earthy. Something that Devan would have worn. Just a simple plaid t-shit, jean capris, and red flip flips. The ring completed the oufit, I thought as I glanced down at my hand. The ring would have to compliment any outfit, I thought. '_Cause' it is never come off my finger!'_ **(Outfit on my profile…includes the ring)**

I was as much in order as I could be after our romp. It was magical. _'I totally get what Emmet is always ribbing about. That was the best thing ever!' _

Seth picked me up off the ground again, my legs still too weak to walk on them yet, but at least I had feeling of them. '_Thank heaven for that!' _I thought and smirked a bit recalling the recent blissful moment Seth and I had just shared.

"We are not to speak of this to anyone," I told Seth, leaning my head back to look up at him as we carried on through the woods again towards home. He looked down at me. "I mean…I am not sorry at all, but I doubt my family would be pleased to know that on the way to tell them, 'surprise, I'm alive!,' that I stopped to boink my fiancé,"

Seth's head went back and he laughed out loud. He beamed from ear to ear at the sound of the last word. I couldn't help but grin as well. He nodded.

"It is between the two of us. I promise," he responded. Then a thought came to me and scared me for a second.

"We are still on Quileute land, right?" I quickly blurted out.

"Yes. For another mile or so, why?" he asked, alarmed by my sudden freak out. I relaxed in his arms.

"Alice will be blind to it then. Good, good," I said. _'Devan may have seen it, though,'_ I thought. I shuddered at the idea of her seeing me in the act with Seth. Surly, her mind would never take her to that sort of vision. It would be intrusive! '_It is unlikely she would have seen it unless she was looking for it,' _I decided. And Devan was under the impression that I was dead. Which, was a misconception I was soon to rectify.

*

*

*

It took about an hour to get to the white house, not including the unexpected detour Seth and I had taken.

The house stood somewhat sad looking amongst the trees. It was like I remembered it, but so much more quiet. I wondered if everyone was home. I could not see any movement inside or around the property. It was like it was a house of the dead. _'Well..technically that is not far from the truth_,' I thought and smiled to myself.

I took a peek in the recent past. Everyone was home. They were all in the kitchen, trying to get Devan to eat something. She looked awful and I could feel her pain. I could feel all their sadness. It was too much to take. I snapped out of my flashback and looked to Seth. He knew that I wanted him to take me inside right away.

We didn't speak. We didn't have a clue what we would say to them all. Seth tried the handle on the front door and pushed the door open. Alice would not have seen us coming what with me being hidden in Seth's aura. And they must have been too preoccupied to notice Seth's footsteps coming toward the house. Seth walked surprising light footed for his brute size.

We were in the foyer. A chair from upstairs moved on the tile. They knew someone was in the house, but they didn't know it was me. I decided to call out instead of having them rush in on the defensive thinking we were some sort of threat.

"Devan!" was the first name that came out of my mouth. I said it loud enough for her human ears to hear. She was the first person I needed to see to set things right again.

There was a flash of a few figures and they appeared at the top of the staircase looking down at me in Seth's arms. Alice, Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper were the first to arrive at the scene. They gaped down upon us with shocked faces. Followed by Rosalie, Esme and last but not least…Edward and my sister. No one moved. I beamed up at them, so happy to see them all again.

"Silver?" Devan asked. She was the first to speak as she weakly took a few steps closer to the stairwell railing. She looked so tired and frail. It made me feel guilty for what my death had done to her. I was determined to set things right. I smiled brightly at her and nodded eagerly.

Then she did what she should have seen coming.... She fainted.

* * *

_*Notes: _

_Ha ha! Ok...now I really am evil for putting you through all that and then BOOM Silver is alive! Mwha ha ha ha! But come on! I couldn't kill her. The twins are a package deal! ;) Hope I surprised some of you though. :)_

_I figure that less is more for this last scene (and one other scene. Wink wink! ;) I could have written all their shocked expressions when they saw Silver with dialogue, but it would have been a mass freak out and hardly understandable mess! So I will leave it up to you to decide how you think everyone responded to the return of Silver. :D Have fun! Obviously this scene will pick up from Devan's POV next chapter._

**Be kind...Review! (Or does that only work with vhs?)  
**

Tell me what you think? :D Who else is happy that Silver is back? Hehee. There will be more obsticles...but I like the fluffy stuff a lot too! I hope you will come back for more!


	4. Union

Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I think you are all swell! :D

Nicole Cullen- You are a never fail reviewer for each chapter, thanks for that! Yep, Silver is alive. I love her too much to kill her! :D Haha. And ya, I can always count of Devan to faint and end a chapter! Hehe. Vampyregirl86- Booyah! I am excited too! Thanks for your enthusiasm! RandomSugarRush- Hehe. I know! I know! A lot of stuff in the chapter. But I really couldn't help myself. I felt that the pair of them had been through a lot together and the moment took them over. And, yes...he has a condom. What kind of writer would I be if I made irresponsible characters. Unsafe sex is just pushing it too far! Hehee. I love a good fainter. Devan is very entertaining to write. Hehe. Lulu- Hey! Yes! I love my Silver. I am so much like Devan in most ways, but I have this inner Silver that only my best of friends get to witness. I could not kill her! :D Thanks for your review. I am glad you like the story so far. Kats and Twilight- Bad Marra, trying to trick people! Hehe. I don't think I fooled too many, but at least I threw a few surprises in there. Haha. To answer you Q's...yes, I am sure she is human. She does still smell slightly off to them, but that will go away. I can't have her stinking. Haha! There will be some lasting affect from that day, but I don't know when or how I will reveal it. Haha! Oh, and ya. Silver and Seth totally went for it in the woods. Hehe. But they were caught up in the moment...I just felt like it worked. ;) Mary's Sheep- Where are Mary's sheep, btw? I forget how that rhyme ends. Yes, they are getting hitched...in a bit. :) I am so pleased you were shocked! OMYGAWD! Hehee. I like the vamps better too...but I couldn't get rid of my humans just yet. And I want the twins to remain identical for a while longer. :P KMac- I hope you are having a good time on holidays. I miss you. I hope I can edit this decently without you. Haha! Okay, Seth and Silver didn't do 'the nasty'...it was a passionate love romp! :D It was fun writing Devan's return to consciousness this time, that is for sure. :) Thanks a bundle! Talk to you soon. Crazy Kitty Kat- Tell M I am so sorry for giving you a reason to wake her. Hehehe...I hope she will forgive me. Thanks for your cheerleading. You rock! Twilight fan- I love your username...you see...I myself am a twilight fan. :D Great minds think alike! I am thrilled you like my stories. Thank you for letting me know. I so appreciate the review! :)

* * *

**Out of Sight**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Union

Devan's POV:

"An apple. I can probably eat an apple," I mumbled to Edward who was whispering in my ear that I should try taking another bite of the sandwich he had lovingly prepared for me.

Alas, the only thing that I could manage to stomach these days was apple. I had tried other fruits, but apples were mild and not too sparky or too salty. They were easy to chew and swallow, in texture. Not too soft, not to hard. The toasted tofu, tomato, and Havarti sandwich on sour dough bread, which was usually my favorite, made my stomach flip.

"Ok, Love. I will get one for you," Edward told me and he reluctantly let me go and hurried to the refrigerator to bring me back one. He mumbled something to Esme about being on the last apple and she said something in return about going to the store to get more. I was barely listening.

Alice came and took the seat beside me at the Island counter. She hugged me silently and put her head on my shoulder. I patted her cheek lightly and closed me eyes. I was beginning to function on a more human level. I was speaking again and the constant crying had passed, but I was still horribly depressed and sullen.

"Thank you," I whispered when I opened my eyes and there was a plate in front of me with 8 evenly sliced apple wedges lying upon it. Edward gave a weak smile. I couldn't smile back if I wanted to. My face had forgot how. It had been nearly 2 weeks to the day. And I missed Silver dreadfully.

"Do you hear that?" Rosalie questioned the family. We were all home, upstairs in the kitchen, living room area. I was too weak to turn my head, so I only imagined everyone perking up to listen.

_'Maybe it is Aro...coming to finish what he started,' _I thought morbidly without any heightened emotion. _'Whatever...'_ Without Silver, I was less worried about sustaining my own life. Only for my family, but I was too depressed to think about anyone else but myself at the moment. It made me sick to be so selfish and out of control.

"Someone walking by on the trail, a hiker perhaps. He is thinking about his finance. Rather sweet thoughts, in fact," Edward offered an explanation with another gentle grin. That satisfied everyone's curiosity. His hand touched mine softly and stroked it as I used the other to pick up a piece of apple and take a bite.

Everyone watched me with concerned eyes. I hated how they watched me these days. As if I would fall to pieces at any moment. It was not too much of an exaggeration. I was not well, but their constant worrying made me more anxious.

There was a noise, it sounded like the front door being opened. _'How odd,'_ I thought, _'Everyone is already here,'_

My family must have been thinking the same thing. They looked from one to another, their noses sniffing the air and then a sour look spreading on each of their beautiful marble faces. I pushed away from the counter and the stool leg made an awful screech as it rubbed on the tiles.

"Seth?" Edward said quietly, unsure if he was hearing the right person's mind. My stomach dropped immediately. I was not ready to see Seth. It would only bring back memories of Silver. Carlisle stepped out first to go check if it really was Seth at the door.

Then, before he had even left the room a voice rang out.

"Devan!"

Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Emmet all raced out of the room. I stood up, my eyes wide, my mind reeling. _'That…that…sounded like Silver….'_ I tried to make sense of the voice that had just called my name. Esme looked to Edward and then to Rosalie. They both took off to follow the family towards the foyer.

I took a few steps to go along, but I was too shaky. Edward's hands were at my side, holding my up from under my elbow. He graciously walked with me to where the family stood, motionless at the railing of the stairwell, overlooking to the foyer below.

Edward's body language tensed up slightly. He was alerted to what I had not been yet. I felt him try to hold me back, to protect me, but he didn't attempt to stop me as I proceeded forward to take a better look for myself as to what was going on downstairs. My heart started to pound in my chest as I saw the vision before me.

'_It can't be!'_ I told myself. I knew that I could not be seeing the future. Silver was gone….

Yet, there she was, as real as life, in Seth's arms, looking back at me. She was just as I remembered her, only slightly thinner (as I had become as well) and her hair was a mess. _'I must have lost my marbles. Silver, even in my dreams, would never go out without her hair done. And…in jean capris and a plaid shirt!' _For another short moment I thought that perhaps it was me and I was staring at my future._ 'That's absurd, Devan. Snap out of it!'  
_

It was Silver. She looked so real. And I was not in a vision. I knew that much for sure. Against my better judgment, I stepped up closer to the staircase and took a glance down at her questioningly.

"Silver?" I asked incredulously. _'I am crazy. This can't be real. I am hallucinating now. They will lock me up for sure!' _

My envisioned sister began to nod vigorously at me with a stunning smile, showing all her straight, white teeth. '_Silver! It's you. It's really you!'_ I thrilled. My heart was thumping so heavy now, picking up it's pace. It felt like my blood had swelled up and was too thick to move. I saw the familiar white specs in my sight as everything else faded to black.

*

*

*

"I can hardly believe it! This is a miracle!" a muddled voice said as I began to come to. "Are you certain that all the venom was burned off?"

All the voices were dulled down by my daze, but they still sounded elated.

"Everything I had told you is the truth. The enzymes in the blood seemed to have wiped out the venom completely,"

"I don't even care that she still reeks of wolf blood a bit. I love you for bringing her back to us!" a high voice, sounding of silver bells sang out. It was Alice's, I had no doubt. There was a 'Ooof' sound and then…

"Uh…," a deeper, less familiar voice hummed and then I heard a few solid swapping sounds as if someone was congratulating another by pattering their back. It sounded like Seth.

"Thank you, again! We will forever be in your debt," my mother cried. I could picture Esme with tears streaming down her face, by the way her lovely voice cracked so elegantly. I knew that could not be the case, but I could still see it.

"Silly! Is that really you?" Emmet's booming voice was easy to recognize.

"Ya!"

"You look good for someone who has been dead for more than a week! Not as good as us, but still….good for you!" Emmet teased.

"Emmet!" someone reprimanded him and I heard another slapping sound.

"My angel. My precious girl! Oh! Words cannot express how relieved I am to have you in my grasp again," my mother's loving voice was ecstatic with joy.

"Mom! Dad!" I heard my sister's voice squeal merrily.

_'Silver!' _I called out, but no sound of movement came from me. I wanted to see her too. I was trapped in the dark muddiness of my black out. And this time I couldn't claim it was a vision. I had truly fainted. But I was sure that the vision I had the other day had been of Silver calling to me. It made sense to me now. _  
_

"Are you hurt, Darling? Can you not walk? Has she been to see a doctor?" my father's voice was compassionate and overjoyed, but serious at the same time.

"I'm fine, Dad. Perfect, really! My legs are just a little sleepy still, that's all,"

"Why didn't you take her to hospital…to a doctor?" my father questioned.

"Are you not a doctor, Sir?" Seth asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Dad! Really! I'm perfect. Seth was right to keep me away from the hospital. What was he going to say? My girlfriend was bitten by a vampire and I, a werewolf, donated my super healing blood to cure her?!" Silver's voice rambled on highly. I could see her face as she spoke, just the same as always, cheerful and determined to have the last word. There was a round of giggling laughter that filled the room.

"Quite right. I see your point," my father responded and then asked, "How is she, Edward?"

Come to think of it, I had not heard from Edward.

"Her breathing has evened out, her pulse is strong. She should wake soon," I heard Edward answer over the excitement. I could still hear my sister's voice mingled with my families. Names were being shouted out.

"Jasper!" Silver exclaimed.

"I missed you Silver. I almost don't believe this is real, but you are just as radiant as ever…it has be you!" Jasper replied with a soft, Southern accent. I could hear their quick embrace and some laughter.

"Alice! I need new clothes, ASAP. I am wearing jean capris, plaid and $5.00 flip flops for Pete's sake!"

There was an erupting of elated laughter. It came from all around me. So much joy was surrounding me and I could not pull myself out of my mind yet.

"YES! I am with you! You look so common, I hardly recognized you. I will get on top of it as soon as Devan wakes and sees you. I can't miss that moment!"

"Emmy!!!" Silver squealed. Followed by more laughter.

"Silly! Grey Cup on Sunday! Riders all the way!!!" Emmet cheered, "Woooooo!"

"Oh ya!!!!" Silver answered back!

"Rose! Come here, Rose! You are not getting away with out a hug!" Silver exclaimed, "I may have even missed you the most out of everyone!"

"Hah!" more than on person laughed at once. They knew that Silver was joking.

"Silver…I am…so glad…you are home," Rosalie's melodic voice said calming, but with such sincerity I was eager to regain my full consciousness to catch this moment. It was rare.

Somehow, I was not ready to be alert for this. My mind was not letting my body come to very quickly. It must have been protecting itself. After all, I had been thinking I was nuts moment before I blacked out. Still, it was time to open my eyes and when I was clear enough to realize this, my body acted accordingly.

"She beginning to stir," Edward announced gently. I felt his cool hand around mine.

"Bring me to her. Please…I want to see her," Silver asked. I began to see the light again. There was a pressure on my side, like someone was leaning into me. I felt my hand being transferred from a cool hand to a warmer pair. I could see Silver.

Her fair, ivory skin was radiant with a mass of thick, black hair surrounding it. _'Is that a leaf?_' I wondered briefly. She was smiling. Her rosebud lips were curled up mischievously, with a smirk of patience on them. Her violet eyes shined brightly upon me. I was half expecting to see black of golden irises….or worse…red, but there were still as blue/violet as ever. I sighed.

"Hey, Dev!" she said like it was morning and she had just woken me up from sleep. She has this strange deal where she would sit on me and then when I opened my eyes she would be inches from my face, first to greet me. It normally made me want to scream or hit her, but not now.

I reached my arms out and shot up to grab her by the neck in a strong hold. She felt warm and wonderful. She giggled and hugged me back. I didn't care that there were onlookers. It might as well have been just the two of us in the room.

"You are really here, aren't you?" I breathed into her ear, my eyes tightly shut, tears threatening to escape. I didn't let go. I never wanted to let go of her again. I had taken her love for granted before. I would never take her for granted again. Never again!

"Yes. I am here. I am so sorry, Sis," she apologized. I shook my head and let her pry me from her neck. I only let her because I thought I might be hurting her. I had no idea how she was after surviving death. She could have lasting injuries for all I knew.

"I love you," I barely whispered.

"I love you more!"

"Not possible!"

She reached for me and we embraced again. I was so happy, I nearly let the white specs consume me once more, but I fought this time and regained my strength. I was so much stronger with Silver by my side.

*

*

*

There were more words exchanged. There were plenty more hugs to go around. Everyone was over the moon above Silver's miraculous story. Seth was quiet and only spoke when spoken too, letting everyone have their time with Silver. Edward smiled at me, as I smiled involuntarily. I couldn't stop smiling all of a sudden!

Our father's medical mind finally took over, insisting to take a look at Silver to make certain she was, indeed, as perfect as she said she was. Silver couldn't stand, so it was slightly untrue, but seeing as she had been dead, this was clearly an improvement.

"Fine, Dad! But not now. In a bit, okay? I am starving!!! I know there is good food to be had around here. I have seen it!" Silver stated.

"Of course, Dear. Anything you'd like. As much as you'd like!" Mom agreed. Dad pulled her in for a shared hug as they eyed Silver together.

"Seriously?" I asked Silver, a weak laugh coming from my lips. Edward was behind me, holding me up from near collapse. This excitement was wearing me thin. "You are seriously thinking about food at a time like this?"

"At a time like what? I am hungry…hence…I want food!" she said sarcastically. I laughed. I think everyone did. Even though it was not particularly funny. It was just so nice to see Silver alive and joking around, being herself.

So, now in Alice's arms, Silver pointed upward to the kitchen with one hand and spanked Alice on the bum with the other to get her to go. Alice flew up the stairs and Jasper followed at the same speed. The others followed, but walked at a quick human pace, taking a moment to enjoy the happiness that was in the atmosphere.

Edward began to escort me up the stairs, eager to get me near the food as well I guessed, but I stopped him. I had a quick flash of a sight that showed me Seth asking me question. It ended as quickly as it had begun.

"I need a moment, please," I told Edward gently, looking to Seth, who was still standing alone in the emptying foyer. Edward was reluctant to leave me, but I nodded and said, "I am okay now. I will be up in a moment. I promise,"

Edward smiled at me and glanced to Seth. He nodded at something Seth had been thinking.

He left me in the foyer and went up the stairs to join the others. I stood in the same place. Scared to move. Seth took the hint and came to me. I instinctively reached out to him and he moved into me and let me hug him firmly. He was so warm, I could see why Silver liked to call him her 'space heater'. I soaked up his warmth and sighed.

"Thank you for saving Silver, for not giving up on her when there seemed to be no more hope. You are a hero, Seth! Silver's hero!" I told him. My eyes burned with dry tears. He would have been my hero too if I didn't already have Edward.

"I love her so much, Devan," he said, his voice cracking slightly with emotion. I nodded roughly. I knew he did. And for that he was every bit a brother to me as my other brothers were. He released me from our hold and took my hand. He suddenly got very serious.

"I need to ask you something, Devan. Traditionally, I would ask your father, but I feel that Silver would want your blessing most of all,"

"My blessing?" I asked, not understanding where he was coming from.

"Yes...," he continued, "I have asked Silver for her hand in marriage and she has agreed. It would me so much to me to have your approval as well,"

I stared blankly at him for a moment. _'Marriage? How long was I unconscious for?' _I wondered. My mind swirled back to the reality at hand. Seth honestly looked scared of my response. I couldn't let him stand in front of me scared when I owed him so much.

"Of course," I said. He sighed and I added, "You have my blessing. Yes,"

"Thank you. It means everything to me to have your support. I will take good care of her," he stated breathlessly. I could see the strain and fear slip from his eyes and be replaced with joy again. I nodded. _'I know you will,'_ I thought.

"There had better be a ring!" I teased. He motioned to the noise coming from upstairs. I thought I head Alice's pixie voice exclaim the word 'ENGAGED?!' Seth and I giggled and then he helped me up the stairs to join the rest of the family.

*

*

*

Hours later, after watching Silver down a whole 4 course meal on her own and then top it off with two slices of bumble berry pie a la mode for dessert, we were both so tired we could hardly keep our heads up. I managed to eat a bit more too. I was too overwhelmed to devour food like Silver could, but I ate some lemon potatoes and baby carrots which was the best I had done in weeks.

The ring on Silver's left hand had changed the topic from resurrection to engagement in a hurry. Obviously, the initial reaction was of shock. My brother's especially were not pleased. They were protective of their littlest sister's. Seth got a pretty harsh state down from them when we had joined them after me giving my blessing.

Carlisle was calm, as usual. But his fatherly side made him ask Silver and Seth if they had really thought this decision through. They didn't beat around the bush. They simply told us all how they loved one another, didn't want anything more, and that they planned to be together for the rest of their lives.

Our mom was cautious, but pleased for the two of them. I could tell she thought that Silver was too young to make this type of choice, but didn't say so much. She was probably held off by Silver and Seth's announcement that they would wait at least another year until having a wedding. Seth wanted to finish high school first. He was a senior this Fall.

Rosalie and Alice were actually pleased. Alice I could understand. She was already planning the wedding in her mind. I was a bit shocked by my most stunning of sibling's, however. Rosalie was not a big fan of ours, and Silver less so than me most days due to my twin's hyperactive positivity. Yet, Rose was pleasantly on side with Silver's decision to marry. Even if it was to Seth, who she still turned her nose from, disgruntled by his presence.

I was neutral. Normally, I would think this was irresponsible and rash. I did not think people should rush into marriage. My mind was just too happy to argue. And if Seth made Silver happy, then I wanted her to be with him. It was as simple as that.

*

*

*

Some more time passed. Carlisle was busy examining Silver's feeble legs, trying to get a better understanding of the weakness she was feeling in them. She was not worried about it. Therefore, no one else seemed to be either.

The hype had toned down some, but not the joyous feeling. We all sat around in the living room, almost too blissful to function. No one wanted the moment to end. It was quiet, but we were all thinking the same thoughts. Well…almost all of us anyway.

"Isn't it time you got going, Do-," Rosalie said, stopping herself mid sentence and then picking up again, "…Seth?"

"Rose!" our mother scolded. Carlisle also was obviously not approving of her rude statement. He turned back to Silver and continued to check for nerve damage to her lower extremities. He was concerned that she may have injured her spinal cord. No one else seemed to mind Rose's words, not even Seth or Silver. They were like they had been before this whole incident. Rosalie shrugged.

"I didn't mean it like that…just that it is late and the girls should be going to bed. They look like zombies, the pair of them!"

"Actually..." Silver said, not paying tribute to Rosalie's comment, "I was hoping it would be alright if Seth stays here,"

"Of course, I will set up the guest room for tonight," Esme agreed without question. Rosalie's face was out of joint. And looking around, Emmet, Alice and Jasper were making their best effort to hide their pained faces. _'I guess Seth smells pretty bad to them if they make those faces at the guy who just brought our beloved, thought to be dead, sister back home to us,' _I thought.

I looked at Seth and saw that he was grimacing a bit, trying to hide it from Emmet who was leaning away from him. _'Oh right! Vampires smell very sweet to the werewolves. Sickeningly sweet!' _I remembered. At least the feeling was mutual. Seth seemed to do better at concealing his disgust, though.

"Uh…Well…I was hoping he could stay with us for more then a night, "Silver said slowly, "Seth has no where else to go,"

"Oh, dear," Esme sighed, with genuine concern. She quite liked Seth and now more so then ever before.

"It is fine, Silver. I can find another place. I can even grab a tent and camp out," Seth brushed off his homelessness. Silver looked pained for him. She shook her head.

"No! You're family now!" she protested. Carlisle stopped bending Silver's leg at the knee and turned his face to Esme.

"You can stay as long as you need to, Seth," Mom told him. Esme was such a wonderful mothering soul. She smiled at Seth.

"You are always welcome in our home," Dad told him kindly before turning his attention back to my sister. Silver swatted our dad's hand away from her head as he attempted to shine his penlight in her eyes for the 3rd time. He chuckled and dropped it. He couldn't find anything wrong with her and summed it up to weakened muscles from being in a bed for 10 days.

"Thank you," Seth replied.

"Seriously, though. Silver will lose the smell soon right, Pops?" Emmet blurted out of of nowhere, concerned about he stench he was not enjoying coming from Seth. Emmet looked to Carlisle for an answer. He was worried that his fav little sister was now going to reek of werewolf cologne.

"Her body is slowing reproducing new blood cells to replace the dying ones. Eventually, all of Seth's blood should run out in her system," My dad said. He chuckled and added, "It is very interesting. Her temperature is even a bit higher with the last remaining werewolf blood cells in her bloodstream,"

"Ya...Interesting," Emmet said sarcastically. He was never one to like educational conversations. "So long as I get my yummy smelling sister back, I will be more than happy!"

"Stop talking," Rosalie told him sharply. Seth smiled at him in support, not liking Rosalie very much and feeling a bit sorry for Emmet probably. Not that he should. Emmet loved Rosalie and didn't mind the way she spoke to him. Somehow, and quite strangely, it seemed to turn Emmet on. Rose was his dominatrix.

"You can have Devan's room!" Alice chirped up, "and Devan and Silver will have their old room back! It is perfect!"

"You changed rooms?" Silver asked me, slightly confused.

"You have no idea how hard it was to not have you there when I woke up each morning!" I admitted, "I was a wreck!"

"I know. I saw," Silver confessed to reverting to her visions to see what I had been up to over the last 10 days. "I am so sorry. I wish you guys would not have had to suffer like that,"

"Let's not dwell on the past," Alice perked her self up off the loveseat with a cheery grin. Silver nodded, happy with that plan. I tried to make my smile wider, but I didn't want to bury my head in the sand completely when it came to Silver's and my life.

Death was very much a possibility for the two of us. We needed to be more careful in the future. I could not live through losing her again. I simply could not. This scare had been too much for me to bear. I knew that Silver would have felt the same way if it were the other way around.

And now with the Volturi ticked off at our family and still out to get me, I was a bit hesitant to be too quick to forget the day of our sixteenth birthday when they had come to collect me for their own. Aro had wanted me, not knowing that I had an identical twin. He bit her instead. It had been his mistake. Aro had cold-bloodily killed my sister to punish us.

I will never forgive him.

I hate him.

I fear him.

* * *

_*Notes: _

_Wow...after this update this story will be around 25000 words already after only 4 chapters. :O Hahaha!_

_I know that I am not going into detail about Silver's 10 days in a coma because, like the menstruation issue that is never discussed in 'Twilight', I didn't want to go into all the graphic details that are entailed with that sort of thing. :S She is hungry now...and that is all you need to think about. ;)  
_

_Okay….so I know that Edward can read minds and all (except for Silver and Devan (and it will always be this way no matter who get's bitten or transfused with werewolf blood), but the way I write the vampire super senses in my stories is more like a few block radius of super hearing, mind reading, empathy reading, etc…hehe! Cause' they can hear and see, etc very very well…but not for miles and miles in my my way of thinking. Just to let you know in case you ever are wondering. :D_

_Also...yes, Silver is alive, human, not vampire or werewolf, and she has no super healing powers after Seth's blood is gone and Edward still cannot read her mind. :p I find it more entertaining to have weak humans mixed with the super vamps! :D This may change...but for now, the twins are back to both being identical human teens! Yay!  
_

**Please Review!**

**OOOQ  
**

**( 0 0 )**

**---ooo--(_)--ooo--- **

**I'm watching you!  
**

It really does get you updates faster because it motivates me. It was not 'Out of Sight's turn for an update, but because of the heavy response I got from chapter 2 and 3 I decided you guys deserved an update first. :D_  
_


	5. Belated Surprise

Thank you to: Mary's Sheep- Hehehe! I actually knew I kid named Zephraim! :D Glad you caught that! Random Sugar Rush- Nope, torture for Devan is mandatory! Hehee...Silver is just hungry. I have a friend like Silver who eats and eats and eats and never gains a pound and she rivals any boy! So that is where that trait in her comes from. ;) Nicole Cullen- Volturi are freaky! :( LittleTwilightManiac- You are so sweet. I appreciate the review for 'The Seers' too. I am 3 away now! Hehe. I wish I had any sort of sibling. Being an only is lonely. That is were Mirra, my imaginary twin comes in. ;) Hehe. Lulu- :) I love Seth and Silver together. Teehee. Kats and Twilight- Hehehe...Ya. The non-issue issue! ;) Ouch, writer's block is hard. I find taking a break is the only way sometimes. I have stuff planned ahead that I want to reach so that is the only thing that helps me get through the chapters. Oh, the little eyelashed girl is waiting for you at the end of the chapter. :) KMac- even though you are not here...I feel you in spirit! :D Thanks for your friendship and support!

* * *

**Out of Sight**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 5 – Belated Surprise

Silver's POV:

I woke to see the light pouring into my bedroom window. _'Ah…light!'_ I thought joyously as I stretched. I was sore all over from yesterday. Coming back to life from near death had a few fall backs. Not many, I am not about to complain, but I was not quite back to full working order just yet.

I glanced over to Devan and smiled. She was face down beside me on my twin bed, hanging half off it. I propped myself up to lean over her. Devan's mouth was opened and she was breathing loudly. _'Aw,'_ I thought to myself. She looked so cute as she slept. I knew I really should hold back my urge to wake her, but before I could stop myself I tapped her shoulder.

She rolled onto her back, but I retained my hunch over her, my face close to hers.

"Dev-an!" I sang quietly. She heard me, her face scrunched up a bit. I repeated. "Dev-aaan!"

"Mmmm…" she groaned as she woke up, and looked at me. "AH!" she yelped. I began to laugh at her reaction. Nothing had changed. She was still spastic in the morning. She couldn't help but smile, which was not usual. She normally got mad at me for waking her. Devan playfully pushed me away.

"Glad to see you are still annoying!" she mumbled, her voice shaky since she was not fully awake yet.

"You bet!" I agreed. She pulled my pillow over her head to hide from the light. I tore it from her grasp. She groaned again.

"You think I am going to change my mind about having you back, but I won't!" she announced. I hugged her and she hugged me back. Life was just perfect again.

And the thought of Seth sleeping in the room down the hall made me downright giddy! I was wondering if I could sneak in and see him without notice.

I doubted it would be that easy. _'I bet they are guarding the door!'_ I thought. Not everyone was as happy as I was to have him living here. Rosalie was furious and Emmet complained about the smell. Alice, Edward and Jasper liked Seth and were neutral for the most part, but I could tell they were not pleased with having a werewolf on the premises so often. And mom and dad would never have turned him away, but I could sense that they were watching the pair of us like hawks! It was going to be an issue, I was nearly certain.

I didn't want to dwell on anything negative so I sat up in bed and wiggled my toes. They worked. My legs were heavy and sore, like I had worked out too hard, but I could move them a bit. I had to use my hands to pull my legs over the edge of the bed and slid my bum so they touched the floor. Devan sat up too and watched me.

"Maybe you sh-," she began, but I interrupted.

"Can you help me?" I asked nicely. She got up and walked over to my side of the bed. I could not believe she slept with me last night. A twin bed was barely enough space for one of us. Devan reached for me hesitantly and I took her hands and pulled myself up a bit. My legs wobbled and I flopped my butt down on the bed again.

"I don't think you sh-,"

"Just help me up!" I demanded, "I think I can do this if I get standing first,"

She looked like a startled doe. Her eyes were big as she stared at me. She did as I told her and helped me get on my feet.

"There!" I said proudly, with a smile. She smiled through a grimace. I wanted to slap her. 'I am not that heavy!' However, she looked worse off than I did. The last few weeks had hurt her as much as it had me.

"Now what?" she asked. She held me tight.

"I need to pee!" I told her with a high pitched 'eee!' sound. I grinned at her, hoping she would lighten up. She was staring at me like I would not last. That is why she had crawled into my bed last night too. Devan didn't budge so I pointed to the door with my hand that hung over her shoulder for support.

"Onward!" I demanded with a soft chuckle. We, very slowly, very cautiously made it to the door and opened it. I chuckled again because it had taken us so long to get there and I could feel my legs turning to jelly. Devan wasn't very much better on her feet it seemed.

After a few, fumbled steps she tripped over her own feet, taking me down with her. We landed on the floor with a thump all tangled together and I began to laugh hysterically. She swatted me with her hand playfully and fought back the smile she couldn't resist.

As we laughed, I noticed the audience standing at the end of the hallway. It made me laugh even harder. Alice skipped over to me merrily and I reached my hand to her.

"Oh, thank God! Please take me to the washroom, Alice!" I asked of her. She already had me in her arms as I finished my sentence.

And a second later I was in our luxurious bathroom. Alice shut the door behind us and helped me out with all the horrible human things I needed to attend to. I was thankful for her help since I couldn't possibly think to ask Seth to do this for me anymore. It had been hard enough thinking of him having to help me at Zephraim's cabin. He was my boyfriend, not my nursemaid! Although, the fantasy slightly aroused me.

*

*

*

Alice had helped me wash and blow dry my hair pin straight, as I liked it, and then she took me back to my bedroom to dress so Devan could wash up. Alice pulled out my favorite Juicy shorts and Paris tank top that I wore for lounging and dressed me. I loved how Alice always knew what I wanted to wear. She slipped my bunny slippers on my feet and took me to the kitchen for breakfast. **(Outfit on my Profile)**

"How are you feeling today, Sweetheart?" mom asked as she placed her hands on the side of my face and then planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Good, Mom. Hungry, but good!" I hinted. She jolted into action and whipped around the Island counter and suddenly had her apron on and a spatula in hand.

"Pancakes and blackberry syrup coming right up!"

"I love you so much, Mom…you don't even know!" I told her seriously. She chuckled and got to work on assembling breakfast. Devan came out of her room, dressed in her favorite pair of jeans and a hoodie sweatshirt, her signature look most days. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she had only clear lip-gloss on. **(Outfit on my Profile)**

She took a seat next to me and leaned in for a hug that lasted too long under most social rules, but I accepted it and tapped her back lovingly. She sighed. Alice came rushing in and joined us, not being able to resist the sibling love.

"Aw…bear hug?" Emmet asked and he was suddenly there, his large, thick arms around all three of us in a loose grip. He was trying to be gentle. I had no time to miss anyone like they had missed me. But I knew that if I could have been alert for the time I was gone I would have missed them all terribly. I felt guilty every time one of them eyed my sadly.

I had pretty much gotten myself caught up on the events of our sixteenth birthday and the events following. I skipped over a pretty big chunk of Devan crying non-stop. It was too painful to watch. I tried not to see those sorts of things with my visions. There was enough sadness in life without reliving those sorts of past events.

Something made me think back a bit further in time to the days before my birthday. _'Yes! This is what I was looking for!'_ I thrilled as I saw the surprise birthday gift our family had chosen for Devan and I.

"What are you seeing?" Devan asked, knowing that I was snooping around in the past by the look on my face. I beamed and took her hand in mine and showed her. I heard her groan as the vision ended.

"What?" Emmet asked. Rosalie was standing beside him now, in his arms. Devan threw her hands to her face and then leaned her elbows on the table, horrified.

"Oh, Rose! You do care!" I exclaimed, reaching out to for a hug. She looked confused and didn't move to me. Emmet, in one motion, pushed her right into me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"What the hell, Silver?" She questioned my sanity as I inhaled her sweet scent. "I think Carlisle missed something. You have lost your marbles, child!"

"I saw it!" I told her with glee as I released her, "And you were so right! It is exactly the one I would have chosen and I love the color!"

"You know?" Alice sighed, defeated. She looked so sad. I nodded happily. Esme put two heaping platefuls of pancakes on the counter in front of Devan and me. She kissed me again, not commenting on the situation and the surprised ruined. It was well passed our birthday so I figured it was not so much of a big deal.

"I couldn't help it. I was super curious!" I told Alice. She folded her arms across her chest in a pout, but it didn't last long. Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle came in from the patio doors, they had been hunting, and Jasper quickly made Alice smile again.

"She peeked!" Alice told on me to the latecomers. I stuck my tongue out at her and she returned the gesture. Edward shrugged and came over and stood beside Devan. He wrapped his arms around her and asked her how she slept.

"Okay," Devan mumbled, answering his question. I poked her with my finger.

"More than okay. You snored all night and drooled on my pillow!" I shared with a mischievous smirk. Devan shot me a glare.

"I do not snore!" she protested.

"Uh...ya you do!" I said quickly. Devan looked to Edward for support. Everyone was tight lipped, but he could not lie to her. He loved her too much to lie.

"It is sweet sounding," he admitted. Devan's mouth opened in horror. "I love the sounds you make when you sleep. It is like a mini fog horn,"

"Not helping, Bro!" Emmet laughed. I laughed with him and stopped when Devan gave me another glare in my direction.

Devan let it go, but I could tell it bothered her. She had always been sensitive to her human traits ever since the day was moved in with the Cullens. And this last year she became more aware of her humanity when she began dating Edward more seriously. Sometimes I got the feeling she hated being human.

My family forgave me pretty quickly for sneaking a peek into the past when they had purchased our new surprise. I dug into the hot cakes and devoured them. They were perfect. Hot and smothered in melted butter and blackberry syrup. My favorite. I was still busy with a mouthful when Seth came to my mind.

"Is Seff til seeping?" I asked with my mouthful. Devan giggled. It was nice to see her smiling again. Mom normally would have scolded me for talking before swallowing my food, but she said nothing and silently, lovingly watched me eat.

"Yes. He was exhausted," Edward Explained, "He has barely slept in weeks,"

I nodded and frowned for a moment. It was because of me. I had been in a near death coma and he had no one to help him get through that. His own friends and family abandoned him for staying with me and he was not able to tell my family of what he was doing.

"There is plenty more food for him when he does wake up," Mom reassured me. I smiled at her in gratitude and concentrated on finishing up my meal. It was not too hard to do. I was a good eater. Devan ate about a ¼ of what I did, but that was decent for her. Even on her best days she ate less than me.

"Okay!" I said and put my fork down with a clank. "Can I see our present now? Please?! I pleaded.

"I think rest is in order, Dear," dad told me. He was not so convinced I had made it through this ordeal with as much luck as I insisted.

I made my lip pucker out and I gave my best puppy dog eyes hoping to persuade him.

"Now, Silver," Mom said, "Your father knows what is best. Once you are up and on your feet again you will have plenty of time to be excited over your new car,"

I was about to pout more and beg if I had to, but Seth broke my train of thought.

"New car? You got them a car for their birthday?" Seth asked as he came walking into the kitchen with only his pj pants on. His bare chest was a perfect display of an 8 pack and his brown skin was flawless. His hair was sticking out all messy on top of his head, but it made him even more adorable looking. Devan gawked for a moment as he slipped a plain white t-shirt on over his head.

"It was meant to be a surprise!" Alice scolded me, poking me very gently with her tiny, pixie finger. I poked back. She was hard as a rock. She felt nothing.

Seth was confounded and amazed by the gift. He had spent all of his car savings on my ring. All he had was a beat up old dirt bike. He didn't seem jealous, though. He came from behind me and stroked me as he slipped by, kissing the top of my head as he went. I smiled and even blushed a little, which was not usually something I did. Devan was watching me closely, but turned as I faced her.

"Seth, I made pancakes. Please have a seat and eat. You must be starving," our mother began to take care of Seth. She thought of all of us as her little baby birds. She took anyone under her wing and loved that person no matter what and took care of him or her unconditionally. I loved her even more for that.

"Dad…I can walk. I promise!" I began my debate again. I slid my bum to the edge of the seat and held the counter for support. As my feet touched the tiles of the kitchen floor about 8 cool arms grabbed hold of me. I sighed very loudly at their overreaction. I had a handle on things.

"Take is easy, Silver. No one said you had to get back on your feet in one day. You went though a lot. The body takes time to heal," Dad told me. The other hands let me go now, but his remained.

"I can do it! Let me show you," I pushed. He was eyeing me intently and I stubbornly eyed him in return. He sighed and released me. I carefully walked a few steps using the counter and then got turned around.

Sure, my legs were wobbling and I could only take a few steps before they wanted to give out, but it was better than nothing. I took a few more steps and then licked my lips. I hoped I would not fall over. That would hurt my case. I was too stubborn to give up and I really wanted to go see my new car.

I tried to hoist myself up on the bar stool, but it was difficult to do in my weakened state. Dad sighed and with one easy swoop he had me sitting on the stool again.

"Are you a little stiff?" he asked seriously.

"No…Alice is a little stiff!" I quipped back playfully, hoping she would not take offense. Hoping none of my dead family members would be offended by my tactless humor. It took a second for everyone to get the joke. Alice was the first to giggle. Then everyone else knew it was okay to laugh.

"You are such a cheeseball, you know that?!" Devan said as a statement. I nodded and reached out to Rosalie with both arms and pleading eyes. I knew she would be the best one to explain the new car to me. She had been instrumental in picking it out and detailing it. Edward had his say as well.

"Aw, come on. Lighten up, guys. She's fine!" Emmet helped me out a little.

I was sure I was going to get my way. Everyone had softened, I could tell by their expressions. Dad was considering it. And Mom looked to him and nodded. _'Yes!' _I cheered inside, a toothy smile on my face. Rosalie heaved a loud sigh and shook her head disapprovingly, but took me into her arms anyway.

"Yay!" I cheered out loud!

*

*

*

My mind was filled with happiness. The car was a great gift. It was for the pair of us to share, but since Devan showed little interest in it I viewed it as mostly mine. I was ready to take my driver's test now. I had been ready the day of our sixteenth birthday too. We had planned on going the next day to take the test, but my death got in the way. _'Is it morbid to keep bringing up the day I died?_' I wondered. '_Hmmm?'_

I didn't dwell on this for too long. I could go out and get my permit in a few days or a week. Whenever I was up on my feet again with the use of all 4 limbs. I kicked my feet with glee at this thought. I could not wait to drive it! **(You can view this car on my profile…it is at the end, under Out of Sight)**

After all the excitement had worn down surrounding the brand new, pink (Yes, pink!) Audi r8, Dad made me lay down on the sofa and rest. I was defiantly okay to do so now that I had been appeased. Life was good.

I had seen the car, been properly fed and had a huge television in front of me, and the remote control in my hand. It was hard to get the remote because Emmet hogged it most of the time. And if the news was on no one was allowed to touch it. Carlisle and Esme watched CNN every morning and every evening together.

I was not sure where the others were. Seth had to go to work. He had a part time job working for the only mechanic in town. He made good money working there and rather enjoyed his job. I was unhappy to see him go. Ever since that day in the forest on the way home I had been itching to relieve that experience with him again. Every time I thought about it, my cheeks went a touch pink. '_How horrible. I know how Devan feels now!' _I thought.

Devan plopped down beside me and caught my love stuck gaze. She stared at me oddly for a moment. She laughed a bit.

"What is so funny?" I asked her.

"You look different!" she said. I was confused. _'I look exactly the same!'_ My mind reeled. _'We are more identical than ever before!'_

"I do not know what you are referring to," I told her. I looked down at my ring and my face brightened up again thinking of Seth. I must have really been obvious, because what she said next startled me.

"Oh my God! You didn't?" She inquired energetically, leaning forward and staring at my face to see my reaction. _'Holy crap! How does she know?' _I wondered. _'Don't tell her. She will rat you out!'_

"What?" I squeaked. For some reason my usual talent for lying was gone. Perhaps I wanted to tell Devan. It would be nice to have someone to share my excitement with. However, I was not sure if this fell under the category of 'too much information' or not.

"You and Seth…are so much closer now than you ever were before. I saw the way he looked at you this morning. And the way you looked back. Something has changed!" she spoke too loudly for my comfort. I cupped my hand over her mouth and hushed her. I gave her the evil eye and resorted to sign language for some much needed privacy. That was how Devan and I communicated so our hearing-acute family members were rendered deaf to us!

'Fine!' I signed, looking around to make sure we were the only two in the room. She gleamed at my confession.

'When?' she asked me with her hand. I decided to just spill the beans. I could barely contain myself as it was. I had the perfect opportunity to tell her the whole thing and she seemed eager to hear it.

I told her everything...well, almost everything. I started from the engagement in the forest and explained to the very end when we brushed ourselves free of the dirt and twigs and came back to the house. I left out the details of the romp, of course. She was silent and non-blinking throughout my story telling.

"What?!" she blurted out. She cupped her hand over her mouth before I could get to it. I gave her a stern look and signed.

"You'd better not tell mom and dad! Or Edward! None of them! It is a secret!' I warned her, my hands whipping about so fast I hoped she understood my meaning.

'Did he even use …' there was a pause as she struggled to remember the sign language for the word she needed. She sighed and spelled out each letter. 'C-O-N-D-O-M?'

I huffed out loud at the question. _'What, does she think I am a moron?'_ I asked myself rhetorically.

'Of course!' I signed and nodded my head vigorously. Seth had miraculously had one in his wallet at the time. It closed the deal that day. Although, I fear to think what we would have done if he had not had one on him. We were so caught up in the heat of passion we may have just chanced it as bad as that sounds.

Devan slumped back on the sofa again, thinking. I elbowed her. She looked at me. 'Just don't tell, okay?' I pleaded and waited for her response.

'I promise,' she signed. I turned the channel on the TV, hoping to change the topic. She was quiet for a while and then she spoke.

'Was it like you imagined it would be?' she asked curiously, but timidly. I didn't mind her asking. I would be doing the same thing if it had been her to have sex first. I grinned and nodded.

'Better!' I signed to her with a huge smile. It was the best I could to explain it. No words could ever tell how much I enjoyed that time with Seth. It has been, in truth, the perfect first time. I did not regret it one bit.

*

*

*

Seth came home from work around 9pm and we reheated some leftover pizza for him. It had been left up to me what to eat and Devan didn't argue with me seeing as I was 'a miracle'. I laughed every time someone said it. They didn't think it was so funny. They had not gotten over me being alive and with them once more. I have a feeling the security over Devan and I would be tight from now on.

Seth came over to me on the sofa with a slice of veggie pizza, the only kind Devan likes, in his huge hand and offered me a bite. I took one just because it smelled so tempting. I had already had three slices myself. He took amusement in my big bite.

"I said a bite…not half the slice!" he teased me. I laughed as I shoved a piece of crust that was sticking out of my full mouth load inside and chewed with full cheeks. He smiled as he then asked, "You know that you eat a lot right?"

"Ya…so?" I asked. I knew he meant nothing by it. It wasn't like I had any trouble with my weight. I was in a lot of sports and dance programs and I ran track every day. I was fit! And I needed food to keep up with my high energy level.

"So…so, you eat a lot for a little thing. Do you have a hallow leg?"

"Hah…Maybe. I just really like food," I admitted. It was true. It was the one thing about being human that I could never see myself willing to give up. I had always wondered about becoming like my family members. A vampire. But then I would not be able to eat food or sleep. I could go without sleeping. I would find plenty to do to occupy my time. '_But giving up things like pizza and pancakes….not a chance!_

Not that it mattered anymore what my idea of being a vampire meant. I would not become one now that I was with Seth. It was too obvious a choice to avoid. However, I loved him so much, and I was sure he loved me enough, that whatever we were physically would not stop us from spending the rest of our lives together.

I knew that Devan now wished to become like Edward. Before she got too much older. She hated the idea of being older than him. Edward was dead set against this and ignored the topic whenever it was raised. I felt pity for Devan. She was in a tough place with Edward. They were so different. At least Seth was part human.

Seth finished off his pizza and looked at me. I knew what he was thinking, but I was snuggled up close to him on the sofa so he wasn't going to ask me to move. I planted a kiss on his lips and then pulled away, releasing him.

"Go on…go get some more. I know you wanna!" I told him. He got up, kissing me on the nose quickly, but tenderly and then jogged over to the kitchen to get some more pizza.

The room was empty, but for the two of us. I was not sure where they all were, but I knew Devan and Edward were downstairs playing piano. I could hear the beautiful music echo through the house. It was very faint, but I could tell it was a romantic song. Soft and gentle, but powerful at the same time with meaning. Each note had a purpose.

Seth ate his pizza before coming back to me. I guess he wanted to make sure I didn't take any more big bites. I let him slip in beside me on the sofa. He pulled my legs over onto his lap and began massaging them. It felt amazing and he knew it.

"How is this?" he asked, with a slightly suggestive tone. I hummed and awed. It only made him rub more intensely.

"Don't. Stop," I managed to say. His hand's came up past my knee now to my upper thigh. I moaned once and closed my eyes. Suddenly he stopped. _'What? Why'd he stop?_' I wondered, still all caught up in the moment. I opened my eyes to see.

"Heh hem!" My father cleared his throat to get my attention. _'Oh crap!'_

"Hey Daddy!" I said sweetly. Seth was silent, but his hands were at his sides now. My father and mother were both standing there, looking quite unhappy to find the pair of us cuddling up on the sofa…alone…unsupervised.

"It is getting late. And it has been a long day. I think you should be going to bed now, Silver," Mom told me. I looked to Seth who was trying not to make eye contact with my father. I couldn't help myself. I crack a laugh, trying to muffle it in my hand.

"This is not a laughing matter, Silver," Dad told me seriously, but calmly. I nodded and made my best poker face and answered.

"Your father and I have discussed it and we are in agreement that if Seth is to be living under this roof there will be some rules," Mom explained. _'Damn it! I knew this was going to be ruined!'_ I thought.

"You are both too young to be canoodling each other all the time. Especially when you should be focused on your studies," my father continued. _'Canoodling? What era was that from and why is Carlisle saying it now?'_ my mind took wander.

'_I mean…what does canoodling even entail? It is simply cuddling and kissing? Or does it go further, like to 2__nd__ or maybe even 3__rd__ base? Come to think of it…what is with the baseball analogies?' _

"Silver! Are you hearing what I am saying?" Dad questioned me. I snapped my head up and looked him in the eye and agreed.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good," he said and relaxed his arms and body language a bit. _'Oops. Missed the rules. Seth will fill me in or I can look for myself later,'_ I thought. _'Probably somewhere along the lines of 'no sexual intercourse until you're 80'!'  
_

Seth got up and looked at me awkwardly. I reached out to him to help me up and he did, but I could tell he felt embarrassed to do so with my parent's watching. I got to standing and took a few steps with his help. My legs were feeling stronger by the hour.

"Goodnight, Darling." Mother called as Seth walked me to my room cautiously.

"Night Mom," I said, "Night Daddy,"

"Sleep well, Silver," Dad said. I knew it really softened him up when I called him daddy. It sounded some what manipulative, but I really didn't mean it to be most times. I loved both of my parents very much and wanted to please them. It was just so hard to do the things I wanted and please them at the same time. My wishes conflicted with their rule most of the time.

"Goodnight, Seth," My mother said as Seth and I made our way down the hallway, me taking one step at a time. He waved with his free hand.

"Goodnight, Dr and Mrs Cullen," he responded politely. I made a sarcastic face and gave him the look. He shrugged. I could tell he really had the intentions of following my father's orders. There would be no more canoodling in this house! Things were getting complicated around here. _'What else is new?' _I sighed.

* * *

_*Note: I met my first TwiMom today. Or whatever they are being called. A middle-aged mother who has read the Twilight Saga Series and loves it too! It was so amazing to have someone to ramble on with about it. Hehe. She is my parent's friend. She and her husband knew me when I was a baby before we moved to BC. They still live in Alberta, but came for a visit this weekend. Anyway…she saw my books and got all excited to talk about it. She has 3 boys so she had no one else to talk to! It was super sweet! She is Team Edward. Hahaha! I told her I was Team Alice and she didn't quite get me! But oh well! It was still fun talking her about the books! She told me she wanted me to go to the filming this August when they are back shooting 'Eclipse'. She was so excited about the idea. I just thought I would share._

**Please Review in spite of my long ramble! :D**

**&&&&**

**( *_* )**

**_/^\_  
**


	6. Cruel Summer

Thank you to:

Kats and Twilight- Hehe. The rules are pretty easy to guess...although I will touch on them from time to time so you will get more familiar with them as the story girls. Teen girls are trouble! ;) Hehe. Yep! Go, B.C., go!! I wish I could speak French. You'd think with seeing it on ever package I would know how to by now! Hah! LittleTwilightManiac- OMC? Is that 'Oh My Cullen'? :D Silver and Seth fan, eh? Nice! I am a lot close to my goal, thank you! :D Mirra thanks you as well! ;) Nicole Cullen- Hahaha...I enjoyed that and when she slapped Alice's bum in Chapter 4 to get her to take her up the staircase! Crazy Kitty Kat- Canoodle was just too funny of a word to not use. And I didn't want to type 'sex' over and over! Hehee. I went shopping yesterday. I bought a magenta sundress. :D KMac- Silver is always perky. Well, most of the time anyhow! Haha! I like banana pancakes, but Silver likes Esme's homemade blackberry syrup best! ;) The car is so cool. Overboard, but cool. Right up Silver's alley! I will be sure to say 'Hi' to Taylor for you when I see him. ;) Hehe! Thanks for your help! Random Sugar Rush- The car is pretty intense, I know! :D Oh, ya...Devan is no fool. She knows her twin well. I thought Edward would be honest with her so I made him tell her the truth about her snoring. Hehe. I am a sucker for cheesy jokes too. It is the Silver in me. :S

* * *

**Out of Sight**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 6 – Cruel Summer

Devan's POV:

4 weeks later….

I couldn't believe it! _'So it is okay for a human and a werewolf to go at it, but not a human and a vampire?!_' I screamed inside.

I was annoyed because Edward had pulled me off him again this morning when we had shared some much needed private time together. Everyone was out of the house doing his or her own things and we had had the perfect opportunity to be together and he pushed me away. He had been very kind about it, but it still hurt my feelings. He was trying to protect me, he would say.

'_I don't want to be protected. I want you to make love to me!!_' I yelled internally. My teenage hormones were just as erratic as I had heard they should be. It ticked me off to be a cliché. I didn't want to be like all the other love hungry teenagers. I wanted to be reasonable and rational. Only, I couldn't be reasonable or rational because my yearning for Edward was too strong._ 'I am a lovesick, fool!'_ I moaned.

It made me more upset that we could barley make it past the kissing stage without having to simmer ourselves down. Meanwhile, my sister and her boyfriend were able to go all out. I didn't like to think about Silver having sex. Not the details anyway…that freaked me out! But I did resent that she was able to explore her relationship in more ways than me. I was willing and ready to explore those emotions with Edward.

When Silver told me about that day in the woods after Seth propose to her I was thrilled that she was so in love, but I was also annoyed. It was hard to decide whether I was excited for my sister or angry…. Or worse…envious! Perhaps a little bit of all those emotions mixed into one. I was also surprised, and not surprised at the same time. _'If that makes sense?'_

I was happy for Silver. She loved Seth and he loved her. It just seemed like they were moving so fast. And that is where the envy comes in. Edward and I seemed to be moving so slowly. He would clam up any time I mentioned the future. He was content to be with me now, in the present, but he was scared to talk about my possible death and transformation.

I was frustrated with him on more than one issue. I could let go of the fact that Edward did not want to change me into a vampire for the time being. I wanted to finish high school first anyway. That seemed like the smart thing to do. However, I could not forget, each time I kissed him, how he would push me away when things got too heated between us. It hurt me. Even though he did not mean to cause me pain. He was just being careful.

'_Careful my ass!'_ I thought as I slouched back on the porch swing on the deck outside in the midst of my tantrum. I pouted a little to myself; though no one was near to see it. I wanted to take things further with Edward, but every time I tried, he told me it was too dangerous, that he'd probably cause me injury. '_What does that matter? I injure myself on a regular basis without his contribution!' _I decided sourly.

Just as I was about to give in and go find Edward again, he found me. He walked up slowing and gently, testing if I was still upset with him or not. It bothered him at times like this when he could not hear my thoughts. I was grateful because he did not need to hear how bitter and childish I was being.

"Beautiful day," he told me, breaking the silence. I still had my arms folded across my chest tightly as he came to take a seat next to me on the swing.

"Yes," I agreed and stiffly made room for him to slide up beside me. I pursed my lips and took a deep breath and released it. My arms unfolding as I exhaled. '_Just let it go, Devan,'_ I told myself. Edward took this as his signal to put his arm around me.

"I love you more than anything in this life, you know that, don't you?" he asked simply. I cuddled up on his cool, rock hard chest and nodded. I knew he did. "I wish I could show you how much,"

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to show him my love too. That was the whole problem with our relationship. We had so much passion for one another, but we were forced to repress it. And Edward was so much stronger than I was in that respect. I was willing to throw caution to the wind and dive right in, which was so unlike me on most other aspects in life.

"I am sorry for acting like a spoiled child," I finally spoke, apologizing for huffing off from him this morning and coming out to the porch to sulk.

"Don't be. You have some reason to be. It is hard for me as well…resisting you," he admitted and he coiled a piece of my hair around his finger and then let it fall to my face.

"How about not resisting some times?" I asked him, knowing that this conversation was pointless and we would end at the same conclusion as we always did.

"I can't risk harming you, Devan. I love you too much. I am willing to make you angry with me, as horrible as that sounds, if it means you will be out of harms way," he admitted. His hand stroked my cheek and then he tucked some of my wild hair behind my ear. It tickled in a very good way.

I sighed heavily. Nothing was going to change. He was too stubborn in his decision. He had made up his mind and I was going to have to deal with that. I would have to wait until after graduation and after transformation to make love to my vampire boyfriend. I loved Edward too much to lose him over this. I could wait. I was strong too!

In the distance we could hear Silver scream and giggle. Emmet's booming voice echoed through the trees. He sometimes liked to jump out and scare us. I hated when he did that and Edward threatened him to stop doing it and so he rarely caught me off guard anymore. Silver liked the thrill, though.

I snuggled closer to Edward, enjoying our alone time together. I knew, in moments, our time would be up. The others were home and would be interrupting us shortly. I had seen this in a short vision. I could hear the thumping footsteps of Silver running up the deck steps towards us. She was still giggling merrily.

The sun was trying to break through the clouds on this warm, August day. It was 4 weeks after our family's miracle. Silver was up and about again on two legs. No side affects whatsoever from the whole death ordeal. I was more than pleased about this, but a bit surprised at how fortunate she was. However, she was Silver. She did usually end up on top!

*

*

*

The morning had slipped by. I was no longer upset with Edward. Life was too short. That is what Silver would tell me if I went crying to her about any of my problems. _'Life is short!' _I repeated in my head to remind myself. And as annoying at that sentence used to sound to me, it was true and I knew it!

So, after a wonderful lunch of cheese sandwiches and fresh strawberries, we all headed outside to the yard to enjoy the sunshine. It was not able to come through the clouds quite yet, but the sunlight was bright none-the-less. And hot! Silver and I put on our bathing suits under our clothing in case we wanted to get wet. I covered myself in sunscreen and convinced Silver to slather some on too.

Esme had the lawn sprinkles out, scattered about covering the grassy, green lawn. The water spraying out in wide, fan-shaped spans made rainbow prisms over the whole yard. It was so lovely too look at. Of course, Silver went running by me and hopped around the grass, avoiding the water, but catching the mist coming off of them.

"Come on, Dev!" Silver called out to me. I squinted. Mostly because it was bright out, but also because that was my 'thinking face' whenever Silver requested something of me. It was always best to think things through before following Silver's lead. In this case, a little water was harmless. I took a step toward the field of water.

Alice and Jasper were lovingly caressing one another at the base of a big oak tree on the side of the yard. Seth had gone to work. Rosalie was in the garage, working on her car. Emmet was picking up the base of a sprinkler and spraying Silver with it.

"Noooo!" she screeched joyously as he splashed her. Then Emmet zeroed in on me and grinned.

"Emmet! Emmet, no…I don't want to--" I began to warn him as he ran towards me. _'Too late,'_ I groaned as I felt the water hit me. "-get wet….yet," I finished my earlier sentence. Silver chuckled at my now dripping t-shirt and short ensemble. She was wearing pretty much the same thing as I had on. Although, Silver's ensemble was more revealing than mine. **(Outfits on my profile) **

I stood there, defeated for a moment, not sure if I was upset or not. The cool water actually felt very nice on such a hot day as it was. I pretended to be upset and turned and walked towards the house. I had a plan…

"Oh come on, Dev! Lighten up!" Emmet called after me.

'_Good…just think I am going to tell on you!_' I thought to myself. Esme was always scolding him for playing too rough with Silver and I. Emmet probably assumed he would be in trouble for this too. But I was not going to tell on him. I was going to grab a weapon.

Only, I could not find what I was looking for in the downstairs closet where we put them last summer. I was trying to be quiet in my search. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Oh, Alice!" I sighed as I saw who it was. She was holding exactly what I was looking for in her hands. Two of them! She beamed from ear to ear. I really liked how well she could see the future sometimes. She was very helpful in a pinch. I hadn't even thought to look ahead. If I had I would have probably seen her showing up with what I needed anyhow.

She handed me one of the two objects she was holding.

"Let's go!" she said and in a very military style fashion and she pumped her gun. I smiled and hurried out of the house. She let me lead.

Good thing Alice had already filled each super soaker with water. As soon as I came running out, almost tripping over the curbing as I made my way to the lawn, Emmet scurried away in defense. There would have been no time to fill up. Alice ran after him and I attacked Silver. She has no time to get away like Emmet had.

"No fair!" Silver exclaimed as I aimed for her. I nodded and held the trigger, sending a large blast of icy cold water right at her. It soaked the front of her t-shirt and her back as she turned to run. I chased after her, spraying her with moderately good aim.

Eventually she out ran me and I had to stop to refill. She tore off her wet tank top and tossed it to the front steps, leaving her in her hot pink (to match our new Audi) bikini top. Emmet came flying at her and stopped short of her by a few feet. He now had two more water guns and handed one to Silver. She took it and pointed it at me from across the yard.

"It is on!" Emmet yelled out. It frightened me a bit. He was so big and powerful. I knew he would not hurt me, but the idea of having him chase me sent shivers down my spine. I knew there was no way to escape.

Silver, with all her best efforts, tried to get Alice. It was hilarious watching her try. Alice would simply move her body a few inches in the opposite direction right before the water was about to hit her. When Silver got close enough, Alice took a shot at her and got her dripping wet.

Emmet cornered me like I was prey. He waited until I surrendered. I put my hands in the air and all but waved a white flag. Just as he was about to let me have it with the cold water, Edward flew in and shielded me.

"Fear not, my lady!" Edward chanted gallantly in a cheesy tone, mocking the white knight. He gently shoved me aside and pulled up a hose and started spraying Emmet, who was enjoying this game far too much for his age. I had to admit, I was enjoying myself too.

I laughed so hard watching Emmet and Edward duel it out. With a hose and water gun. Emmet tossed the toy gun down when it ran out and picked up a sprinkle base and chased after Edward. I took the moment to steal the gun he left and hurried to the outside tap to refill. I took the time to take off my t-shirt. It was weighing me down a little. I had on underneath my black, far more conservative, tankini top.

Alice and Silver were busy chasing after Jasper now. Silver rode on Alice piggyback and held the water gun. It was hilarious to watch. Jasper was fast, but could not out smart Alice, who knew where he planned to escape to. They had him sopping wet in no time.

Once I had my soaker loaded again I kept a low profile. Edward and Emmet were still going at it and Jasper was getting his payback on poor Silver. Jasper found some of Esme's empty buckets she used to water her garden with and filled them with water and then dumped them on Silver's head. I heard her pleading with him playfully.

I snuck around the side of the house and crossed over to the yard nearest the garage and hid at the corner. I heard light footsteps approaching and assumed it was someone coming to get me. I jumped out and pulled the trigger just as I caught glimpse of who it was I was spraying.

Rosalie!

'_Oh crap! Crap, crap, crap!'_ I swore and dropped the soaker in shock. She did not look happy with me at all.

"I am soooo sorry, Rose. I thought you were one of the others," I apologized. The front of her silk blouse was soaked as well at the end of her pretty golden hair. She didn't speak. She was just staring at me with angry grimace on her stunning face. I was still too, but more like a startled doe about to be hit by a moving vehicle.

She stepped up to me and I cringed, waiting for her to strike. She bent down instead and picked up the big water gun and pumped it a few time and glared at me. I gulped and took a few steps back. Then she aimed and I covered my face as she let me have it.

I was already wet, so it wasn't like it mattered. It was the fact that she was so angry that she was not soaking me in fun. And after a few seconds when she didn't let up I tried to run away. She followed me and in my own klutziness, I tripped.

I slammed into the concrete hard without warning because my eyes were close in defense. I gasped and rolled onto my bum and held my knees tightly as they stung. She finally gave up on me when she saw I had hurt myself. She wasn't entirely heartless, afterall. She sniffed the air.

"No blood," she said stiffly. She dropped the water gun by my feet.

"Hey Rose?!" I heard Silver yell out. I looked up as Rosalie turned and Silver pulled back to throw a bucket of water at her. Unfortunately, Rosalie was too fast and moved out of the way. The heavy splash of water hit myself and the person that had knelt down beside next to me to see if I was okay.

I saw the horror on Silver's face and I swiveled to see who was there.

"Dad!" I gasped. There stood a drenched Carlisle, still in his scrubs from his shift at the hospital. His hair was stuck to his forehead awkwardly for a moment before his hand wiped it back.

"Oopsie daisy!" Silver sang and made a nervous, comedic expression on her face. She moved to the side and hid behind Alice who seemed to have missed seeing this outcome. She looked just as surprised as we did. All of us kids were now watching and waiting for Carlisle's response.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked me calmly, choosing not to mention the soaking he had just taken. I nodded and took his hand to help me up. My knees were scuffed, but not bleeding.

"Um…" I mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

"I needed a shower anyway. No harm done," he told us and then smiled. "Please don't let me spoil your game. Continue,"

And before I knew what was happening, there was water flying around in every which direction and he was gone. I saw Mom greet him at the door with a huge grin on her face. She was the only one who had survived the water war!

*

*

*

Hours later, and dried off…Silver and I decided to lie out on the sundeck on the lounge chairs. The sun was streaking through the trees now and it made our family members go into hiding.

"Come on, you guys! We know you sparkle! Come out and be with us!" Silver bellowed out to the sky without moving her body. She was trying to get a tan, but with all the sunscreen she had on, that outcome seemed unlikely.

"We know you know, but it is still forbidden!" Alice sang.

"Oh Poo! Says who?" she asked and then giggled childishly at her rhyme.

Alice pranced up to us and took a seat on the edge of my lounge chair. She had full-length gloves on and a moo-moo covering her whole body. Her neck was wrapped with a scarf and she wore huge sunglasses that hid half of her tiny face. She topped it off with a giant sunhat. Silver raised her sunglasses to scan Alice's get up

"Says the Vol-," Alice began, but I jumped at the word.

"Those Assholes are not going to bother us anymore. Not with the pack so near!" Silver offered her insight on the matter and put her shades back down on her nose. I heard Mom cough at Silver's use of language. Alice put her gloved hand on my shoulder and smiled at me in reassurance.

"I am sure you are right about that, Silver, but we need to be cautious anyhow. Aro has shown himself to be overly domineering. He will not give up. He is very upset for his mistake. He did not get what he had come for," Alice told us. And she would know. She was watching the Volturi very closely in her visions now. So far, they were not planning anything. It didn't help me from feeling anxious to get my transformation on the way.

"I almost wish he had changed me like he first planned when he thought I was Devan," Silver said, lying still with her face to the sky. Alice and I both looked at her. "I told him he'd be my first victim and I was serious about that!"

"Easier said than done, Silver," Jasper said softly from inside. I shuddered at the thought of Silver with glowing red eyes trying to kill Aro, with the guard then attacking her.

"Whatever. I would have managed," Silver argued, but didn't move from her sun bathing position.

"Off this topic!" Alice chirped, seeing the lines in my forehead getting deeper with thought. I was the one Aro wanted. This whole mess was my fault.

"Do you guys want to play a board game?" Alice asked, changing the topic.

"Not with you, cheater!" Silver teased. Alice pretended to be insulted. I smiled. If anything could take my mind off my problems it was Silver and Alice's bickering!

"Emmet! Where is our lemonade?!" Silver demanded loudly with a cheeky grin on her face. She had coerced him into going to get us some over 10 minutes ago. He had to make it from scratch and it was taking him a long time it seemed.

"I am coming! Keep your shorts on, Silly!" He called out from inside the house. Silver raised her hand and snapped impatiently at him. Alice giggled and then got up to go back inside to be with Jasper. I couldn't help but enjoy Silver treating Emmet like our manservant. Their brother/sister antics were amusing.

"I am dehydrating as we speak, Boy!" she teased out loud.

"Who you calling, Boy?!" he questioned back. Silver clapped her hands together.

"Chop chop! I don't have eternity!" she said seriously.

I heard a tray tinkling now and the sound grew closer. Soon Emmet appeared outside and he waited just outside the patio door in the shade of the roof. The sun was out on the deck. I was about to sit up to retrieve the drinks, but Silver flopped her arm out across my chest to hold me down.

"Aw, come on Silver!" Emmet whined, "You know I can't,"

"Big, strong vampire such as yourself, Em. Tisk tisk. I would think you wouldn't not care about the rules," Silver tempted him to come to us. She knew his weaknesses. He never liked to back down from a challenge. "Come on…I dare you to,"

"But…" he stammered.

"I am thirsty, Damn it!" Silver exclaimed and reached out at him to come forward, "Now, be a man and sparkle!"

And to my surprise, and everyone else's I am sure, he stepped out into the direct sunlight and held the tray out to Silver and I. I watched him glow like a Greek God would have. I was properly marveled at his extreme beauty. I knew Edward must be just as, or more glorious in the sunlight.

Silver acted like it was no big deal and took her drink with a smile. I took mine too, but watched Emmet the whole time. I could not stop staring at him. I understand why they could not chance going to school on the rare sunny day we had her in Forks ever now and then. It was obviously that they were not human in this light. I had caught brief glimpses of them in the flickering light previous summers, but nothing like I was witnessing now.

"Thanks, Emmet," I told him. He nodded and then retreated quickly back to the shade. I watched Silver take a sip. She pursed her lips and thought. Then she took another sip and smacked her tongue around in her mouth to taste. I eyed her questioningly.

"Tastes funny," she said and squinted over to Emmet who was no longer anywhere to be seen. I looked down at my glass and took a sip through the bendy straw. It was cool, refreshing, sweet, and a bit sour. It was perfect lemonade in my way of thinking. I took another taste to be certain.

"It tastes fine to me," I told her. She sighed and put hers to the side, not wanting to drink whatever it was that Emmet had put in her drink. I giggled and said, "Serves you right for being such a hard-ass!"

"Humph," she huffed and got comfortable again on her chair. I shook my head and drank my glass down. At least mine was good.

*

*

*

The rest of the afternoon was peaceful. We came inside when the heat was too unbearable and Dad insisted we had been in the sun too long. Mom made pasta salad for us for dinner and Seth came home just in time to join us. The day had been perfect until some genius suggested we go camping for a few days.

Being the only one who protested this idea, I was ignored and the decision was made. Dad was taking a few vacation days from the hospital already due to Alice's weather prediction for the next several days…party sunny.

I tried not to let my sulk show. The family seemed excited to be going on a trip together. Rosalie caught word and she tried to get out of it. That made me feel better. At least I was not the only one who didn't like sleeping outside in the dirt. Rose was not exactly the kind of girl who liked to rough it either.

"You will have fun, I promise," Edward cooed into my ear when we were finally alone again.

Silver had been craving ice cream so she convinced Jasper and Alice to take her in her car. She needed a chaperon in the vehicle. Seth went to La Push to see Jacob, the only member of his pack that still spoke to him.

Mom and Dad had gone hunting a few hours ago and Emmet and Rosalie went to the cabin for some alone time.

'_Lucky bastards!'_ I thought scornfully. I was the only one not getting any. _'Stop thinking about it!'_ I warned myself. My hormones were ragging out of control. I sighed and turned my attention over to Edward, who had me wrapped in his arms on the leather sofa in his bedroom.

"You will keep me safe, won't you?" I asked as I faced him. I was sitting on his lap facing him, my hands on his shoulders, and his hands on my lower back. He nodded thoughtfully as I leaned in to kiss him softly.

"I won't let any harm come to you," he told me. I smiled and tangled my fingers in his bronzed hair, pulling myself toward him since he was impossible to move. I kissed his neck and then his ear, taking the time to bite on it a bit. I had to be careful not to chip a tooth, but I could tell he liked what I was doing because his hands held me tighter and he didn't push me away. Not right away, anyway.

"Perhaps, this is not the best time, Devan," he said as he took me and held me away so I could see his face. He was smirking awkwardly. My enthusiasm faded.

"When is the best time?! When?!" I demanded an answer from him, getting angry with him. He smirked again and whispered in my ear.

"Preferably when we do not have an audience present," he said softly.

I shot my head toward the door to see both parents there. Esme smiled kindly, but she didn't seem too thrilled to find us in each other's caress. Carlisle was calm as could be, but his face as a tough edge to it. I blushed feverishly with embarrassment and slid off to the side of Edward.

"I can see that you two will need some guidelines to adhere to as well," Dad told us. I found it hard to look at him, but I agreed by nodding. I thought I heard Edward laugh lightly.

"Same rules as Silver," Mom spoke up, "You two will not be alone together in each other's bedrooms at any time. Studies will come first before you two will be able to spend quality time with one another, and…"

"No canoodling," Edward finished her sentence for her. He chuckled and looked at Carlisle who did not laugh. It was not like Carlisle to give Edward orders. These instructions were for me, I could tell.

"Yes, well. You know what the rules are. I trust, Edward, you will be able to keep the two of you in line," Dad said. I felt my face go beet red again. _'This has to be the most awkward conversation ever!' _I thought. Now I knew how Silver felt when she had this speech from the parents about a month ago.

She had to be reminded almost every week since then because she would slip up and go into Seth's room to visit him; sometimes to wake him up. She claimed it was just going to say 'Hello', but I doubted my sister was that innocent and I knew that the rest of us were not naïve to believe she was.

I was just as bad as she was now and knew her torment. It felt like forever until Mom and Dad left us. Edward smiled at me victoriously and I glared. I hated that he enjoyed this. I got up and stormed out. I stopped before the door and faced him.

"Looks like you get your way….again!" I shouted. I was acting like a 2 year old, but I couldn't seem to control tantrum. I knew I could be heard by my parents and, most likely, by Emmet and Rosalie as well. My face was on fire, but I didn't have the strength to hold back my annoyance. Edward didn't want to take our relationship to the next level anyway. He was still convinced he would hurt me in my fragile, human state.

His eyes pleaded with me to be reasonable, but I needed to cool down a bit first. I left his bedroom and headed downstairs to the Grand and began to play a mournfully slow version of Beethoven's Sonata No. 14. It gradually grew in build and the lulling melody was able to put me at peace again.

Then when the moment was right, he was there, sitting next to me as I finished playing. I fell into his arms and let him hold me.

* * *

_*Note-I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I loved the water fight and I could not seem to stop my Emmet and Silver moments. Hehehe. _

_So...the Cullens will be going a short camping trip. Hehehe...should be fun, eh? Hmmm...I wonder what trouble they will get into. Mwha ha ha ha! Poor Devan. She suffers a lot for the sake of her family. I do love her though. She is so much more controlled and sensible compared to Silver, but not when it comes to her sexual needs. She is just as surprised as some of you were probably. She doen't not like being so helpless and emotional. :( Boo hoo! At least she has Edward as a boyfriend. She can't complain too much, eh? ;)_

**Please Review! **

**^_^  
**


	7. Roughing It

Thank you to: Nicole Cullen- :D Everyone is entitled to moments like that. Thanks for reading! Random Sugar Rush- Hehehe...I love Emmet and Silver. Um...I dunno. What do you think he put in her drink? ;) Lulu- Yes...cause' Silver has it a bit easier with a half human boyfriend. Edward is a bit of a prude, you see! ;) Hehe. KMac- Is that you? ;) Hahaha. I know you anywhere. Thanks for the review and all the help. I loved that the same sort of thing happened to Devan and Edward as it did to Seth and Silver. I had to be fair. Neither twin is allowed to canoodle! :D Crazy Kitty Kat- Yum. I want cake! Cheesecake! Yum! Naruto day and night- Thanks! I hope the sequel will be good. I am trying my best. I have some plans. Drama will ensue after the fluff! Thanks for reading. :) Kats and Twilight- Hah! Yep. I am with you on that. Both girls have different tastes though, so Edward suits Devan a bit better. I like tanned mean too! Not orange tanned though, the real kind! Mary's Sheep- Thank you for the suggestion. I did decide to change the rating. In case I want to add more canoodling! :D LittleTwilightManic- Oh! Is that what OMC means?! I see. I like it! Genius really! Hehehe...Devan is totally my damsel in distress. I love to pick on her. Hehee. Silver is a brat, for sure!  
**

* * *

**

**Out of Sight**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 7

Roughing It

Silver's POV:

"Oh glorious morn!" I said boisterously as I sat up in bed to the alarm clock going off. I tapped it with my finger lightly to stop the beeping. We had set it for 6am to get an early start on the day. I stretched my hands to the ceiling and yawned loudly, turning to Devan who was curled up in her own bed, covering her head with her pillow.

"Wakey wakey!" I sang as I stood and hopped on to her bed, making her body fly off the mattress a bit. She moaned. I was going to tickle her, but something inside me told me to hold back. It was quite early. _'She might hit!' _I decided. So I hugged her instead.

"Mmmm…go away!" Devan grumbled. I loved her moodiness in the mornings. It was a cute contrast to the rest of the family. They didn't sleep so they never were groggy and tired in the morning. And I was somehow always perky after sleep.

"Rise and shine! We are hitting the road in one hour. Last chance for a shower for the next two days…and you'd better take it. Your hair looks like a rat's nest!" I chanted happily, poking her shoulder a few more times than really necessary. She groaned again and rolled onto her back with the pillow on her face still. I tore it from her grasp.

"I. Hate. You." She said monotone in short one syllable jabs, staring at me with one eye opened.

"Well, I love you!" I answered almost immediately and kissed her cheek. She swatted at me, but was too slow and her aim was even worse in her groggy state she hit herself instead. It made me giggle to watch her lack of coordination.

"I am going to go eat first…cause I'm frickin' starvin'!" I stated honestly. "You can have the bathroom first that way. Come on!"

"Fine!" Devan answered in a loud whine. I smiled and watched her sit up. In one movement she stood, stumbled to the door, and then crashed out into the hallway. She bumped along the wall as she walked and I turned and went the opposite direction to the kitchen.

The rest of the family, and yes, Seth too, was in the kitchen. Esme and Alice were packing coolers of food for the humans and doing a very good job of it. It was 3 times as much as we needed for a weekend trip.

"Good morning, Silver," Dad said as I entered the room. I smiled and waved to the family. Alice waved back from behind the counter. She was over the moon to be going camping. She had never been before. It was one of those human things she felt she missed out on.

I made a detour on my way to the fridge to stop by Seth, sitting on a bar stool by the counter, and hugged him. He was about to whisper something in my ear, but he stopped himself, remembering how everyone else would get to hear what he was about to say too. The rest of the family was pretty strict about me going into his room unsupervised so I was forced to show him affection in public. They would all have to deal with that, even if it was hard for them to see me with him.

It was not Seth that objected so much, it was that they thought I was too young to be in a serious relationship. _'I suppose engagement is considered pretty serious,'_ I agreed. It didn't frighten me at all to think about spending the rest of my life with one person. Seth was perfect for me. We made an incredible team.

"So, who is riding with who?" Emmet asked.

I opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. We were going to drive most of the way to Lake Pleasant and then hike the rest of the way to the campsite. Devan didn't like to hike so we made sure there would not be too much rugged terrain for her to stumble over.

"I can take 4 and myself in the Volvo," Edward offered. I was busy chugging down the last half liter of orange juice from the carton. I finished and wiped my mouth on my arm. Alice watched me curiously and Mom gave me a disapproving half smile.

"Shot gun Jeep!" I called out. I spotted Emmet and pointed to him playfully. I loved his style of driving. He took a lot of off roads and made each driving experience into a ride. The bumpier the better.

"Alright, so Silver and Seth will go with Emmet," Dad began to delegate.

"Excuse me?" Seth said, wanting the floor. It was cute how polite he was. I smiled. My dad nodded and he continued. "Thank you for including me in your plans, but I won't be able to make the trip,"

"What?" I gasped, saddened by this news. "When did this happen?"

"My boss decided to go away this weekend. He called this morning. I am now on double duty at the shop," he told the whole room. I pouted my lip and walked into him for another hug. I had wanted him to come too. I peeked from my hug and saw Emmet's fist hit Jasper's in congrats. I glared at them. They were probably happy that the wolf was not coming. 'Less stink' they would say.

I got over the news of Seth's cancellation after a bit. There was no way around it. '_Why dwell?'_ I thought. He had to leave to get to work so he kissed me goodbye and told me he would see me when I got back. I made the goodbye kiss last a lot longer for the sake of my brothers, who were watching with disgusted expressions. Seth left the room and I stuck my tongue out at them and went back to my hunt for food.

*

*

*

We got out of the house at 7:01am. Devan went with Edward, Mom, and Dad in the Volvo. They would no doubt take the gentler path. I however, got my front seat spot in the Jeep beside Emmet. Rosalie was more than miffed to be sitting in the back seat next to Jasper and Alice even with Jasper sending out soothing waves of calm.

Alice rambled incessantly about wedding dress ideas for me. I giggle and laughed and went alone with her on everything she said. She was so happy to have a huge event to plan for, even if Seth and I had not set a date yet. I warned her it would be maybe more than a year away, but she smiled at me, knowingly. I'd have to ask Devan what was up with that when I got the chance.

As we raced along the road, heading North to the lake, the trail grew thinner and bumpier until it became a gravel road, and then eventually a dirt road. I was having a blast bumping up and down with the harnesses of the Jeep keeping me from flying into the roof. It had been a long time since Emmet had taken me Off-Roading.

Rosalie was annoyed, because Emmet's driving was so rough her magazine kept flipping around in the wind as we drove with the windows down. She barked at him to cool it a few times and he said, 'Yes, Dear' but seemed to pick up speed anyway. It was not until the Jeep came to a slamming stop that I began to feel the odd sensation in my head.

I had all the straps of the harness undone and Jasper held open my door for me and his expression was of confusion. He no doubt felt my confusion too. He caught me as I jumped out of the jeep and nearly fell over. My heart was beating fast and the earth around me spun. Jasper held onto me and I waved him off and took a seat.

"Whoa, head rush," I mumbled with a giggle and I sat down on the ground. Alice came over and knelt down beside me.

"What is it, Silver?" Alice asked me. I put my head in my knees and hugged them, breathing slowly like I had to often tell Devan to do whenever she got lightheaded. She was the fainter, not me.

"Just dizzy, I'm okay," I told her, talking into my knees.

"Nice going, Emmet!" Rosalie spat.

"Too rough?" I heard him ask.

"You made her sick!" Rosalie complained harshly. Then a cold thumping hand hit my back a bit too hard to be considered comforting.

"Sorry, Silly," Emmet said, he voice was loud in my ear. I lifted my hand and gave a thumb up. I was not sick...just not over the crazy ride yet. After a few seconds the edge of dizziness was gone I felt better. I lifted my head to test my surroundings and I smiled. The stillness of the ground had settled me and I bounced up as I spoke.

"I'm good!"

"Are you sure, maybe you should rest a bit…" Alice trailed off, giving me a funny look. I shook my head and waved my hand. The Volvo drove up and parked. Everyone was out of the vehicle in less than a second except for Devan. Mom was over to me in a flash.

"What happened? Are you alright?" She asked, stroking my hair. She was concerned. Dad was at my side too, looking me over with a medical eye.

"I'm fine guys, the ride was really bumpy that's all. The motion didn't stop as I did," I told them, laughing. It had sure been one heck of a ride! "Shall we set up camp?" I asked, eager to detract attention from myself.

"There is a great place right on the shore about a quarter of a mile further up the lake, but we will have to go on foot from here," Edward explained, hugging Devan into him in support. She nodded and made an effort not to look too disgruntled by the hiking aspect. Edward whispered something in her ear that made her calm. Edward knew this area. He and Emmet enjoyed hunting up North past Lake Pleasant. There were plenty of mountain lions and bears apparently.

"Sweet!" I cheered and jumped away from the group to climb the jeep and tug on the straps holding the tarp over all our equipment. Emmet laughed at me and jumped up on the roof with no effort at all and undid them all before I had untied one. "Show off!" I told him.

"We will carry everything, girls. Why don't you two get a head start and we will follow," Mom said with a smile. I thought about it for only a brief moment and then jumped off the jeep again. It sounded like a good deal to me. I took Devan by the hand and pulled her away from Edward. She pouted at him and he smiled apologetically.

'_It is not like I am Alice and trying to dress her up in pink satin for Pete's sake!' _Then I laughed out loud at that thought. Edward gave me an odd look of wonder, raising one eyebrow.

"Hurry up, Dev!" I demanded as I raced ahead on the path. Knowing our family they would only be a minute or so behind. It was not really a head start.

"What's the rush?" she asked, puffing from the fast pace I was taking. I shrugged.

"I just want to get this party started. We haven't been camping in ages. I don't know why we never thought of this before!" I explained. It was true that we had never been camping with our new family. I suppose the timing was never right and no one thought to mention the idea. I loved to do spontaneous family outings!

"I can't believe someone had to think of it now!" Devan pouted and she walked fast to catch up with me on the path. I punched her shoulder playfully and she stumbled and then corrected her footing.

"Ooo…I think we should go fishing this afternoon. After we pitch the tents and set up and all!" I thrilled. I loved setting up camp, getting the tents up, getting the food ready, lining up the chairs in a circle around the fire pit! It was all so much fun.

"I think I will pass on that," she told me. Devan was just a grump because she wasn't at home with Edward at the piano.

I could hear the swishing sounds of tree leaves being blown by a gust of wind and suddenly Emmet and Edward appeared beside us. Emmet had the tents strapped to his back and he held a cooler in each hand. Edward had a large backpack on with all the food utensils and cookware inside, plus the dried food. He was holding a tackle box and 4 fishing rods in the other hand.

"Hey, Pack Mule! Did you leave anything else for the others to carry?" I asked. I could not see how there could be much more that we needed than what was on his back. Then I remembered Alice had come along at the same time Devan shared this thought.

"You've got to be kidding me? Alice brought enough outfits to cloth everyone for weeks!" she stated with a short laugh at the end. I grinned as a few more figures zipped up and joined us.

"Hey! I am prepared for anything," Alice announced and skipped ahead of us will a few bags in tow. Jasper was along side her with twice the amount in his load. Mom and Dad came up behind us will a few boxes of essentials. Rosalie strutted up to Emmet with nothing but her purse in hand as she scowled at being forced along on this trip.

"Alice, you can predict the weather. What is there to prepare for?" Devan inquired. Alice turned her head and stuck out of point of her little tongue at us.

"Speaking of forecasting, ladies…what is the consensus on the weather this weekend?" I asked, curious if the sun would show its face through the covering of clouds.

"Cloudy, with sunny breaks…no rain," Devan told me. Alice grinned and nodded in agreement. She looked proudly to Devan as if she was her teacher and Devan was a prized student. Alice was always trying to help Devan with her future seeking abilities to improve them. "Weather is easy," Devan brushed off the admiration modestly.

"The site is just down there on the beach," Edward announced and he stopped and pointed through the trees lining the trail. I could see a bit of the lake even now so I knew we were close.

There was a little bit of a slope to go down to get to the pebbled waterfront, but nothing major. I masterfully followed Emmet and Rosalie down the hillside, managing not to hit any of the trees on the way. Devan eyed it from the top with suspicion and then she and Alice shared a glance.

"I've got her," Edward insisted after he saw Alice's vision. He dropped the things he was carrying at the bottom of the slope and headed back up to get Devan. He smiled and turned around so she could hop on his back. I rolled my eyes as everyone gathered at the bottom. Devan noticed my sarcasm.

"What? I didn't want to sprain my ankle!" she explained. She and Alice must have seen that outcome if she had of scaled the tiny hill on her own. I still shook my head at her. Edward whispered to her again and she sighed loudly. Everyone else was down by the water starting to set up. I ignored the two lovebirds and ran and skipped over to the tents.

"Oooo…pink! Girls get the pink tent, right?!" I inquired giddily. I slid the magenta sack from the pile of tenting gear Emmet at dropped down in a pile. It was heavy, but I was determined to set it up myself.

"We can do that, Honey," Mom said, then with two fingers she picked up the sack. I gripped the top of the pink tent and insisted I wanted to pitch the tent.

"It is a part of the fun of camping. Devan will help me!" I said cheerfully. Mom let go and it all of a sudden the bag was heavy again and my arms went down at the sack dropped. I giggled and waved for my sister to come join me. Devan looked pained, but came over to help me anyway.

"Okay…let's get this over with," she mumbled. I tried not to listen to her lack of enthusiasm and flipped the pink sack over to dump out the contents. It had been a while since we had set up a tent. I think the last time was when Devan and I went camping back in Australia one year.

"Remember when we went camping along the Murray River?" I asked Devan with a smile, thinking back fondly to the memory and all the fun we had on that trip. "It was so much fun!" Devan was shoving one of the bars through the tent loops and she stood straight and gave me an odd look.

"I got bit by a Redback and had to go the emergency room!" She said shrilly. I thought back a moment and saw the whole thing relived in my sight. I returned from the vision and shuddered._ 'Gross. I forgot about that!' _I remember how swollen her leg was around the bite. We had to ice it until the ambulance came and gave her a shot.

"Oh ya. That was rather unfortunate," I agreed. She gawked at me and was most likely thinking 'Duh!' I shrugged. I had a hard time keeping all her injuries straight. The spider bite was definitely one I had repressed. I shuddered again at the idea.

"That was on the last day, though. And you got the antivenin, like, right away. It was not so bad," I told her. She shuddered this time.

"I seriously hate spiders," Devan mumbled. Her face was all pained as she thought back to the day when the both of us first learned to fear them. I had never been bitten, but they still freaked me out.

"Oh come on! Those little things…with the tiny, itty, bitty fangs!" Emmet teased as he showed off his tent, already set up and standing perfectly next to our awkward, baggy lump of a mess we were hoping to make into a living space.

"Ya…could have been worse, Dev. Imagine Emmet biting you! Now that would suck!" I teased, laughing at my pun. "And there is no antivenin for that!"

Emmet laughed in his booming voice. Edward didn't seem to think it was so funny. He came over and helped Devan with her side of the tent. My side was already set to pitch.

We pulled the tent up and Devan went inside to hold it up while Edward and I stabilized the outside and staked the corners into the ground. Devan came out and then looked back inside as Alice began moving things in. A blow up mattress and sheets with ruffled duvets and throw pillows.

"Nice!" I complimented Alice. Devan raised her eyebrow and sighed. "Oh, stop that. This is better than real camping and you know it. Don't be such a baby!" I told her.

Devan seemed to relax a bit once the site was set up. It looked like a home, the way Esme found wild flowers and set them out in vases on the folding tables we had brought along. And with everything ready for us, we had nothing more to do than to relax and eat lunch.

After we ate sandwiches and junk food that made Dad cringe, knowing how bad it was for us humans, Devan and I set up a badminton net and began a tournament that we eventually lost. There was no way to beat our super siblings.

Out of all the sports, Devan could manage to play badminton without getting hurt. She whacked herself with the racket a few times and beamed me in the head, but nothing serious. She seemed to enjoy playing a sport that didn't leave her on crutches. We shooed the others away so we could have a more fair game between the two of us.

I won, of course, but Devan didn't seem too upset about it. She was generally a good sport about losing in sports since that was the norm for her. She didn't care that she was not gifted in that area. She was artistically inclined and could draw life like portraits of her visions in minutes without flaw. She could play any piano piece without fail and she could write her own music beautifully. She was talented in her own way.

*

*

*

It was late afternoon when we began to think about what us humans wanted for dinner. I looked out to the stunning, clear waters of Lake Pleasant and grinned.

"Fishing time!" Alice announced. I thought I heard Devan moan. Edward had his arm around her soothingly.

We didn't really need to fish for food. Esme and Alice had packed enough for Devan and I to live on for weeks. Fishing just seemed like more fun and the idea of pan-fried trout over an open fire made my mouth water.

I got Emmet to blow up a rubber dingy for me to sit in and he managed that in less than 10 seconds with his powerful lungs. I thanked him and hopped in with a small tackle box and a fishing rod and pushed off from the dock. Edward took Devan out on the water in a canoe that had been left on shore by a previous camper and Alice and Jasper stayed on the shore and tried their lucky casting into the shallow waters. Jasper seemed pretty interesting in this whole scheme.

Rosalie stayed at the campsite to read and Mom and Dad were standing on the dock holding hands watching us like doting parents. I attached a pretty, pink fly on my line and then sent it out into the lake with a moderately nice looking cast.

I put my feet up and waited for the fish to bite.

It wasn't long before I felt a tug on my line and I reeled one in. It was a tiny, little fish too small to eat. I think I even heard Devan say 'Aw' when I showed my catch to everyone. She still called herself a vegetarian, but she ate chicken or fish on occasion if Edward cooked for her. Only if he promised he got the meat from free-range farms. It bothered her when I told her that she cheated on her veggie diet.

I let the little fish go and watched it swim away. I heard Devan mumble that she didn't want to fish anymore. She was tangled up in the line and Edward was carefully undoing the knot. I giggled at her situation. Then I cast my line again to try to catch a bigger fish.

Not even two minutes later the boat jerked. I nearly lost my rod, but I managed to hold onto it before it fell into the lake. The tug on the other end was powerful. I leaned back in the boat and tried to reel in. The water seemed to grow very still all of a sudden and the line went limp. _'Oh great! I lost it!'_ I pouted internally, looking over the edge of my rubber dingy in the dark water.

Something, large and white was streamlining upwards at me and before I could move it broke the surface. I screamed and fell backwards, over the edge of the boat into the cold lake water. I knew before I came up to the surface what it was. My heart was still racing from the adrenaline rush, but I was no longer fearful.

"Emmet!" I called out accusingly as I came up for air and wiped the wet hair off my face. I heard Edward and Devan laughing from their canoe and Alice and Jasper trying to hold back their snickers too. Mom and Dad were not as amused. Emmet came swimming up to me mischievously, with only his eyes above the water. He was more frightening than a shark, I imagined.

"Emmet, don't you do that again," Mom warned him from the dock. I laughed as he got scolded. It didn't seem to bother him. He was always being warned to be more gentle with me. He and I roughhoused like brothers would…only I always lost the fight. I had never really gotten hurt from playing with Emmet. Just some bumps and bruises. No worse than a game of Rugby would do to me.

"You suck!" I told him and splashed him. His swam right up to me and let his whole head show. The water splashing his face didn't even make him blink. I was sure he had no idea how cold the water really was. I reached for him and he turned so I could climb on his back. His skin felt the same temperature as the water.

I grabbed the rope of the dingy and dragged it behind us as Emmet swam me to the dock. Dad pulled me out and set me standing and I began to ring out my t-shirt and short combo. I was getting hungry, but I didn't want to have to go back out and wait to catch another fish. I shook my long, black hair to get some of the water out. It was going to wave a bit in the dampness now. That bothered me the most about Emmet's stunt.

"Do you want me to get you a blanket, dear?" Mom asked me.

"No, thanks. It is warm enough out here. I will dry off," I told her gratefully and then gazed back over the water and the shore to see if anyone else was having a better time catching the fish than I was. Emmet swam to the shore and was playful lurking towards Rosalie with his arms spread for a hug.

"Don't you dare!" she warned him. He sank down in his play and retreated from his wife. He knew better than to anger Rosalie. She was the only one Emmet really listened to. I smiled at Rose and she rolled her eyes and went back to reading her magazine. Emmet had the look of a chastised child on his face. I smiled at him in forgiveness. Then I turned back to the group.

"Any luck?" I asked Alice and Jasper who were 20 feet away from the dock, still hoping to get a bite. Alice stuck out her bottom lip and shook her head slowly. Jasper eyed the water like it was a battlefield and he was losing the war. He seemed intent on catching a fish, even if he would not eat it.

"I think Emmet scared all the fish away!" Devan suggested. Edward chuckled.

"I'm hungry," I admitted, "Someone catch a fish, please!" I was begging. Edward smirked and told Devan to watch him. I put my hand up to my forehead and shielded the light from my eyes to get a better view of them in their canoe.

Edward eyed the water very carefully. No one moved. In less than a second, too fast for my human eyes to see, Edward reached deep into the water and pulled out a medium sized rainbow trout. I clapped my hand excitedly, but also in cheer. He bowed his head at me. Devan was thrilled too. Most likely because this meant she could stop fishing and not because of the impressive catch her boyfriend had just made.

Jasper gave up. He had pulled in his line and carried the rod back to the site and dropped it down in disgust. Everyone gathered around the fire pit as I started to light the kindling. The vampires stayed back a bit from hot, growing fire.

It was not like they would die if they touched the orange and blue burning flames, it would take a long time for the heat to do any damage to their rock hard bodies. But since the only way to destroy them was to burn them it was more of a fear thing. Once I had the fire going and it was contained, they settled down around it and watched as I gutted and cooked the trout.

*

*

*

Hours later, and stuffed from eating nearly a whole fried fish on my own, we all sat in a circle around the fire pit. Devan had tried some of the fish to appease me and admitted that it was actually very tasty. Nothing was better then fish fried in grease, in my opinion.

It was dusk by the time we finished with dinner and the fire gave everyone an interesting glow. They almost looked human in the soft, orange light of the flames. I felt so happy to be with my family. I wished Seth could have made the trip too. Edward had Devan snuggled in his arms.

"Now what?" Alice asked, excitedly. She was probably having the most fun out of everyone. This was her first camping trip. And she over 100 years old!

"How about a scary story?!" Emmet suggested, his face was taken up by a huge menacing grin. Devan looked horrified already and shook her head.

"Not tonight, Emmet," Mom told him. He slouched back in his chair and sighed. There was silence as everyone thought. I was feeling like hearing a story though.

"How about we make smores and you guys can tell stories to us about your lives. You know…the good stuff. I wanna know more about the wigs you wore back in the day, Dad!" I said, joking around, "That was in interesting time!"

Devan snickered, thinking of one particular old painting of Carlisle's that showed a man of the early 1700's dressing in colonial frock and a white wig. I had a hard time imagining my modern dad dressing to fit the times.

"Yuck! I do not want to talk about that time period. The fashion was so boring and the fad lasted far too long!" Alice moaned in what seemed like actual physical pain as she imagined the early 18th century.

I giggled and got up to grab the marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. I rummaged the nearby bushes looking for some sticks to use to roast the marshmallows with. When I found two suitable, I came back and joined the family again, passing one stick to Devan.

"You know that I was out in the wilderness like this once," Emmet said with amusement and then in an eerie tone he added, "It was a long time ago…"

"Emmet," Mom warned with a snap. I smiled and leaned into him as I stuck a marshmallow on my stick and held it about the fire.

"This is a real life story. Not made up," he protested.

"I want to hear the story," I told my big brother. I could tell Mom didn't approve, but she let it go and let Emmet continue. Alice grinned and snuggled into Jasper and waited for Emmet to tell the story. Devan got her marshmallow roasting, her eyes on Emmet with curiosity, but she looked a bit worried.

"Alright…so, I was in the woods, much like these woods," He began. I giggled. "I was minding my own business…hiking along…enjoying life and thinking about food,"

"Food?" I asked.

"Yes…this was before I was dead, you see. I recall being quite the hefty eater back then!" he announced proudly. I giggled again at his story telling.

"So anyway…'what shall I eat today?' I was thinking as I walked along. It was a fairly nice day. The sun was out, shining through the trees," He said in a happy tone, telling the story as if he was telling it to children. "Back then I did not –you know—shine quite so much,"

"Glitter!" I corrected him, taking my perfectly roasted marshmallow from the end of my stick and placing it delicately between two graham crackers with double the chocolate that I really needed. I snickered as I looked at my smore masterpiece.

"Whatever! I do not glitter or sparkle, Silly!" Emmet said in disgust. I nodded and put on a fake serious expression on my face, that made him glare at me. Alice and Jasper laughed. Even Edward smiled. Devan was too busy getting marshmallow out of her hair to be paying attention.

"Sorry, go on, please. You were thinking of lunch and the sun was out--," I said, encouraging him to continue. Then I took a big bite of my smore. Chocolate dribbled on my chin and I laughed and used my finger to wipe it away.

"Yes. Basically, I was alive and did not have a care in the world," he said almost harshly. I nodded and waited for him to continue. I swallowed my bite full and licked my chocolate covered finger.

"So…then what?" Devan asked. She seemed to sense that something was coming.

"So then a huge, brown monster of a bear, the hugest bear I have ever seen, came out from the trees and tried to kill me!" Emmet said bluntly. Devan's eyes were wide at how tactlessly he revealed that part of the story. It was his death story. I knew it. I had seen it in my visions, but I never shared it with Devan. She didn't like to know the unpleasant stuff.

"Emmet, perhaps that is enough," Mom suggested softly. I shook my head.

"No no…the best part is when you played dead and then Rosalie comes and rescues you!" I stated at nearly a shout. I liked that part. "It is so romantic," I added with a sigh.

"Ye-ah," Emmet agreed with a thoughtful glance to Rosalie. "I remember thinking she was an angel. She was so hot! Now…Rose here can really sparkle!"

"You were covered in blood and ripped to shreds," Rosalie said, "It was hardly romantic. You were barely conscious at all,"

"But you didn't kill him," Devan said in awe, so much into the story she was not eating her oozng mess of a smore that she had created.

"Obviously," Rosalie said flatly.

"I was sure I was going to die," Emmet continued, "And I was okay with that. It was so strange. I felt like I was floating. And I remember being stunned at how strong she was being able to lift me. I was no little man. I was happy in those moments, though. I mean, at least a hot babe was carrying me. It was all fine until she let me go,"

"Let you go?" Devan asked. Everyone else knew this story, but Devan had not heard any off the details on Emmet's change.

"Ya…she left and then this guy was hovering over me!" Emmet said, pointing his thumb at Carlisle. "I think you whispered something to me in comfort, Pops…but it sounded weird! I was like 'Whoa…I don't swing that way!' as you came in at me and bit my neck,"

I heard Jasper suppressed a laugh and Alice giggled into his chest. Edward was smiling and nodding along like he had the same sort of understanding of what Emmet had gone through. Devan rolled her eyes at Emmet and Rosalie smacked the back of his head. I laughed at that. Mom and Dad waited patiently for the story to continue or for it to end.

"Anyway…that is when the real pain started and I spent 3 days thinking I was burning in Hell!"

There was silence. We all waited for more. Devan dropped her smore into the dirty, pebbled ground. She was not expecting Emmet to be so straight forward about his transformation into vampirism. She herself begged Edward to change her. This was not the kind of thing she liked to hear. She shook the thoughts from her mind and composed herself.

"Is there a point to this story?" I asked, grinning as I finished my smore. Emmet shrugged and nodded.

"Sure. Sure. Be weary of bears. They are not your friend," He said in mock seriousness. I snickered again and he added, "Oh, ya...and pretty people bite!"

And that was the end of his story.

I liked to hear my family talking about their pasts. It was interesting to hear it from their perspectives. Emmet's especially since he took everything with a grain of salt. He was fairly easy going and from what I could see, he took to being a new vampire with stride. Rosalie was his opposite. She was the least comfortable in her stone skin. Even though she was the most beautiful and proud.

It got late and we ate a few more smores and chatted about Jasper's life in the military and he told us stories about the newborn vampires. Devan listened in horror. I think Edward was pleased with her response. He was always trying to ward her away from wanting to join his way of life….or death, is maybe a more appropriate word for it.

Everyone else had just as amazing histories. Alice could not remember hers personally, but through some research and me showing her some visions she had quite the story to back up her human life. You wouldn't know her torrid past of mental asylums if you looked at her perky nature today.

I wondered if Devan would ever be changed and if she would take to vampire life easily or if she would be disappointed in her choice to die and live forever. She seemed to think it was the best option. I was not so sure. I had my Seth to live for now. That was all I needed to convince me to live.

It was very early in the morning when Devan and I finally went to our tent to sleep. I fell asleep happy, feeling complete and whole. My life was perfect and I was just now realizing it again for the first time since my near death. I had such a wonderful family. And Seth was my fiancé. Nothing could go wrong.

As I drifted into my dreams I wondered what tomorrow would bring….

* * *

_I am sorry this update was not sooner. I had it half written on Tuesday already and it was looking like I was on a roll. Then Wednesday night I got sick. Long story short…it sucked big time. Hehe. I am better now and yay!_

**Review Please**

_  
Next chapter should be good. I have some fun stuff planned for day 2 of the camping trip. Devan's POV is always interesting when it comes to things like this! Hehehe! _**  
**


	8. Life is Rough

Thank you to:

Bunnygogreen-Silver and Devan are kind special girls. They have irrational powers in a irrational world. Hehee! I hope you will stick around for me. :) I could really go a smore right about now! Hehe. Kats and Twilight- You sure are determined with this whole Silver thing! ;) Hahaha! Thanks for everything! I am glad you like the Emmet parts. I enjoy him too! LittleTwilightManiac-Thanks so much. :) I am so embarrased to admit it, but I am more like Silver in the mornings. I guess it is lucky I don't have a real twin. Only Mirra...who does not mind being woken up by song! :D RandomSugarRush- Thanks so much for the info. I am glad I have you for that Aussie stuff. You can be on the lookout for those sorts of detail errors if you want to. I love the help! :D Oh, Devan was aiming for her mouth, but not looking at the smore and it hit her cheek and some of her hair...that is how it got in there! She was too focused on Emmet's story to watch her food. ;) Lulu- Hehe. I am pleased you enjoyed that line. I had fun writing it! Crazy Kitty Kat- They do...if Stephanie Meyer has taught me anything it is that pretty people are not to be trusted. Unless they are a Cullen. ;) Mmm...sugar! KMac- My angel of editing! I owe you. Thanks for always sending me the corrections. I could not do this without your help. Part of this story belongs to you. You can have Devan's love for music and Silver's love for food! Two things we both know about! ;) MidnightEmberMisery- Thanks! :) I wrote some more...here it is:

* * *

_*Note- I am a day early on posting. I was aiming for Sat, but I worked hard to finish so that I could post sooner. Oh, and good news...Tomorrow is my last day of work for the Summer. I have 2 weeks off with nothing but free time and (hopefully) sunshine and a patio and lounge chair with my name on it. I will try to update a few times a week for each of my stories during this time!_

_I am so glad I changed the rating of this story to M! But then I changed it back. It is not that bad! Hahaha! Yay!__ Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Out of Sight**

**

* * *

**Chapter 8

Life is Rough

Devan's POV:

The sky was the bluest blue I had ever seen and the meadow covered acres of country hillside. The long grass reached up passed my knees and the wildflowers were all in blues, violets and fuchsias. It was the most beautiful landscape I had ever laid my eyes on. The sunlight touched every surface and lit up the earth.

I could feel the warm summer wing ruffle my hair and contrasting cool fingertips brushed the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and moaned softly. The whisper of 'I love you' was felt on my face in a burst of icy air before the words were audible to me. My angel spoke.

'I love you too,' I hummed, my eyes still closed, but I could see him now. The light reflecting off his skin was bright enough that it made the insides of my eyelids appeared pink instead of the dull grey they had been moment earlier.

In one swift pull, he had me down in the grass, my warm body pressed up against his rock hard abs. It felt like lying on wet pavement on a hot day. The smell was incredible like summer rain after a drought. The energy between us was static and I dug my fingers into him unsuccessfully, but it felt so good. It was a rush to know I could not hurt him. I could be as rough as I wanted to be.

He chuckled and I opened my eyes and I lifted my head from his chest and gazed up at his magnificent face. I was smiling like a fool, but I didn't care. I was blissfully happy. There was nothing more beautiful in the world. He was perfection. And he was mine.

I began to kiss his chest, starting from the bottom of his sternum and gradually, intently, working my way up to his right clavicle bone. My lips tingled both from the cold and from pleasure.

He had a flower in his hand. A violet. He gently touched it to my temple and smiled at me as I slid myself up his body until my face was above his. 'The color of your eyes,' he told me with fond admiration. I smiled back at him and watched his lovely face.

His lips began to move again…

'There was an old lady who swallowed a fly. I don't know why she swallowed a fly,' Edward said to me. I raised my eyebrow at him, thinking he must be joking. He seemed serious in his speech and kissed my jaw line tenderly as if he had just read me sweet poetry.

I was going to just let it go, but as I moaned at his caressing hold on my body he whispered into my ear.

'Perhaps she'll die!'

'EDWARD?!' I proclaimed shrilly, ruining the romance, as if it was not already ruined, and I leaned away from him in anger. 'I don't know what kind of sick joke this is, but if you don't want to make love to me just say so. You are insulting me!' I told him, pushing off him into the grass nearby. It tickled my face.

'There was an old lady who swallowed a spider…" he continued. I tried to slap him in disgust, but he caught my hand and I couldn't move. There was a blade of grass poking my nose, ticking my skin and aggravating me. 'That wiggled and jiggled and tickled inside her,'

'Edward, stop that!' I commanded. I was about to cry from his cruel game. He was now tickling me with a piece of long, green grass, and I was pinned down and I began to thrash.

'She swallowed the spider to catch the fly. I don't know why she swallowed the fly. Perhaps she'll die!' His mouth mouthed in a singsong voice, but the words sung sounded a lot like…like….

"Silver!!!" I screamed and I blinked and saw her leaning over me with a feather and a huge grin on her evil, impish, face! I didn't think about it, I just reacted and threw my fist at her, hitting her in the shoulder hard. She fell back into her sleeping bag.

"Ow!" she whined and she backed off. Emmet was somehow in our tent, snickering in the corner, shaking the whole thing. _'Good!_' I thought_. 'I am glad it hurt!_' I had been aiming for her face, but missed. I think that was probably for the best since I didn't really want to start a fight or injure her too badly. Mom and Dad always got angry when we hit one another. In play or otherwise.

Silver had really gone too far this time. She didn't know it, because to her it was just another silly trick to wake me up with, but she had no idea she had just killed the best dream I had ever had.

"Go away!" I moaned and pulled my blanket up over my head.

"Just be happy we didn't stick your hand in warm water, Dev!" Silver teased. Emmet snickered. I could tell he had wanted to play that prank on me, but they knew that Mom would be very upset if they did anything too mean. Making me wet the bed would have been going overboard for sure!

I felt the tent shake as they exited and pulled the blanket down so I could peek out. I was awake now. Seething with hatred for my annoying obnoxious siblings. The wonderful dream of Edward was a distant memory to me now…slowly fading as I alerted myself to reality.

I rolled over and faced away from the door of the tent that they had left undone. _'Rude!'_ I thought and I curled up and tried to go back to sleep. I wanted to recover the dream I was having. Then I heard someone coming inside. There was a ruffle of the quilts and I felt myself lift up as someone pressed on the air mattress beside me. _'That is enough!'_ I freaked out.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed unreasonably loud.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, stun in his velvet voice. I flipped to face him. "I didn't mean to wake you if you were sleeping. I thought you were already awake. I'll go and let you sleep some more,"

"No! No!" I protested and reached out to him. Edward hesitated. I couldn't blame him. "I want you to stay. I am sorry. I thought you were someone else," I apologized. He inched towards me outreached arms and cuddled up next to me. I sighed and felt my tension melt away.

"Uh ah aaa-ah!" Silver's nagging voice sang, her face ducked into our pink tent. She had her finger out in wagging. "No boys allowed in the girl's tent!"

"GET OUT!" I screamed, rather unladylike and sat up violently to throw someone at her. Anything! I threw a shoe! I guess she didn't see it coming or perhaps she assumed I would miss, but Silver didn't move in time and the thick heal of my hiking boot hit her with a clunk right in her face.

She fell back out of view and I froze in shock. She didn't get up right way and instead rolled on the dirt outside, holding her face. Edward was up in a flash to give her a hand. He was always a gentleman and Silver was his sister too, but I wished he had left her alone with her dramatics. _'She's fine!'_ I thought surly. _'She plays rugby for Pete's sake!'_

However, she sat up and actually looked like she was hurt. I crawled to the edge of the tent and leaned out at her. She was still holding her face with her hand and grimacing, but only slightly. She was waving Dad off her with the other hand and saying she was fine.

"Let me take a look," Dad told her and he insisted she move her hand. Silver allowed him to pry her hand from her face. She kept her left eye closed, but it looked like she was crying the way it watered. I didn't want to feel guilty for hurting her, she deserved it, but I couldn't help feeling badly.

I sighed and noticed Mom watching me. She looked disappointed. In me! _'Camping is Hell!'_ I pitied myself.

While everyone besides Rosalie fussed over Silver, making her comfortable on a lounge chair with an icepack and getting her whatever she wanted, I sulked in the tent. I got dressed for the day. And came out only to have Mom and Dad reprimand me with their eyes.

"I am sorry, Silver," I told my sister. She shrugged and smiled at me. Half her face still covered with a blue ice pack that Dad had brought along in case I got hurt. This was worse. I had maimed Silver and my name was Mud!

"I'm good, Dev. No worries," Silver told me. _'Oh course. Be super forgiving and make me look even worse!'_ I thought. But she wasn't playing a game. She really held no grudge. That was one good thing about my twin. She was always ready to forgive and forget...well, except when it came to mafia vampires from Italy. She still had a debt to repay to Aro, she felt. It worried me that she was not frightened of him. I was snapped out of my thoughts by our parents.

"I don't know what possessed you to act out, Devan, but you know that your mother and I do not tolerate violence of any kind," Dad said. He didn't seem angry with me though. I couldn't believe he felt the need to tell me this. I knew that they didn't like it when Silver and I fought, but she was so clearly the driving force of all the 'violence' I put forth on her.

Living with a sister like Silver made the occasional fight unavoidable. She would push, push, push all my buttons until I lashed out. I always came out looking like the guilty party because Silver rarely got angry back with me. Everything bounced off her and she would be smiling again by the time the parents found out about our disagreements.

"She had this one coming," I mumbled under my breath. My arms were folded across my chest and I knew I looked like a brat as I scowled down at the dirt, but I didn't care. I wanted to win one for once.

"I can understand that you were frustrated to be woken up this morning, Devan. Silver, you need to me more sensitive to your sister's needs. Give her some space in the morning to wake on her own," Mom blandly disciplined Silver. I practically laughed and Dad caught my attitude and I shut down my sarcasm.

"There is no excuse for violence," Dad finished Mom's speech.

"Sometimes there is," Rosalie piped up from behind her book. I was stunned she was sticking up for me. Then again…Silver annoyed her too sometimes with all her hype. Dad frowned at her, but she didn't look up from her novel. "Silver is always giving Devan a hard time. Maybe a blow to the head will settle her down,"

"Rose," Mom reprimanded lightly. Silver, to my surprise didn't speak.

Rosalie glanced up, but at me instead. A grin crept across my lips and she responded similarly to me. _'Thank you, Rosalie!'_ I thought triumphantly. I was pleased to have someone on my side. _'I knew I liked you for one reason!'_ I reminded myself. I couldn't control my sly smile.

I was glad someone else thought it was time Silver grew up!

*

*

*

This morning's incident faded from everybody's mind and we ate breakfast. By the time we finished eating Silver had the purplish concave crescent mark of a bruise forming under her left eye. She didn't seem to notice or care. She was already busy being a pest again and encouraging Jasper to take another go at fishing.

"Come on, Jazzy!" She encouraged. "You have to catch one for me. I don't care how you do it, but I want trout for lunch!"

"I didn't have great luck with it yesterday," He said gently. He was always so quiet. I suppose because he was feeling every emotion that surrounding him. Both Silver and Alice were immensely extreme in their excitement for life it surprised me he was not bouncing around with them half the time.

I was grateful for his talent to calm them at times…although he was never able to suppress their hype fully. _'What would they act like if he was not always nearby?'_ I wondered in daydream. I could picture Alice bouncing so high she would break through the roof of our house after a shopping spree. I giggled. Jasper gave me a funny look and smirked at me. Edward squeezed my hand and I could tell he was curious to know my thoughts.

"I suppose I could give fishing another try," Jasper decided, giving in and scoping the still lake with a critical eye. Silver hugged him and he stiffened and held his breath. She let him go and skipped to me.

"What do you want to do Devan?" she asked me. I didn't answer right away. "Let's go for a walk. There are trails all around the lake and up the hills!"

"I don't really want--" I began to decline her suggestion. Knowing my luck, I would fall in a hole and die.

"It will give us something to do. Please come with me?" Silver asked so nicely. She clasped her hands together and held them under her chin in begging. I sighed.

"Fine!" I groaned. There was not a lot more to do anyway. I was tired of having my butt kicked at badminton, by every single one of my family members. And I didn't want to go fishing again. I would leave that up to Jasper who had a mission it seemed to catch a fish before we went home. He could have just done what Edward did yesterday and grabbed one with his hand like a bird clawing prey, but he was attempting to do it the old fashioned way.

"You two are not going alone," Mom warned us. Edward was already by my side. She relaxed when she knew that we had an escort.

"Who's coming for a walk?" Silver inquired happily. There was silence.

"Bor-ing!" Emmet yelled out. Rosalie shook her head. Alice popped up from on of the tents with a hiking outfit on and a first aid kit in her hand.

"I am!" Alice sang proudly. I eyed the red medical bag in her hand wondered if she knew a future I was not yet seeing. She noted my concerned expression. "Don't worry. It is just in case,"

"Oh great!" I mumbled sarcastically. And then we all continued to walk away from camp leaving our parents, Emmet and Rosalie, and Jasper behind us. I was fed up with camping already I just wanted this day to end so we could sleep and them return home the next morning.

The hike turned out to be heinous like every outdoor, nature-filled experience I imparted on. The mosquitoes zeroed in on me like I was a walking sugar stick. _'Or walking blood bag!'_ I thought. _'Which I kinda am according to my family!'_ I could not keep the leechy flies off me. Alice sprayed me head to toe with bug repellent, but it didn't seem to keep them at bay.

"Oh, bug off you little bloodsucker!!!" I grumbled, smacking my arm to rid a big mosquito that had landed there. Alice frowned. I felt kind of bad about saying that. It was as if I was insulting my family with that derogatory term, but I was just so annoyed I could not help rage my anger at the buzzing beast that had less control than my vampire family. _'At least if Edward bit me I could spend forever with him,'_ I daydreamed. Then I smacked a mosquito off my thigh with a smack! All I was getting from these bites was itchy.

Edward rubbed my shoulder sympathetically. There was nothing he could do to help me here. Except give me the shirt off his back…which he did do. _'At least I can enjoy his body while I get eaten alive!'_ I thought, sneaking as many peeks at him as we walked back home to the camp site.

I was wrapped in his shirt, reeking of bug spray, and sticky with sweat from the humid, summer day. I began to itch even worse as we made it back to were the family was settled. We passed Jasper at the lake, still patiently waiting for a fish to bite. I had to hand it to him. He had patience. Silver and Alice danced off to the lake to join him as I stormed back into our site angrily to look for my toothpaste.

"Darling?" Mom questioned me when I huffed to a stop and stripped off Edward's t-shirt, handing it back to him. Edward took his shirt and set it aside while he grabbed a new one that didn't reek of bug spray.

"Apparently we are not the only ones who think Devan smells delectable," Edward offered his take on this morning's events. Dad eyed my large welt-like bug bites that spotted my entire body sympathetically.

"Ya…it was a suckfest!" I said, not meaning to joke. Dad chuckled and Mom smiled when Edward smirked. They all seemed to find this amusing. Emmet and Rosalie popped out from the trees looking satisfied and slightly secretive about what they had been up. _'Oh for the love of all things Holy! Them too?!'_ I growled internally and I headed into our tent to get my cosmetic bag.

"So…how was the walk?" Emmet asked loudly, sitting on a log and chipping two rocks together to carve them into shapes. He had already made a bear and something that he insisted was a space ship, but looks awfully phallic to the rest of us!

"Oh, it was just super!" I stated sarcastically and I sat down on a folding chair and opened my toothpaste tube and began dabbing my itchy, red bumps with the white paste. "By the way, Emmet...you have a leaf in your hair!" I told him prudently. Rosalie quickly snatched it out of his thick, dark curls and let if float to the ground. I turned from them in disgust.

I couldn't reach my neck and back so Edward gladly helped me to do so by taking over my toothpaste dotting. My ear burned and I began to scratch it, making the itch increase 10 fold.

"Lovely…on my ear. I have a mosquito bite on my ear!" I whined, talking to no one, but my annoyed self.

Alice, Silver, and Jasper came striding up towards camp. Silver had a fair-sized trout hooked to her finger and she flapped it down with a smack on a cutting board and held up a huge knife. She began to slit it open so I looked away. Jasper sighed lightly and took a seat beside me. He was pleased with himself. Then he perked up and sniffed the air more careful, facing me.

"You smell minty," He said as a fact. Alice giggled and I glowered and sunk down in my chair._ 'I hate camping!'_ I pouted.

*

*

*

We had fried trout again for lunch. Well, not really… Silver took one bite and spit it out saying it taste funny, like muddy water. I was going to be polite and have a tiny bit, but after hearing that I was not going to put any in my mouth. I felt so bad for Jasper since he had worked so hard this morning to catch it. He didn't seem to mind, though. It was still a triumph for him that he caught a fish the traditional way.

I made us some peanut butter and jam sandwiches instead. It was the only thing I thought to make using a butter knife, the only tool my family was willing to let me use since we were a few hours away from a hospital and Dad didn't want to show off his suturing skills out in the boonies if I cut myself on something sharper.

I was pleased with my makeshift lunch. _'Nothing better than good ol' PB & J,'_ I thought as we sat down to eat our sandwiches. Mom, Dad, Jasper and Edward took the time to go for a few hours to hunt up North while it was light out and Alice had promised to keep us safe.

I was happily reading Rosalie's copy of 'Lady Audrey's Secret' while Silver was staring blankly at the water munching on her sandwich. She was oddly thoughtful I noticed. It didn't last for long. She was soon up and begging the others to play badminton with her.

Rosalie refused flat out, but agreed to keep score. Emmet looked pained to have to play down his strengths to keep it fun for Silver. He barley tapped the birdy and it would go whizzing at her at great speed. Alice was beside Silver the whole time, zipping in front of her to hit the birdy out of the way when it was going too fast.

'_I suppose it would leave a bruise,'_ I decided when I watched how careful Alice was being to protect Silver.

Emmet was being pretty good, though, about making his moves readable to Silver so she had the chance to hit the birdy back to him. He was coming to the net and he tipped the birdy over. Silver ran and whacked at it desperately, smacking Emmet on the head. She pulled the racket back and stared at it.

Then she laughed. It was bent at a 90 degree angle. Emmet came bounding around the net to her and picked her up. He swung her over his shoulder in play, like he always did. She laughed, having a good time. Alice barged right in and tugged on Emmet.

"Put her down!" she demanded. There was hardness to her voice I was not used to hearing. Rosalie noticed the difference too and popped her head up to watch the scene. Emmet froze and looked down at Alice. He towered over her. Silver hung upside down over his shoulder.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Just do it. You'll hurt her," Alice told him without any room for lenience in her demand.

"Alice!" Silver protested, still chuckling.

"No I won't. I'm always careful," he said smiling, his dimples creasing his pretty face as he tickled Silver, making her shake with laughter. Her face was red with the blood rushing to it as she hung upside down.

"I. Said. Drop. Her," Alice stated clearly. Emmet frowned and his body shrunk a bit and he flipped Silver up and then caught her as he set her gently on the earth. She stumbled a bit and sat down, still smiling. It was never a good idea to argue with Alice. She knew best. I wonder what she was seeing in the future. I almost looked into it, but I was caught off guard by something.

Alice gave Silver a strong look that made Silver's lips straighten to a line and she glanced away from all of us. _'What is that about?'_ I asked myself. I sighed and decided not to get into it. It was obviously some rift that Alice and Silver had with each other and I didn't want to get involved with their shenanigans. It always led to some sort of dramatics.

"We should do something else," Alice sang, back to her usually self in a flash. '_Bipolar much?'_ I pondered sarcastically to myself. She beamed a huge smile and skipped over to me and pulled me up from my seat. I sighed and let my book shut and I obliged. She wanted us all to go swimming once last time in the lake before we went home. It was a relatively safe activity in her way of thinking, I guess. At least I knew how to swim.

Silver convinced me it would be fun too. And although, I would have rather sat and read, I was feeling hot from the humidity and wanted to cool off. I followed them out to the dock and sat on the edge with my feet in as they swam around. Alice kept a close eye on Silver the whole time. A closer watch than ever before! And Alice knew I had noticed this change in her. I thought I saw her wink at me when Silver was under the water.

*

*

*

After dark we played poker, with Alice and Edward sitting out since we could not count on them not to cheat. It was a lot of fun. I was not very good. Bluffing was never going to be my strong suit. Silver, who was usually such a good liar, was so easy to read tonight for some reason.

After a while we gave up the cards and Edward brought out his guitar and played the most beautiful classical melodies on the strings. I was so at peace at his side listening to the music. The camping trip was finally coming to an end. I had survived so far with only bug bites to name as my plight. Being out in the wilderness with my family didn't seem so awful at this time.

Silver was not her usual self. Perhaps she was still thinking about Alice's freak out early when she and Emmet were playing. It was unlike her to be so quiet and still. She was listening so patiently to Edward's music it made me think something was troubling her.

The song ended gracefully, echoing into the night. There was silence until Silver yawned and stretched.

"I am kinda tired. I think I am going to go to bed," She told the group. The way her eyes met mine very subtly told me that she was not really tired, but she was hinting at something. As she got up and strolled over to our pink tent I tried to act casual like I had not noticed. Alice nudged me from the left and the look in her eye was the same as it had been this afternoon when she had been so concerned for Silver's well being.

Edward held me tighter to him all of a sudden and I looked up to see his gaze. His eyes were grave as well. Like he was also in on it. _'Well, if Alice knows something. Edward would have seen it too,' _I justified. It only made me more curious to get to bed. And Edward was hinting to me that I should follow Silver. I could tell.

"I think I will join her. Since you will all probably make me get up again at the crack of dawn," I told them. Edward squeezed my hand and he kissed me briefly before I stood up. My face blushed a bit since everyone was watching.

"Goodnight, you two," Mom told us. Silver was rustling around in the tent.

"Night Mom," She said. "Night Dad,"

"Goodnight," I said to all of them.

"Have a good sleep," our father told me, but it was meant for Silver to hear as well. I nodded and walked to the tent as slowly as I could, but I was so curious as to why Silver was lying to everyone to go to bed. She never went to bed earlier than she had to. Even when she was really tired on the weekends she would struggle to stay up just for the sake of it. Alice and Edward knew what was going on. I wanted to know too!

I crawled into the tent and zipped up the tent. Silver was already under the covers of our elaborate bed. She held the flashlight out for me so I could find my pajamas and get changed. I hurried, tripping over the mattress a few times. She did not laugh. _'Something is really bothering her,' I_ noted.

I crawled into bed and pulled the covers up. She snuggled deep down into the bed and pulled the covers over her, facing me. I did the same, but facing her. She still had the flashlight on, under the covers. She looked like she might cry. Then she raised her hands, the best she could in her position, and signed to me in our private language.

'I am late,' she signed to me. I was confused. _'Late for what?'_ I wondered. She read my mind and then her eyes welled up and she raised her hands again and the words they made next didn't seem real.

'I think I am pregnant,' I read her hand signals, but didn't fully grasp the concept until she nodded at me to let me know I understood her correctly.

"What?!" I blurted out loud, unable to control my stun. She covered her face with her hand and then winced as she touched her black eye. "Don't pinch me!" I added, hoping it might explain my outburst moments early to the family that surly heard me and who were probably all wondering what was going on.

"Sorry," Silver mumbled, picking up on my save. She looked at me, worried, and licked her lips. I could not think of what to do, or say to her. I stared back in shock. _'Why did I not see this coming?' _I scolded myself mentally. I was so stupid not to have foreseen this. Alice obviously had. _'What the Hell is wrong with me?'_ I could not focus on myself now. I needed to find out from Silver.

'How?' I signed. She tilted her head in a sarcastic fashion and just looked at me. I knew how it happened. Seth and Silver and their one time romp in the woods happened. 'You said you used a…a…' I tried to sign it, but I didn't need to because she knew what I was getting at.

'He did. It broke…maybe,' she told me with her hands, the ruffled the blanket a bit as she moved them.

'You sure?' I signed to her. She nodded and touched her tummy. It didn't look any bigger than usual, not that I kept an eye on her weight. She stuck it out a bit and watched it and then looked back at me.

'I feel different,' she told me with her hands. She seemed so small and childish with the concerned expression she had. It was so rare to see her so vulnerable.

'You have to tell Mom and Dad,' I told her. She shook her head.

'I think Alice already knows,' she signed to me. I nodded. I had been right in my suspicion that Alice was in the know. She had been so protective today when Emmet was rough housing with Silver.

'I think she does too,' I agreed and then repeated, 'You have to tell Dad,'

Silver shook her head and a tear fell from her eye, across the bridge of her nose and almost into her other eye. I reached out and wiped it before it could do that.

'You have to find out for sure. You need to see a doctor,' I moved my hands carefully. More tears fell. She wiped them from her face this time. She nodded and tucked her head to her chest. I began to think about what this all meant.

It had been just about a month since she had slept with Seth. I had done the math in my head. That means she was 4 weeks pregnant and from my health class knowledge I remembered that the baby's heartbeat would become audible at week 5. If Silver were pregnant like she thought, she would not be able to hide it from the family for very much longer.

I wiggled closer and put my arm around her. I made my hand into the 'I love you' sign and I slipped it into her hand. She felt it and squeezed it tightly. Then she cried in silence for a while until she drifted off into sleep. I stayed awake for hours.

There was one vision that was very clear to me. Silver was in bed, tired and worn, but smiling so blissfully she would have lit up an entire room. She was holding a bundle in her arms that I could not yet picture fully, but it was a baby. I knew that was for certain.

* * *

_*Note- Ok…so there you have it! Some of you are genius and picked up on my subtle (I thought undetectable hints) and guess that Silver might be pregnant! Good on you guys. Although, it does bug me when you guess ahead. :P I didn't want to admit it and give it away so I made sure to add in that they used a condom! It just goes to show that abstinence is the only sure birth control. :S Hehehe…so listen up all you young impressionable teenagers! _

_Silver had some stuff to sort out…and Alice and Devan will help her!_

**Please Review! I know you want to! :D**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V  
**


	9. Confession Time

Thank you to: Random Sugar Rush- Hehehe! You did know it! It was not a happy chapter last time, but things will perk up. :) You are my official Aussie girl! Thanks for all your help! Lulu- Hehe...thanks. I am glad you enjoyed that. I thought it was funny that Devan thought Edward was singing that too her too! ;) LittleTwilightManic- You were not expecting that! Yay! I am so thrilled it was a surprise! I am oddly perky when I wake up. Most mornings anyway. Dunno why? Just lucky I guess. :D Hehehe. Crazy Kitty Kat- Yup! You were right! :) Good for you. Thank you for being on the team! :) Nicole Cullen- :) Hope you had fun! Emmet is a goofball! Rickii101- I know! I would wonder too if I was not writing this and already knew! ;) Thanks for reviewing. Kats and Twilight- You are so smart. I couldn't believe that some of you could guess from my hints (that I thought were subtle). Hehehe. No lemons, I promise. :) KMac- Thanks for your help! Sorry for misleading you. Heheehe...*evil laugh*. Jake is so not going to be that involved...but he will appear in the sequel at some point as pack alpha. :) Omg, guess who has a kit kat chunky? Me! :P

_*Note: Okay, so this is rated T, I have decided. I have just learned what a lemon is, thank you to Kats and Twilight, and I will not be writing vivid sex scenes. So, have no fear. I do think that a teen should be able to read the word 'sex' and 'condom' though without scaring them. Hahaha! There will be leading up to stuff and afterward stuff...but never the actually act itself. Hope everyone is comfortable with that. :)_

* * *

**Out of Sight**

**

* * *

**Chapter 9

Confession Time

Silver's POV:

This morning was torture to wake up to. I was feeling like crap from crying myself to sleep. I was worried that everyone had heard me doing so. Devan kept reassuring me they hadn't, but I was not sure. Alice knew already. I could tell. She was kind enough not to say anything to anyone, but I had a feeling Edward had also seen the truth through her memories.

I was beyond stressed about my family finding out my little secret and it didn't help that half of them already knew about it. The worst part was going to be telling my parents. And Seth! _'How am I going to tell him this? He is going to just freak out!'_ I panicked, as I got dressed.

Devan touched my shoulder and smiled sympathetically. She was the best sister ever. I was lucky to have her support.

When I was ready I gave her a nod to let her know she could open the tent door. She got up early with me today without an ounce of complaint. I hoped no one would pick up on this change in her and think it suspicious. It was not like her to wake without grumbling about it being too early to get up.

I exited the tent to find that there was nothing left to pack expect our tent. It was beyond me how my family could do so much, in such a short period of time, without making a sound. It was mind-boggling!

"Good morning, my darling girls," Mom greeted us warmly, giving me a hug that surprised me. I was not ready for it. She looked worried at my reaction. I tried to smooth things over with a smile, but I failed. She was on to me.

I was acting so bizarre lately I was sure they all knew what was going on. Not to mention, that I could kind of tell my tummy was a bit rounder. I tried to suck it in. It only looked like I had eaten a hug meal and was slouching if I didn't hold it in. Nothing too noticeable. Yet! Soon, they would be able to hear the heart beating of the fetus inside me.

_'A fetus!'_ I freaked inside my own private thoughts. _'There is a life growing inside me!'_

"Mornin'!" I responded, trying to be cheerful. It was work this morning to be chipper. Alice was busy emptying our tent and our eyes met. I mouthed 'thank you' to her without a sound when no one was looking. She barely smiled, but it was enough to let me know she understood that she knew. I looked away, partly because I was ashamed to admit the truth.

"We are pretty well packed up and ready to go. I warmed up some rolls for you two to snack on and poured you some orange juice," Mom explained. The tent behind was already laying flat and Alice and Jasper were intricately folding it up to fit in the storage sack it came in.

"Thanks, Mom," Devan and I both said at the same time. I took my glass of orange juice in hand and proceeded to take a sip. I did not expect to have such a violent response to the awful taste in my mouth. I spat out the juice in a spray of orange mist. Mom had her hand on her chest and leaned back in shock. Devan was wide eyed.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "It tastes off,"

Dad, Alice, Rosalie and Mom were all in the vicinity and were studying me critically. _'Oh ya, sure. If this shocks you just wait!' _I thought. I wish I had not done that. But the flavor of the orange was too sharp and intense somehow. My taste buds were all wonky. It was just another change I had noticed in myself these last few weeks.

Devan took a tiny sip of her juice and made a face.

"Yup…not good," she confirmed my story with a lie. She was so terrible at lying I decided to change the subject.

"Anyway. I want to ride with Mom and Dad this time. I am kinda tired. I may try to sleep," I rambled too quickly. Emmet and Rosalie both tilted their heads a bit and gave me a confused look.

"I want to ride with you too!" Devan piped up. Edward suddenly was by our side. His next words confirmed my belief he knew my secret and he was gunning for me to have some private time with our parents.

"I call shot gun for the Jeep," he said. He was going to give me some privacy with Mom and Dad. Rosalie's nostril's flared in outrage. Emmet shrugged.

"He called it, Babe,"

"Isn't there a football game you wanted to see?" Edward asked Emmet, sparking my big brother's intense interest in the sport to make him more eager to get on the road. If they were even a mile ahead of us there would be no way they could overhear me confessing to Mom and Dad. I was not ready to let Emmet and Rosalie know. I could get away with telling Mom and Dad before I told Seth, but I needed to tell my fiance sooner than letting Rosalie know.

There was hardly any point to it anyway. Since Edward, Alice and Jasper were in on it. Keeping Emmet and Rosalie out of the loop was almost pointless, except that I wanted to tell Seth before Emmet had the chance to blurt it out to him. Seth needed to hear this from me. And frankly, Rosalie scared me a little and me getting pregnant so easily was going to make her hate me even more!

"Yeah! Oh, we have to get going to make it in time to catch it, though!" Emmet said anxiously. Edward nodded and Alice pulled on Jasper to get the show on the road. I owed Edward for this. '_I have to remember to thank him later,'_ I made a mental note.

*

*

*

After Alice had finished wrapping up our tent and strapping it to the top of the Jeep with the other items she came back to camp to gather up the rest of my siblings. They took off in a mad rush to make it home in time for Emmet's beloved football. It would not be long before they were out of earshot. I started to get nervous about telling my parents the news.

The walk up the hillside and down the trail to where the car was parked was longer today than a few days earlier. It gave me too much time to stew in my thoughts.

'_They are going to frickin' kill me!_' I over-exaggerated my idea of their reaction in my head. I knew Dad would be disappointed, but probably calm and rational about the whole thing. Then he would start into the medical survey and the 'are you sure about this?' and 'are you sure about that?' and 'When was your last menstrual cycle?' and I could not bear to have him ask me that last question!

"Silver?" Mom asked. I snapped out of my worrisome thoughts for a moment to face her. She stroked my hair and gazed upon me with concern. I tried to smile, it came out, but I don't think it was very convincing. She ushered Dad over with one hand.

"She is awfully pale, Carlisle," Mom said. _'Oh crap!' _I thought nervously. _'They are on to me!'_ I was feeling pretty anxious. Dad placed his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. I brushed it off and lied.

"I am just a bit tired," I told them.

"Hmm," he hummed, "and perhaps too much sugar last night. You had 6 of those smore things last night,"

Normally, I would have laughed at him. It was funny the things that we humans took for granted. My vampire family was educated on the delicate ensemble of the perfect smore the other night. And Alice was so intrigued by my demonstration on how to make one, she nearly tried one to see what it was like. She got two inches away from a smore with her pointy tongue stuck out to taste, but the smell upset her and she opted out. I, on the other hand, ate 5 the first night, and 6 or 7 of them last night.

This was before I went to bed and confessed to Devan, of course. I longed to have my time of denial back. It had worked for weeks, until I just could not hold the secret in anymore.

"Ye-ah," I said slowly in response to Dad's observation, "Maybe I over did it,"

I was about to tell them right then and there. It was a good time. They suspected a change in me already. I had to tell them sooner then later. And the others were all gone. Devan watched me anxiously from the side. She didn't speak.

"Get in the car and lay your head back and rest, my darling," Mom told me and without me being about to resist, she helped me to the car. The part of me in denial didn't speak up. I just got in and shut up. Devan soon got in the other side and sat next to me. She was hinting to me with her eyes to say something.

Mom and Dad packed the last few items into the trunk and zipped into their seats in the front. Mom looked back to us as we left the site with a smile and she reached back and touched my hand. The guilt was eating away at me and my heart began to speed its pace. I could hear it thumping in my ears and I couldn't contain my anxiety any longer.

"STOP!" I blurted out. Devan jumped at the sound of my voice. Dad pulled over to the side of the road. He got out immediately and opened my car door for me.

"Are you going to be sick?" he asked with concern. He knelt down beside me and took my hand and pressed his chilled fingertips into the radial artery of my wrist.

"I don't know yet," I said honestly, feeling woozy. I looked down at my legs in shame. My heart was racing. There was no way to slow it. I had to tell them now. I just couldn't figure out how I should go about it.

"If you are feeling dizzy, put your head between your knees and take some deep breaths, Sweetheart," he told me. I shook my head and two big, rolling tears fell out from my eyes and off my cheek into my lap. That didn't help. Mom was beside herself with worry now and Dad was beyond concerned.

"I don't think that is going to fix this, Dad," I cried weakly. He rubbed my hand in his.

"Silver, Baby, please tell us what is going on," Mom begged. She was leaning over from the front seat now and stroking my back as I was hunched over, still staring into my lap. Devan was so quiet beside me.

"I…I…"

"Silver, whatever it is you are upset about, you can tell your mother and I. We will help you through it," Dad told me. His kindness was meant to be reassuring, but it made my tears come faster. He was too nice. What was he going to think of me now? _'He is going to be so ashamed,'_ I decided. I sobbed a few audible cries, before I went silent again.

"Shhh," Mom hushed me and tried to sooth me. I tried again to speak.

"I think I…" I began, but the words just got stuck when I tried to say them. I pulled one hand out that had been tucked between my knees and put it behind me to reach for Devan. I didn't look up. She took my hand and I squeezed it. "Please, Dev…" I whispered to her to tell her it was okay for her to tell them now.

It seemed like hours for the response. Since I was not watching their faces I could only imagine their shock as Devan finally came out to say the words I could not.

"Silver thinks…she thinks…that there is a good possibility…that she is…pregnant," Devan said.

There was more silence.

*

*

*

There was an hour-long drive back to town that was only a fuzzy memory in my mind. I doubt I would ever wish to look back on it to see what happened.

After the questions I had expected to be asked by my father had been answered by me, the ride home was mostly filled with soft crying and silence. Crying by me, silence by the rest. Although, no one came out and said it to me, they were all probably wondering what would happen if I was, for sure, pregnant. I didn't want to think about that part now. It made this whole situation too real.

It was real, though. I didn't need to go to the hospital for the blood test to know for sure, but I let Dad lead me since they needed the proof. I could feel something inside me. It was not pain or anything that told me, I just felt a change in myself. I was oddly full…or complete in a sense.

Mom and Devan waited for me in the car and Dad was his genuinely caring self as he took me to the lab on the 2 floor of the hospital. I was done with my tears now. I was emotionally worn out and glad they he took me to a private room to draw the blood himself. I suppose he was giving me privacy since this was Forks and in a small town word would spread fast if someone I knew saw me in there.

"Which arm, Sweetheart?" Dad asked me. He was dressed in causal, weekend attire that contrasted with the tourniquet and empty vial in his hand. He did not look like a doctor right now. He was only my father, who was not judging me in the slightest. It was so hard for me to understand. _'How can he be so calm?'_

"I don't know. I have never done this before," I mumbled after giving a shrug. He tilted his head and thought.

"Really?" he seemed to question this. He was no doubt confused by all the times Devan had been sick or hurt and needed lab work done.

"Ya. Whatever you are remembering… it was Devan, not me," I told him in a more usual tone of voice coming from myself. He smiled and nodded. My sister had the worst luck. It was ear infections, pneumonia last year at Christmas, and numerous other inflictions that sent her for medical care. It was not always her falling down that got to her. She has the worst luck of anyone I knew!

'_Until now!'_ I thought selfishly. I frowned at my thought. There were so many women, Esme and Rosalie included, who would have loved to be in my shoes right now and here I was... ungrateful. Dad touched my shoulder kindly.

"It is nothing. Just a pinch and it will be done," he reassured me. I shrugged again. I was not squeamish at all and my common sense told me this was not going to be painful. Devan was the big baby when it came to needles.

He stood in front of me and put the arm down of the chair I sat on. He gently took my left arm and placed it in front of me and tied the blue, rubber strip around my upper arm above my elbow. He was so quick; I didn't even see him poke me. Suddenly the needle was in my arm and dark, red blood began to fill the vial. He undid the tourniquet with his other hand and when the vial was full he finished by placing a cotton ball on the injection site and slid the needle out.

"All done. Hold onto this for a minute, Sweetheart," he told me, and he put my right index finger on the cotton ball to stop the bleeding. I obeyed. He wrote something down on a sticker and then peeled it off and wrapped it around the vial. He smiled again at me with care.

"Aren't you mad?" I asked him outright. I had seen too many movies were young girls got pregnant and their fathers flipped out at them, ranting and raving and throwing things around. Telling their daughters how irresponsible they were and what an embarrassment to the family they were. My father simple looked at me sadly and shook his head.

"Not at all, Silver," he replied honestly.

"Why not?" I inquired, not quite understanding how he could not be upset with me.

"Do you think I should be?" he asked me. I thought for a moment, squinting my eyes.

"Wulh," I grunted, "Ya. I thought you would be…upset,"

"What would that accomplish?" He asked me rhetorically, "What is done is done, Silver. And you are my daughter. I love you. The most important thing is that you are safe, happy, and healthy. Your mother and I will always be here to love and support you. No matter what unexpected side road you get yourself on,"

I felt like I was going to cry again. There was a burning sensation under my eyelids, but I was out of tears so I blinked a few times to get myself straightened out. He unwrapped a tiny bandaid and I took off the cotton ball for him to stick it over the hole. He threw all the garbage into a biohazard bin and then unlatched the arms of the chair to let me out.

I hugged him.

"Thank you, Daddy," I squeaked. His cool embrace made me shiver. He rubbed my back and when I was strong enough to continue he took me with him to the lab in the back to run the necessary tests on my blood to confirm my pregnancy.

*

*

*

It didn't take long for Dad to find out that there was an increase of hCG, human chorionic gonadotropin, in my blood. He was now 99% sure I was pregnant and I was 100% sure. I had known before this test confirmed it. It's results just made it official.

He led me back out to the car and opened the door for me. I crawled back in and leaned back. Dad got in too and waited to start the engine. I felt like I was on trial, but at least now I knew that the jurors were on my side. Dad and Devan, at least, were not going to disown me for this. I was fairly certain that Mom would not give up on me either.

"So, how did everything go?" Mom asked, curious, but with a warm smile. Devan watched me carefully. Dad let me tell them. He was always so professional as a doctor. He could have shared with my mother as a concerned father, but he left it up to me to share the news.

"The results were positive," I mumbled. Even I could hear Devan gulp back a lump of saliva. I took a deep breath to push back the thick feeling of unease in my chest.

"Whatever it is that you need, Darling. If you want to talk about it or if you need anything, you just tell us. Okay?" she told me sincerely.

I sighed and nodded. Mom was also not angry with me. _'How did I get to lucky?'_ I wondered. Normal parents would be freaking out if their sixteen year old came out to tell them she was pregnant. I had two vampires as parents. Their wrath should have been epic!_ 'How can they stay so calm?'_

"Are you feeling any better now?" Devan finally piped up after hours of silence. Her voice cracked along the words she spoke as proof of this. I turned my head to her and nodded subtly. At least the guilt was mostly gone now, from keeping a secret. I was never good at keeping secrets.

"Have you decided what you plan to do?" Mom inquired softly. I knew what this question implied and it made me shiver. Dad took Mom's hand in his and they didn't push me to speak. Devan was keeping a low profile. I felt a tiny pang of guilt that she had to go through all this with me. It was not her problem.

"I need to tell Seth," I said in lieu of responding to the unasked, but hinted at topic that I was not comfortable talking about yet. I had not decided yet if I was going to keep the baby.

*

*

*

Back at home the mood was depressing. I hated the feeling. And poor Jasper looked like he wanted to run away and hide. When we first came in he looked like he might gag at the stress coming from me. I smiled at him kindly. After all, he had known too and didn't say a word. Edward rushed to Devan's side and they both sat on one chair together as we all looked around staring at one another. Alice came bounding in and stopped right in front of me.

"Seth should be home from work soon," she told me. I gave her a questioning look. She could not see anything about Seth's future. "He called and left a message," she admitted.

"Oh, ok. Thank you," I whispered.

"Emmet and Rose are still 'out for a walk', so you won't have to worry about them blowing the scene!" she told me making it obvious to everyone what Em and Rose were up to. Devan rolled her eyes and planted her head into Edward's chest. I was grateful to know their whereabouts.

"Thanks, Alice," I told her. And they would blow the scene. Emmet would bellow out the news loud enough for all of Forks to hear and Rosalie would just blow up in outrage!_ 'I so don't want to be in a room with her when she finds out,' _I decided as I imagined her freaking out.

Alice bowed out and took Jasper with her to give me privacy. Edward stood up, Devan still in his arms, surprised by his move. She dropped her legs to the floor and understood what was going on. Mom and Dad had also left me alone in the living room.

I waited 3 minutes and just like Alice had predicted, sort of, Seth came in through the upstairs deck doors and beamed a loving smile at me. I was surprised how easily I smiled back at him. The fear had left me. I was ready to tell him the news.

"Hey, Gorgeous!" he greeted me. He dropped his tool belt and overalls on the ground and came to me. He planted a big, somewhat sloppy, yet wonderful, kiss on my lips and stroked the side of my face. He noted my black eye.

"Hey," I peeped.

"What happened?" he asked about my eye.

"Devan beat me up," I told him bluntly. He laughed. I tried to smile, but I don't think I accomplished a very convincing grin.

"How was the camping? Catch any big fish?" he asked me, still standing before me, looking amazing buff in his white, skin tight, man beater. It made his tan skin so much warmer looking.

"It was…eventful," I admitted slowly. His forehead furrowed, noticing my hesitance.

"What's up?" he asked me. I patted on the ottoman in front of me to tell him to take a seat. He did and he held onto my hand. He seemed happy to see me. I hated to drop this bomb on him. I hoped he would handle it well.

"I have something... very important... to tell you," I started. He nodded and his smile was still present. He was like a lolloping puppy sometimes in spirit. Nothing could ruin his happy nature. I sighed, but I was not frightened to tell him like I had been to tell my parents. He waited so patiently for me to speak. I had to just spit it out.

"Seth…I'm pregnant!"

There was silence again. And his smile disappeared and he was left with a neutral expression of contemplation. He was frozen. It was the most like my family I had ever seen him look. I don't think anything could have knocked him over or make him budge. I felt the need to fill the air with noise.

"So…you just take all the time you need and when you are ready we can talk about this," I encouraged him to take his time. It was, after all, big news.

"But…but…we…" he stuttered with the same confused, thoughtful, but not upset expression on his face. "We used…a condom," He whispered the last word like it was a dirty word. I was to the point now where I was not upset anymore and more neutral as well. I just wanted to get the truth out and have everyone on the same page.

"I know…but they are only 97% affective!" I told him, recalling a health class lecture. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"What? Since when?" he asked in a high voice, literally unaware of this fact. _'Boys are so dumb!' _I thought for a moment.

"Uh…since always," I answered sarcastically. _'Poor guy,_' I thought, '_didn't read the package of the condom first,'_

"But how is that? I mean…they are for…what the?" he stumbled over his thoughts out loud. Obviously the condom fact was news to him as well. Panic was beginning to set in on his handsome face. I was very calm for some reason. I assumed because I had already come to terms with the news.

"How long was that condom in your wallet anyways?" I asked him, to my surprise with a bit of a tease to my voice. He looked a touch pale. He did a face plant into the palms of his hands and made a short huffing sound as he exhaled.

"I suppose since I was, like, 14," he admitted sheepishly. I nodded. _'3 year old condom. Great!'_ I thought sarcastically. I was beginning to see how this sort of thing happened on TV and the movies now. I sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter now anyway. I am pregnant and we need to sort some things out," I told him straightforwardly. To my surprise, again, he didn't react badly. He seemed to take this as the moment to buck up. He sat tall and took my hands in his once more.

"Of course. Whatever you need. Whatever you want to do. I will do it with you," I said so surly with no fear in his voice. I smiled faintly. I knew immediately how very lucky I was. If I hadn't been sure about him before, now I was certain he was 'The One'!

"Are you okay, though?" I asked him to make sure. He surprised me again, he face lighting up with joy. Joy! I could not believe he was okay with this. He touched my face with one of his hands and put me at ease.

"Of course. We are going to have a baby," he whispered. The tears that had not been present since this morning were now welling in my eyes again. I could hardly see Seth, but I knew he was not upset. That was all that mattered now.

"A baby," I whispered back, but my voice was filled with love for the first time since I had found out I was pregnant. We stared into each others eyes for a long moment and our smiles just kept growing. He was with me on this…all the way!

I knew now what I wanted to do. We were going to get married, have this baby, and live happily ever after.

*

*

*

Seth and I talked for a little while longer and then held each other for some time after that. He was exactly the man I wanted to marry. Once we let go of each other, I ran through the house to tend to something of great importance. The wedding!

"Alice!" I yelled out in an urgent voice, running to the staircase. She was suddenly at the bottom, along with Jasper, Edward, Devan and my parents. From the looks on their faces, I knew they had truly stepped out to give me and Seth our privacy. None of them seems to know what I was going to say next. I smiled to give them a hint.

"I need you to plan the wedding…for this coming Sunday," I told her seriously. She beamed and broke into a bouncy dance and she hurried up the stairs until she was holding me out before her, scanning me up and down.

"Oh! I just knew it!" she told me. I made a face, knowing that with Seth by my side, she knew nothing. "I mean…I couldn't see it, but I just knew. I am your Great Aunty after all!"

I laughed and nodded, letting her hug me. Suddenly there was a swarm around me. Jasper congratulated me, but I think he was more pleased that the atmosphere was back to a more pleasant tone. Edward was the first to acknowledge Seth behind me with a handshake.

"I would not be so approving if I did not already know your mind is full of pure thoughts for my sister," he told him. Seth seemed to be touched to have Edward's approval.

"This weekend?" Mom asked, thinking about my rush on the wedding. I nodded quickly.

"Yes. I am not going to have a child crying at my wedding and I absolutely refuse to wear a maternity wedding gown," I exclaimed. Alice's eyes were wide in agreement, horrified by the thought of me in a big white dress, looking like a giant marshmallow.

"Alright, Darling. This Sunday then," Mom agreed, smiling. She hugged me. "If you are sure,"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life," I announced.

Then Emmet and Rosalie joined the room. They wore perplexed expressions on their stunning, stone faces. Alice decided to take it upon herself to break the news to them. I didn't mind.

"Silver and Seth are getting married…this weekend!" she sang out. Her face was bright with enthusiasm. "And then…they are going to have a baby!"

I liked the sound of that. _'Baby,'_ I repeated the word to myself. _'I am going to have a baby. Part me, part Seth!'_

The silence was a popular occurrence today. Again, no sound filled the air. The happy bunch atop the stairs was waiting for Emmet and Rosalie to react. They took a few moments to freeze at the bottom of the staircase in the foyer before moving or speaking again.

"WHAT?" Emmet finally burst. He suddenly looked past me to Seth with harsh intent to strike if that were the case. Rosalie was cold. She finally understood.

"It is fine, Em," I told him and I took Seth by the hand to show him that everything was perfect. "You are going to be an uncle!"

"I am going to be an uncle," Emmet repeated to himself slowly. He seemed to like that idea and his playful, easy-going smile was back. Rosalie stiffened.

"Rosalie?" I said her name to see if she was okay. Her eyes bore holes through my head. She was not happy for me. Not yet, anyway. Perhaps in time she would come around. I felt the room begin to ease again and the words of congrats went around again, excluding Rosalie. She went to her room and shut the door.

I understood her pain. I was again, coming out on top…even if I had not planned on it. I tried not to rub it in, but I was happy.

Truly, blissfully, happy.

* * *

**Please Review! It helps! :)**

_Tell me what you think. In true Silver fashion, she is not down for long and will make the best of what life hands her. :) I know this is not how a lot of families would react to this type of news...my parents would KILL ME...but the Cullen's have learned to deal with a lot over the years and they have struggled to overcome challenges and compared to that...this is not a bad thing. That is my take on it, anyhow. I plan to write this from a more positive, hopefully humorous, point of view from now on! _

_Next chapter is the wedding and it will not focus just on Silver. Because the chapter is from Devan's POV I am going to let the wedding mainly take place behind the scenes, show the main ceramony from Devan's side, and then throw in a little surprise! ;) Hehe._


	10. Wedding Bliss

Thank you to: Nicole Cullen- Hehehe. Yes. A mini something or other is to come! :D Wedding time! Kats and Twilight- Hehee. You are too smart for words! :D I hope you like this chapter. I very much don't think I will impregnate Devan with vampire sperm. :S I am not a fan of BD for that reason. Haha. But I suppose you never know. Adoption! Haha! Lulu- Ya. I decided to go about the pregnancy thing a different way. Afterall, it is a baby. Not a death threat! :D The family will be supportive of Silver. :) LittleTwilightManiac- Oh man, Honeymoon! I don't even know. School is starting for the twins like right after the wedding. Perhaps they will have a short trip somewhere. Hehehe. RandomSugarRush- No worries. Rose is not a fan of Silver being pregnant, but she is not going to make a huge fuss...she will probably be quiet about it for a while and then blow up at some point about it...and I will have Silver and Rose hug it out. Haha! :D Crazy Kitty Kat- Hehehe. I love fluff. This chapter is fluffy too. It was hard to write, but I hope you think it is okay. :) Rickii101- Silver is a lucky girl, that is true. :) I don't know about the baby's trait...we shall see! :D Mary's Sheep- Hahaha! OMGAWD, is right! Glad you are excited about it! KMac- This one is a very special chapter for you. It is not so long! Hehe. :) Thank you for everything. I have missed you lately. Our timing has not meshed. :S Talk to you soon! MidnightEmberMisery- Haha...a puppy! A little wolf pup! We shall see.:)

_*Note: I hope you like this chapter. I tried my best, but weddings are not my thing. I don't even want to have one when and if I get married. So I tried to make it realistic, but I didn't go into a lot of detail about the planning and stuff. Just know that Alice made it great!! :D_

_This one is a good length. I didn't go overboard. Hehehe. KMac...this is for you! :D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Out of Sight**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 10

Wedding Bliss

Devan's POV:

'_Oh joy! A wedding!'_ I thought sarcastically as I was woken by clunking and clinking of things in the next room. By the sounds of it, Silver was up and in the bathroom getting ready for her big day. The truth was, I was envious of Silver today. She was marrying the love of her life. I wanted to move forward in my relationship with Edward and there seemed to be no hope there. I repressed my urge to groan. _'Be nice. Be calm. This is your sister's wedding,' _I told myself rationally as I rolled over in bed to face my nightstand.

'_7AM! What the Hell is wrong with her?!'_ I freaked in my mind, gawking at the clock. I rubbed my eyes and groaned. It was a long sound and I kicked the sheets around and pounded my fists on the mattress in protest. This was the last week before school started and I had not had the restful, sleep-in Summer I had planned on.

"Hey! You're up!" Alice chirped as she came bounding into the room, turning on the light switch. I groaned again and covered my eyes with my arm. I felt her cold presence brush by me as she sat on my bed.

"Why do you do that?!" I asked, meaning about the lights. She did not need them on to see. It was me she turned them on for, and I didn't want them on!

"Do what? Get excited to see my little niece after a long night of waiting for her to wake? I just miss you when you are sleeping, I guess!" Alice rambled at top speed.

"I love sleep. It is a break. From you! And from Silver!" I told her, with a glare. She giggled and as always it sounded like bells.

"Oh, Silly Dev!" she twittered and she leaned in and kissed my cheek. I sighed and childishly wiped my face as if she had left spit behind. She hadn't. "Oh, don't pout. I had news for you!" she told me gleefully. I peeked at her with one eye. She continued, "I have foreseen…you and Edward together!"

"Uh…duh, Alice!" I told her sarcastically. I already knew that. I was about to tell her that too, but she interrupted me before I could get the words out.

"Oh, I know, you know! But now I know so WE know for sure!" She said. _'Say what now?' _

"Huh?" I grunted.

"Well, I saw very clearly that the path you are on now will lead to you and Edward to being together FOREVER," she said with emphasis on the last word. She was obviously trying to tell me that she saw me as a vampire in one of her visions. Forever implied I would be immortal like the rest of the family.

"That is great news," I admitted with a yawn. It really was, but I already planned to become undead to join Edward one day soon. We had a bit of planning ahead of us, but I knew in my heart we would end up together forever. I didn't need Alice's perfect vision to tell me that. Though, it was nice she had seen it, because no one bets against Alice!

"Enough, chit chat! Time for you to get up!" Alice cut off my deep thoughts about Edward's and my future.

"Do I have to get up? Really?" I inquired, hoping for a miracle. _'Please say no! Please say no!'_

"Yes. Rosalie is going to get you ready. You need a shower first. Please remember to shave your legs!" She told me with emphasis. I rolled my eyes and grumbled something about an evil Step-Aunt under my breath. She ignored me and continued to instruct me on what my day would hold.

"Brush out all the knots and tangles from your hair. Rose will blow dry it for you, then style it..." she told me. I opened my mouth to complain. I hated having my hair blow-dried. The feeling of the warm air obnoxiously blowing in my face made me want to scream. Not to mention that it hurt having your hair tugged and pulled as it dried. Alice put her finger to my lips to stop me from complaint.

"Then you will get a manicure and pedicure. Do not give me that face, Devan. You have to look good for your big day!" She told me.

"Silver's big day!" I corrected her, pointing my finger in her face. I was about to tap her nose with it, but she moved too fast. She was by the door.

"Oh, Dev…you have so much to learn," She said in a Master teach Student kind of tone. She gave me a pathetic smile and shook her head at my disarray as I sat up in bed.

"Sometimes I wish I had a mute button as a special talent. Perhaps one day..." I trailed off, half jokingly, but half serious about my wish to become a vampire in the future. Alice rolled her eyes at me and ignored my words. She continued to instruct me on the wedding.

"Hurry. We have a lot of work to do on you!"

I scoffed, but it was too late, she was gone.

'_Evil Munchkin!'_ I grumbled internally as I obeyed and got out of bed. I stomped to the bathroom and Silver exited as I entered. She squealed and hugged me, making me do a spin because she never stopped moving. Then she scampered off to Alice's room. It brought the first smile to my face to see her so happy.

'_At least she is getting her happy ever after,'_ I thought genuinely.

*

*

*

Hours later, and now being poked, pinch, and prodded by Rosalie; I was reaching a boiling point. I kept trying to find excuses to break free, but Alice thought of everything. She brought me beverages and food so I could just sit and be made up. It was a new form of torture, wedding preperation. I cringed thinking about the day I would have to go through all this again, but for my own wedding.

_'If I ever get one,'_ I had a depressing thought. I was still concerned I would be taken by the Volturi before Edward attempted to change me himself. Rosalie heaved a heavy sigh at my frowning face so I pushed my negative thoughts to the back on my mind. _'This day is about love. It is about Silver and Seth. Get that straight. Be good!' _

The ceremony was taking place at 1pm, under a large gazebo in the backyard, over looking the river in the distance. Alice really had out done herself this time. It was as beautiful a setting as I had ever seen. And the sun was shining and the temperature was warm, but with a light breeze. There were no chairs set up, we invited no one but the wedding party. It was mainly a family affair. Sadly, Seth's family wanted nothing to do with it. He was not unhappy though, he brave faced it for Silver's sake.

Everything was perfect for Silver's wedding. She was going to have the best day of her life. I tried to think positively about this when buffers, polish and hair products were tormenting me. _'I love my sister. I love my sister. I love…'_ I thought over and over until I saw the bridesmaid's dresses for the first time.

"What the? Where is the rest of this dress?" I asked shrilly as I picked up the tiny piece of black material hanging from a hanger behind the door.

"Oh, don't worry about that now, Devan. You will look stunning today no matter what you put on. I promise you that!" Rosalie told me and hastily hauled me back to her vanity to finish buffing and polishing my nails.

She painted white tips and then a clear coat. I had to admit. _'I have never seen my hands looking this elegant before!'_ I marveled. Usually my nails were short, to better play my instruments, and had chipped polish remaining from the last time Alice or Silver had insisted on painting my nails.

Silver and Alice came barging into the room, breaking my train of thought. I stopped admiring my nails and faced them to see what the next step was. Silver was beaming from ear to ear. Alice bounced on her heels. This was the day they had all been waiting for. I felt a pang of envy.

I had thought it would be Edward and I to marry first. He was such a traditional kind of guy. I assumed he would of asked me to marry him before Seth ever got to Silver. _'What is it going to take for Edward to ask me? Do I need to die first for him to make engagement?' _I thought jealously. It was not a pretty shade of my personality. I forced a pleasant smile back on my face.

"So…this is it. One more hour and you will be Mrs Silver Clearwater!" I said. The enthusiasm didn't come out quite like I had intended. I sounded like a cornball announcer at a sporting event. Silver didn't seem to notice. She flashed a huge grin my way.

"I know!!" She belted out, taking my hand in hers excitedly! I giggled. She was so happy I could imagine her head exploding! I wondered how she was feeling on the inside. She didn't seem to be nervous at all. _'I know that if it were me, I would not be nervous. I know that Edward is the one,' _I rationalized Silver's joy. She was sure about Seth as I was about Edward. That was plain to see.

"All right, Silver. Don't move too much or you will smudge or chip something," Alice warned. Silver straightened up and tried not to fidget. All that was left was her hair to do. I could feel Rosalie plucking away at mine.

"Seriously, Rose. Just put a pin in and be done with it. It doesn't matter what I look like," I whined.

"It matters to me!" Silver and Alice blurted out in hast like I have just insulted a fashion God! I pursed my lips and they stared at me intensely for a moment.

"Yeesh!" I said, "Touchy!"

"You have to be 100% today, Devan," Alice told me. She smiled and kissed my cheek. She looked like she would cry, but then she jerked her head up and smiled. "Come along, Silver. Time to do your hair and add final touches! Let's leave Devan alone to relax a bit before the main event. She has some decisions to make!"

"But…" I started to speak. It was too late again. Alice had whisked Silver out of the room and left me with Rosalie. She poked at my head one last time, came around to face me and then scanned me up and down. A proud grin spread across her face.

"I am good," She complimented her self. I felt like rolling my eyes, but I knew she had probably made miracles with my hair and make up today. I gave her a faint smile and sighed.

"Thanks, Rose," I told her sincerely. She stood up and walked to the door.

"I will leave you now. Whatever happens…please don't cry," she instructed seriously, "It will ruin your face and I will have to start all over!"

I frowned at the thought. _'I do not want that!'_ I decided. She smiled at me like a doting parent who had just gotten their child sent off to school and then gracefully exited the room. I clicked my tongue and scoped the room.

'_Where is the mirror?' _I wondered. The vanity mirror was not on the wall anymore. There was a knock at the door. I jumped a bit at my seat and made sure that the ridiculously fancy, silk robe I was wearing was on properly. Rosalie had insisted I only get dressed the moment before the ceremony. I thought that was weird, but assumed it was some sort of ritual to keep me from spilling something on the dress before hand.

It was Edward. He waited for me at the door to invite him in. I smiled and he took that as his acceptance. I stood and threw my arms around him and held him to me. He smelled so lovely. It was a wonderful break from the toxic fumes I had inhaled all morning.

"You look…so beautiful," he whispered, he sounded breathless. I stepped back a bit and blushed.

"Rosalie is a genius," I admitted. He shook his head. He didn't argue, probably not wanted to offend Rose, but he kissed my hand and then gave me that little smirk he so often gave me when he was up to something.

"Devan. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever been in the presence of," he told me. All these compliments were going to my head. I was desperate to see what every one was talking about. _'Rosalie must have really caked on the good looking make up today!'_ I decided. I was glad Edward could not hear my thoughts.

"You don't see yourself the way others see you. The way I see you," he said. I blushed again, but did not turn my gaze from his. "I love you more than any thing in this world,"

"I love you," I whispered, not wanting to be outdone. He seemed a bit nervous. His face was unsure.

"Devan. I know how hard it must be for you to be with me," he said somberly. I shook my head, but he didn't let me argue. "You have had to be so patient. I know that can not be easy. I do not keep things from you because I want to. I am doing these things because I love you so much I don't want to hurt you,"

"I know, Edward," I replied softly. I felt horrible he felt such anxiety over this. _'I shouldn't have made the sex thing such a big deal. I can wait,' _I said to myself. "As long as I have you…forever. That is all that really matters to me," I told him.

"I was hoping you would say that," he said. He looked a little less pale and more confident now. I smiled.

"Of course. I mean it. All I need it you. Beside me. Forever," I repeated. He smiled and then he knelt down before me. I was confused.

"Devan, this is not how I had envisioned this moment, but Alice has a way of seeing things so clearly I could not let this moment pass us by. I have good faith in her abilities. She told me that the best was yet to come," he spoke so calmly. I was frozen. I knew what this was, but I could not believe it. I needed to hear those four magical words.

"Will you marry me?"

There was a ring the size of a bowling ball held out to me, but I could not focus on it. I knelt down on the floor in front of him. He caught me, presumably thinking I was passing out. However, I was not faint. My knees may have been weak, but that was not why I fell. I wanted to be nearer to him. I wrapped myself tightly around him. He held on to me in return.

"Yes," I whispered surly. _'Yes. Yes. Yes.'_

*

*

*

Edward and I only had a few minutes alone after the engagement. Suddenly, Alice was back in the room. Rosalie was finishing up Silver's hair. Alice was thrilled for me. I had to hand it to her. She had kept this secret from me. That could not have been easy for her.

"Let me see the ring! Let me see!" she sang and took my hand. It was lovely, but I felt nervous having something so grand on my finger. It was an antique. It was one of Edward's mother's items. A stunning, oval cut diamond, surrounded by sapphires.

"As intended, yes," Edward replied to something Alice was thinking. She noticed my curious look. I hated when people talked to Edward in silence. Hearing half of a conversation was frustrating.

"I was just thinking how the color of those sapphires are the same shade as your eyes," she shared. She gave me another hug. It was awkward because I was still partly in Edward's embrace. I needed him to hold me up. I was a little bit in shock.

"It is so beautiful. I love it," I said gently, smiling up at his pretty face. He knew me so well. I liked old things. I liked items of sentiment. This ring was a part of his mother's past and therefore a part of Edward. I could not have imagined a more perfect ring.

"I hate to ruin this perfect moment, but it is time for the dresses," Silver said, joining us. She was a picture of grace and beauty. I felt my tears well under my eyelids. Alice took my hand. She and Rosalie were already dressed in their black mini dresses. It was modern, perhaps a bit avaunt guard to wear black at a wedding, but I liked how simple and elegant they looked. It was a nice contrast to the white dress Rosalie was holding up.

Its lines were snug, and the skirt of the dress flared out after the knees. It was v-neck and sleeveless. I liked it. No, I loved it! _'Silver will look amazing in that!'_ I thought, viewing the dress for the first time. I was confused when Rosalie handed me the dress.

"Time to put on our dresses, Dev!" Silver said and she smiled a cheeky grin. Alice pulled out another dress, a softer grey and silver mix. It was similar style, but not so fitted. Silver touched it and claimed it as her own. I did a double take to the white dress Rosalie was unzipping and holding out to me.

"If this is too soon, Love, you are free to say so. We can plan for another time," Edward said. Alice hushed him,

"Devan will love this! I know it!" she bet. _'And you never bet against Alice!'_ I heard the familiar line in my mind. I smiled faintly at the idea of making this engagement official.

"Do you mind?" I asked Silver, out of breath, but happy as I had ever been. I normally did not like surprises or unplanned events, but the idea of committing to Edward didn't scare me. I wanted to do this. And sharing a wedding with Silver didn't scream 'tacky' to me as I would have imagined. It actually made me smile.

"This is the other surprise, Devan," Silver said to me, "I can't think of anyone else I would want to share this day with. When we were little we used to talk about a double wedding. This is our chance! When Alice told me about this future I knew we had to make it happen!"

"I don't know what to say. I am..I am…" I said. I felt the tears coming. Alice stepped up with a tissue and blotted one from my eye so carefully as to not smudge my makeup.

"It is settled. Edward, you know where you are needed. Seth is waiting for you to join him at the alter," she said. Silver and Rosalie shared a short laugh at the sound of that last sentence. I was too preoccupied with the news to think it was funny. Edward kissed my hand one last time and bowed out. I nearly followed I was so in love with him at this moment.

"Uh uh ahhh!" Rosalie stopped me and stripped me out of my robe, revealing my skimpy under garments that Alice insisted I must wear today. I finally understood why. _'I will need to thank her later,' _I made a mental note. This is the best surprise I have ever had.

Rosalie got me into my dress, and buttoned up about a hundred tiny pearl buttons in the back. The fit was perfect. Alice did the same for Silver.

We were ready. Silver and I stood, staring at one another, in near tears for a few seconds.

"You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen!" She told me weepfully.

"I was going to say the same thing about you!" I admitted with a whimper to hold back my tears.

"Do I need to remind you two that you are identical twins again?!" Alice interrupted playfully. I chuckled and then took another good look at my sister.

She was tall and lean, the small bump of a tummy she had was hidden under the dress so you could not tell she was 5 weeks pregnant. Her hair was down, but curled for a change in loose, soft curls. It was pinned back from the face on each temple and she wore a jeweled tiara that was subtle, but elegant.

Alice came and gave us each a set of diamond, stud earrings.

"A gift from Mom and Dad," she told me. I felt a moment of butterflies as I realized everyone else was in on this double wedding. I had been the last to know. I smiled, knowing that I had such tremendous love and support from my family. I breathed evenly and put the diamond on my ears. It was a generous gift.

"They are ready for us," Rosalie said, picking up 2 bouquets of white and violet lilies and handed one to each of us. She and Alice had tinier bouquets with only white lilies in them. Each bouquet was wrapped with delicate, silver ribbon. I smiled at the details.

"On more thing," Alice told me very calmly, which was unusual for her. She took me by the hand and brought me into the walk in closet where there was a full-length mirror. **(The links to the Wedding gowns and Bridesmaid's dresses are posted on my profile)**

The girl gazing straight back at me looked like Silver. She was done up and flawless. Her hair was pinned up into a cluster of curls on the crown and center back of her head. A few long strands cascaded down and sat delicately over her shoulder. There was an identical tiara in her hair that hardly showed, but sparkled when she moved.

The dress was more amazing on the slender figure of the live person smiling back at me. The girl in the mirror had an actual feminine shape to her and looked tall enough to be a model. Her eyes matched the violet lilies in the bouquet and the newly placed ring on her finger. She was beautiful. She was me!

'_I am getting married today!' _

*

*

*

It was like a dream. I didn't stumble, trip, or fall down on my face. My dress didn't rip. There was no rain. There was only a nice warm wind and the soft glow of sunlight through the clouds. It made Edward beam like a God. He was so magnificent I could hardly believe he was going to be mine.

Silver and I didn't do a traditional walk done an isle. That was fine by me. We simply, met our men at the alter, under an intricately carved gazebo that was hung with thousands of white roses, lilies and a few violets sticking out here and there.

The only people present were family and Seth's best man, Jacob Black. I was glad Jacob came without his girlfriend. I had no ill feelings towards Isabella Swan, but I didn't want her around Edward. I think she knew she was not welcome.

Rosalie was on her best behavior and tried not to make a face when the wind blew down wind from the wolves. Alice was bouncing the whole time. I could see her out of the corner of my eye. Mom and dad stood to the side as well, smiling lovingly at us. Jasper was beside Edward as his best man. And last but certainly not least, our ordained Minister for the day, Emmet, stood before us all.

"Dearly Beloved!" He exclaimed in his best professional voice. Silver giggled. She had chosen to have him be the minister when he jokingly offered to get ordained on the Internet. Silver didn't think it was funny. She wanted him to have a special part in this day. Emmet was quite proud about his suit and his alter. He didn't hold a bible in his hands, though. He didn't feel comfortable doing so. That was not a huge deal to Silver and I. We were not very religious.

"We are gathered today to…." Emmet began and he spoke eloquently for a few minutes and gave a nice speech before getting down to the I do's.

Silver and Seth went first. They both made it through the official exchanging of the vows and said 'I do' to one another and then it was Edward's and my turn. Our vows had been very short and straightforward.

"I will love you…until forever comes," was what we both repeated to one another. It was perfect and I could not think of a more wonderful way to vow my love to him for a lifetime.

"Do you, Edward…take Devan…in sickness and or health," *someone coughed at this moment* "...to honor and love, for as long as you shall….live?" Emmet's tone was amusing. He had paused a bit before saying the word 'live'. I could hear people holding back their laughter. Edward held a straight face and took this moment very seriously.

"I do," he said to me and smiled at me like I was the only one he could see.

"And do you, Devan…take Edward…in pretty much the same condition as he is in now…to honor and to love, for as long as you remain living….and then afterwards?" Emmet asked, slipping in a few choice words of his own. I did actually hear a few chuckles this time, but I took a breath, remained calm, and said the two easiest words I had ever had to say.

"I do!"

"Oh good!" Emmet said, in fake relief. More laughter came. Even Edward and I coughed back a chuckle. Emmet had crater-like dimples from smiling so he pulled himself together to finish the deal.

"I now pronounce you…husband and wife!"

I loved the sound of those words.

"Fellas! Kiss your bride!" Emmet's voice boomed and he raised his hands up in the air and looked to the sky.

I was too busy kissing my new husband to notice the laughter and cheers. All I could see was my Edward.

* * *

_So...how was that? A bit of a surprise? _

_I will tell you why I did it...I love my twins identical. So I felt wrong having one get married and not the other. Especially when there was no good reason why Devan and Edward could not be married. They are just as much a couple as Seth and Silver and this was just one way for them to proclaim their commitment to one ...I am not a big fan of writing wedding stuff, so I hated the idea of having to write in Devan's engagement and wedding later on. Cause' we all knew it was coming! Haha...so I married two humans with one wedding! :D_

_That being said. I am still not wanting any half vamp babies swooping around so don't get your hopes up. Devan will not be following in Silver's pregnancy footsteps. Edward is still going to be doing is best to keep her safe and unharmed...this means...no canoodling! ;) _

**Please Review**

**( O O )**

**---ooo--(_)--ooo---**


	11. Making Changes

Thank you to: MidnightEmberMisery- Hehehe. You were right on! :D *joins happy dance* Nicole Cullen- Thank you for commenting on the mute button mention. I thought that was funny too! Hehehe. Lulu- Hey! Can I come in the house too? Hehe. I am pleased to have pleased you! Yay! LittleTwilightManiac- Aw. The most beautiful wedding? You are so sweet and kind. Thank you for your support. I wrote in honeymoons for the twins just for you! KMac- My girl! You are the best. Thanks for everything. I could not do this without you. Hehehe...I am glad you liked Em as minister. That was my fav part! RandomSugarRush- Hehehe. I made you gasp and squesl! I totally love the black dresses for Rose and Alice. :D You should not peek ahead. Naughty, naughty! ;) I didn't add that Devan/Silver thing I told you about. I am waiting for a chapter or so. Hehe. Mary's Sheep- Hehehe! Super sperm! I love it! I am glad you enjoyed last chapter. Thanks for your enthusiasm! Crazy Kitty Kat- I love Emmet too! He is too funny! Hehe.Rickii101- :D I loved the ring too. So pretty. Perfect for her. Matches her eyes. :D I am glad you liked my minister. Haha! Kats and Twilight- Hehe. I am only half evil! :D I am glad you were surprised...in a good way, right? No hybrids! Haha. I am not a fan. :) Thanks. I will!

* * *

**Out of Sight**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Making Changes

Silver's POV:

I opened my eyes and rolled up in bed, holding my tummy.

It was one week since the wedding and today was the first day of school for Devan and I. Grade 11. I sighed at the thought of school. I was usually excited to get back to see friends and to start team sports, but not this year.

I was pregnant and that meant no Rugby this year. _'Good luck trying to explain that to Coach Campbell!'_, It also meant no Basketball, no volleyball, or no swim team. And by the time spring came I would have swollen ankles and no way was I going to be able to run track.

I rubbed my belly. It was really starting to show. '_Is that normal for 6 weeks?'_ I wondered. _'I mean…I have been eating a lot more. Maybe it is just fat!'_

"I feel weird!" I announced and looked over to Devan. She was still huddled up in a ball under her covers. I waited a few seconds and then tried to arouse her again.

"I said…" I was about to repeat myself.

"I heard you," she mumbled into her pillow.

"What do you think?" I asked, standing up and lifting my tank top a bit and turning sideways so she could see my bump.

"I think….you should shut up…and go back to bed," Devan mumbled in complete seriousness. I dropped my shirt huffed.

"You suck!" I said and grabbed my robe and slipped on my bunny slippers. I headed out into the hallways, shutting our bedroom door loudly to annoy Devan. My stomach was clenching, from hunger, and I needed to fill it. I saw Mom in the kitchen reading a home decorating magazine at the kitchen table. She was already looking up, smiling at me lovingly. I felt so watched these last few weeks.

It was not only the pregnancy that had everyone interested in me, but also since Seth and I were married. The rule continued to stand that we were not to 'canoodle' in the house, under my parents' roof. The same rule went for Devan, but it was not as hard for her to abide by. Edward was too responsible to ever break this rule.

I on the other hand, was just itching to have some more alone time with Seth. We had spent a weekend at The Empress Hotel in Victoria, BC for a short honeymoon. That had to be the highlight of the summer for me. Waking from the dead, my first time experiencing Seth fully, being proposed to, getting hitched were null when compared to our romantic,.honeymoon getaway.

The best part was that there had been no prying vampire ears around. Seth and I, except for a few meals spent out, spent the entire time in the hotel room. I was careful not to mention any of this to Devan or the rest of the family. No one wanted to hear it, and even if Devan would of been happy for me, she would have been envious.

She and Edward flew to New York and went to every art museum they could and then went to see a classical orchestra play in Central Park. Devan told me it was wonderful, whole two days of all her favorites. Nothing but Edward, art, and music. I did my best not to laugh at her. She had no idea what she was missing out on. I didn't burst her bubble though. I am not a cruel person. _'Just insensitive sometimes!'_

"Good morning, Silver," Dad greeted me as I made a beeline for the refrigerator.

"Morning Dad! Morning Mom!" I said quickly and then opened the fridge door and scanned the inside shelves for food I wanted to eat. I heard dad chuckle. I pulled out a left over drumstick from a roast chicken we had for dinner last night and with the other hand I latched onto a carton of Devan's soymilk.

I took a bite of the chicken, chewed it as I opened the carton top with one hand and then chugged down a few gulps of soymilk to wash down the chicken. I looked at carton and then to the chicken and made an 'Hmph' sound of approval. It tasted good.

"Not bad," I said, taking another bite of the chicken and then hopped over to the table and took a seat beside Mom. She smiled and touched my hand gently, but didn't get too close to the chicken.

"I would comment on you appetite, but you have always been a good eater," she told me pleasantly. I nodded and finished a mouthful before speaking again.

"I feel so weird," I told her sincerely. She continued to smile and she sighed. "I mean…I don't even know how to describe it,"

"You are not feeling sick to your stomach, are you? It could be a bout of morning sickness. It usually begins around the 6th week," Dad told me. I shook my head. I had already decided I was not going to throw up. Not even once during this pregnancy. It was a set goal. And I was very good with goal planning and follow through.

"I don't feel nauseous. Just….kinda like…" I tried to explain, but I had no idea what I was feeling, "I don't know!" I gave up and took another bite of the chicken leg. It really was hitting the spot.

"All right, Dear, " Dad chuckled and he patted my shoulder affectionately. "But don't forget. You have your first appointment with Dr Crimp today at the hospital after you are finished with classes,"

"I won't forget. Seth has not shut up about it. He can't wait to see the ultrasound of the baby," I replied happily.

"Well, remind him that the fetus is still very small. You won't have a lot to see at 6 weeks, Hon," He told me kindly. I nodded, understanding what he meant. I should not get my hopes up to see more then a blob!

Devan suddenly appeared, dragging her feet along as she stumbled to the kitchen table and took a seat. She didn't speak; she just face planted into her arms and laid head on the table.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" I said with sarcastic enthusiasm. She grumbled something under her breath. Mom stroked her hair on the back of her head and down her back. Her fingers got lost in the tangles and she was forced to pull her hand back.

"Cheer up, Darling," Mom encouraged Devan, "School is not so terrible,"

"Yes it is! I don't want to go," Devan moaned and then she turned her head to face us all, but she looked to Dad pleadingly and continued. "Do I really have to go?" She begged with big eyes. He didn't even answer her. She closed her eyes, knowing that she had no choice.

"It won't be so bad this year," I offered her some comfort, "Even if you do fall down people will be too busy staring at the fat, pregnant girl wadding the grounds to pay attention to you, Klutzilla!"

I smiled and Devan sat up, glaring at me. I was only kidding, but she didn't seem to be in the mood. The first day of school was always torture to Devan. And this year none of our sibling would be going with us. They had all graduated. Seth had transferred from his school on the reservation to Forks High to complete his senior year. I was excited about that. Even though we would stand out as the married, parents-to-be couple. That would be different.

"Oh, relax. Eat some chicken! It is really good cold with soymilk!" I told her with a big grin and shoved the carton at her. She glanced at me with one eyebrow raised and she looked like she would be sick. _'How Ironic!'_ I thought.

*

*

*

Devan, Seth and I drove to school in a blue Mercedes the family had bought as an everyday car for us to use. They refused to let me drive my pink Audi to school because it was far too ostentatious apparently.

I drove; since Seth was not comfortable borrowing our families' vehicles. He still felt like he was the outsider and not fully welcome. I told him it was not the case, but he insisted that I should drive. And I liked to drive so I didn't argue. Ever since obtaining my license I drove Devan and Seth everywhere. Devan was being stubborn and still had refused to take her driver's test. She said she was not ready and our parents and Edward were actually pretty thrilled she was not interested in operating heavy machinery.

"You are quiet this morning," Seth said as we pulled into the parking lot of the school. It was hard to find a space so I parked beside the road. I had felt his eyes on me the whole ride to school. I was smiling like a fool.

"I was just thinking," I told him honestly.

"About?" he pressed on, my contagious smile making his lips curl up into his cheeks.

"How much I love my new name!" I beamed proudly, pulling him by his shirt into me so I could kiss him.

"Oh brother!" Devan groaned as she opened the car door to escape. I giggled and watch her leave. She rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut, but then waited outside for us so we could all walk in together.

"I like your name too, Mrs Clearwater," he said romantically. I grinned and bite my lip.

"Silver Clearwater. I love it! It is almost magical sounding!" I told him. Seth laughed and nodded along. Devan banged her fist on my car window impatiently to tell us to hurry up. I sighed and shook my head. I kissed him one more time and then we got out of the car._ 'Don't want to be late on the first day!' _I decided.

We locked the car and took off to the dreary building. It held no more appeal without knowing I would have sports to take part in_. 'Oh, well. At least I have Seth with me this year!'_ I thought positively.

Devan found Jodie and they took off to get lockers next to one another. I got one to share with Seth. After all, we were husband and wife now. Sharing a locker was the next step. We made a pack not to tell anyone about our marriage or the baby. Not until I started to really show anyway.

Seth was working everyday after school until late and every weekend all day long to save money for our future. He was eager to save enough money to build a small home for us. He had always dreamt to build a house for his family. I thought it was a noble act. The idea of living in a home build by my husband was the kind of romantic fantasy I had only heard of in love stories.

"I love you, Mrs Clearwater," Seth whispered into my ear as he held me by our assigned locker. There was a bunch of nearby students staring at us. Most likely because Seth was a new student and very tall and buff, but it could have also been the fact we were kissing in the hallway. I didn't care. I snuggled him back.

"I love you," I said. He looked pained, but he smiled weakly as we parted to go to separate homerooms. I gave him the same look of longing. I am sure other people thought we were sick.

I hurried to my class. I was running late. The bell rang just a few moments before I entered the classroom. My homeroom teacher this year, Mr Rushow, the history professor, was not one of my biggest fans. He frowned at me with annoyance and held his hands on his hips as I rushed in.

"Sorry," I mumbled and smiled a big awkward smile, trying to squeeze passed him without getting to near. He stopped me though.

"Not so fast, Silver. Please go down to the office. You are needed there momentarily," he told me with glee in his tone of voice.

'_Troll!_' I screamed inside. I am glad I didn't blurt it out. That would not have helped matters. He was always way too happy to send me to see the Principal, Mrs Neufeld. He and she had it out for me!

I opened my mouth to protest. I had only been a few seconds late. And it was the first day! He pointed to the door and handed my a pink slip that said 'Principal's Office' on it. I scrunched it angrily in my hand and stormed out, my head down and my teeth grit so I would not say anything I would regret later.

*

*

*

I stomped down the empty hallway and around the corner to the Main Office. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Mom and Dad. They were sitting on a bench in the waiting area inside the office beside the door marked 'Principal' on it looking not too pleased to be there. My mouth fell open again but I couldn't stop myself from speaking this time.

"What the F--" I started to say but I made a last minute word change. I paused at the 'F' sound and then continued to say, "—fudge?" Mom tilted her head and stared at me with warning. I walked up to them and they didn't speak. We had been through this routine before.

"I was only a few seconds late! Not even! And I didn't make a scene. I can't believe that Troll called you here!" I blurted out, unreasonably loud.

"Silver…" Dad scolded me in a quiet voice. He was wearing scrubs so I know this was an interruption to his workday to be called to the high school because of me. Dad took my hand and pulled me down to sit next to him and Mom hushed me with her eyes for my attitude.

"I swear. I didn't do anything this time. I am innocent," I said fast before one of them stopped me. They did not look pleased with me.

Then, all of a sudden, Devan came around the corner with a pink slip in hand. She looked confused, as she had never been sent to the Principal's Office before. I doubted Mrs Neufeld would even know who my sister was if we were not identical twins.

"What the?" Devan said, not going quite as far as I had, when she saw Mom and Dad. She blushed a bit.

"You too?" I asked blaringly loud.

"Ms Jatana told me that the Mrs Neufeld wanted to see me about something," Devan peeped nervously as she walked over to our parents and me. They were not so stiff and disapproving anymore.

"See! It is not something I did at least!" I snapped.

"Hush, Silver. Let's just wait and see what Mrs Neufeld wants. No one is accusing you of anything," Mom said in a soft whisper. I crossed my arms and placed them on my waist and slumped back on the bench. '_Sure you weren't_," I thought sarcastically. Before Devan showed up they had already been planning my punishment, I bet.

I began to wonder what this really was about. _'I guess Mr Rushlow didn't predict I was going to be late and pre-call Mom and Dad,'_ I thought more rationally now. _'This is about something else. Maybe about Seth and I or the baby. She can't suspend me for being knocked up can she?'_

"You can go in now," A mousy looking secretary announced and she pointed to the door marked with Mrs Neufeld's name on it. I knew this office well. I walked in first and took my usual seat on a plastic chair, leaving the two cushioned seats for Mom and Dad. Devan trailed into the room last, looking like a frightened lamb, and I waved her to me to take a seat.

"Dr and Mrs Cullen," Mrs Neufeld greeted, leaning forward to shake their hands. It took all my will power not to burst out in questioning about what this was all about. _'Perhaps she does know I am pregnant. Why else call both Mom and Dad in here? But Why Devan too, then?_' I speculated._ 'And how would she know? Seth and Devan would not tell anyone and I am not showing that much yet!' _I put one hand on my abdomen to cover my tummy._  
_

"Call me Carlisle, please," Dad said as they shook hands. I think Mrs Neufeld blushed a bit. It was hard to tell, she was a red faced, plump woman as it was. She was never smiling and always glaring at the students. She nodded at his request and Esme told her to call her by her first name as well.

"I am sorry to call you in at such short notice. I would have liked to have spoken with you earlier, but with school starting up, things were hectic," She began_. 'Get to the bloody point, woman!'_ I impatiently yelled at her in silence. I think she noticed my glare. She continued.

"I won't keep you long. The reason I need to speak to the whole family was because this concerns both Devan and Silver and you two would have to give the final say on the decision,"

"Decision?" Devan asked, speaking out of turn and out of character for a change. Mrs Neufeld shot her a look.

"I am getting to that, Silver," she said sharply. Devan's brow furrowed and I giggled.

"I'm Silver!" I told her intensely. _'You old Bat!'_

"Girls," Mom said in a low, gentle warning. I shut my mouth and Devan turned pink with embarrassment.

"As I was saying…this is a big decision," The Principal carried on, "It was brought to my attention last year on several occasions that the twins were advanced in many of their studies. And a few teachers have specifically requested that Silver be placed in a higher grade for her level. I was not so sure she would be able to manage this, what with her lack of focus when it comes to classroom educate,"

_'Hey hey now!'_ I thought in defense. Mom put her hand on my hand as if she knew what I was thinking and was trying to tell me not to speak out loud.

"I have to agree with those teacher's, however. After going through Silver's test scores from last year I have to admit that she is very bright," Mrs Neufeld continued. Dad was a lot more relaxed now that this was not about me being a troublemaker as it usually was. He smiled proudly and nodded in agreement with the Principal.

"We are very proud of both our girls," Mom said in conversation.

"Yes, well. Devan had excellent grades as well. She has always been a model student at Forks High," Mrs Neufeld gave Devan props for her study habits and hard work. "That is why I asked her to come to this meeting as well. I am recommending that both the girls transfer into the 12th grade starting right away,"

"Yes!" Devan blurted out again, this time with enthusiasm and a grin on her face she could not contain. "Please? I want to!"

"Silver, let me finish!" Mrs Neufeld said to Devan again. She had a hate on for me so when Devan spoke out she thought it was me making an outburst. It was something I usually did. I was not one to be spoken down to and let it slide. I stood up for myself and Mrs Neufeld disliked me for that reason.

"Uh…I'm Silver," I announced flatly, having way too much fun saying that with a straight face. Mrs Neufeld looked annoyed at her mistake.

"Girls!" Esme scolded under her breath. I smiled a cheeky grin and shrugged._ 'Not my fault she doesn't know which twin is which!_' I thought gleefully. This was one of the most entertaining meetings I had ever had in this office.

"Is this something that you would be interesting in doing?" Mrs Neufeld asked, looking bored and ready to have us leave her office. Devan nodded eagerly, trying not to smile and look too desperate. Dad looked from my sister to the Principal.

"It is up to the girls. If they wish to take on this responsibility they are free to agree to it. Esme and I will not stand it their way," he told her nicely. He and mom looked to me for my answer saying, "Silver, think about this. You will have to study a lot harder to catch up and keep up. If you do this, you have to be prepared to work hard,"

I never thought of myself as smart. I was lucky in the sense that I knew a lot from using my talent. I had endless amounts of knowledge in my sight by simply looking back into the past to find answers for things. I also had a photographic memory of these visions so I retained information well.

Devan was not so lucky. Her good grades came from hard work and sheer determination to succeed in life. This was what she always wanted. To skip a grade and be a step closer to finishing high school. She hated being here every day. Her mind was made up. She would go on to grade 12.

I thought for only a few seconds. I liked school, but without sports and with a baby coming it only made sense to tie up my mandatory education this year. Plus, the idea of being in Seth's grade made me outright giddy with joy. I nodded slowly at first, still thinking these things through.

'_It is time to smarted up anyway. I am going to be a mother in less than a year for crying out loud!'_ I told myself as I nodded.

"I want to do this!" I said surly, looking up. I was serious. Mrs Neufeld sighed and wrote something down. I bet that if Edward were here he would have told me she was thinking _'Lord, help us all!' _

"Then it is settled. Dr and Mrs Cullen, thank you for coming in," Mrs Neufeld said not calling them by their first names as per requested. "If you would kindly fill out the bottom half of these forms for both the girls and sign the 4th and 6th pages you will be free to go on with your day,"

Dad and Mom got to work, signing everything with a flourish. Devan practically shook with excitement to skip a grade. I was more excited to see my new course outline to find out how many classes I would have with Seth.

"Silver…Devan," Mrs Neufeld said, looking from Devan to me and then to Devan again, not sure who was who. "Melissa will print you off your new class schedules and you may get back to class,"

"Okay," Devan said and she got up first. I stood too and pulled my shirt down to smooth it.

"By the way," I said, deciding that while everyone was here, and in a fairly good mood, I should share my news. "I am pregnant,"

There was silence and a lot of intense staring. I was instructed to go to class and Mom and Dad were left to explain my situation with Mrs Neufeld, who could not legally kick me out of school for being 'with child'. It felt great to get that off my chest. I am sure Mom and Dad were not thrilled to be thrown to the shark unaware, but they would handle it well. They were very persausive.

I got my class outline and walked to class, rubbing my tummy and smiling.

*

*

*

School went surprisingly well considering the rumor spread about my pregnancy and everyone was whispering and pointing at me.

I didn't care. I ended up having all but one class with Seth and nothing else mattered. Devan was in all but two of those classes so at least we all had each other in our new grade. Her friend, Jodie was sad too lose Devan as a junior, but they would still share a locker and sit together with Seth and I at lunch. My old friends, Tanna, Rachel and Courtney never did come up and say 'Hi' to me. Cody Newton joined our table as well.

Seth was thrilled to have us in his grade because he didn't know very many students at our school. Cody was one of the only ones he was good friends with and he was a junior with Jodie. Seth was pumped to have me in all his classes, although we had to restrain ourselves from showing any public displays of emotion and getting expelled.

The day was dull after this morning's events. Each class was mostly an overview for the semester and therefore, dreadfully boring. I was on my best behavior, determined to be a better student this year and graduate early in the spring before the baby came. That way I would be all done with my studies and ready to stay at home with the baby while Seth supported me for the first year.

After school, Devan decided to hang out with Jodie and Cody rather than be picked up or come to the hospital with Seth and me. Which suited me perfectly. I didn't need my hand held to see Dr Crimp, my new obstetrician. I was anxious to meet her. The only doctor I had ever been to in Forks was my dad, but I could not stand the thought of having him as my doctor now! This was a whole new territory and it had me a bit nervous.

Seth was even more anxious than I was about this first check up. He was trying to be supportive and take care of me, but he looked like he might pass out when we were in the exam room waiting for Dr Crimp. I told him he could sit in the hall and we could call him in when the internal exam was over and we were doing the ultra sound. Seth said that he would stay by my side the whole way through this pregnancy and he was standing by his word.

Only 15 minutes later than our appointment was set for, Dr Margaret Crimp showed up and began the exam.

*

*

*

"Say something!" I said as I drove the windy road through the woods to our house. Seth had been so quiet the whole ride back from the hospital. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed by his experience with Dr Crimp this afternoon. I think all the pregnancy talk and details of what was to come made him nervous. It was finally becoming more real for him. We were going to be parents in less than 9 months.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked. I saw the house in view now.

"I dunno," I said. I had not thought this conversation through yet. I just liked to fill silence with words. It comforted me to talk about things whenever there was a tense moment. A few minutes more of silence and I had the car parked in the garage and we were walking up to the house.

"You know…it is not a big deal," I told him as we entered the foyer through the front door. "The fetus is very very tiny right now. You will be able to see it next time,"

"Ya," Seth sighed. He had an hour before he had to get to work.

"You'd better eat something before you go. It was a long day," I told him as we walked the grand, spiral staircase to the upstairs. We headed to the kitchen. I hated when Seth got so thoughtful and quiet within himself. It was a lot like Devan. I never knew what she was thinking either.

"How did it go?" Mom asked with pure joy for me. I dug through my Chanel purse as she spoke.

"Good! Everything is great. Wanna see the little blobber?" I asked, pulling the tiny, black and white, ultrasound photograph out of my purse and holding it up. Mom beamed and nodded excitedly and before I could blink she was by my side. Rosalie's head popped up behind the sofa and she looked over curiously, but she didn't get up.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Mom cooed, hugging me after she took a glance at the picture. Dad must have heard us because he showed up behind me and took a peek over Mom's shoulder and nodded with a content grin on his face.

"I am pleased you and the baby are healthy. That is what is important," Dad said and he hugged me gentley. I hugged him back.

"Where is everyone?" I asked noticing only Rosalie in the room with the 4 of us.

"Jasper and Alice went shopping in Port Angeles. Edward and Emmet when up to Goat Rocks for grizzly bears," Mom shared with me as she went into the kitchen and into the fridge and pulled out a saran wrapped plate of a full course meal heaped together. She took off the wrap and put the plate in the microwave for Seth.

"Thank you Mrs Cullen," he thanked her kindly. She told him again to call her by her first name, and like always Seth agreed to it. He seemed to forget all the time or perhaps he was still uncomfortable being the outsider in the household.

"Hey, Rosalie! Wanna see?" I asked. I didn't want to rub in her perfect face that I was having a baby, because I knew her story. I knew how badly she had wanted that sort of life as a human. I was just trying to cheer her up and warm her to the idea of being my baby's auntie. I skipped up to her and she eyed the photo in my hand, but didn't give me any encouraging expression to let me know if she was going to be nice or not.

I held out the photo to her and she took it with a straight face and examined it. I sat beside her and folded my knees under me. She squinted at it and thought.

"Well, I honestly can't say much. It looks like a round, black blob to me," she said dully and handed me the photo back, bored. I took it and smiled.

"See Seth! It looks like a blob to Rose too!" I called out to him eating at the kitchen table. Dad chuckled and Mom laughed a beautiful string of sounds. Rosalie rolled her eyes and sighed. She stood up looking at me straight in the eyes and spoke with fake kindness dripping from her musical voice.

"I think I will go work on the cars. Have a pleasant evening," She told me formally and all of a sudden she flew out of the room. I pursed my lips and looked to Mom.

"Rose will come around. Give her time to get used to this," She told me. I nodded and gave her a half sided grin. I realized how lucky I was in comparison to Rosalie. As beautiful and powerful as she was, she could never do the one thing she had dreamt of.

Bear a child.

*

*

*

Later, after dinner, everyone was enjoying quiet time in the living room. Seth had to leave for work, but Alice and Jasper were back from Port Angeles and the boys were back from hunting at Goat Rocks.

Devan sat on the floor leaning against Edward with a book in her lap. He read over her shoulder and they both had peaceful, blissful grins on their faces. Edward, in spite of his fears, was happy that Devan skipped a grade. It pushed her transformation date, although not set yet, up a bit. That was a given, but neither of them discussed it, knowing they would end up arguing.

Rosalie and Jasper played a game of chess, while Alice was kicking Emmet's butt at a house of cards race. Emmet's hands were too big to work fast enough to keep up with Alice's intricate, speedy fingers. She had her house of cards built in less than a minute. That was using 4 decks. It was an impressive sight to see.

Mom painted on a canvas and Dad read at the table next to her. I felt kind of alone as I sat, trying to read the book 'What to Expect When You Are Expecting'. I started to wonder if I was going to be a good mother or not.

It was true that I was fairly fortunate in life so far…but that was mostly luck. I had never really worked hard at something. This baby was going to be a major challenge. I was going to be responsible for another human life. That was a huge undertaking.

I began to think about how I needed to come up with a plan for the future. Seth had a plan. He was going to open his own garage and fix cars. He was as good as a mechanic as Rosalie, albeit not as fast, but just as competent. He made good money doing that as well. He already had more than half the money saved to build our home.

I needed a plan. I needed to have a goal. After the baby was born, what was I going to do? I didn't see myself as a stay at home mother. I already had Esme make me promise that she could be babysitter if I decided to continue with my education or if I wanted to get a job after the baby was born. I knew I had so much help from my family that I would be free to work on bettering myself for the sake of my child.

'_But what am I going to do?'_ I wondered. I thought for a while and had no idea what I was good at besides sports and shopping. I was pretty good at all my class, besides English and writing essays on Literature. That was not my cup of tea. I was decent at Math, History, Biology, and Chemistry.

I narrowed the list down as I thought, but I got to no real conclusion of what I should strive to become. I did, however, decide on one thing. I was going to study hard, ace my classes, and get into a good college. That would be my goal. My plan for now. I could decide later what to do from that point.

Whatever my future held, I was going to be a good mother. That was not a goal. It was a given! I had no other option.

I was tired so I was the first to get up to leave the room. As I did something happened that made me freeze.

Suddenly, 7 heads all popped up from their activities at the same time. Devan twitched at the sight of everyone's heightened alertness. They were all frozen, still and…listening. The looks on their faces were of wonder and confusion. Dad rose and came over to me, smiling serenely. He looked at my abdomen with love.

"We can hear you," he said softly as if he was talking to the baby. I was surprised, but as I began to understand what Dad was saying I teared up and put my hands on my tummy and rubbed it. My little blob had an audible heartbeat.

* * *

_*Note: So...here is why they skipped a grade. For one thing, Silver is going to be busy with baby next year and I did not want to fuss with school. Two, Seth is a senior, now Devan and Silver can be with him at school. Easier for me to write. Hehee. Three, Devan's time is coming. Just wait for it! She needs to finish school in a hurry too! ;)_

**Please Review!**

I am so pleased with all the reviews so far. So many regular readers. You are the reason I continue. :) Thanks so much!


	12. Sister Wars

Thank you to: Nicole Cullen- Yep! It's alive! Mwha ha ha ha! ;) Rickii101- :) I am happy about that decision too. Things are moving along nicely I think. Lulu- Hehe. Ya. It is an affection term in spite of the word. :D Haha. Kats and Twilight- Hahaha! Soon soon...lots of Drama to come. I will maybe make it a little joke to reference that book a lot in this story. It is so well known and all! Hehe. LittleTwilightManiac- Really...you think museums and concerts is a good honeymoon? Hehehe. Devan did too, but only cause she had nothing else to do in New York! Haha! KMac- Sadly, Silver is not acting like herself anymore. Haha. But she will figure it all out later. She is Silver, afterall! Haha! Thanks again for your help! Mary's Sheep- Thanks for your iTouch info. I can't afford one now, but I may ask for one for Christmas! :D Enjoy the chapter. :) RandomSugarRush- I don't know why, but as time goes I am liking Rosalie more and more! Hehe! Devan's time is coming. I will make it happen eventually. Haha! It has been a long time in the making, that is for sure! MidnightEmberMisery- Hehe. I don't think Devan would like someone hitting on Edward very much. Haha! Silver might have a thing or two to say if some girl hit on Seth too!

I really appreciate all of you guys who review every chapter. It is so nice to have such loyal readers! :)

_*Note: There is a sneak peek drawing of Devan and Edward posted on my Devianart page. It is not for this chapter, but and upcoming one! Please go check it out if you are interested. Make sure to click on the photo til it is full size. It is best in its full form! :) Thank you! _

**

* * *

Out of Sight**

**

* * *

**Chapter 12

Sister Wars

Devan's POV:

The first month of school went by in a blur. It was like I had funnel vision. I could see graduation in my sights now and I found out that I could graduate early if I took extra classes and studied hard for the SATs now and wrote them early at the end of the 2nd semester.

Edward was a great partner. He would tutor me and encourage me in my goal, not telling me that I should 'take my time' and 'enjoy your senior year' like the rest of my family would remind me to do. I had a goal. It was to finish up early, and then have the spring and summer to travel with Edward before the fall came around again.

That was when 'it' was going to take place. By 'it' I wish I meant 'making love to my husband', but that seemed to be a dead end when it came to his way of thinking. Edward was adamant we could not take the chance of hurting me in the process. He said we would have to wait until I was no longer human. _'So be it!'_ I would think!

Thus, my plan was born! Silver had her baby plan. It was finish school, have the baby, and be a good mother. 'Simple' she would tell me. My plan was just as simple in my mind, though the family would think it was heinous to discuss. I was going to grad before spring, travel with my husband, and then when we returned in the fall I would have him change me. I would be 17 and the perfect age to accompany him for eternity.

That is what 'it' was. 'It' was transformation from living, human being to dead, living vampire.

'_Sounds like a good plan to me!'_

*

*

*

"Seriously, Devan, you look like crap! Did you even sleep at all last night?" Silver asked as she stuffed a spoonful of bran flakes in her mouth, dripping milk down her chin. I made a face at her and sank down onto a chair at the table. Mom was in the kitchen, frowning slightly at Silver's lack of tact.

"I had a lot of work to do on my Spanish Essay," I explained, noticing that Dad and Alice watching me from their seats in the living room. Alice was painting her toenails red and Dad held up a thick novel. He didn't have a shift today. Only a couple of surgeries scheduled in late morning. I hated his clinical eyes studying me as I slouched at the table.

"I still say you are nuts to rush through it! Slow down. Enjoy your last year!" Silver said, with food still in her mouth. She stopped to swallow and then said, "It's not like you are me and you need to finish before a baby pops out!"

Mom smiled lightly as Silver's word choice as she placed a bowl of cereal in front of me and poured some milk over it for me. She pushed some of my hair behind my shoulder and kissed my head lovingly.

"Thanks, Mom," I told her before returning my attention back to my twin sister. "If you are graduating early, I am graduating with you. I want to go to Australia, China, Russia…" I rambled, thinking of all the places I wanted to see before I died. Italy would have to wait. I didn't want to run into any of the Volturi Guard while vacationing in Europe. I knew I could go as a vampire one day, but I didn't want to wait that long. I looked up wistfully as I daydreamed.

"Fine fine! You just torment yourself then," Silver said, bored with my speech. I sighed. My head ached when I moved my eyeballs. I closed my eyes and put my hand to my head and rubbed it. I wanted to go back to bed. I had only gotten about 4 hours of sleep last night and 3 hours the night prior.

"Dad?" I mumbled, desperate for aid so I could go to school and complete my assignments. He got up and walked to me. I lifted my head from my hands and continued. "May I have some Tylenol, please?"

"Do you have a headache?" he asked, concerned. I nodded, trying not to show my discomfort too much or he would insist I stay home to rest. I couldn't miss a class or I would fall off my schedule.

"Just a bit," I told him. He felt my forehead.

"No fever," he said, relieved, "I will be right back," He kept all the medication in a cabinet in his study. He went to go get some for me. He was gone in a flash.

"Thanks, Dad," I said in a neutral volume, knowing he could hear me. A second later he was back with a round, white pill in his hand and a tall glass of water in the other. I hesitate at the sight of the white pill. It was a regular strength Tylenol and I had been hoping for two of those or one of the red, extra strength ones to kill this headache. _'Beggars can't be choosers,' I _decided and took the pill and popped it into my mouth.

"Drink the whole glass, Dear. You look a bit dehydrated," he told me honestly. I bobbed my head up and down gently and held onto the glass after I had taken the pill. "If this doesn't help, you should go lay down. You will wear yourself out if you continue to push yourself so hard," he explained.

"I am over the hump now, Dad," I told him. It was Friday today and I could sleep in tomorrow morning. He sighed a calming sigh, patted my head softly and didn't press the matter, knowing I would only argue. It wasn't like I was pushing to go to a Rave or something. This was school!

I ate my cereal, forcing it down since I was not feeling that hungry, and then I went back to my room to collect my things for school. Silver joined me and began to rummage through her desk drawer of wild, loose papers. She huffed about, getting antsy as she looked for something.

"Have you seen my English essay?" She asked me as I finished compiling all my notebooks and texts books into a neat pile. I looked up from my cleared desk and shook my head, no. She heaved an airy sigh and then fell down on her bed.

"Oh well. It is probably in my locker at school then," she said apathetically. She had begun the year so eager to do well and be organized and a month into it she was slipping into her old ways.

"I should have known," I mumbled under my breath. She heard, though, and leaned up to look at me. Her 10-week pregnancy bump was very visible now. She was showing quite a bit, but Dad reassured her that everyone was different in how they carried and Silver was thin and fit, so the slighted protrusion was noticeable on her frame.

"What are you muttering about?" she asked, annoyed. I didn't answer, hoping she would let it go. She was quick to temper now, with the raging hormones flowing through her. She was like me now, how I was when I was tired and cranky. Together, the two of us were bickering more than usual these days. "Have I offended you in some way?" she carried on.

"Let it go, Silver," I whispered desperately, not wanting an argument. She sat up and glared at me. _'Oh great!'_ I thought. _'She is not going to let this go,'_

"I just was noticing how quickly you have fallen back into your old ways," I told her in a calm, neutral tone. I didn't want this to be a big deal.

"Meaning?" she snapped back.

"Meaning…well, that you have all these plans to focus and be more organized at school and you can't even find the essay you wrote in, what? An hour?" I said with a bit of snarkiness. My true feelings were hard to hide. I hated how she had as good or better grades as me and she didn't have to work to get them!

"You are just jealous!" she said back sharply. She smiled superiorly at me.

"Hah!" I laughed at her accusation, "Ya, right! I wouldn't trade places if my life depended on it!"

"Sure sure…cause' your life is so wonderful. Always grumpin' around, falling over things, pining for--" she whipped back at me cruelly, but I stopped her before she could finish by throwing a pad of paper at her. I missed, as my aim was off 99% of the time so it was no surprise.

"Watch it! You could have hit the baby!" Silver shrieked, standing up and leering at me viciously.

"Oh Boo hoo!" I screamed at her, "It was a notepad!" I hated how she used her pregnancy as an excuse for everything now.

"That is enough from you two!" Dad's voice firmly demanded from outside in the hallway through the closed door. "Do I need to come in there to break this up or are you going to manage on your own?"

"Whatever! I'll be in the car!" Silver huffed and she stormed out of the room, the door flying open on her way out. Dad caught it with one hand as she stomped away. I zipped up my backpack roughly and swung it on my back and headed out of the room too. Dad didn't say a word when our eyes met. This was not the first, and it wouldn't be the last, fight Silver and I would have.

*

*

*

I stewed in my rage as we drove to school. Silver didn't look in the rear view mirror at me once. I was glaring at her eyes in it from my seat in the back of the blue Mercedes. Seth was quiet too. He didn't like to be in the middle of our quarrels, but I knew if he had to take a side it would be Silver's by default.

"So…?" Seth droned out the word in pleasant way to ease the tension in the car. "Any plans for the weekend?"

"Sleep," I mumbled very quietly. Silver didn't speak so Seth didn't ask any more questions. That was it for talking on the way to school.

My head pounded as I thought about how tired I was. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the window. The cool glass felt nice on my temple. I watched the rain trickle diagonally passed me in shaky streams. It was soothing and hypnotizing. Next thing I knew we were at school.

Silver's car door slamming shut alerted me to our arrival and I jolted up. I got out of the car at the same time as Seth and he gave me a pleading look.

"Come on, Hon. Let's get to class," Silver icily demanded of him, not inviting me to join them. I was clearly not included in that plan. He nodded and walked to her, mouthing 'sorry' to me. I understood he was not the one giving me the cold shoulder. He was being supportive of Silver, even when she was acting like a total Bitch!

I ran into Jodie at my locker and ranted to her about Silver. Jodie listened patiently. She was the only person, besides Seth's friend, Cody, who knew the details about Silver's marriage and mine own to Edward. She had found it odd at first, but had since come around and was the same good friend she has always been to me. I was grateful to have her in my life. I would sometimes wonder if I could be friends with her again someday when I was a vampire. I didn't like the idea of ending our friendship over my...death.

"Well, you have been pushing yourself very hard. I hope you can relax after today," Jodie offered. I attempted to smile at her. She smiled back and held the locker door open until I shook my head so she would know I was finished with it. She shut it and locked it.

"I am just so stressed out lately. And Silver is always a bit…" I began to rant again. Jodie nodded, knowing what I was getting at about Silver so I skipped that part. "Anyway, she is like that still, but worse when she is on a high. And now she gets these crazy mood swings and she is mean!"

"That sucks," Jodie responded and stopped at her class. I stopped too and moaned.

"I hate that you are not with me in class anymore. I have to endure Silver in almost every one!" I complained in a whiny voice. I was not normally someone to make a fuss or complain, but Jodie was my one person on the outside who was human, normal and completely sane! I felt like a normal teenager when I with her.

"Well, just ignore her and do your work. Lunch will be here before you know it. Do you want to meet at our usual table or shall we sit somewhere else today?" she asked, considering my needs. The hallway was getting to be nearly empty. The bell would ring soon so I had to hurry.

"No, we should sit at the usual table. Seth and Cody have done nothing to deserve our shun. And I can try to be the bigger person," I grumbled. Jodie patted my shoulder sympathetically and looked into her classroom. I waved. "Have a good morning. See you at lunch,"

Jodie waved and backed into her class and I hurried down the hall to my Math class. Seth and Silver were seated together by the right wall and they hadn't saved me a seat. I took the one nearest to the teacher's desk that no one else wanted. I didn't care. I was shunned it seemed.

I had History with Silver again after Math; she was not so blatant in her ignoring of me there. Then I had Spanish with her and she even talked to me again. In Spanish, of course. Then the bell rang for Lunch we parted for a bit so I could put away my book from the morning.

I made my way to the cafeteria, dragging my feet as I headed to the table in the middle of the room wear we always sat.

"Hey. I am sorry for this morning, Sis!" Silver chirped pleasantly, standing up from the table and pulling me into a hug. I was not totally surprised she was back to her perky self. That was the way of her mood swings lately. I patted her back unenthusiastically, but excepting the apology. Jodie, Seth and Cody all smiled on watching us make up. _'Oh sure…now she looks like the forgiving one and I am the Bitch for not apologizing!'_ I thought.

She sat, still beaming at me, and tugged me down to sit next to her. I let my book bag fall to the floor with a thud. _'Well, at least she's not dead,'_ I tried to reason with my hash feelings of resentment for her. I had to remind myself now and then about how horrible those 10 days were when we all thought she was gone forever.

"Did you find your essay?" I asked her dully. She smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes. Seth had it with his homework like I suspected. It is ready to be handed in and everything is A-Ok!" she sang and then she took a bite of her turkey sandwich. I turned and looked to the food line, it was still a long line up and I didn't feel like standing in it. I turned back to our table and folded my arms on the table and placed my chin on my hands.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Jodie asked me with care. I shook my head.

"You should eat a bit. Do you want the other half of my sandwich?" Cody offered me, looking over at Jodie quickly. She smiled. I raised my eyebrows, waited a moment, and then agreed to his nice offer.

"Thanks, Cody," I told him kindly and took a tiny bite of his cheese and pickle sandwich. His mother was a vegetarian too, so I could always count on his food being safe to eat without checking for dead flesh first!

Cody was slowing inching himself closer and closer to Jodie with everyday we sat at the same lunch table. He hung on all her the time in their classes together now Jodie had told me. She didn't think he liked her, but I could tell he was interested. It was kind of sweet to watch their new friendship grow into something more.

I was missing Edward terribly by the end of lunch hour. I pulled out my old cell phone that I was forced to use because I had lost, broken, or soaked so many of the new ones I had been gifted over the years. I sent him a text.

'_**I love you so much. Wish you were here,'**_ I typed and hit the send button. I looked at my half eaten sandwich and mentally forced myself to pick it up and finish it. I still had a touch of the headache from the morning and I was smart enough to know that food would help.

My phone beeped loudly and I dropped the sandwich on the floor. Silver and Seth giggled and even Cody and Jodie smiled at my misfortune. I sighed and picked it up and flung it on Silver's dirty tray to be thrown out. I hurried to open my phone. The others continued to chat merrily.

'_**I love you. Only a few more hours, Love. I will be waiting, writing, for you at the Grand. Meet you there,'**_ Edward's text told me. My face felt a rush of heat when I smiled wistfully at the text message. I read it again, holding back tears. I would have given anything to be with him instead of at school.

The end of lunch bell rang obnoxiously loud causing me to jolt up. Seth was gone, to dump the garbage in the trash can, and Silver was getting up from her seat. She spotted my brand new iPod that Edward had given me for my birthday to replace my old one that was having glitches.

"Hey! Can I borrow this?" She asked, pulling it out of my opened bag, "Please?"

I hesitated, not wanting to be gracious, but I was not going to be able to use it in my afternoon classes since they were all academic anyway.

"Please? I have gym and have been banished to the weight room again while the class is still on their touch football module!" She begged with pleading eyes.

"Fine," I unwillfully agreed. _'No point being unreasonable,'_ I decided. Jodie smiled and said goodbye to Silver and me as Cody picked up her things to carry them to their next class for her. Silver winked at me.

"So cute together, aren't they?"

"Ya," I mumbled. I watched Jodie and Cody leave the room ahead of us. They did look kind of sweet with one another. He was the popular jock and she was the invisible nerd, but together they fit so well. I smiled. _'Weird, that their names rhyme, though,' _I thought.

"And how darling is it that their names even rhyme?" Silver added and she skipped up to Seth and kissed him before she headed to the gym. I almost laughed at her comment, but I was too tired to express that much positive emotion.

This was the only class the pair of them had apart. Seth looked down at me and held his hand out in the direction of the Arts building. We had Fine Arts together. Silver took gym, for some odd reason instead of Art and Seth vice versa. It made no sense to me, but I enjoyed Seth's company in class. He was a newbie when it came to anything artistically creative and it was adorable to watch him try to create artwork.

*

*

*

After class, I was finished...completely depleted. I was so exhausted that Seth actually got out of his seat in the car and opened my door for me when I came to the parking lot. I mumbled something along the lines of a thank you.

The drive home was uneventful. Silver and Seth chatted about the plans to build a home for themselves. They contemplated waiting a few years to see where the family was heading. We would have to leave Forks eventually because Dad was not getting any older and he could hardly pass for 30 as it was. The hospital nurses were gossiping about his youthful good looks more than ever these days.

They settled on leaving the topic open for discussion and happily held hands the rest of the drive him. Seth, one time, placed his and Silver's hand on her belly and then they smiled at each other sweetly.

'_Gag me!'_ I thought. I looked out the window at the trees flashing green and brown as we drove down the windy road toward our home. It made me dizzy after a while so I had to put my head down on the seat in front of me and closed my eyes. The car eventually jerked lightly to a stop and I lifted my head.

"You ok there, Dev?" Silver asked, waiting to hear my answer before she got out of the driver's seat. I squinted and nodded briefly and she accepted that answer. My car door opened and Seth smiled from outside, waiting for me to get out. _'Silver did find herself a good man,'_ I thought warmly about Seth. I got out and nodded in appreciation for his gentlemanly gesture.

I stumbled and tripped along the driveway towards the house and went inside. Edward was at the piano, like he had promised. I dropped my bag and hurried to him, nearly falling on my face when my toes caught on the area rug. He caught me and scanned me with concern.

I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him with all my might. He probably couldn't feel that. He lifted me up on his lap and sat on the piano bench. I didn't let go of him, but he took his arms from my waist and began to play a beautiful lullaby as I sat on his lap with my face buried in his neck.

That was the great thing about Edward. We didn't need to speak to understand what the other was feeling. Even though he could not read my mind, he knew me better than anyone. Even Silver, I dare say.

He finished the one song and I had relaxed enough to lean back and gaze up at him. He smiled at me as he carried on he melody softly for a few more moments.

"Are you glad to be home?" he asked.

"I am always happy to be with you. You are my home," I told him. It was cheesy. I am sure if Silver were nearby she would have made fun of me. Edward liked when I said what I was really feeling and not the censored version I sometimes used when I interacted with others.

"I missed you today. Perhaps it was a mistake to study so hard in school the past few years. I could have done poorly, flunked out and then you could be my tutor this year," he teased me and his nose lightly bumped my nose. His fragment breath made me swoon a bit. I felt a bit light headed by his presence.

"Are you alright, Love?" he asked, noticing my reaction. I nodded. It was not just when I was overtired that he made my body react this way. I was always left a bit woozy after being with him.

"You are intoxicating," I whispered. He chuckled and picked me up in his arms. My stomach was protesting my few bites of Cody's sandwich today and nothing else after that. He headed up to the kitchen with me in his arms like I weighed nothing at all.

"I think you should eat something," he told me, setting me down on one of the bar stools. I knew he was right. He began to make me a veggie omelet in one of the skillets.

Silver was sitting at the kitchen table eating again. She was always a good eater, but she ate double the amount of food now that she was pregnant. This time it was a peach and some yogurt. Seth was already gone to work it seemed. Alice and Rosalie were in the corner on the computer designing some new outfits that they were planning on making. Mom was watching them over her shoulder as they bickered over fabric choice.

Dad came in from the side door, wearing minty-green scrubs that would have made any other man look a bit frumpy. He looked as tall and lean as ever. He smiled at us as he came in, kissing Mom on his way.

"Did you have a good day, Dear?" she asked him.

"Very good. Both surgeries went exceedingly well. And Dr Snow insisted I have the rest of the day off and tomorrow as well. They have a full staff," he told her. Alice perked up from behind the computer screen.

"Good thing he did. It is going to be party sunny tomorrow morning," she announced.

"Oooo!" Silver said happily, liking the sound of that.

"Did you want mushrooms in this?" Edward asked me, drawing my attention back to him and my omelet. I nodded, not really caring what he added to the egg dish. I would eat it regardless. I loved the food he prepared me. It tasted good because it was made with his hands.

"Did you skip lunch again, Devan?" Mom asked, concerned. I didn't say a word. My face conceded and she gave me a disapproving stare.

"You know how your mother and I feel about that, Devan," Dad took his turn lecturing me. I was no stranger to this talk. Normally, Dad was not home in the afternoon after school so I could eat food without the speech, but today I was caught. I got defensive.

"I had a sandwich!" I exclaimed, only partly lying.

"You had two bites and dropped the rest on the floor!" Silver said with a laugh. I whipped my head around to her and glared. She realized her mistake immediately and puckered her lips in gesture to show she had screwed up. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Devan. You are not taking care of yourself," Dad lectured me. I scowled, not looking in his direction. "If you keep this up your mother or I will be forced to step in and make some changes in your schedule to make time for you to get proper rest and nutrition,"

"I am fine!" I argued with disdain. I rubbed my forehead as if too wipe everyone's comments away with my throbbing headache. I tucked my loose hair behind my ears.

"Obviously, you are not fine if you are having headaches, Devan," Dad told me calmly. He was standing right next to me now. I still didn't look at him.

"If this school load it too much it is no shame to drop a few classes, Sweetheart," Mom told me. I felt her presence behind me now. I felt like I was being cornered. They were acting like I could not take care of myself, like I was a useless child. I felt attacked.

"I was not feeling well today, okay? I tried to eat, but then I dropped my sandwich and it was too late to get another. That's all!" I said defensively in a stiff voice. I felt like screaming at all of them to back off, but I managed to restrain myself by getting off the stool and storming away.

"Devan…" Mom's voice trailed after me.

"I can't eat when I am upset! You know that!!" I screamed. I slammed my bedroom door shut as I entered the room. I growled angrily and flopped down on my bed very aware of how absurd I was being. They were only looking out for me, I rationally knew that, but I couldn't help feel like they were all ganging up on me.

I waited for Mom or Dad to come and check on me, but they didn't come. It made me a bit anxious. There was a knock at the door.

Edward entered with a tray of food, a glass of my favorite chocolate soymilk, and a small vase with a few violets in it. I sighed and smiled at him. He always made me feel sane. He sat with me and fed me a few bites of the omelet with a fork. My tension subsided almost immediately and I continued to gobble up the entire plate of food without his assistance. Amazing!

*

*

*

A few hours later, after a nap cuddled up to Edward's side, I felt a lot better. I woke and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Edward kissed me a few times as quietly as he could. I realized he was in my room, alone with me, which was one of the rules forbidden in the house. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I wonder if that nap counts as canoodling or not?" I said to him. He smirked and stood up, helping me up too. I brushed out some of the wrinkles in my clothing.

"I don't think it does, unfortunately. Unless canoodling is defined as watching you snore and mumble nonsense as you sleep,"

"I do not--!" I protested as he kissed me from arguing any further with him. I let him silence me.

"I am going hunting with Jasper and Emmet," he told me as his lips brushed mine. I pouted my lip a bit and frowned. "Unless…you want me to stay home with you," he offered.

"No…no, you go. If you don't go now you will have to go tomorrow and I want you all day tomorrow!" I told him coyly. He grinned and nodded.

He left, neither one of us wanting to part, and I decided to face the family again. I couldn't hide in my room all weekend.

They were all in the living room. Alice and Rosalie were bickering over fabric choices still, only not as heated. They were holding up samples and discussing which ones would be more beneficial to the style and shape of the outfit. Alice always won this kind of decision. Partly because she knew clothing better than Rosalie, but also because she could see her way to winning and took the necessary path to getting to that outcome.

"Okay, the silk for the skirt then! But it will wrinkle. Just you wait and see!" Rosalie huffed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Not if we don't sit down. Problem solved!" Alice chirped and she happily clicked away on the computer mouse.

Mom saw me first and she smiled lovingly at me. Dad looked up too, he was in a casual outfit now, his one leg crossed over the other and a book in hand. He smiled at me too. Silver was sitting on the floor at the coffee table, looking horrified at the chapter of 'What to Expect When You Are Expecting' she was reading. I walked up and sat on the sofa next to Mom.

"Are you feeling any better, my darling?" she asked me, taking my hand. I nodded and smiled a bit. "I am glad," she told me. I was happy they were not making a big deal about my earlier outburst. I was a bit embarrassed for acting that way. I hadn't been able to control my emotions as well as I normally could.

"I think I am going to listen to some music and read in my room. Is that okay?" I asked rhetorically, not sure why I bothered to ask permission. Mom smiled and agreed. Dad's kind face told me he was no longer disappointed in my actions today. I looked to Silver.

"Hey. Where did you put my iPod?" I questioned her. She looked up, then looked sideways, and thought about it.

"Uh, I think I left it at school in my locker by mistake," she admitted making the 'oops' face again. My good mood began to sink again and my jaw clenched. _'Let it go. Let it go. Don't make a scene,' I_ told myself. "I'm sorry," she told me, "You can use mine if you want. It is under my pillow,"

"No…" I sighed. Her music was too loud and obnoxious for my tastes. She liked Rap, Rock, R&B, and Pop. I liked some of the songs from those genres, but I was more into classical or older songs from the 50's. I liked a lot of 80's music too when I needed something more upbeat.

"Oooo…do you know where my Paris ring is?" Silver asked me. My eyes widened. I had given her that as a gift after our biological parents had just died in a skiing accident. She had always loved French designers and the hope to one-day travel to France had been her dream. We were 10 at the time and I spent my entire savings of allowance money on that ring for her to cheer her up.

"You can't find it?" I asked, horrified.

"I have no idea what I did with it," she said honestly,"I keep trying to look back to find it, but I don't know where to look. I can't remember the last time I wore it," If she hadn't looked upset with herself I would have lost my temper with her again. However, she showed the proper amount of disgust with her self so I let this slide as well.

"Well geez, Silver. Try not to lose your baby when it arrives, okay?" Rosalie teased snottily as she left Alice at the computer and picked up a magazine to flip through. I scoffed a laugh. Mom and Dad didn't look as amused. Silver seemed a bit insulted.

"I won't lose my baby," Silver muttered, turning away from Rosalie. "I am not that inept," she continued. Rosalie tried not to laugh. It made me smile. I loved when Rosalie made shots at Silver. It was bad of me to enjoy, but I couldn't help feel like someone was on my side for a change.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked cheekily. Silver looked like she was going to bite my head off now.

"That is enough, girls," Mom warned, giving Rosalie a hard stare. Rosalie wiggled her head in mocking and smiled into her magazine. I suppressed my amusement and tucked into the sofa, receiving a harsh glare from my twin. Her pregnancy attitude and my exhaustion did not mix.

This was not over….

* * *

_Tell me what you think....It was not one of the best chapters, but they can't all be weddings and pregnancies and so on...any thoughts?  
_

**Please Revie_w!_**

_It seriously takes you 30 seconds to review and this took me hours to write. (5-6 hours to be precise) Feeling guilty yet? :P_


	13. Sister Wars Continued

Thank you to: Mary's Sheep- I like Silver. :P Hehe. Nobody is perfect. Kats and Twilight- Ok ok...1 minute maybe. :) I appreciate the review! :D You made a good point about the past. I tried to rearange things a bit to make more sense. Thanks for the tip. :) RandomSugarRush- They have a bit more clashing to go. Devan is not the only one with feelings. Hehee. LittleTwilightManiac- That was one of my fav lines too. I find Edward very hard to write. :S Lulu- Amen! I totally agree! Silver will have her say this chapter! Nicole Cullen- Thanks! :D KMac- TV is a zombie box! Haha. Yum. I love my soymilk. Hahaa! Devan IS the grumpy one! Haha. But she does end up in unfortunate situations a lot, true. Silver needs her props. She is a good person too! Cheeky Wallaby- Ya. I thought so too. They can't always get along. Or rather, Silver can't always be so happy. Haha! Crazy Kitty Kat- No problem! :) I am just glad you are still reading and enjoying the story! :D

_*Note- Yeeesh. I had this chapter finished Friday night, but fanfiction was not working for me. I couldn't upload it. :( Sorry for the delay. Also...for those of you who read my story, 'Worthy of Love' I know it looks like I skipped its updating turn, but the next chapter is on the way and will be up Monday sometime. (My last day of freedom) Haha. So ya. Updates may slow a bit for a while. I have some artwork that I am desperately trying to perfect to give to my mom for her birthday so it comes first. :) However, I am sure you all know me well enough to know that I am a pretty regular updater so have no fear. This story and 'Worthy of Love' are going to be finished by Christmas I think and then I will try my best to finish 'Fixed Innocence' or start a new story, or...maybe a sequel to 'Worthy of Love' or make this one a trilogy! _

**

* * *

Out of Sight**

**

* * *

**Chapter 13

Sister Wars Continued…

Silver's POV:

I was getting very tired of having to defend myself. I know I was erratic and harebrained at times. Some would call me flighty and irresponsible, but I was not a bad person. I was maybe too honest with my opinions and a bit harsh with my words at times, but I never did anything to hurt anyone's feelings on purpose.

I was getting attacked by Devan and Rosalie about my lack of organization skills, but I hadn't done anything life threatening so I couldn't understand why they were being so negative. The jab about losing my baby had really hurt me. I was not negligent. I loved my friends, family, husband, and my baby and I would do anything to protect them. I even threatened to kill Aro if he came for Devan. Now that is love!

Devan was a grump all the time. She threw temper tantrums, which I had on occasion too, but no one ever thought of calling her childish. I was somehow the one in the wrong because I had ended up pregnant at 16. It was not like I planned to be pregnant.

Many people would say that is not a good argument. Of course I did not plan this. Is it not admirable that I was stepping up and having this child, planning to love it and take care of it? That was commitment and determination right there! Why was I frowned upon? I was looking this situation in the face and planning to handling it. Where was this attack on my personality coming from?

My sister was resentful of my talent, I knew that much. She thought that seeing the past made my life easier in school and therefore I didn't deserved to be praised for my good grades. Which is fine, I never wanted praise. I rarely got praise. I resented that she and other's called me a slacker.

What about my other talents that were never acknowledged? Like, my athletic ability? I was captain of all my teams and was a State Dance Champion last year as well. I broke meet records at every swim meet last year. No one noticed how hard I worked at these skills because it was not to do with my education.

I never complained when I would go to my games, recitals, swim meets, championship games and the only ones in the bleachers watching me was Seth and sometimes Emmet. My love for sports and Dance made my accomplishment null and void it seemed. I guess loving what you do makes your success obsolete. Why is that?

I always took what life gave me and went with the flow. How is that a bad thing? I don't think that is irresponsible. I think that is courageous and brave and strong!

*

*

*

For some reason, I was getting the bulk of the flack this evening. Rosalie telling me not to lose my baby had really set a fire within me.

"You are just so naïve, Silver," Rosalie sneered, "In the real world you have to work hard to achieve your goals. You slack off so much in school you have no idea how to focus on a given task because everything has always come so easily to you!"

"What does that mean?" I inquired, burning inside. If I could snap off her pretty blonde head I would have.

"I am just wondering if you have the work ethics needed to raise a child?" she answered snottily, still flipping trough a magazine rudely as she insulted me. I felt my mouth hang open. _'Did she just go there?'_ I had to ask myself. It seemed unreal that this moment was in real time and not some bizarre dream sequence from a bad movie.

"Come on, Silver. We are just joking around," Devan offered me some comfort, although her smug face ruined the sentiment.

"I'm going to be a good mother," I stated clearly to my sisters as they all giggled at my expense. I couldn't believe that losing my favorite ring and forgetting Devan's iPod at school had somehow led to a 'Let's Rat on Silver Fest!'!

"Of course you are, Darling. No one is doubting you," Mom told me supportively. Dad continued his attempts to read his book, but he nodded a bit to show he agreed with Mom.

"Oh please! Do you remember what you did to Twinkie?" Devan laughed recalling a memory from our childhood in London. I cringed at the name. This story always came back to bite me.

"We were kids! It was an accident!" I proclaimed, hoping she would not rat me out.

"Who was Twinkie?" Alice chirped. She loved hearing childhood stories since she had none of her own to recall. She pounced on the sofa beside Devan and sat on the armrest with her arms wrapped around her knees. She waited gleefully for one of us to explain the story.

"Twinkie…was my goldfish!" Devan told her. "Who I carefully kept alive for 5 years. I got him as a gift from a classmate when our family moved from Australia to England,"

"I've already apologized for this about a hundred times!!" I told Devan, knowing where this was going. _'More look-how-careless-Silver-is talk!' _I thought with a grimace. _'At least I don't trip over my own two feet while crossing an even surface!'_

"Twinkie traveled across the world in a bag on my lap and I managed to kept him alive. I had him in a bowl by my bedside for 5 years and he remained living the whole time," Devan continued to share her side of the story.

"And then Devan went away to Band Camp and I was supposed to take care of him and I accidentally killed him…the end!" I said impatiently. I hated that I was being dissed here. Alice giggled. Devan rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes! You did! I left Silver in charge of Twinkie for one week. ONE week!" she emphasized words as she spoke. Alice seemed to be enjoying the story. As was mom, regardless of Devan talking poorly of me. I don't think she could see how this was bothering me since I usually take insult with a grain of salt.

It was all in good fun, for them. Devan was joking around at my expense. She continued, "And when I came home, she was cleaning his bowl,"

"So he was alive when you came home?" Alice asked. Devan nodded and looked at me. I glared at her.

"Not for long. I came home in time to bare witness to his tragic death! Silver had left his bowl cleaning to the last minute and I when I arrived home I found her in the bathroom rinsing it out,"

"It was not that dirty!" I justified. I had noticed the bowl get a bit murky on the day Devan was returning from camp so I tried my best to clean it. I have never done it before so I didn't know how. I didn't have any cups and there was only one sink in that bathroom so I had to put Twinkie elsewhere while I scrubbed his bowl. I thought filling the tub and putting him in there was a good idea. _'I was 9 years old for Heaven's sake!'_

"So I come in and see her scrubbing the bowl and that is when IT happened!" she said.

"What? What?" Alice demanded. I wondered if she already new the ending of this story or if was in the dark on how this story would end. Alice was eager, regardless, I suppose. I felt a bit betrayed that Alice was so interested to know how I screwed up in this scenario.

"Guess who Silver had moronically put in the tub for safe keeping while she cleaned out his bowl?" Devan asked Alice who was like an anxious kid on the edge of her seat wanting to shout out the answer.

"Twinkie!" Alice replied with a shriek of laughter. Her outburst was musical sounding. I cringed as they all laughed at me.

"Silver pulled out the plug in the tub and Twinkie got sucked down the drain," Devan said, looking pleased to expose my mistake.

"My hand hooked on it when I was reached across for the soap. It was an honest mistake," I explained, "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"How dumb can you be?" Devan asked rhetorically.

"It was a mistake! I have apologized to you so many times. Let it go!" I said, feeling my face heat up. I looked to Mom and Dad for some help. _'Like, hello? She just called me dumb?!'  
_

"Yes, well. The point I am trying to get at is that you'd better get you act together before the baby comes. We don't need you having any more 'honest mistakes'!" Devan mocked playfully. Rosalie laughed.

"My baby is not going to get sucked down a drain pipe!" I announced dramatically as I pulled myself up to my knees. I was not amused and beginning to lose my cool. "You'll probably trip and fall on the baby! Maybe you should try to get 'your act together'!" I snapped back. It was even more annoying that Devan didn't react to my comment. She ignored it.

"Rest in Peace, Dear Twinkie," Devan said seriously. They all laughed again.

Alice and Rosalie laughed the loudest. Devan couldn't help but crack a smile. Mom and Dad shared a disapproving glance with one another, but didn't say a word. _'Why are you not sticking up for me?'_ I wondered, giving them a pained look.

That was it! I was too emotional to take the heat any longer. When my sister's would not stop snickering about me I lost whatever reserve I had. I was going off the deep end.

_'Welcome to Freakoutville...population: Silver!'_

"Shut up!" I yelled, my voice cracking as tears burst out from my eyes and streamed down my face. I stood up, moving from Mom's outreached hand. Alice and Devan looked shocked and they didn't move. Rosalie scoffed at my cry.

"Silver…"Dad said soothingly, trying to calm me down, but he didn't get up. I glared at him harshly.

"No, I will not calm down!" I shouted at him. I turned to my sisters and cried, "I don't have to take this shit from you! What have I ever done that has been so awful? I make mistakes, okay?! Can't I make mistakes?"

"Honey, lower your voice. Why don't you take a seat and we can talk about this in a more respectable manner," Mom offered gently, now by my side, attempting to lead me to the love seat. I didn't comply and I wretched away from her hands. I wiped my wet face with my sleeve and glared at Mom.

"No! You always take Devan's side. It is 'poor Devan this' and 'poor Devan that'! So she falls down a lot? So what? You all tip toe around her and put up with her moodiness and cater to her needs when she is incapable of taking care of herself!" I ranted.

I was surprised Dad was not carrying me away kicking and screaming by this point. And I wouldn't go down easy that was for sure! He sat still, calmly, listening to me, but not showing any sign of stopping me.

"I can take care of myself!" Devan shot back, but I carried on and she shut her mouth.

"At least I make the effort to embrace whatever challenges come at me with a positive attitude. All I get is ridicule from everyone around me!" I yelled, tears running down my cheek and dripping off my chin to the hardwood floor.

"I mean…COME ON! I deserve some credit. I have been attacked and nearly killed by vampires on TWO separate occasions. Did I freak out? No! Did I back down? No! I fought back even though it was hopeless to do so! You all laugh behind my back like I was being stupid to do that,"

"We don't-" Alice said, but I didn't let her cut in. I wanted to finish. My blood bumped loudly through my veins. I could hear it in my ears.

"You know you do. It is too easy to laugh at the weak human. Stupid is lying down and playing dead! I am not dead!" I said loudly, but losing my wind. I faced Devan.

"I get that you don't like going to school, Devan. Welcome to the club. Most students don't like it either. You don't hear me complaining. And what is so noble about your strive for excellence? You are only working that hard to graduate early so you can speed things along so you can sleep with Edward!" I said shrill, there were a few gasps, but no one jumped on me and so I carried on without taking a breath.

"Well, congrats for you! We are all so proud of you for having a death wish and are working towards it!" I yelled, my hands waving around erratically and sarcasm staining my voice at the last few sentences. Now, I was not just yelling. I was hysterical. The tears had long stopped falling and I was on a roll with this rant. Mom tried to touch my shoulder again, but I stepped away from her roughly.

"How stupid can I be? How stupid are you? You are going to kill yourself! And I don't try to stop you. I support you…even though it means that one day soon my sister is going to be dead and want to kill me in bloodlust! Gee…sounds fun! I can't wait!" I said sarcastically, "When do I ever complain about anything? I go with the flow! I don't try to stop you because I trust your judgment and because I love you and want you to be happy!"

"I…I.." Devan stuttered, not sure what to say. She looked angry, but also shocked and confused. It was a good thing the boys were all out hunting because Jasper would of have a conniption fit from the angst in the room. I decided to tone down my voice. I was wearing thin so it was more a necessity than a choice, really.

"Devan at least strives to reach her goals. It is admirable even though she is making a dumb decision!" Rosalie stated coldly. Devan was not sure to be grateful for her support or to be insulted be Rosalie's word choice.

"When I want something…I go out and get it too. I am not lazy like you claim, Rosalie. Just because academics come easily to me does not give you the right to assume I don't have work ethic," I said in a quieter, slower voice. My supermodel worthy sister was frozen now, her face was stuck up and her eyes didn't meet mine as I mentioned her name.

I was getting physically fatigued at this point in my blow out. I had years of pent up, subconscious loathing bottled up that I had not known was inside me. It was all coming out tonight. I thought I was maybe done, but one more round of hurt feelings poured out me. I panted as I spoke, not yelling anymore. This was for Mom and Dad.

"Being a hard worker is a title only reserved for those choosing to place their efforts solely on academics it seems,"

"Sweetheart, we are proud of you. We-" Mom began to cut in. I didn't give her the time to finish her thoughts.

"I am not fishing for praise here. I am just saying how it is! You praise Devan for her work ethic in school and for her musical abilities. I get that. She does work hard. But I work hard too. I was captain of my Rugby team, my Volleyball team, and my Soccer team! I am State Dance Champion in Latin Ballroom, Hip Hop, and Jazz! I broke all the swim records last year in my division at the meet finals and the only ones there in the bleachers cheering me on were Emmet and Seth. And you had forced Emmet to come most of the time as a bodyguard! None of you noticed how hard I was working at the things that mattered to me,"

"Why didn't you tell us you wanted us to be there?" Mom asked, sadly. She held her hand on her chest like she was feeling pain.

"I didn't think I needed to tell you," I said clearly, stopping to hear the blood pulsing through my veins in my temples. It was a whooshing sound and it was loud and fast paced. My vision blurred and I felt my heart pounding in my throat. I was trembling and my knees knocked together. I could see that this was over. I was mentally and physically exhausted. Someone took charge and ended the scene.

*

*

*

I was weak from this whole reveal. I had no idea I had so much resentment built up. I had closed my eyes, giving into my need to calm down and I had somehow ended up in Dad's study. I vaguely remember cool hands on my arms, above my elbows to hold me up as he ushered me away from the living room, but I was not really aware of what was happening until I felt a tight squeeze on my upper arm and looked up to find Dad taking my blood pressure.

"Dad…I'm so sorry," I muttered, exasperated. He finished at that moment and undid the cuff and with the other hand took his stethoscope from his ears and placed them on the end table. He didn't look upset with me, but it was always hard to see past his serene composure. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and Mom," I said again in a small, shaky voice.

"I know, Sweetheart. No one is upset with you. Why don't you lay down for a little while until you calm down?" he told me as he gave me no option and guided me from my seated position on his black, leather sofa to one where I was lying on my back with my feet up. I agreed and did as he suggested. He kissed my forehead, smiled kindly at me and then left the room.

'_This is embarrassing,' _I thought ruefully. I had just screamed out 4 years worth of pent up resentment that I had not known was inside me. And to make matters worse, I was so confused and emotional; I was not sure how I felt anymore. A lot of what I had just said was true, but I didn't really mean to accuse my parents of favoring Devan.

It would be ridiculous to think they loved her more. It was just that I took a lot of the flack because of my more adventurous, outgoing personality. I took chances and made risky decisions based on my curiosity. I could not see how these were bad qualities. Not after they had led me to Seth and now this precious baby we would have to share.

I suppose having a baby was what brought this whole revelation on. I was upset because I was feeling insecure. Having a baby was such a major, life-changing event and I was only 16. As many times as I told myself I would be a good mother, I would have no way of knowing until I actually had the baby and put my words into actions.

As I laid there, on the sofa in Dad's study, I came to the conclusion that I was acting out lately not just because of the change in my body, but in my mind. A baby was one thing that I could not learn about from the past. My baby, my child would be its own separate personality with a whole list of unknown qualities I would have to figure out on my own. That was daunting.

I had just found insight into my fears about this pregnancy. I was feeling a lot more at ease because I knew why I had freaked out back there. That helped a bit to admit to myself that I was scared. I took a big breath in and then sighed until it was released. Without all my thoughts interrupting me, I heard Dad's voice in the distance. I leaned up and strained to catch the conversation going on down the hall.

"What?! What did I do? She's the unstable one!" Rosalie said loudly I didn't have to try very hard to hear her words. I couldn't make out Dad's reserved voice. He was speaking too gently for me to understand. Then I heard Rosalie's beautifully shrill voice say, "It was the truth! She is not capable to raise a child! She lives in her own imaginary world where everything is sunshine and rainbows!"

'_Bitch!'_ I thought as my mouth dropped open at Rosalie's side of the conversation. Then I could hear a few words here and there.

'"Sister!"

"Support,"

"Love,"

"Is she going to be alright?" I faintly heard someone ask. I was guessing it was Mom or Devan. I didn't feel ill. I stopped for a second and thought about how I was feeling. _'A little bit anxious. A bit clammy. My breathing is not so fast now. I don't feel like I am going to be sick,'_ I ran through some symptoms.

"Is that bad? She'll be okay, though, right?" Devan questioned. I hoped to hear the answer, but my stupid, human hearing was useless except for some soft mumblings of Dad's reserved tone.

'_Darn it… Speak up, Man!' _I struggled to hear him. _'It certainly wouldn't kill you to raise your voice on occasion! Show a little bit of heightened volume when a tense situation calls for it,'_

I caught the words, "stress" and "blood" from his answer.

"Can I see her?" Mom asked.

More mumbling was all I could make out as I strained to make out what was being said. I leaned so far off the sofa I began to slide off the edge. I fell to the hardwood with two solid clunks. My hands and then my knees stopped me from smashing into the wood floor. I scrambled to get up and place myself back on the leather seat. There was silence.

'_Oh, shit on a stick!'_ I cringed. _'They so heard that!'_

"Silver?" Mom called as she and Dad came swiftly back into the study looking to find me on the floor. They looked up at me now perched on the sofa and I shrugged.

"I slipped," I offered an explanation. Mom seemed relieved with my alert answer to her inquiry. In truth, I was feeling a lot better now, only mildly put off that Rosalie was being such a downer. I knew better than to let her get to me. I could normally let her rude comments bounce off me.

"Silver, if you want us to leave you, we can. Give you some time by yourself," Mom said softly in loose inquiry. I shook my head. Being alone would not help me. That was Devan's style of stress coping. I was quite the opposite. I tended to lean towards problem solving as a coping mechanism before I let my stress levels get too high. I liked to fix my problems right out in the open and as soon as possible.

'_I seemed to have missed some deep seeded issues apparently!'_ I decided, before I reached my arms out to Mom. She smiled and was beside my side in a half second, holding me. That is what I needed. A bit of support.

I suppose there really is something to be said about seeking emotional support as a form of coping technique. It was really helpful to have Mom hold me. I rarely needed comforting seeing as I so rarely got worked up over anything, but her cool arms around me made all the difference.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I told her. I kept my eyes closed and didn't let her go. Her hair smelled like cookies. I took a nice, deep breath in and then released it again. I hope she was not too uncomfortable with me being so close to her. She had not been hunting since last weekend. If she was feeling a burn, she never made it apparent to me.

"Shhh, Darling. You don't have to apologize. We understand. You know we love you so much, don't you?" she strung all her words together. I nodded. I was an idiot to have brought up my resentment over them missing my sporting events. It was not their fault they couldn't make all the games and meets and recitals. Dad worked a lot and Mom had to be home for Devan and to keep the others from destroying the house in her absence.

"Your mother and I are proud of your accomplishments, Silver. We regret not showing you how much so. You are much more independent than your age suggests. We have forgotten that you too need encouragement. Will you forgive us?" Dad spoke to me, making me open my eyes as I listened. I nodded, but felt like crap for all this attention I had brought myself.

"I am really not that bitter about it. It just sorta came out that way earlier. I couldn't stop my mouth from rolling," I admitted sheepishly, leaning away from Mom so I could see her face too. She began to stoke my hair like she so often liked to do as a term of endearment.

"You are under a lot of stress right now. It is understandable that you reacted the way you did. A lot of what you said tonight were valid complaints," Mom said.

"I understand you were hurt by some of the things your sister's said to you, but you have to remember that you are pregnant, my dear," Dad said gently, "And it is not healthy for you or the baby when you get yourself so worked up,"

"I know," I nodded apologetically. I felt so silly now that I was calm. I looked back at him and asked, "My blood pressure was pretty high then, huh?"

"It was quite high, yes, but I am sure it has come down considerably now that you have been resting. Would you mind me checking it again?" he asked my permission, motioning to my arm. I handed it to him and let him check my blood pressure. Mom rubbed my other arm lightly and played with my hair a bit as he listened.

"Normal?" I asked him curiously when he had finished. He smiled pleasantly as he put his tools back in his bag.

"It has lowered to a more manageable level, yes. You will need to work at controlling your temper, Silver. Which, I am sure you will have no trouble doing. You very rarely suffer from this type of emotional upset. If you are feeling overwhelmed again remove yourself from the situation and find a quiet place to reside. If you feel you are unable to calm yourself on your own, please…ask one of us for help. Or one of your siblings as they all love you and want the best for you as well,"

"Yes. We are here for you. You don't have to go through this alone, Darling," Mom cooed lovingly. I sniffled and nodded quickly. Dad took my hand into his and squeezed carefully to show support.

"I don't have a lot of practice in the Mental Health field, Silver. However, I do have feeling to believe there was more behind your outburst this evening than just sibling rivalry and anger towards your sisters for their comments towards you," Dad said professionally. His kind eyes were frowning with concern for me and I knew he was right in his observation. It was more than just what Rosalie and Devan had said tonight.

"I'm scared," I told them and before my tears had erupted, they both embraced me in a caring hold.

*

*

*

What seemed like hours spent with my parents was really only about a half an hour. I told Mom and Dad about my concerns over the baby and they listened patiently and consoled me. I was so lucky to have found them 4 years ago. I'd hate to think of the mess my and Devan's life would be like if it weren't for the Cullen's taking us in.

When I was done spilling my mental guts to them and I convinced them I was okay, Mom and Dad let me venture out of the study to make amends.

I didn't want to be alone and I was a firm believer that if you fall off the hypothetical horse you'd better get back on it as soon as possible. So, declining Mom's wish that I go to bed early, I got up, brushed myself off, and went back to the living room to rejoin my sisters.

Alice and Devan were sitting on the large, squishy sofa that I had personally requested many years ago for the humans in the house. It, unlike other furniture in the house, was not rock hard. They looked up at me and waited awkwardly for me to say something. Rosalie was gone now, not that it mattered. I was sure she was around somewhere and could hear me.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you. I was…upset," I apologized. Alice bounced up and hugged me first.

"No no…I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by laughing. I thought it was all in good fun and didn't notice how you were not enjoying yourself," she sang in my ear sincerely. Devan was standing beside us looking more upset than me. It was always like her to dwell on things.

"I'm sorry too, Silver. I thought we were just….you know…messing around…like we usually do. I didn't mean to take it so far," Devan apologized. Alice let me go and I hugged Devan.

"I am just too sensitive these days and…well, scared of all this," I admitted to my sisters why I was on the defensive lately and so much more quick to anger. I pulled back from Devan and put one hand on my protruding abdomen.

"We should have realized you were upset," Devan said cautiously. She looked at my round bump and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, it's okay. Let's just put it behind us…never to be looked at again," I said with a wink. Alice giggled and Devan finally cracked a smile and we hugged again. Making up was a lot easier than I had thought it would be.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Alice chirped.

"I am one for dishing out my opinions, but I guess I have trouble hearing ones about myself," I admitted.

"Oh, Silver. We think you will be a good mother," Alice told me. Devan nodded eagerly to agree with her.

"I have been in a foul mood all week and I was just being mean and I didn't realize you were feeling anxious about the baby. Of course you will be a good mother. You are good at everything you do! I was being a jerk to suggest otherwise!" Devan gave me a heartfelt admission. She was being genuine. I smiled at her.

"All that little stuff we complain about is just insignificant anyway," Alice twittered, "Who cares if you have the odd moment of forgetfulness, most times you can figure out what you have forgotten by searching the passed for answers. Those little things you miss don't matter. And…you're right, you can't really flush a baby down a drain!" Alice offered me some cheer, but it sounded so ridiculous, even in the context of the conversation, that I snorted a laugh.

Devan covered her mouth, but she snickered too.

"Thanks for the consoling speech, Alice," I teased her. The mood in the room was a lot lighter now. She curtsied playfully.

"Oh, and you will find your ring tonight!" Devan spoke up helpfully. She must have seen a vision of me finding it. That was nice of her to look for me. I had been having trouble seeing where I had last put it in the past.

"Oh good!" I cheered, not asking questions. I trusted her insight! I left the room to grab a notepad and a pen. I had a fun idea in mind and got organized to put turn it into a game.

*

*

*

"What are you doing?" Devan asked as I sat down in the center of the soft, cushy sofa with pen and paper in my hand. I patted both sides of the seats around me. Alice appeared like magic next to me, a slight wind from her movement hit my face like an icy breeze. Devan took a few more seconds to join us and sat on the other side of me.

I drew a line down the center of the paper vertically, then another line horizontally to make 4 squares. In the top left I wrote 'Maybe'. In the top right box I wrote 'Maybe…but probably not'. Alice clapped her hands together as she saw the fun we were going to have. Devan was slower to catch on, but by the time I finished writing 'Absolutely Not' and 'Love it!' in the last two squares she grinned widely and said, "Oooooh!!" as she realized the game.

"Ok…so Alice goes first and then you'll take turns," I announced. Alice bounced on the sofa a few times with excitement before she started.

"Alice!" she sang. I laughed.

"Um…okay. Maybe!" I told her, putting the name into the 'Maybe' column. She continued to smile, obviously okay with that response from me. I looked to Devan next for her to give me a name.

"Clark, for a boy," she said in a quiet voice. I smiled and thought. It was kind of handsome sounding. And you couldn't make any mean sounding nicknames from it. Plus, it was Superman's name. It was a strong, good name. I wrote it in the 'Love it!' square without speaking. I looked to her and she beamed.

"My turn! My turn!" Alice chanted loudly. It made me curious why she was so excited to play. _'Does she not know how the baby would turn out…and the name we would choose?' _I wondered.

"Hey, Alice…?" I began to ask, but she saw me asking it first and just answered.

"I can't see it, Silver. The baby is part Seth," she informed me was a sad frown. I shrugged.

"Oh well…that is how it is supposed to be, Alice. You will probably enjoy being surprised for once!" I tried to make her feel better about losing her sight.

"Whatever," she said almost in a dull voice, not liking to be blind. She still resented Seth putting a shadow over my future. It worried her, I suppose. Alice perked up and said another name.

"Jasper Jr!"

As much I loved out brother, Jasper, is name reminded me of Casper the friendly ghost and I would never place a 'Jr' on any child's name. That would be too cruel. I was sure I was a better mother than that! I put the name in the 'Maybe…but probably not' square to be kind.

Mom and Dad came into the room from being outside for a little while. I did not want to think what they had been doing that had forced them to leave the house. The only time anyone left the house was for privacy.

"What are you girls up to?" Mom asked lovingly, smiling at the sight of all of us being friends again. Dad smiled too and pulled Mom into him and kissed the top of her head as Alice explained the game.

"Want a turn?" Devan offered. Mom wasn't sure if she was welcome so I nodded and gave her the floor. She was all too thrilled to take part in the naming of the baby. She came and knelt down in front of me.

"Amy," she said softly. Perhaps it was how fondly she spoke the name or how lovely the name sounded coming out of her musical voice, but I liked it.

"Amy," I repeated to hear myself say it. It was not nearly as beautiful sounding coming from my lips, but it was still a beautiful name. I put it in the 'Love it!' box. It was definitely worth more than a 'Maybe'. Mom glowed at my approval. I looked over to Devan for her turn.

"Mabel," Devan said with more confidence now. Alice and I made a face. "What? I like that name," Devan justified her choice. I put the name into the 'Absolutely Not' box.

"That was not a funny joke, Dev. I am having a baby, not a senior citizen," I told her with a straight face. Alice laughed and Mom and Dad found it amusing too.

"Fine," Devan pouted playfully. I had the feeling she was actually serious about that name.

We continued this game fore a while, having a lot of laughs as we debated names. Dad started to take part and soon Rosalie found her way back inside and without an apology she was allowed to participate. I took her participation in the 'Name Game' to be her best effort to say she was sorry for her nasty comments early that evening. I knew she was only acting so harsh towards this pregnancy because she longed to have a child and she could not. So I didn't mind when she gave names too. She surprised me by having very good taste.

Seth came home from work around 9pm and found us all still sitting around in the living room laughing and having a good time. I reached up to him, as he walked behind the sofa to kiss me as I craned my head back.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"We are coming up with names for the baby!" Alice cheered. Seth smiled at Alice like she was a crazy person. She was certainly having the most fun it seemed. I think she was getting used to having Seth around and not being able to see the future as clearly. It must have been relaxing for Alice to take a break from the near constant flashes into the future.

"What do you have so far?" he asked, amused, leaning his elbows on the back of the sofa and looking over my shoulder to the pad. I read it out.

"Well….so far we love the names Clark, Amy, Deva, Logan, Kristen, Alexander, Alexandra, Cadence…which Rosalie picked out and I think would sound beautiful with Clearwater…. Melody, and Lucas," I ran off the list to him. He nodded along, looking a bit overwhelmed. Rosalie seemed pleased with herself.

"And in the 'Maybe' we have Alice, Sophia, Reece, and Grayson. In the 'Maybe..but probably not' we have Jasper Jr…sorry Alice…Carlisle…sorry Dad…and Emily," I said, looking to Dad with a shrug as I had when I had turned down his name. He understood that his name fell under the category of being too old sounding.

"And the 'Absolutely Not's?" Seth asked, intrigued.

"No to Mabel, Jonas, Millicent, and Ashley…for a boy, which is just wrong. This is not 'Gone With The Wind', Mom!" I said, looking to Mom who had suggested that as a name. She had explained that it used to be a popular boys name before it was a name for girls. Seth agreed vibrantly at these names being rebuffed.

"So, what do you think, Seth?" Alice chirped, "Any names you want to add?"

"Nope. Silver is in charge of naming the baby," he said with ease. I smiled and he kissed my cheek. "However," he continued, "I do have Veto power. I am firm that 'Mabel' stays on the 'Absolutely Not' list!"

"Hey!" Devan piped up and swatted Seth teasingly on his arm. The room erupted in laughter. The boys returned from their hunting trip late that night and we were still playing the 'Name Game'. Jasper made a comment about the positive atmosphere.

He was right…things were looking up again.

* * *

_*Note- I realize this chapter was long...but I wasn't sure what to cut out and I couldn't move any of it to next chapter because this was all better in Silver's POV, especially the 'Name Game' which I am not sure I made up, but I did for this...if it is a real game then I guess I didn't! Hahaa. I felt it was a better way to end this stressful chapter than just having the sister's apologize. I wanted to leave this on a good note, because the next update won't be for about a week or more probably. I have that project I am working on for my mom's birthday that is going to be taking up all my time this week. :) Thanks for understanding. _

**Please Review**

**^_^**


	14. Death Of Me

Thank you to: Nicole Cullen- Poor fishy got drowned. Haha. Pretty names. I like Damian. :) Lulu- I think so too! Silver is a good person. She is just more outgoing and playful. I wanted to show her vulnerable side. Thanks for seeing her side! Mary's Sheep- Thanks. Of course I will keep going! :D Random Sugar Rush- Devan brought her claws first. And Rose. So it was Silver's turn to have a melt down. Haha. I like that name too. I kinda just made it up at the time and it magically sounded good with Clearwater. LittleTwilightManiac- Lucas. Haha. You know why I used that one, eh? Hehehe. KMac- Haha...I thought it was a good point about why Devan was working so hard to grad. :D Clark! * drool * Kats and Twilight- Don't tell me that. I am like their Momma. I love them both equally. :P Hehe. Ya...pregnant at 16 is not a good plan. Krazykook- Thank you for reading all the chapters and reviewing and I am so glad you got caught up! I put in a bit of clumsy Devan in here for you. Hope you enjoy. :) She always gets into pickles. Bunnygogreen- Interesting Ideas. :) I am fairly certain there will never be a Mabel in my stories. No offense to people with that name. Some of what you say makes sense. :)

_*Note: I am sorry this took over a week to post (one week, 2 days to be exact). I did mention it would be overdue. I had family visiting. I kept writing in between moments spent with them. There was an almost 2 year old running around and I am his favorite person according to him so the adults took this to their advantage and made me Queen of Babysitting. I am tired! I hope you enjoy the chapter. It has some of my fav Devan qualities in it. She is fun to write. I am not sure why I like the damsel in distress drama so much. :S Haha! What does it say about me? Do I want to be rescued? :D Maybe....._

_

* * *

_**Out of Sight**

**

* * *

**Chapter 14

Death of Me

Devan's POV:

One night, I woke up, rolled over, and when I felt Edward's cool lips against my neck I forced myself to break from my dreams of him to wake up. There he was, completely alert, quiet, and gorgeous…with a smirk on his face. I groggily smiled and tried to put my arm around his waist, but I was half asleep. I missed and grabbed his butt.

His eyebrows raised and I finally understood why. I would have blushed if others were around, but I was with Edward and feeling a bit more outgoing in my mellowed state. I gave him a double eyebrow raise of my own and playful grabbed his bottom once more. He chuckled silently and rolled to the side and I rolled with him.

I kissed his nose, then his cheeks and then his lips. He kissed me back carefully. I sighed, a bit too loudly, because he took my hands from his face and unlatched me from my tight grasp. He put me back on my side of the twin-sized bed and waved his finger at me in a teasing scold. I pouted back.

"Heh hem!" a light cough came from the other side of the room. I lifted me head and saw Silver sitting up in bed glaring at me. She lifted up her arms and began to sign quickly.

'Pregnant girl over here who needs her sleep. Stop fondling each other or I will tell Mom and Dad!' she signed with a pained face and she flicked her hands at Edward and me. She was not going to tell, but I nodded to her in agreement anyway. I understood how weird it was for her to have Edward in our room. I would have felt strange if Seth was in her bed. I was getting away with this because Edward was not a werewolf and I knew it!

'Sorry', I signed back to her.

'Sure you are. Now cut the canoodling and go to sleep!' she signed dramatically and her eyes glared holes into Edward's head. He waved apologetically and bowed his head at her to tell her she could go back to sleep.

I shrugged and signed, 'Goodnight,' in her direction. She sighed heavily and then signed back the same and then flopped back down on her pillow.

Playtime was over.

I settled into Edward and tried to concentrate on sleep, but my mind was full. I had a lot on my plate still and with midterm finally here, I was swamped.

It was mid-fall now and the weather was turning chilly. I had caught a bad cold a few weeks earlier and had to miss a day of school to rest, much to my chagrin. Dad insisted and the only thing that kept me from arguing was the fact that Edward was home with me and helped me to keep up with my homework schedule. Plus, Edward pampered me when I was ill. Although, I normally loathed the attention, part of me enjoyed when it was Edward who was taking care of me. If it weren't for the threat of falling behind in my studies, I would have stayed home from school longer.

Halloween had come and gone. Thankfully, it landed on the weekend so there was no dress up day at school. It was always a bizarre holiday when you are a girl living with a household made up of mostly vampires and a werewolf. How can you really find enjoyment in pretending there are monsters when you already know that the real ones exist and can come and kill you on a whim? I tried not to dwell on the event of my sixteenth birthday. My family didn't seem to feel as I did about the holiday.

This year, Alice went all out and made the yard look like a cemetery. She forced Silver and I to announce to our classmates that the Cullen house was handing out free food and drinks as well as loot bags of candy. It didn't take long for the word to spread about the mysterious, Cullen mansion being the center of Fork's Halloween scene. The town's people were all easily lured to our house. In fact, I wanted to laugh at how easily people were led to our vampire den.

Alice had decorated the whole downstairs floor in cobwebs…she made it look like a dusty old tomb and brought in a bunch of mirrors and room separators to split the room into sections. At the end of the maze was a large display of closed caskets and one coffin was opened a crack. When the people would walk by it, Emmet would pop out and scare them. One guy peed his pants. Mom had to come and shut it down after that.

Silver had fun handing out the candy to the kids. She was always good with children. She acted like one most the time anyway, but something had changed within her. It was hard to see the difference between her and our mother. They both cooed over infants and tapped the little girls in tutus and little boys in cowboy costumes on the head affectionately.

I was grateful that Silver was beginning to mellow out a bit going into her 2nd trimester. She was now in her 16th week. Her tummy was sticking out and harder to hide, so she was wearing a lot looser clothing. Alice had her work cut out for her trying to keep Silver in style. Not that Alice minded the challenge. She was a fashion Goddess. She hadn't corrupted me yet, no way! Jeans and t-shirt were my label! I liked simple. I didn't have time for fancy things.

I was still on a tight schedule with schoolwork. My routine consisted of sleep, school, studying, and more sleep. Edward was by my side for the most part, slipping food to me as I worked on assignments for class. He would sometimes sneak into my room and lay beside me when I slept. Silver freaked out one night when she got up to go to the washroom. That is how she found out he was sleeping in our room.

She caught a glimpse of him on her way out of the room that night and gasped in shock. I woke, confused. Edward had slipped out faster than both Silver and I could see and Mom and Dad coming rushing in to see what the problem was. To Silver's credit, she lied and said she was startled be her own reflection in the mirror. I can't believe our parents fell for her lie, but they did. They trusted Edward would not break the rules, but he said he couldn't help come to watch me sleep. He missed me too much during those night hours. At first I thought it was odd to have him spy on me when I was asleep. He so often joked about my snoring and my habit to talk in my sleep. However, I had gotten used to him being there when I woke up in the middle of the night, I sometimes would wake up mid-sleep to check if he was still there. He always was.

And Silver, admittedly jealous because she wanted to have Seth next to her in her bed, was gracious enough to put up with it. So long as Edward agreed to not watch her sleep or comment on any sounds she might peep in the night. He promised and even helped her sneak into Seth's room when he knew the coast was clear for her to do so. Alice was great with not telling on us as well, even though she was constantly on my back about other issues.

Alice was worried about me. She warned me that I had better take better care of myself. She foresaw me getting sick again and she said I would be worse off the next time. I took her advice to heart because she was usually right. I could see ahead to a break down if I was not more careful. I put more effort into going to bed on time and eating regularly, even if it made me feel ill to eat when I was not feeling up to it. I tried to blend in and act like one of the family although I knew I would never fit in as a human. I was not graceful, not clever, not gifted to the extent of my siblings; I was the weakest link. No one ever said so much. That was my observation. The unspoken truth.

*

*

*

"Devan, it is time to wake up. You have hit the snooze button 6 times. You are going to be late!" I heard a voice tell me. I didn't answer. _'Maybe if I don't acknowledge it, it will go away!'_ I thought. No such luck.

"Honey, you have to get ready for school. Silver and Seth are eating breakfast and are going to be leaving in 15 minutes," the voice said with a more urgent tone. I could not ignore it anymore. It was Mom.

She pulled the covers off me and the cool air of morning hit my body. Then when I still didn't budge, I heard her sigh, not wanting to, but she placed her cold hand on the bit of bare back that was showing between my top and bottoms. I tensed up and moaned. She used this method of wake up as a last resort when I was being particularly stubborn in the morning.

"Sorry, Darling. You have to get up. You have a midterm in Math today. Do you remember? You told me to wake you no matter what!"

"Yeeeesss!" I hissed and I rolled away from her hand. I peeked at her, squinted at the light. She smiled. I moaned again, closing my eyes and then stretching out my legs. I saw her retreat from the room slowly. She left when I sat up and waved her away, proving I was up and willing to get ready.

I begrudgingly got up, a note slipped from my bed to the floor. It was from Edward.

'_**See you when you get home, My Love. Have a wonderful day. Love, Your Edward,'**_ It read. He had gone hunting with our other vampire siblings today. Through the fog of my morning grump I found a happy place. I smiled and tucked the note into my backpack to take with me to school. It would help me to get through the day if I could read it every few minutes during classes.

I had no time to shower this morning. I quickly splashed water on my face and washed with a face cloth and then brushed my teeth and brushed through my hair roughly. It looked like a fro, so I tied it back in a thick ponytail. I was vain enough to study my face in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. I had grey circles under my eyes from not getting enough sleep. I found Silver's foundation and put some on to help make myself not look gross.

When I was done making myself look more human and awake, I got dressed in jeans and a sweater. I put on wool socks and found my favorite hat. I picked up my backpack and hurried to the kitchen.

Silver and Seth were finished eating and giving me an impatient look, but waited patiently for me to down my glass of orange juice and put a pop tart in a paper towel to eat on the way to school. Drinking the orange juice so fast made me feel like I might be sick. My stomach sloshed as all three of us hurried out of the house.

"Have a good day, my dears!" Mom said lovingly from the front door, waving us away. I saw Rosalie come out from the car garage, wiping her hands with a white towel splotched with grease. Her eyes went from Silver to Seth then to me as Silver drove us passed her. She gave me a half smile and a wave. I did the same to her, just raising my hand a bit so she could see it in the car window.

I had to admit, Rosalie, in spite of her harshness, was making an effort to like me more. She felt my pain of repression when it came to Edward. And although she thought I was stupid to die for him and to give up having children and growing old, she thought Silver was even more stupid to marry a werewolf and get pregnant with a wolf pup, as she called the baby. Rosalie was stubborn, but if given the time to adjust to things she usually came around. I got the feeling she felt left out. Silver talked about Aunty Devan and Aunty Alice all the time, but because Rosalie had shown no interest in the baby, Silver stopped talking to Rose all together about anything baby related. I was certain she wanted to be involved, but wasn't sure how to do it in a nice way so she avoided Silver most of the time.

"Hey Dev!" Silver called my name as she drove towards town. I poked my head up to meet her eyes in the rear view mirror. I still had not taken my driver's test. I relied on her for rides to and from school. Even if I wanted to drive, I would not like driving that horrible, pink thing we were given to share. Mom told me that when I got my license, the blue Mercedes could be my car and Silver could have the Audi. It was fine with me if she had it with or without the Mercedes as a bribe. I was not about to get behind the wheel of a car until I was immortal and unbreakable. I was not taking any chances on dying before my transformation day.

"Ya?" I inquired why she had called my attention.

"I have a check up with Dr Crimp today after school so I can't drive you home right away. You will have to come with us or see if you can get Jodie or Cody to drive you home," she informed me. I didn't want to bother our other friends to go out of their way. Our house was out of town by several miles. I sank a bit and pouted at the thought of sitting in a hospital waiting room while Silver and Seth went to see new ultra sounds pictures of their little 'Blob', as they sometimes referred to the baby.

"Sorry. Dad might be able to take a break and drive you home, but I doubt it. He has back-to-back surgeries so unless they go really well and he has time in between I think you will have to just hang out with us. Mom says she is sorry, but she has a Book Club meeting to go to and she missed the last one so she can't miss another to drive you home,"

"Ya, I get it. Okay," I grumbled. Silver shut her mouth, knowing I was getting my grump back. She and Seth chatted lightly the rest of the drive towards Fork High and I pulled out the note from Edward and reread it to make myself feel better.

*

*

*

My math midterm went well. Logarithms were tricky but Edward had helped ingrain the formulas into my head so I could formulate problems and come up with the necessary steps to get to the correct answer. I was sure that I passed with better than 90%, but it was hard to judge since I had struggled on a few problems at the beginning and when I went back to look them over I still had no idea if I had done them right or not.

I met up with Seth and Silver in the library after I was done writing the exam. We had planned to meet there after to go over some of the test questions.

"Oooo….got that one right!" Silver whispered gleefully, flipping through the study exams. Seth looked over her shoulder and moaned. I tried to see her paper and match my copy to hers. She was flipping so quickly I found it hard to keep up. I was worried when I saw that I had been wrong on a few formulas that I had used on certain problems.

"Yay! And that one too…and that one! I think I got them all pretty much!" she cheered for her self quietly. Seth smiled a forced smile at her through his pain. Silver recognized his worry and toned her happiness down. She was starting to make more effort to be sensitive to others needs lately. I was wondering how long it would last, but she was actually able to be quiet for a whole 5 minutes as I went through all my notes.

I groaned as I noticed another error I would have made on the exam and I banged my head into the table for dramatic effect. "I am going to flunk out!" I whined too loudly for the library volume. I heard a few people shush me. Then I felt a large, warm hand pat me on the back.

"I am sure you did fine, Devan. I'm the one who flunked. I don't think I got a single one that Silver did and you know what that means…" Seth whispered to me for support. '_Is it wrong that I felt better knowing he did worse than I had?'_ I wondered as I perked up a bit at his words. I sighed and lifted my head from the table. A piece of paper stuck to my forehead and I slapped it away. Seth and Silver repressed giggles.

Then I flashed forward to the exam results in a vision. Silver was showing me a 98%, Seth was just passing with a 62% and my paper revealed 89%. I was abruptly in the library again, zoned out from the horror of my vision. '_89?! What the Hell is that!!?' _I raged inside without showing my emotions outwardly.

"Devan?" I heard Silver ask, leaning into me. I jolted at the sound of her voice and looked at her. I could feel that I needed to take a breath so I did. "You okay?" she asked.

"Ya…ya," I stuttered, nodding too much to make it believable. I stood up and pulled my backpack on swiftly, nearly hitting Seth in the head with it. "I have to go…I…I am not feeling very well. I will see you later at home, okay?" I told Silver, not really wanting her approval. I turned and walked away, knowing she could not yell in the library.

"Devan, wait!" she called out. _'I should have know better than to think that Silver would follow library rules,' _A bunch of people were looking at us as she hurried over to me where I had stopped and turned back to her. The librarian watched us from above her thick-framed glasses. "Are you alright? Do you want me to drive you home? Or to see Dad? Maybe…"

"No…," I cut her off. I definitely did not want to involve our Dad and have him worry for nothing. I just needed some alone time so I lied. "No, I am fine. I am just so tired and I am going to skip the next few classes. I don't have anything important to hand in today,"

"I will go with you! Just let me tell…"

"No! I need to be alone, Silver," I told her bluntly. She looked a little bit hurt. "I am sorry. I just need to be alone. I will call Mom. She will have time to come get me before she goes to her Book Club meeting," I lied again. I was not planning on calling our mother. Silver nodded slowly, not sure if I was fine, so I smiled at her and then walked away. She didn't follow me this time.

I didn't stop at my locker. I just went straight down the hallway and exited through the side doors. I walked over the dewy field and then onto the sidewalk towards town. It felt good to be moving. My thoughts of failure were not so prominent when I had a rhythm underneath me. I kept walking until I had walked the several blocks past Main Street and the sidewalk ended.

I knew better than to skip class. Silver used to cut class from time to time before she skipped to the 12th grade. She almost always got caught by Mom and Dad and got grounded for it. That actually sounded like a good plan at the moment. _'Grounded. Good…I need to be punished for acting ridiculous! I am being silly. An 89 is not so bad. I can still get an A in the class if I do well on the other exams.'_ I decided.

I was having a hard time accepting my positive thoughts. In the back of my mind a voice was screaming 'FAILURE!' at me! I was being too hard on myself. I knew once I told Edward why I ran away from school he would tell me that I was smart. That 89% was a good grade. However, 89 was not the goal I had set for myself..90% was! I screwed up. I needed top marks to graduate early. I didn't want Edward to be upset with me for messing up our plan.

I continued to walk steadily, tripping lightly over the odd stone and catching myself before spilling my book bag. I hadn't realized I was crying until I missed stepped and fell down. The sting of my hands and knees hitting the rocky gravel road that led toward our home was masked by my realization. A few round tears splattered onto the dry rocks under me.

I jumped into a vision. It was raining and I was on the trail home, but I had taken a break to rest on a tree stump. My hair was wet and dripping water on my face and down my back. My clothing was a darkened version of its former colors. Then, like magic…Edward and Alice appeared at my side. He gallantly picked my up and took off with me in his arms.

I sighed as I was staring at the spotted grey ground now. It was not only my tears making it wet. The rain was coming down slowly around me. I got up and brushed myself off. I put my backpack on again and walked heavily down the path until I saw the short-cut trail through the woods_. 'Well…it looks like all I need to do is find the stump and my prince will come,'_ I thought exasperatedly and I turned off the easy road and took the one less traveled and riddled with obstacles._ 'What else is new?' _I grumbled.

It wasn't too much longer before my clumsiness got the better of me. I was watching my feet as I walked as a precaution, but in doing so I was not looking for branches in my way. I walked into one and it startled me so badly I freaked out and turned from it, whopping the branched with my wet sweater sleeves with a scream._ 'Spider!' _I freaked out irrationally. There was no spider. I felt my foot twist and give way and I fell to the dirt floor.

I didn't care about the layer of thick mud I was sitting in. I grimaced in pain and clutched my ankle. It hurt so badly that I held my breath for a few seconds and rocked back and forth a bit to ease the discomfort. After a short time the intense hurt had passed and I let go of my foot. I looked around at my pathetic scene.

It was darker in the forest, wet and dirty too. I was covered in mud and soaking wet. No one knew where I was. _'Besides Alice and Edward who are out hunting and were too far away to get my in time most likely,'_ I thought depressingly. I didn't have a cell phone to call for help. I could see my breath in the crisp fall air. I was getting chilly as I sat in the mud. I looked around to scope my surroundings. And like a déjà vu, there was the stump from my vision.

I tried to stand, but my ankle hurt when I tried to walk on it. I crawled pathetically over to the broken down stump, dragging my bag behind me. I shook my head at my situation. _'Only me!'_ I moaned. I pulled myself up and sat on the stump like I had been doing in my vision. Then another realization came to me. _'Didn't Silver say she and Seth stopped at a tree stump in to woods before they?...OH MY GOD, this is where they did it!'_ I thought with a face full of disgust. I groaned and put my face in my hands. _'Oh great. Insult to injury!'_

Hours went by and still no sigh of my rescuers. I was growing weaker with time. I tried to be positive. _'It could be worse. At least it is not raining very hard,'_ I thought. A load crack of thunder rolled through the sky and I looked up. The rain began to pour down in streams and soaked the little bit of my clothing and the trees around me that were not wet yet. I hung my head. _'Of course,'_

My ankle throbbed as I sat with my legs dangled from the tree I sat on. I knew that I was supposed to elevate it. I have hurt myself enough times before to know the drill. I didn't care. I took the pain as punishment for my stupidity.

The scene wasn't quite complete until I started to cry again. I hoped that the tears meant Edward was coming shortly, but I cried for what seemed like forever. I sniffled and coughed on the cold air a few times. I looked around and listened for his voice. I could only hear the raindrops hitting on the trees. _'Maybe he is not coming. Maybe my vision has changed,' _I started to doubt myself. After all, I was not really a fan of my gift of sight and did not like to use it. I only had visions on occasion. My skill was sporadic and random.

I closed my eyes and attempted to prompt another vision. I started to see flickers of things, but nothing solid. I remembered Alice and Silver nagging at me to practice and I actually resented the fact I had not done as they suggested. I really would have loved to know what was coming in the future. Alice was not seeing clearly now that Seth lived with us. I was expected to look out now, and I was a failure at that as well!

I shut my eyes and tried again. This time I concentrated very hard and thought of Silver and her baby. I wanted to know she would be okay at the very least. I saw her. She was crying and Seth was comforting her, rubbing her shoulder as they left the hospital building. Then the vision flashed to our living room. Mom, Edward and I were there. Dad walked into the room, with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet behind him. I was bundled up on the sofa in a heap of blankets and my ankle wrapped and propped up on a pillow. Silver came into the room and saw me. 'Are you okay?' she peeped through her own obvious worry. I nodded and asked, 'Are you?'

"Devan!" I heard my name and snapped out of my trance. I was surprised to find Edward's face so near to mine. He held my head in his hands and studied my expression. I am sure I must have looked out of it when he found me. I released my breath and grabbed for him. "Devan, are you hurt? What happened to you?"

I didn't know how to answer him.

"I saw you alone out here and we tried to come as soon as we could. We were in Canada, but we cut our trip short to come home early and find you," Alice told me. I felt awful for ruining their hunting trip. Edward was busy looking my over with a medical eye. He patted me down gently and then when he touched my right leg I winced.

"I-I'm f-fine," I shivered. "I-I am s-sorry ab-bout r-ruin-ing your-r t-trip,"

"Don't worry about that. It is you I am concerned about," Edward told me. _'Of course his is understanding. He is perfect. I don't deserve him,' _I scolded myself because no one else would say those words to my face. I was they were the thoughts on everyone's minds as well. Edward didn't seem to like my sad face. He frowned and pulled off my sneaker to take a closer look at my ankle. He shook his head in Alice's direction.

"She can't walk on this. It is swelling," he told Alice. Edward knew how I hated to be carried. He took off his jacket, also wet from rain, but not soaked through and he draped it around my shoulders. Alice handed him her scarf. He thanked her and wrapped my ankle with it for support. "It is a fairly bad sprain," he said. I was not sure if he was telling me or Alice. Perhaps he was answering Alice's thoughts.

Alice nodded, stepped in and confirmed, "It will heal. Let's get her home before she turns into an ice cube. I've already called Carlisle. He left work early and should be home by now,"

I moaned at my state. I was yet again, the damsel. Forever falling down, being rescued. It was not as fun to live the part as it was to read about in novels. I hated being so useless and weak. I couldn't wait to be a vampire. None of this would happen to me if I were graceful, unbreakable and dead.

I let Edward lift me and cradle me in his arms. I knew what was coming next. The mad dash home. I dug my fingers into his shirt tightly and squeezed my eyes shut to avoid motion sickness. He didn't go very fast. The wind would hurt too much if he picked up too much speed. I was wet and the air was so cold it burned my skin.

*

*

*

When we arrived back at the house Alice immediately took me upstairs to change into warm, dry clothing. Then I was placed in front of the fireplace, wrapping in layers of soft blankets. Mom was not home from her book club meeting yet. I kept waiting for Dad to scold me for my actions today, but he silently took my temperature, pulse and blood pressure. When satisfied that I was not suffering from hypothermia he wrapped my ankle and iced it. Then he put it up on a pillow and he left the room so I could be alone with Edward.

There wasn't even a mention of punishment for skipping school today or walking into the woods without telling anyone where I was going. Dad's face had told me he was not all pleased with me. And my own guilt was usually enough of a punishment, but I wanted to be yelled at.

"Are you upset with me?" I asked Edward. I was leaning on his chest. The warmth of the fire felt nice against my cool skin.

"Yes," he whispered. I was not expecting him to say that. I wanted him to be angry with me. I was being a fool, but I thought he would try comfort me. He didn't say anything else so I looked up at him, my head back so I could gaze into his eyes. He was not smiling, but he didn't look angry. "What prompted this?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I …I just couldn't take it anymore. I saw a glimpse of the future I didn't like and I needed to walk it off,"

"You could have called me. Or Alice,"

"I didn't want to bother you while you were on your hunting trip. Besides…I didn't have anything to say. I just wanted to be alone and clear my head,"

"I can accept that, but it was dangerous what you did. You should never go anywhere without telling one of us where you are going. It is dangerous out there. Especially for you," he said. I frowned. "I was so worried when I saw Alice's vision of you sitting there crying in the rain. I thought something dire had occurred,"

"I am so sorry, Edward. I was being stupid," I admitted feeling guiltier now then ever this all started over a grade. "I put so much effort in that exam and I still didn't do as well as I hoped for,"

"This was all over a grade?" he asked, shocked. He looked sad, like he might pity me. I pitied myself. I nodded, embarrassed of myself. "It is not important. You did your best. I am sure you will pass. You did write the exam? Finish all the questions?" he asked. I smiled a bit and nodded again.

"I did. It was just a disappointment. I so badly wanted 90% or higher," I sighed. He sympathized and rubbed my arm.

"What did you see yourself receiving?" he asked, concerned.

"89,"

There was a pause from him. His soft, sympathetic expression went to a smirk and then he threw his head back and laughed. My mouth hung open.

"Hey!" I pouted and pushed his hand off mine playfully. He chuckled and then with his finger he tipped my chin back and kissed my lips. That was all I needed to fix my horrendous day.

"You," he said, kissing my top lip. "Are," He kissed my bottom lip. "Truly," He took my breath away as his scent surrounded me. He kissed me again, this time for longer. I felt like a rag doll, or a puppet. I was at his whim. "Something,"

"Oh…my…" I started to whisper as I turned my body around to kiss him some more. He had to pry me off him when I began to get too frisky. I clawed my fingers into his collar and stared at him intensely, but I didn't protest. I knew we couldn't continue.

"You will be the death of me," I mumbled. I meant it in more than one way. He had this way of making me lose control of myself. I panted to gain oxygen now that I was free from his lips. He smirked and nodded; knowing I also meant he would literally take my life after graduation.

"You nearly kill yourself on a daily basis, Devan. I think I am a minor threat compared to your own natural ability to inflict harm upon yourself," he joked. I huffed, and my swoon came to a halt. I knew he was right. I squinted at him trough narrowed eyes and then flicked my head around and leaned back against him with a 'Humph!' sound. He chuckled.

We sat and cuddled like that for a few more hours. Mom came home and rushed over to me when she saw my bandaged foot. It took a few minutes to assure her I would live and then she got into the details of what had happened.

"That is enough, Devan!" She said strongly. "Your father and I have been right to be concerned. You are taking this school goal too seriously. We applaud you for your work ethic and determination, but not at the expense of your health. Starting now, you will slow down. This is the final straw. If something like this happens again we will pull you out of school for a time. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," I answered. I would have to be more careful to keep myself on task for a few more months. Mom's worried, stern face went to warm and loving in an instant and she kissed my forehead.

"Good girl. Now, what would you like for dinner?"

"Umm…," I hummed, thinking. Food did sound good. I was hungry. Dad walked into the room to check on me. I was still sniffling from time to time and he told me not to exert myself for the rest of the afternoon and evening. He worried I might be coming down with something.

The rest of the household seemed to gather in the living room all of a sudden. Before I could answer Mom about what I felt like eating we heard the front door open and close and Silver came walking into the room with Seth trailing at the same, unusually slow for Silver, speed. She was teary eyed. It was the scene from my vision. And like in my vision she eyed my leg and asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, like I had in the vision. I always found it easiest to go along with the déjà vu. It seemed like the safest plan.

"Are you?" I asked. She didn't answer right away......

* * *

_*Note: I had to end it here. Sorry. :) But at least I got a chapter posted (I babysat all weekend long. I think I have grey hairs now)! Poor Devan. Always beating her self up. Mentally and physically. :( The title was a bit of a tease, I know. Oops. But it fit with that famous line and I wanted to add it. Devan is not done being my weak human yet. Sorry. I like her flaws too much to fix them right now! By the end of 'Out of Sight' there will be some major changes in the Cullen and Clearwater families! :D I will promise you that._

**Review Please**


	15. Life Inside Me

Thank you to: First of all...all of you who have waited so patiently! :) So grateful you have all been so understanding! :)

Rickii101-Hehe...Silver has a reason, it is not what you think. :) RandomSugarRush- You are great with theories...when you are done reading tell me if you were right. ;) Lulu- :) Keep positive...there was a shock and a bump in the road, but it Silver will be fine. I appreciate your reviews. Thank you. Krazykook- I am evil. Not only for cliffhanging, but for waiting a month to post this chapter. Thank you for understanding. You are sweet! LittleTwilightManiac- Hehe...Lucas...you will see! :) Thank you for your patience and your constant reviews. Eileene- Finally, you must be thinking....I am posting the continuation. I am so sorry to keep you waiting. Read and relax...this will explain it all. :) Mary's Sheep- I deserve a C- for taking time away from posting this chapter. Thank you for waiting. :) I know what you mean. I get very upset when I get a low grade. I hate being graded to tell the truth. Noble Korhedon- I almost want to apologize for apologizing. If you knew me you would understand I am insecure. :) Thanks for reading. Kats and Twilight- I left you hanging too long and I am sorry. :) Hehe. Hope this chapter make up for it. KMac- Thanks for everything! :) It puts my mind at ease once I know you have read the chapter. :) I don't deserve you! Rose will perk up later...she is not evil...just misunderstood. :) Lannike- :) I am glad you liked chapter 12. Devan has a temper and Edward can be moody, so they might have some issues in the future...we will see. :) Naruto day and night- Thanks for waiting. :) Thanks for reviewing. Guineavampire- Hahaa...Silver is a bit of a turd...but I know people like Silver. ;) Thank you for your kind words and for your review. :) Katarina- Thank you for reviewing! :D Not, Mabel, eh? Hehe. Crazy Kitty Kat- Don't cry. I just need to take a short break. It has only been a month. :) Here is the next chapter. MaximillianCullen- Thanks!

_*Note- So sorry for the delay. This story is now back in session. I have finished Part One of 'Worthy of Love'. If you haven't read it and are interested in a very Carlisle-filled story with Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emmet and Jasper and a few OC's (Well...a lot of OC, since the main character is a child named, Amanda) then please go check it out. I am quite proud of that story! :) _

_I will be working on this story and a few others for a while. Thanks again for your patience in waiting for this update._

**  


* * *

**

**Out of Sight**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 15

Life Inside Me

Silver's POV:

'_Am I okay?'_ I repeated the question in my head. I knew I had to respond to my sister soon. The whole family was waiting patiently for me to compose myself. I rubbed my head with my hands to think. _'Am I okay? The news from the doctor was devastating, but it is not going to end the world! I will make it through this, right?'_ I rationalized with myself while the family all watched me with worried, loving eyes.

I don't know how it happened, but it was like the family knew to gather at this particular moment. It could have been Devan and her ability to injure herself that caused the family to come together, seeing as she was perched on a sofa with her foot elevated, but I think it was fate's way of hitting me while I was down. I had everyone's attention and for the first time in my life, I was daunted by it. I was speechless.

"Silver?" Dad asked, stepping next to Seth and me. His eyes flickered to Seth when I didn't say anything right away. I swallowed back my emotions. Jasper nodded at me to continue. He knew I was anxious and scared and completely overwhelmed with the news I had received from Dr Crimp today. Edward was watching Seth and suddenly his furrowed brow relaxed with realization. He sighed and frowned at me sympathetically. Now he knew too. _'Perhaps if I didn't speak, the news would spread on its own...'_ I thought hopefully. Everyone was still eyeing my closely. _'No such luck, I guess,'_ I took a breath and Seth rubbed my arm in support.

"Are you alright, Darling?" Dad rephrased the question for me.

"Um…well…kind of yes.... and kind of no," I finally answered with a touch of uncertainty and hysteria in my voice. Seth watched me to follow my lead. He was not taking this as hard as I was. He was not the one pregnant. He didn't quite understand from my point of view how this was so scary. He wanted to smile, I could tell, but not sure if he was allowed to yet.

"What is it? Is the baby okay?" Mom asked, worried. No one else spoke up. I sighed heavily and nodded with wide eyes.

"Oh yes…both babies are doing fine," I began to say hysterically, sarcasm reeking from my tone. I saw jaws drop and Devan looked as horrified as I had when Dr Crimp had first informed me of the news.

"Gee thanks…. to all of you who knew and didn't tell me there were TWO heartbeats! For crying out loud!" I said in a fast, dramatically constructed sentence. "It was sure lovely to get that surprise from Dr Crimp today!"

The room got quieter. I didn't mean for that to come out sounding so harsh. I knew it was not anyone's fault but my own that I was pregnant with multiples. I looked around. Dad was not completely surprised by the news. Mom looked like she was going to explode with joy. Alice was bouncing up and down, loving the surprise. She had not seen this coming either, I gathered. Rosalie was frozen in unreadable body language.

"Well, I had suspected, Silver, but I honestly did not hear two heartbeats on their own. They must have been beating in sync and too softly still for our ears to differentiate," Dad offered me his piece. I softened a bit at his sincere explanation and smiled gingerly as he patted my shoulder lovingly.

"This is wonderful!" Mom cooed, standing and coming to my side. I was still not quite back to my normal, 'Go with the Flow' attitude yet. I needed to adjust to the change. My mindset was, and had been, only on one child. I assumed raising one would be a lot easier than raising two, like me and Devan. _'Well...Devan was easy. I was the troublemaker!'_ I corrected my way of thinking. _'Oh dear Lord, this is payback, isn't it?'_

"I don't get it!" Emmet blurted out. He looked around for someone to explain. I narrowed my eyes at his idiocy. I loved him, but he was so dense sometimes. He shrugged comically at all the bewildered expressions he was receiving.

"She's trying to tell us she is having a litter of pups," Rosalie said, as if it was painful for her to speak the words. Emmet still looked confused. "Twins!" She exclaimed at him. I winced. I was not sure if it was the word I was scared of or her tone.

"Oooohh!" Emmet showed his understanding. I sighed and started to feel a bit more relaxed now that the news was making its way to the family. The hardest part was finding out. There was nothing to be done to change this now. I was having twins!

"Ya…and guess what?" Seth piped up, his face aglow with happiness he could no longer hide. "They are sharing the same little sac thingy. They are going to be identical pups!

"Holy Shit!" Devan said, not censoring her words for a change.

"Holy Shit is right!" Seth agreed with Devan. For once, Mom didn't scold the language, however, she gave Devan a mildly disapproving glance.

I cracked a smile at my husband and my twin sister. Seth was so elated he didn't care or perhaps notice that Rosalie had been trying to insult us. I really needed to move off away from my shock and share the joy with him. He was happy to have twins. He had no idea what he was in for. _'Why kill this joy for him?' _I told myself and smiled up at Seth. If he could accept being a parent to twins then so could I!

"We should celebrate!" Alice interrupted, not seeing the problem with any of this. Devan stated to laugh at me. I glared at her through a determined smile.

"Oh, you are just enjoying this too much!" I accused playfully and loosely wagged a finger at her. She grinned and nodded.

"Yup! I hope at least one of them gets your personality. Have fun with that!" She teased me. I sighed again, letting go of some tension and began to act more like myself. Seth was beaming like a proud daddy. The men congratulated him and all the girls circled around me eager to see the sonogram photo of the two peanuts in a sac. I sat next to Devan on the sofa and showed her the twin babies.

'_Twins!'_ I repeated in my head. _'Well, that should be interesting!'_

"Can you tell the sex yet?" Rosalie asked, looking to Dad, forgetting she was not happy about this. She straightened up and tried to tone her obviously excitement down. Dad reached for the photo. I shook my head, no, knowing that it was impossible to see what sex the babies were. I had my suspicions that I was in for a real awakening when they were born, though. I had not been an easy child to manage and Seth was a wolf. Our kids were bound to be wild!

"They are still too small and not in a very good position to tell the gender yet. They are all cuddled up together," I explained to Rosalie. Dad concurred my statement.

"You will not know until about 18 to 20 weeks, " he told me. He handed the picture back and I took another look. Devan peeked at the photo again and she became dazed for a brief moment. She looked like she might be light headed or faint so everyone inched forward out of concern, but she was having a vision.

"Oh, but I know now…" she said with a cheeky grin once her eyes gained focus on me again. I beamed a huge smile her way and took my psychic sister by the hand.

"Show me," I said, wanting her to share her vision with me. I just had to know. I pulled at Seth's hand and put it into Devan's along with mine. She smiled at me and happily summoned up the future for us. Her sight did not disappoint.

"Oh my goodness!" Seth exclaimed when Devan was finished showing us our future. It was pleasant and it calmed my nerves. I saw Jasper relax from the corner of my eye. Devan let go of our hands and beamed with as much pride as both Seth and I. My husband pulled me to standing and locked me in his arms and kissed me. I think he forgot that we were not the only ones in the room.

"Me too! Me too!" Alice begged, racing to Devan and snatching her hand. To Devan's credit, she checked with me first, if it was okay to show Alice. Seth shrugged, not caring who knew so long as I was happy. Alice pouted her bottom lip at me and I squinted one eye at her and hummed as I thought about it.

"Nope!" I decided. "I think you should all have to wait and be surprised!"

"No fair!" Alice squealed and stood up, folding her arms across her chest. There were a few chuckles from around the room. No one else seemed to mind waiting to find out the sex of the babies.

"Oh, get used to it, Alice!" I told her. She glared at me and Jasper took her in his arms and soothed her. "The babies are part wolf…so you will be in the dark about a lot of things from now on!" I told her. And I meant it; I had a feeling these babies would be very unique...just like their extended family.

*

*

*

After the excitement had wound down a bit and I adjusted to the idea of having two babies on the way, I kissed my husband off to work and set out to find some more food. The sandwich I had just eaten for dinner with Seth was not going to be enough. At least now I had the excuse of eating for three to explain why I ate so much. My family had always bugged me before the pregnancy about my appetite, but lately they had really noticed my constant need to refuel.

I pranced over to the refrigerator in the kitchen and ignored the eyes that followed me there. Devan was at the table doing homework with her foot up on another chair. Edward was sitting next to her just watching her work. He was probably wondering what she was thinking. I sometimes caught him focusing really hard on her head where her brain sat, hoping to crack the shield that by some miracle kept him out of our minds. It was actually kind of amusing to watch his attempted efforts.

"What are you doing?" Devan asked with a touch of laughter in her voice as I rummaged through the refrigerator. I spun around and put a container of leftover lasagna on the counter and went to pull a plate from the cupboard.

"What does it look like I am doing? I am heating up the lasagna," I told her defensively. Then I thought about it, decided not to be rude, and faced her. "Why? You want some?" I asked her._ 'Please say no. Please say no!' _I begged of her, without speaking. I was hungry and wanted the whole meal to myself.

"You're planning on eating it all?" she asked with amusement in her tone. I pursed my lips and looked at the large helping of pasta that remained in the pan. It was enough for two, maybe three, people to eat if they had a side dish to go along with it. I looked back up at her innocently.

"I was…" I admitted, somewhat sheepishly, but honestly. She laughed. I scoffed at her and asked, "Do you want some or not?! Speak now or it is about to disappear!"

"No, no. You go for it," she told me, tapping her pencil on her notebook. I made a screwed up face at her and then continued to serve myself and popped the plate of lasagna in the microwave. She was still watching me.

"Stop looking at me like that! I'm frickin' hungry! You have no idea what is going on inside me right now!" I explained. I laughed softly at my situation, as did Edward.

"I still can't believe you are having twins!" Devan said with a 'HA!' tacked onto the end of her sentence. I narrowed my eyes to glare at her. She shrugged and kept chuckling to herself. Edward stifled his own amusement in his hand. When the microwave beeped I took out the plate and grabbed a fork and joined them at the table. I didn't hesitate to dig in.

When I was finished eating, which didn't take very long, I cleaned up and washed my dish in the sink. I caught Devan watching me again and I stuck my tongue out at her and then huffed off to go get ready for bed. I heard her chuckling as I left the kitchen. I was glad someone was amused. I had only 24 weeks left until I was a mommy to twins!

'_Holy Shit!' _

*

*

*

Three months later …

Christmas came and went. So did New Years. It had been a nice enough holiday season, except I was fat and ate everything in my path. I was the family's main source of amusement these days. The jokes were starting to get old, but I had to admit…I was quite the sight to see. I could not blame them from commenting on my forever-expanding waistline. They were not used to pregnant ladies in the family so it was trial and error. Thank goodness for my parents for knowing what to expect and keeping me calm whenever I was on the brink of a meltdown.

I was now 25 weeks along and getting pretty big. My tummy has doubled in size since the day I found I was having twins. It is so painfully, and I mean that, obvious now that I am carrying two babies instead of one. Not only have they started moving around in the last couple of weeks, they had already begun throwing punches at me. Sometimes I felt like a walking cliche. I went to the bathroom almost every half hour on the dot. It was ridiculous and embarrassing. However, totally normal, according to all the books I had been reading about pregnancy.

I had been doing very well in school. Everything was on schedule. I was allowed to take shorter days than the other students, which pleased the principal, Mrs Neufeld. She was embarrassed to have me dancing around school with a tummy the size of a watermelon. She was pro 'home schooling for Silver' at this time. And it worked out well for me. Although, I missed the social aspects of school and seeing Cody and Jodie's relationship bloom into a sweet romance, I liked staying at home during the day.

Devan was home from school this week as well. She had a bad cold again, and this time Dad laid down the law and made her stay home from school. She was supposed to stay in bed and rest, which did not include doing any large amounts of schoolwork. Devan was completely miffed about the whole ordeal. She couldn't argue, though. She had a loud, barking cough that proved she was not well. Edward was dotingly by her sickbed, worrying about her, every minute of the day. Devan told him to leave her be, but he wouldn't listen. It worried him when she was ill.

I was sleeping in Alice's bedroom for the week. Several reasons; one being that Devan made too much noise for me to sleep, and another reason was because whatever she had, no one wanted me to catch. I told them, and so did Dad, that Devan was no longer contagious, but as a precaution I was loosely forbidden to be too close to her while she was so gross with the phlegm.

"Hey, phlegm-y!" I said to Devan as I entered our room to find her awake and trying to shove a textbook under her sheet. She was alone, Edward was not by her side for once. _'Surprise, surprise!'_ I thought. Devan's panicked face lightened up when she saw it was I, but she still glowered at me.

"Don't you knock?!" she asked rudely.

"Uh…has your brain liquefied and oozed out of you like all that other mucus?!" I asked, pointing to the waste bin that was over flowing with used tissues. "This is my room too," I reminded her. She released an aggravated sigh and slouched back into her pillow. Alice waltzed into the room.

"Better not let Mom or Dad catch you reading that, Dev!" she warned with a helpful smile. Mom was out at a book club meeting and Dad was at work. Alice bounced up next to me as I rummaged through my drawer to find a sweatshirt to wear. It was cool in the house at the moment. It had been snowing earlier that day. Alice leaned into me and said, "Lucas rhymes with Mucus. You should scratch that off the list, right?"

"Oh Alice," I teased with a gleeful smile. She was trying to get me to slip up and tell her the sex of the babies. "Give me more credit than that. I am not telling you if they are girls or boys. You have to find and see like everyone else!"

"You are no fun, you know that?!" Alice asked, disgruntled with me for keeping her in the dark. She did not like the shadow that was cast over the babies and me. I nodded at her question and slipped the sweater over my head and shoved my arms into the sleeves. I had to stretch the middle around my bump. "I have a feeling I know who is in there!" Alice cooed at my babies and stroked my belly lovingly.

"You know nothing!" I said with too much enjoyment ringing in my voice. She had a guess, but there was no way she knew yet. If Alice knew, she would have been gloating about it to me! She glared at me playfully me and turned to Devan. She went over to the side of her bed and held out her hand for the textbook, but Devan hugged it tighter.

"You need to rest, Devan. I only see you getting worse when you disobey your orders. Edward will be upset with me if you get worse on my watch," Alice told her. Edward must have gone hunting with the boys and left Alice in charge of taking care of Devan. "I want to help you out and be a good auntie, and normally I do keep your secrets, but not if you are going to inflict more discomfort upon yourself,"

"Fine," Devan gave up the book. Alice gleamed and kissed Devan on the forehead, taking the book away and placing it on Devan's desk. Devan eyed the book, plotting.

"I will be 'watching' you!" Alice said, emphasizing the term 'watching' and she tapped the book as a warning. Devan laughed and it turned into another round of horrible sounding coughs. She stifled them and got herself under control again, but she left Alice and I frowning at her with concern. She was a wreck. She slid back into her bed and pulled up the covers waving us out of the room.

"Get some-" Alice started to say.

"I know! I know! I am resting now. You can go," she told us and then coughed a few times again.

Alice frowned and she and I left Devan to get some sleep. Alice and I parted in the hallway. She spent a lot of time in her room sewing lately. She had a huge project going that she was keeping top secret. I was curious to try to sneak a peek of what Alice was up to, but I was too lazy and too hungry to make the effort.

*

*

*

I was finished with my English essay and Math homework for today, so I felt that a food break was well deserved. Not to mention, I was hungry again_. 'What else is knew?'_ I thought as I headed toward the kitchen and prepared a plate of apples and peanut butter with a cheese stick and a cup of yogurt on the side.

"Ew…that stuff smells horrible. What is it?" Rosalie sneered as she entered the room. She and I were talking again, only civilly part of the time, though.

"Yogurt," I told her as I slurped a spoonful into my mouth and swished it around. "Mmmm…strawberry,"

"Do you ever stop eating?" she asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"As if you hadn't noticed….no," I replied honestly, with a hint of a smile. She cracked a tiny smile as well and sat in the living room with a magazine in her hand. The boys were still out on their hunting trip. Mom had gone to the store to buy more food, Dad was at the hospital working, and Seth was at school. I began to hum as I ate my yogurt. One of the babies kicked and it startled me. I dropped the container of yogurt and gasped as yogurt splattered all over the floor.

"What? What is it?" Rosalie asked, in a surprisingly caring, concerned voice as she ran to me and held her arms out to catch me as if I was going to fall down. She wasn't breathing and her intensity was a bit alarming. "Are you in pain? Should I call for-"

"No, no no…I am fine. A baby kicked me and I was not expecting it," I told Rosalie lightly. She waited a few seconds studying my face to make sure I was really okay and then she straightened herself out.

"Oh," she stated and she scoffed at me and walked back to where she had been sitting._ 'Typical Rosalie!' _I rolled my eyes again and grabbed a dishtowel from the counter and got down on all fours to clean up the spilled yogurt. Once I was done, I struggled and grunted my way to standing again and put the dishcloth under the sink in the 'to be washed' pile and then cleaned my hands. I glared over to the sofa where Rosalie sat, ignoring me.

"Thanks for your help, by the way," I said sarcastically under my breath. Which, of course... she overheard.

"Oh, you are not going to burst at the seams quite yet, Fatty!" Rosalie laughed as she continued to scan her magazine. I gave a hefty grumble and walked over to her. I was not that upset. In fact, I was used to the insults eluding to my humongous size. She was just lucky I was not in one of my 'sensitive moods' at the moment or she might have made me cry.

"You are not supposed to call me that, remember?" I reminded her. Mom had forbidden anyone, especially Emmet, from calling me names. Rosalie very rarely took the low road, but I suppose today she felt she could get away with it since most of the family was out of the house. No witnesses.

"Oh, ya!" She said and she smiled a fake, warm smile up at me. I sighed and sat down next to her. I was really trying to be the bigger person. After all, we were a family. I leaned back into the cushioned back of the love seat and stared out ahead of me. I could hear the ticking of the clock on the wall in the kitchen nearby. I got bored after thirty seconds and leaned into Rosalie to see what she was reading. It was a mechanics magazine with fancy cars on each page and the words used were like a foreign language to me. She noticed me reading over her shoulder and she snapped the magazine down on her lap and glared at me.

"Sorry. I'm bored," I excused myself. I picked up one of the spare magazines that was sitting on the end table and started to hum lightly as I opened it and flipped through a few pages.

"Well, go bother some-" She was saying, but one of the babies kicked and it made me jump. Then as if the other baby was fighting back I felt a 2nd kick from another direction. "What? Does it hurt? Should I call Carlisle?" Rosalie asked, looking at my shocked and amused expression. I waved my hand in front of me as I shook my head.

"No, it doesn't hurt. It just feels so strange. They are moving around in there more often lately," I told her. She looked sincerely concerned, not annoyed like she usually did. I rubbed my tummy and felt someone move. "Oh, my goodness. I think it is a knee or an elbow!" I exclaimed. She reached to touch my abdomen, but she retracted her hand before she touched me. I wouldn't have minded, but she obviously thought I would. I smiled and took her hand and placed it were the action was.

"I don't feel anything," she stated after a few seconds. It was just like the babies to make me a liar even before they were born. Kids were known for that little trick. I thought for a moment and then had an idea.

"Hmmm…I wonder?" I thought out loud. I could see Rosalie getting bored. I began to hum again. It took a few, long seconds, but it worked. Rosalie's mouth dropped open as someone inside my belly shifted. Rosalie's face lit up and she smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. She laughed joyously and for the first time in a long time she seemed really happy.

"Wow!" she exhaled, leaning closer to me. She hummed a bit and the babies moved a bit more. She laughed with excitement and smiled at me. I smiled back; glad she was feeling so loving towards the babies. I had hoped she would warm up, and this was proving to me that she would be a great Aunt to them and not resent them as much as she resented me for having them. It was not the babies who got themselves into this. It was Seth and I who had to take responsibility for our actions.

"Hey, Rose?" I asked her for her attention. It took her a couple seconds to pry her gaze up from my abdomen. When her eyes met mine I pulled out the list of baby names and I pointed to a few that I was considering, hinting to her the sex of both babies. She realized what I was getting at and she gleamed with pride to know before some of the others. Alice came sprinting into the room and stopped in front of me with a finger pointed at me with a huge, knowing grin on her elfin face.

"Ah HA!" she proclaimed. "I knew it!!!"

"You knew nothing!" Rosalie and I both said in sync and then laughed. Alice jumped up and down and then ran away just a quickly as she had came into the living room. Rosalie laughed at Alice's fluster, but in no time at all Alice returned. She dumped a pile of pink and purple outfits on my lap and stood in front of me with a beaming, know-it-all grin. Even when Alice didn't 'see' the future she still seemed to predict the future!

I suppose I would have to tell the rest of the family about this. It was only fair. I was sure Edward knew, he could have seen it in Seth's mind, but all the others were still in the dark. This evening when they all were home I would tell them.

I was pregnant with identical, twin baby girls.

* * *

_*Note- I was going to keep the babies sex a secret, but I felt mean and also didn't want you to guess at it. Hahaa...it was enough of a surprise to tell you all it was twins, but ...now you know...Silver is having identical girls! :D So ya! Fun for her! Not! I couldn't help but play the deja vu card one more time! :D Tis' fun! _

_What to except in the coming few chapters: Devan will graduate and her day will come. ;) Wink wink! I will be skipping ahead big time to Silver's due date, cause I am sorry, but I can't talk about her being fat and hungry much longer. Hahaa! So ya....except some time jumps...a few surprises. Some babies...some bites, blah blah. :) This is fiction afterall! :) _

**Thanks for reading! :D Review please.**


	16. I Will Love You

Thank you to: Krazykook- Thanks for the pm review! You are amazing! :) LittleTwilightManiac- Got your pm, thanks for that! You are sweet. That was my fav line too! Haha! So mean, but I loved it! Thanks so much. I know the names now I think. :D Noble Korhedron- Hehee...thanks. The last pregnant lady I talked to was having twins and she went on and on about how much she needed to eat to feed herself and them. It was funny. :) Lulu- Haha! I know. They kinda let their guard down, but I wrote it and then when I reread it I almost changed it but I decided it was kinda funny the way it was since it was unexpected. Hmmm...I am still trying to decide on the twin's personalities. I have to figure out the angle. Haha! Thanks for your review! Mary's Sheep- Hah! Yep! Holy shit, indeed! ;) ImMadzAndCrazy- :D Hehe! Poke K for me! Haha! Did you figure out your costumes yet? KMac- It had always been that way...Both Silver and Devan can share there visions. :) You must have forgotten. I don't use that talent of theirs often, though. ;) Nope, no Lucas Mucus. Haha. Thanks for all your help. :) You rock! RandomSugarRush- You are always right! Hehee...ya, Rose is taming down. She wants to be an aunty, but she doesn't know how to be nice yet. She'll figure it out! :) Eileene- Nope...Silver and babies are fine. She was just freaking out! No, sorry. I don't think there will be a baby for Dev. :( *shruggs* Kats and Twilight- You weren't? Hehe...thanks so much for all your support! :)

_*Note- So...here is the next chapter. It is Devan having a fairly good day (in her world) and I hope you enjoy it. I am working hard to get one chapter update per week. I thank you all for your patience. I am sure a lot of you who have fan fiction in the works understand how hard it is to keep up and post regular updates. I am grateful for all of you who take the time to read and review. :) Enjoy the chapter._

**

* * *

Out of Sight**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 16

I Will Love You...

Devon's POV:

Spring Time…

I woke up early this morning just for the sake of it. I was feeling good! I was mostly over my latest ailment and I had finished my last bit of course work this week. My exams were taking place today and, once completed, I would be done. _'Done! Done! Done!'_ I sang as I sat up in bed and stretched. I had been studying hard and with Edward's help I was at the top of my game. Everything was on track for me to graduate early, like planned. I was going to rule this day! I was perky in anticipation.

It was the end of March, the end of the semester, and I had two more exams today and then I was officially finished with my high school education. I would not have to go back to school ever again. Life was good!

I was excited that today was my last day so I decided to get up extra early to have a long shower, dress myself up in a fancier outfit, maybe do my hair and makeup for a change, and then please my parents by having a sit down breakfast to start my day. I practically leaped out of bed, sending me flying into my dresser and tripping on a pair of jeans that had been left on the floor. I slipped and crashed into Silver's bed. There was a loud thump as my limbs flailed and hit the hard wood floor. Silver gasped and sat up, clutching her huge, protruding tummy.

"Oops…sorry," I said quickly. She stared at me, unsure, for a moment. The door swung open and Edward was by my side in an instant. Mom, Dad, Alice, and Rosalie were all at the door to see what the commotion was.

"Are you alright, Darling? We heard a bang and thought…well, we thought," Edward said, holding his breath.

"We thought perhaps it was time!" Rosalie said, almost gleefully, checking out Silver, who was now in her 36th week of pregnancy. Her due date had been April 13th, but that was before she found out she was having twins, which often are delivered early. It was not anybody's guess when she would go into labor. She was having a very healthy pregnancy without any complications so far, besides a bit of high blood pressure that she had managed to tame with a positive mindset. Now, we were all anxiously waiting for her to pop!

"Nope…not yet! Though, Devan nearly scared the babies out of me by bashing into my bed as I slept," Silver explained. Then she turned to me and added rhetorically, "You do know how hard it is for me to sleep these days, don't you, Sis?"

"I am so sorry," I coughed and untangled my feet from the jeans that I had tripped on. Edward helped me up and as usual was over protectively scanning me for injury. "I am fine!" I told him. I gave Silver and apologetic shrug. I was perky, and happy, but that didn't void me from being clumsy, I guess! I didn't mean to wake her. She really did have trouble sleeping now that the babies were getting so big and moving around almost non-stop.

"Aah!" Silver yelped. Everyone turned to her. She pointed to her right side and said, "This one is the mean one. I can tell," through a grimace. She had been noticing that the baby wedged more to the right of her abdomen was kicking her a lot harder than the other baby. Seth stepped up from behind the doorway and to my sister's bedside.

"That's our little Ninja Baby," he cooed, talking to Silver's tummy. Silver didn't find that so amusing. She let her head fall back into her pillows. Seth smiled and rubbed her hand before getting up to give her some space. Silver was not to be blamed for her grumpiness these days. She was very big and very uncomfortable. Everyone did their best to cater to her needs.

However, this morning was about me. I was graduating. Silver was not the show today! I was! Edward put his arm around me and hugged me close to him.

"Are you ready for your last day, Love?" He asked me. I squeezed him tightly.

"I have never been more ready!" I told him. He knew I was not thinking about graduating. I was thinking about our future together. Not the future where I was a weak, ungraceful, human girl anymore, but the one where I was like him, an equal! I had not seen any clear visions of this yet, but I didn't let that worry me. In fact, I could not see my future well at all, only little bits of the near future. Alice had seen it, it though. She knew I would be a vampire. The morning of the wedding when I excepted Edward's proposal, the date was set for my immortality. Alice could see better than I. She knew we would be together forever and that was all I needed to know. Never bet against Alice!

"You are up early," Mom noticed with a pleasant smile. I smiled back and nodded. She and Dad looked very happy to see me so positive and cheerful at such a early hour.

"Yep, thought I would try to get in a shower, makeup, AND food this morning before I have to leave for school," I told her. She gleamed at me, no doubt excited to get to make me something fancier than toast or cereal for breakfast. Silver rolled her eyes and turned over to her side. She looked like a beached whale that couldn't move to save her life. She closed her eyes and pulled her blanket above her head. We all took the hint to leave.

"I will make pancakes!" Mom announced happily as we all exited the bedroom. I thanked her and hurried off to have a shower.

I was pleasantly surprised to find Edward already running the water for me and lighting a few candles when I got to the bathroom. I started to slip off my nightclothes and did my best to lure him into the tub with me, but he was too good. He kissed my neck and my shoulder and then with a regretful glance he retreated and slipped out of the room. _'Damn it!'_ I thought and I hit the streamline of water that was pouring out at me. _'Of all the vampires I could end up with I have to pick one with good intentions and amazing self-control!' _

I showered in a hurry, seeing as I was not going to have company, and I got out. I dampened the candles out with my wet fingers, the last one burning me a bit with the hot wax. '_Ouch!'_ I gasped and I rubbed my fingers together to get the hot wax off my skin. I looked in the mirror and saw my sickly face. I had lost weight over the last couple months from being sick so many times. It made my eyes seem even larger over the dark circles surrounding them.

I coughed a few mouth times, unable to stop myself. I was starting to get sick again. I could tell, but I was trying to will it from getting worse by thinking positively today. I had worked so hard and today was the last day. If I could just make it through one more day I could worry about catching another cold later.

I shrugged at myself and shook out my hair and put in some conditioner and began to blow dry my hair straight. I really wanted to look good for my last day of exams. It was unlike me to get fancy for an occasion, but finishing school was certainly something I wanted to do in style. It had taken eleven years to get to this point. Plus, graduating meant leaving one life to join another and I wanted to get used to looking good. After my birthday in the summer I was going to be a whole, new Devan! I didn't like to waste time looking in the mirror so as a vampire I had high hopes to be naturally beautiful and therefore not have to primp as much to look good. _'That is how it works, right?' _I thought as I stared at my made up self in the mirror. I rarely saw Esme or Alice putting on make up or spending a lot of time on their hair. Rosalie didn't have to work hard to be beautiful either, but she spent a lot of time in front of her reflection, regardless. I just wanted to be as good looking or more than I had been before I had gotten so gaunt and skinny.

Thirty minutes later I had my hair straight as a pin and my face done up with all of Silver's fancy MAC makeup. I had to admit, I looked pretty hot when I put in the effort. I sighed and turned off the light. _'Sure was a lot of effort, though,'_ I decided. I couldn't wait to be a gorgeous vampire. _'Soon! Soon!'_ I thrilled and hurried to get dressed.

I was somewhat surprised to find Silver not in bed. Although, it was most likely she had to use the bathroom to relieve herself, so she might have gone to the bathroom at the other end of the hall. I momentarily felt guilty she had to waddle that far while I had taken over our bathroom that was right next to our room, but the feeling passed as I planned my outfit for the day. Alice would be proud.

I put on Silver's favorite, brand name, skinny jeans and a white lace tank top. I found a long sleeved blazer and put that over top and stole one of her fancy scarves, for flare not for warmth, and hung it around my neck. I then saw her brand-new, leather boots in the corner and chuckled gleefully to myself as I put them on and zipped them up my calf. There were only a few inched height; I could manage them if I was careful. I stood up, wobbled a bit, and then picked up my shoulder bag and made my way to the kitchen.

"Wow!" was the consensus as I entered the room. Emmet whistled at me, which made me blush and got him a smack on the back of the head from Rosalie. Edward took the high road and ignored him and held a stool out for me at the table. I took his hand to help me up. I smiled shyly.

"I thought you were going back to bed?" I inquired as to why Silver was at the table. She looked up and shrugged.

"I had to pee," she explained. I laughed and nodded in understanding. I had been correct. Knowing my sister she couldn't resist the smell of pancakes so she just stayed awake to eat. "Besides, I was hungry and Mom made pancakes. I'm no fool!" She mumbled as she gobbled down a bite of food.

"I figured you could not stay away!" I laughed, a few coughs came out, but I continued to talk through them, "Not when pancakes and Mom's homemade blackberry syrup is involved," Silver nodded and waved her fork at me looking like it took a lot of effort for her to chew and swallow fast enough to feed herself and the twin girls inside her.

"Hey, thief! Is everything you're wearing from my closet?" Silver asked in between swallowing and shoveling another mouthful of pancake in her mouth. She ignored my reference to her eating habits. It was old news by now anyway. I nodded and held up a booted foot. She glared at it and I giggled. _'This is too much fun…I am going to Hell!'_ I thought mischievously.

"Not like you could fit into any of it, Fatty!" I teased her. It was not that she had gained so much extra weight beside the baby weight, but her breasts had ballooned up so much that she looked like completely top heavy under her thin legs and arms. Her poor ankles were swollen to the point were she could not wear any of her favorite shoes anymore. Dr Crimp put her on bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy and so she spent most of her time lying down anyway. She wore cotton pajama's twenty-four hours a day.

Silver scowled at me for calling her 'fatty' and then went back to eating. Rosalie snickered from behind me somewhere. I had gotten that one from her. Mom placed a plate of steaming, hot cakes in front of me and shook her head at my name-calling. She didn't approve, but she tried to stay out of our sibling wars. At least Silver was a good sport about it. She was grumpy and hormonal, but she was at the point now where she couldn't deny the truth anymore.

"I am not fat! I am pregnant!" Silver pouted, staring at her food. Seth was beside her and hugged her shoulders lovingly. He was a great husband to her, but he had to deal with a lot of her crankiness lately. He took it all in stride and loved her through her mood swings.

"Of course, Baby. We know that!" he told her, kissing her head, "You look beautiful," he told her. She lightly shoved him away from her since he blocked her eating path.

"Oh, go away! You're not fat. You don't understand," Silver said to him and took another bite of her pancakes. Seth shut his mouth and leaned back. My brothers and husband all gave him a sympathetic look and held back their urge to laugh at poor Seth. "Oh, don't feel bad for him! He did this!" Silver stated with her mouth full, pointing her non-eating hand at her huge baby bump. Everyone laughed, but Seth just kissed Silver's hand lovingly, not letting her pregnant rage get him down.

Seth got up and grabbed his school bag, and his workbag for after school, and started out of the room. Dad patted him on the back kindly as he went.

"I just can't win," I heard Seth say softly as he left the room. Silver perked up.

"I heard that!" she said with her mouthful, then she swallowed and in a very warm, sincere voice she called out, "Have a good day today, Sweetie-poo! I love you!"

The boys snickered at Silver's love name for her husband.

"I love you too, Pumpkin!" Seth replied as we heard the front door open and close quickly as he made his escape. Silver chortled and went back to eating. I sighed happily and cut a piece of cake away from the pile on my plate and stabbed at it with a fork. I put the delicious food in my mouth and closed my eyes as I enjoyed it. I felt Edward's arms snuggle around my waist and it felt like we were the only two in the room today.

"I will love you," he whispered. I felt warm from the inside out and I sighed after I swallowed my mouthful.

"…until forever comes," I told him gently, not caring who else could hear me. Those were the words we spoke on our wedding day.

I smiled to myself, loving the moment of bliss. I looked great, I felt great, and it was going to be a great day! _'Today I win!'_ I thought triumphantly. I needed a win for a change.

*

*

*

"Hey, Hot Stuff!" Jodie called to me as we met in the hallway at school. It was the end of semester for her as well, so she had plenty of her own exams to attend to today too. She was such a good friend. She didn't show any resentment towards me for skipping a grade and graduating early. She was smarter than I was and she wanted to be done with school just as much as I did, but her parents didn't like the idea of her rushing through her high school education and every time a teacher offered her the chance to skip a grade, her parents turned the offer down.

"Hey!" I said back and I smiled for real. It was so nice to be happy at school for a change. Jodie laughed at me and swatted my arm.

"Stop your gloating. That smile is freaking me out. Where is the dark, tortured girl that I know and love?" she teased.

"Not here today! I am having a good day!" I announced and continued to beam a big smile at her. It kind of hurt my face. She smiled back with the same intensity to mock me, but she lost her hold on it and let her face fall.

"Ya, no!" she said and shook her head. A softer, more Jodie-like smile remained. "It is just not me to be THAT happy when I am in school. Even if you are having a good day!"

"I feel high. I bet this is what being high feels like!" I rambled merrily, "I think I am high on life, Jodie!"

"Okay, tone it down, Silver," Jodie said and she backed away a touch. She was teasing. She liked Silver a lot more now than she had when she first met my sister. Jodie found Silver's over-the-top cheer to be annoying most times. As did I, but Jodie was more like me in that we embraced reality and let rainy days get us down. However, over the last year Jodie and Silver had come to terms with each other's differences and they respected one another. They were friends now.

"Oh no…I am nothing like Silver," I corrected, covering my mouth to cough a few times. It sounded rough this time. Jodie looked concerned, but knew better than to say anything to me about my health. I pulled out Silver's cell phone that I was borrowing since she never left the house anymore and I opened it to the camera phone pictures and showed Jodie the latest of Silver's stomach. Jodie's mouth dropped open and she covered her mouth. "It's okay. You can laugh," I told her, "Silver is at the point where she laughs at herself so we are allowed to laugh too,"

"I can't believe the babies will be here any day now. Are you excited?" Jodie asked and she let a few giggles escape her mouth as she leaned in to take another look of Silver as a whale. I frowned a bit and put the phone away in my bag. I was not one to get gooey over babies. Jodie was totally maternal and loved kids so she was actually enjoying the thought of having a friend with babies. Jodie egged me on with wide eyes.

"Sure, I guess. I am not a baby person," I admitted to her for the hundredth time it seemed. "I am more excited to see them when they are a bit older. Like, when they are going off to college,"

"Hah!" Jodie laughed. I smiled, but I was serious. I was planning on being changed into a vampire soon after my 17th birthday this summer and I would not be around to see the baby girls grow up even if I wanted to. I suppose I would not have to stay away for that long, few years perhaps, but it all depended on me and how much in control of my bloodlust I was when I was a vampire. I didn't want to miss out on my sister's kids growing up. Not entirely.

"Edward and I still plan to take the honeymoon around the world so we will probably wait until after the babies are born and then go," I told Jodie. She nodded, but looked saddened. She didn't want to see me go. I had programmed her into knowing that I would be leaving for a long time and even hinted that Edward and I would probably not settle in Forks after I graduate. I was sad to leave Jodie behind, but when I was dead I would not longer be able to see her, so the clean break was necessary.

I felt a cough coming and turned away as I released it. It was not from my throat anymore. It was deeper inside my chest. Jodie placed her hand on my back and looked at me with worry.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Ya…oh, ya," I told her with too much enthusiasm. I was such a liar...and a bad one too! _'Nothing…not even a cough…was going to ruin my day,' I d_ecided. I had to keep smiling; keeping working hard for one more day and then I could rest. Jodie was not convinced, but I didn't know what else to tell her.

The bell rang and Jodie jumped. She slouched and pouted her lip at me and I patted her arm. She had a Spanish final and I had my Math final. I was ready, but Jodie looked like she might be sick. She was just as serious about getting good grades in school as I was.

"Aw…you will ace it!" I told her. She sighed softly and I gave her a sympathetic smile. She waved at me as she went on her way. "Good luck!" I told her.

"Ya, you too. See you later," she called back, "Don't go running off to Italy without saying goodbye first!"

I nearly choked on my saliva at the mention of Italy. I coughed hoarsely and waved back at her before walking in the direction of my next exam. Italy was where the Volturi resided. I had always wanted to go to Italy, I had told Jodie many times, but I never wanted to see the Volturi again. I had not thought about them in a long time. However, they were part of the reason I was so eager for my transformation.

They had come to take me last summer, but they made a mistake. I assumed they would still be upset about being chased out of town by a pack of werewolves that just so happened to be alliances of our family's. They were not too pleased with Silver and I knowing about their existence. In their minds it was death or immortality for the pair of us. Well, they had not succeeded in turning me into one of their own. Death was obviously the next option, but that did not go as planned either. My poor sister had to pay the price for that one. They were not pleased with us for breaking the code. I knew that there might forever be danger to look out for when dealing with the Volturi Guard. Surly, they wanted to see me on their side or dead. Nothing had changed. And if they knew that Silver had survived and was not married to a werewolf I think they would want her dead as well. I was choosing immortality, but I worried about Silver. In a few months time, I would be immortal and less of a threat to them, but Silver was still a human who knows too much. There didn't seem to be a solution to my worries about the Volturi.

I got to my math classroom; I sat down, pulled out a pencil and began to run mathematical formulas through my mind to push out the negative thoughts about death. The exam papers were handed out and I got to work. I must have been really annoying to be sitting next to. I coughed all the way through my math exam and my History exam after that.

*

*

*

It was the end of day and I was finally done. Both my exams went exceedingly well, except that I was starting to tire from doing so much coughing. I felt good about how I had answered the questions on the tests and had no regrets. All the hard work and late nights staying up to study had finally paid off. I was so tired, still bearing grey circled under my eyes, but at least I had done what I had set out to do.

I hurried to the parking lot to see Edward. He was picking me up today and I could not wait to tell him that the exams went well. I knew he would be worried about my cough, but I still could not wait to run into his arms. He was my reason to live forever. I was so close now. I could feel it.

A raspy, rough cough barked out of me as I began to breath the moist, spring air. It was raining as I made my way through the parking lot towards Edward's silver Volvo. He was already out of the car and frowning at me. I put on my smile to distract him. I hated to see him worry. He was so protective over me.

"You're worse this afternoon. I should have known you would play it down. Why didn't you call to have me come get you? I would have come. You should be in bed, not out here intermingling with these germ covered organisms," he ranted, blaming the other students for my most recent ailment. He gentle guided me to the passenger side of the car and opening the door for me. I playfully rolled my eyes at him, but I lost my right to tease when I began to cough again. My chest ached from all the barking I was doing in the last few hours. He helped me inside and then shut the door.

When he got inside the car he looked a bit angry. I knew it was just concern for me that made him act so aloof, but I didn't like the silent treatment.

"I am fine," I told him careful not to breathe in too much. I did not want to start another coughing fit to ruin my argument. He looked at me and studied me carefully and then he took a turn off the main road that lead in the opposite direction of our house. Then he looked back at the road. "Edward?" I complained.

"You're sick," he said matter-of-factly.

"I am not that--" I began, but my words were interrupted and I coughed for a long time. Too long, because when the spasm stopped, I felt a bit out of breath and he looked like he was about to rip out the steering wheel. His face softened when he glanced at me. He lifted his right hand to my forehead. I hated when her did this to me, but I had to admit that his cool hand felt nice on my aching head. He had his reasons to be concerned. I was sick. I just didn't think he needed to panic and take me to the hospital, which was exactly were we ended up.

"Edward," I whined as he helped me out of the car and took my by the arm to usher me inside the white building that I loathed so much.

"Please, Darling, for me?" I pleaded with me to cooperate with him. I might have tried to argue some more, I hated hospitals and doctors, but I was feeling too weak and I couldn't stop coughing to speak. By the time we got to the doors of the Emergency Room, Edward had me up and cradled in his arms. I was starting to black out, from lack of oxygen. My lips felt cold and tingly. Things moved to slowly or too quickly to register them as thoughts in my mind.

I could see my Dad standing over me, worried. Someone must have called him. I tried to say something to him, but I was not able to. There was a mask placed over my nose and mouth and I was too tired and too weak to fight. The lights began to fade as I shut my eyes. I was so sleepy, and my chest was so sore from all the coughing. I needed a rest.

Blackness took over and I was finally at peace.

*

*

*

I woke up groggy, sore, but not coughing…which was pleasant for a change. A cold hand held mine and I attempted to looked around in my daze to find him, but I was still lost and felt very drugged. I couldn't lift my head, legs, or arms at all.

"There! I think she is waking. See!" I heard a voice say. It was muffled by sounds around me. All the sounds were hallowed out, but I could still make them out. My eyes would not open, though. I could not see.

"How much longer, Alice?"

"I am not sure, but I think the sooner you do it the better. She is getting weaker every minute,"

"She seems stable now. Perhaps…"

"I can only tell you what I have seen,"

"You're sure? You are absolutely sure that we have no other option?"

"I am sure," Alice's dainty, feminine voice was the hardest to hear, "I am sorry, Edward, but we knew this day would have to come,"

"Not this way! This is not how this was supposed to happen! Maybe you are wrong. Pneumonia is not a death sentence. You must be wrong!" my angel begged helplessly. I didn't like the sound of pain in his voice.

"I am not wrong. Her heart will fail under the stress of this illness. Tell him!" Alice cried.

"She is very weak. This is her third bout of pneumonia since Christmas. I would like to remain hopeful that her body can mend itself at this point, but I would have to side with Alice if that is what she has seen,"

"Carlisle! Do you hear yourself? She is not even seventeen yet! Be reasonable!"

"I am, Edward. There is a very good chance she is too weak to fight this right now. Even with medical support, she is tired and her lungs are scarred from the previous infections she has had. Her heart is under a lot of stress right now because it has to pump so much faster to try to deliver oxygen to her body. Her blood/oxygen saturation is dropping and her blood test results show signs of septicemia," Dad explained, "Her organs are going to be affected. I think that Alice is right. This might be the only way to save her,"

"No…no, she can't. I…it is not time. No,"

"Edward. This has been coming for a long time. We both know it. You are just scared. The plan was to change her after the summer. This is only a few months ahead of schedule. You have to do this to save her. She has a few days of fight left in her, but she will continue to weaken so we need to move quickly to get her out of Forks before you bite her," my aunt's sure voice stood out clearly through my fogged hearing. I knew, though I was not lucid, that Alice knew what she was doing. She always looked out for Silver and I. I trusted her and I hoped that Edward did too.

I sensed something was wrong and my mind told me to panic, but I couldn't seem to muster the emotion to do anything. I heard the faint sounds of beeping grow more erratic, so I assumed I was panicking. There was another grip on my other arm and then a rush of calm spread over me again.

"It is a very mild sedative. Is should keep her calm for another few hours. There is an emergency surgery going on now so…."

"So if we move fast we can get her out of here without questioning," Edward understood what Carlisle was saying.

"You will need some supplies. Take whatever you need. No one will take notice," My dad suggested. There was a ruffling of bags and crackling of plastic bags.

"When? When is the best time? And where? What if I can't stop? What if I kill her? Maybe you should do it, Carlisle. I can't take a chance with her life. I can't!" Edward's voice trembled with fear and despair. I had never heard this amount of fear from him. It frightened me, though I was not able to communicate.

"Edward, you can do this!" Alice corrected him. _'Yes…thank you, Alice!'_ I cheered from my enlightened state. I wanted Edward to be the one to change me. He was the love of my life and there was something so strong and passionate about him taking my life from me only to give me back our new life together. When I was a vampire we would finally be complete. Equals in every way.

"I will take care of the paperwork. You two go!" Dad said. I could feel a hand brush my face. I hear the sound of tape being removed from my skin, velco being undone in a hurry and some short beeps made the other beeping stop until it was silent for a moment. A pair of arms lifted me. "God's speed," Dad spoke again as my body seemed to float away from his voice.

"This way,"

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, but it was not to Alice's instructions. I hated when he listened to other people's thoughts and did not share them with me.

"Yes, and they will except you. Tanya is more than willing to help you with her if she is resistant as a newborn, but I can assure you that Deavn won't be hard to handle,"

"I know that Alice,"

"Oh, right,"

"No. I don't mean that I could see it through your thoughts. I just know she will be fine. Her soul is too gentle for her to be a killer,"

"Of course," Alice said softly. I would have liked her to sound surer at that moment, but perhaps she was still adjusting to the change of course.

I was laid down on a flat surface, but my head rested on something hard. I wanted to open my heavy eyelids to see if I was correct. I assumed my head was resting on my great aunt's lap as my husband drove us somewhere. I could feel the hum of an engine near by and the steady vibrations of movement around me.

"Alice," Edward said. I was getting so sleepy now, I think the sedative was really kicking in; I could hardly hear him anymore. "Do you think we should call Silver?" he asked. '_No!'_ I struggled to say, but I was comatose to the world around me. I didn't want to upset her. She was pregnant and she did not need any added stress.

"No," Alice whispered sadly as I began to lose my grasp on reality. All the sounds were fading as I slipped into unconsciousness again. The last thing I heard my aunt say made me want to cry. "She is going to deliver the babies tonight. We won't tell her unless we absolutely have to,"

I was going to miss the birth of my nieces. I was not going to see them or the rest of my family for a while. My time was finally here...my time of death. I was not as relieved as I thought I would be. I was a little bit frightened. Soon, I would not be human anymore.

To be continued…

* * *

_*Note- So here is the deal: The next chapter (17) will be from Silver's POV. It will be quite dramatical of course...but things will go fairly well, except for the absence of Devan...you know! Hehee. Chapter 18 will pick up where this one left off. I know that the title will be '...Until Forever Comes' if that tells you anything. ;) There is a picture of Devan and Edward on my devianart page that is like a huge hint and well...their time is soooo coming! Haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Devan was having a pretty good day for the most part. I am not sure if what happened to her in the end of this chapter is good or bad. Hehee...she has been longing for it for so long, but I am sure this is not how she envisioned it happening! Poor Edward. _

**Review Please! **

_Ooo...and this story is now over 100,000 words. That is my 3rd story to become a megafic! :) Yay! _


	17. Birth Days

Thank you to: Mary's Sheep- Yep...dramatic. :) I am sorry to hear you are sick. My cousin has H1N1 too. :( Hope you are well soon! guineavampire- Heehee...sorry for stopping, but each chapter has to end somewhere I am afraid. Here is the next one. I hope you enjoy! Kats and Twilight- Hopefully your cousin is doing better now? Yes? My cousin has H1N1 too. He is older though, and a doctor, so I guess he got it from the hospital. Sucky. :S I would not want to be a vampire though. Never. Haha! Thanks so much. I try to post weekly. Usually I am sucessful. :) RandomSugarRush- I am psychic! Hehe...well, you know! Haha! Yes, in true Marra fashion I tend to make problems for my characters. Hehe...oh, well! :D Crazy Kitty Kat- What about Silver? Silver is going to have a good day this chapter. :D ImMadzAndCrazy- She's ok. Smile! :) Noble Korhedron- Yep...poor dude. Yet, the part at the end of this chapter makes me feel not so sorry for him. ;) Hehe! Lulu- :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, Lulu. Thank you for your support! Krazykook- It was a good and bad day. Heehee. Yep, babies are coming. Read on and enjoy. :) MaximilianCullen- Aw, ya. Being sick is the pits. Devan will be fine though. Enjoy the read! =)- You are evil! :P KMac- Yeah...I love my pancakes. :D Seth goes to work after school. :) Don't be too sad for Devan. She is finally getting what she wants. Hehee. jo888- Ah, yes...another Devan fan. I understand. :) Thanks for reading and taking the time to review. :)

_Happy Halloween. This chapter not in theme with the holiday, but I still hope you will enjoy the update. :) _

_

* * *

_**Out of Sight**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 17

Birth Days

Silver's POV:

Same day…

I was fixing to make a snack in the kitchen when it happened. I knew that the time was coming, but nothing could have prepared me for labor. I had read all the books, talked to other mothers, listened to my doctor, but still…when the first contraction hit me I knew I was screwed!

Devan was at school having a good day. She had left in my clothing, new boots, and my make up. I tried not to begrudge her for being small enough to fit into my favorite clothes now. It was unreasonable for me to not let her borrow them when I was too huge to even attempt putting them on. '_Man, I miss my skinny jeans,'_ I thought in remembrance. I had been wearing stretch lycra and cotton for months now and I was about to be as disgusted with my fashion as Alice was.

I was hungry, though, and now was not the time to be thinking about fashion. I needed food. I waddled, yes, waddled, to the kitchen and opened the fridge door. I felt eyes on me as I grunted trying to reach inside for some orange juice, but my humongous baby bump was in the way. Suddenly a hand reached out to help me. I moved aside and smiled gratefully at my gorgeous sister, Rosalie. We had come to terms with each other over the last several months. I think she began to realize that not liking me having babies was not going to stop them from coming.

"Here you go," she said, speeding to the cupboard, pouring the orange juice into a glass, and handing it to me. She slipped the container back into the fridge and closed the door so fast I missed it happening as I took a sip of my drink.

"Thanks, Rose," I told her graciously. She smiled and looked adoringly at my tummy. Like she willed it to happen, a strong, cramp-like pain ripped through my insides and I hunched forward, dropping my glass. Orange juice spilled everywhere, and all over the bottoms of Rosalie's white, silk slacks and her new, suede shoes.

"Ow! Ow ! Ow! Holy Crap!" I grunted, holding my breath. There were suddenly three more vampires in the room. Mom was by my side holding me by the arm that Rosalie was not supporting.

"What? What is it? Baby time?" Emmet asked loudly. I lifted my head as the pain went away and I gulped. Jasper's eyes met mine and he looked like he might be sick.

"You're in pain, huh?" He asked knowingly.

"Ya think?!" I replied sarcastically.

"Calm down everyone. It is time," Mom said, taking charge. She was the rational one, "Emmet, you grab the suitcase. Jasper, you call Seth and tell him to meet us at the hospital. Rosalie and I will take Silver to the hospital now and meet you two there, okay?"

"Yes, Mom," Jasper and Emmet answered in sync and both hurried away. Jasper looked relieved to be free from my presence. I could not blame him. I was a ticking time bomb of emotions and the pain was so intense he must have been wishing to be rid of me. My 2nd contraction started when I was in the car and Mom was driving out of the driveway.

"Remember your breathing," Rosalie reminded me. I felt like slapping her, but I was sure that was the pain motivating me. She was actually trying to help. I nodded and squeezed her hand and I tried to breath rhythmically. It was not helping the pain at all. I wanted to cry and tell them to kill me right then and there and just rip the babies out of me. I was done!

"Almost there, Sweetheart," Mom said after a few more contractions. We had been driving for what seemed like forever, but I knew that I was just going insane. I needed Seth. I needed Devan.

"Someone called Devan, right?" I blurted out, holding my stomach. Neither Mom nor Rosalie answered so I knew no one had. "Can we do that? She said she would be one of my people!"

"As soon as we get you checked in, Darling. I will track her down," Mom told me. Rosalie nodded along.

"Maybe Alice knows you are in labor. She could see us all going towards the hospital even if she can't see you, Seth, or the babies directly. I am sure she knows by now where we are all headed and has told Edward and Devan. They will probably be waiting for us when we arrive," Rosalie rambled. She sounded frantic for my sake, for which I appreciated. She was not always the most caring, but she seemed to be on my side right now. Another contraction hit me as we parked in front of Forks General Hospital Emergency Room. The car door opened and Dad was standing outside waiting for me.

"How are you doing, Darling?" He asked positively, almost too cheerfully, like he was making up for something that I was missing. I was in too much discomfort to comment. I felt my skin turn white and then red from holding my breath. When the contraction ended I glared at him unreasonably. He nodded and wiped the huge smile from his face and toned it down to a subtler, peaceful tone.

"You are going to do just fine, Darling," He told me, helping me out of the car and into a wheelchair. "Let's get you inside and upstairs to Delivery, alright?"

I nodded and smiled at him during a moment of contraction-free bliss. He patted my shoulder and rolled me inside. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I tried to use my psychic ability to look into the recent past, but I was interrupted by another contraction. I was too distracted with that and I had a lot of paperwork to sign and go through as well, so I didn't finish searching for Devan. I decided that it was better to push the pessimistic thoughts out of my mind. Soon, Seth and Devan would come and everything would be fine.

*

*

*

Three Hours Later…..

"GET THEM OUT! Get them out of me NOW!" I screamed as I pulled Seth closer to me by his t-shirt. He looked to the nurse next to me for some help, but she only smiled sympathetically. My water broke right after we arrived. Poor Rosalie was helping me up from the wheel chair to use the washroom when it broke and her shoes got splashed again. First, the orange juice and now amniotic fluid. I felt badly about that, but she was surprisingly forgiving.

I was in pain, but I was dilating so quickly that by the time I had been admitted and set up in a birthing room I was already very far along and Dr Crimp thought it was not a good idea to start and epidural. I went along with this plan at the time because I knew that some times epidural anesthesia could slow labor. I didn't want to drag this process out. I thought I could be tough for a little while since I was dilating at such a fast pace. I thought I could just take the pain for a couple of hours and have the babies naturally. However, reaching the end of the third hour of contractions I felt that I had made a big mistake not getting the drugs.

"Just breathe, Baby," he told me for the umpteenth time. I glared at him and when the contraction ended I sighed and leaned back against the grainy quality cotton sheets and moaned. Devan had still not shown up and while I loved Seth, though that is not what I was telling him in the present time, I needed my sister by my side. She had promised to be with me.

The nurse had just finished examining me again and I was 8cm dilated already, so I only had two more to go before they would fetch Dr Crimp and allow me to start pushing. Mom, Dad, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet were in waiting room down the hall. Seth would run out of the room to give them updates every quarter hour and a few times Mom, Dad, and Rosalie stopped in to check on me. I had a feeling Jasper and Emmet were freaked out by me screaming obscenities to come near me.

"I will be back in a few minutes, Honey," Nurse Shelley told me kindly. I lifted my head and gave her a pathetic smile. Seth smirked at me as she left the room.

"Why does she get smiles?" he asked playfully. I sighed, knowing that he was right. I should be more kind to him. It was not that I really blamed him for this. I recalled the expression, 'It takes two to tango' and I know that it was a mutual conception. However, I was in pain, tired, sweaty and I was anxious because I didn't know where my sister was and why it was taking her so long to get here. I reached to Seth and stroked his face lovingly to pull in for a kiss. Just as our lips were about to touch I stopped and pushed him away and tensed up. Another contraction was coming.

"Oh no. Nooo….please make it go away!" I cried and he held me and mimicked the breathing we had learned from taking a Lamaze class. I felt like a moron, but I didn't care. I would do anything to lessen the pain of my uterus contracting. After what seemed like forever, the contraction ended and I laid back and panted. Seth stroked my hair and I moaned.

"Where is she?!" I demanded. Seth squeezed my hand. I must have asked for Devan twenty times since I had been in the hospital. I could not understand why it was taking her so long to arrive. It was dinnertime and she had nowhere else to be at such a time. I was beginning to worry about her a little bit.

"I am not sure. Do you want me to go see if she is here yet? Maybe she is in the waiting room?" he offered. I nodded and wrapped my hand around my bump. He got up fast, eager to do anything that would please me. He must have felt so helpless and useless since there was nothing he could do to ease my suffering. As he left the room I took my pain free time to snoop in the past a bit. I needed to get to the bottom of Devan's whereabouts.

'_If she is somewhere canoodling with Edward I am going to kill her!_' I thought. Then I smiled. It was funny to think that she was essentially going to die by her own choosing in a few months time anyway. Our birthday in July was not far away and once she was seventeen she planned on making her marriage commitment to Edward officially last forever. I thought it was romantic, but the idea of immortality seemed scary. Part of me was worried about her staying seventeen while I grew up. We would not be identical twins anymore.

As I thought about Devan and her upcoming change from living to dead, I was suddenly able to see her clearly in my vision. She was sick. I could see that her cold was back and it had been getting progressively worse throughout the day. I could see her being picked up by Edward after school and he had brought her to the hospital. At least I knew where she was. She was here, but she must be too ill to come see me. Maybe she was not allowed to see me if she was too sick.

The vision flashed to a scene where trees were whipping by a car window and inside the car I could see Devan, very sick, laying with Alice in the back seat. Edward was driving.

"Alice," Edward said. "Do you think we should call Silver?" he asked.

"No," Alice whispered, "She is going to deliver the babies tonight. We won't tell her unless we absolutely have to,"

I came out from the vision with a sudden ache of pain, clenching my middle. I rolled to my side and moaned. I felt tears run from my eyes and dampen the pillow I was resting on. I tried to do the rhythmic breathing on my own, but I was in too much shock. '_Where are they taking her?'_ I wondered as I curled up into a ball and prayed for the pain to stop. I needed Devan and she was sick, being driven elsewhere by Edward and Alice. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I didn't realize I was shaking until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw my dad standing next to me.

"You have to keep breathing, Sweetheart. I know you're in pain, but it is very important that you relax and breathe," he told me calmly. I grabbed his hand in desperation. He knew where Devan was. The sadness in his eyes was not for me. He had seen Devan early today at the hospital and he was keeping her whereabouts from me.

"Where is she?" I asked weakly. My voice was squeaking, but the contraction came to an end so there was some relief in my tone as I gasped to catch my breath. Dad looked away to the door and then back at me. He didn't want to tell me. _'It is bad,_' I decided, _'Why else would he not tell me the truth?' _

"She is safe," he said firmly but with a kind edge to his voice. "She can't be with you right now, but she will be just fine. Edward and Alice are with her and are going to take good care of her. That is all you need to know, Silver. Right now is about you and the babies. You have to focus on that, not your sister,"

"I can't," I cried, "I need her. I can't do this without her,"

"Yes you can, Silver," he insisted. He was so sure that I almost believed him.

"She is supposed to be here," I wept, tears blurring my sight. He nodded and wiped my face with his fingers.

"I know," He whispered, "She is coming back to us though. You have to trust that she will come back when she is ready,"

"So she…she…won't be back for a while then?" I asked, not wanting to face the truth that I knew. I was not a moron. I could put the pieces together myself and understand why she had to leave. I just didn't want to hear the word 'vampire' right now. Not with the birth of my twin girls on the way. Dad shook his head very slowly. His gentle face was mournful, but slightly hopeful, so I tried to trust him. He always knew what to do when there was a crisis. I had to trust him now.

I could feel another contraction coming on and even though I had not wanted Dad in the room to see me like this, he brought so much comfort with him that I allowed him to stay and coach me through this round of pain. Seth looked relieved from the other side of my bed. He tried, and I love him, but he was not the same as Carlisle when it came to calming my fears of childbirth. After the pain relieved again Dad wiped my face with a cool cloth and rubbed my arm softly.

"Should I go?" he asked me. I thought about it and shook my head. I had never wanted my Dad in the room when I was giving birth. It had seemed like an absolutely mortifying 'no no', but I was scared and I needed him there to guide me through this. There was no room for pride at a time like this.

"Please stay," I told him sincerely. He nodded once and Seth sighed with relief to have the help.

Another hour passed by, the nurse was in and out of my room to check on me. I was both relieved and scared to death when she told me I was ready to start pushing the babies out. Seth was almost bouncing, eager for our little girls to be born. I was more excited to end the torturous pain, though I knew a lot more was coming before it would end. Dad took my hand and stood on one side of me, respecting my wishes he not be on the receiving end. Seth took to my other side.

Dr Crimp came in and thirty-seven minutes later our first daughter was born. Eight minutes after that, our second baby girl was born. They were pink and grey, covered in gooey slime, but they were perfect. I could tell. I loved them already.

*

*

I guess I had been really tired and had fallen asleep because I woke up slightly confused. I thought I had just given birth, but I had no recollection of holding my girls yet. I suppose it was understandable that I would have been exhausted. I gave birth to twin girls each weighing a little more than six pounds each without an epidural or any drug influences. That was impressive. I had over twelve pounds of baby in me.

I turned my head and squinted my eyes to see who was in the room with me. Seth was standing over a plastic bassinet cooing. I smiled and enjoyed the scenery. There was no one else in the room. I felt intensely rude for sleeping when I was sure there was a waiting room of family who wanted to come in and see the babies. I leaned forward and winced.

'_Yep…a bit tender,'_ I thought, remember now how the babies were born. It was a memory I would not be looking back on quite yet since it was still a bit of a sore spot. Seth heard me move and he turned to face me. He was smiling like a love struck fool.

"Hey!" he said in a quite voice, but it was so high pitched in his attempt to tone down his excitement. I could vaguely remember the same smile on his face when the 2nd of our girls was born. I remembered seeing the babies, but I was so tired that when he told me to rest I took him seriously and I must have fallen asleep. It was dark outside now and the moonlight shone in through the window.

"How are they?" I asked, my face lighting up with anticipation I didn't know I had inside me.

"Perfect," Seth sighed without his smile fading one bit. "They are the most perfect baby girls in the world,"

I giggled and nodded, tears already threatening to fall. I could see a tiny hand lift up over the top of the bassinet for a brief moment. Seth softly glided to the babies beds and picked one of them up and brought her too me and placed her in my arms. She had a full head of thick, black, wavy hair and beautiful beige skin. I was instantly relived she was not as fair as Devan and I were. The babies were half Quileute after all.

"I know I said you could name them both, but I am pretty sure this one is Melody. She loves it when I sing to her," he told me with a giddy smile and then he went back to get the other girl. Melody had been one of the names I had on my 'Love It' list and Seth was right. This little girl looked like a Melody. I nodded and stared down at the darling girl. She was staring up at me with large, dark blue eyes.

"Melody," I sang. I had been singing to the babies for month when they were still in my womb. Mother would sometimes hum as she painted or worked on her designing projects and I think the babies liked music because that was when they would move around the most inside my womb.

I hummed a little tune to the baby girl I was holding and Seth sat down next to me with the other baby and put her in my other arm so I could have both in front of me. As I hummed a pretty lullaby, Melody watched me curiously. She knew who I was. I stopped humming and both Seth and I gazed at our girls in wonder. Melody's sister let out a tiny coo that made my heart leap and a rush of tears well in my eyes.

"Cadence," I called her. I tore my eyes away from my girls to kiss Seth. This was heaven. I had everything I could even need right here. There was only one thing missing. My family. I got a bit teary thinking about Devan. However, I trusted Alice and Edward to keep her safe. There was so much joy to be shared today and I gulped back my tears of sadness for my sister and I smiled down at my babies.

"Where is everyone?" I asked gently. I could hardly blink because I was staring too intently at our girls. I was afraid to miss a second of their lives. It was silly and I never knew what mothers were talking about when the described this feeling of maternal love, but now I knew. I was so in love with these babies it was like magic. Seth took my hand and kissed it lovingly. He must have felt the same way too.

"They are waiting for you to wake up. Your dad insisted we all let you sleep," he told me softly.

"They can come in. I know they want to," I said, still not able to believe how lucky I was to have two healthy girls in my arms. "Would you go get them? Please?"

"Of course," Seth said and he rose easily from the bed being careful to not jostle the babies or me. He slipped out of the room to go call in the family. I took the moment alone to watch my girls interact. They didn't seem to notice one another. Not yet, but I was sure they would be great friends one day.

Melody's eyes were closed now and she was nestled up to her sister, Cadence who was identical to her, but wide-awake and fidgeting. I touched her tiny hand and it opened and it latched onto my finger. She stopped moving and she just lay there perfectly content being with her mom and sister. I noticed that the little bracelet on her foot was labeled 'Clearwater Girl A'. Melody's read 'Clearwater Girl B'. I smiled and nodded. I would not be able to tell them apart if I had not just named them. They looked like mirror images of one another, just like Devan and I.

The door opened cautiously and Dad's head poked inside. My face lit up again and he knew that was my invitation for him to come in. Behind him came Mom, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper. Seth came in last and closed the door and then proudly took his place by my side again. Mom looked like she would cry from joy at the sight of the girls in my arms.

"Mom…" I said quietly. She came around to the side of my bed and took in a better look. Emmet was bobbing his head around from behind Rosalie to get a better look. I smiled at him and he silently flashed me a huge, happy, dimpled grin. I carefully lifted Cadence up, while Melody lay sleeping on a pillow on my lap. I held her out to Mom, not saying one word. I trusted my family completely and from the relaxed posture I could feel from my husband, I knew he trusted them too.

"Oh, my, goodness," Mom sighed so lightly I could barely make out the words as she took Cadence from me. She couldn't take her eyes off the tiny bundle in her arms either. "She is prefect," she told me. Rosalie stepping up and shyly looked over Mom's shoulder. She looked mesmerized and star struck. I took Melody into my arms and held her up a bit.

"Would you like to hold her, Rose?" I offered. Rosalie's eyes snapped to meet mine and she froze.

"Really?" she asked. I chuckled softly and nodded holding Melody up a tiny bit more in encouragement.

"They are beautiful girls, Silver," Dad told me. Mom moved over so Rosalie could get in to take Melody from me. Jasper waited at the end of the bed, smiling faintly, a peaceful look graced his face.

"Thank you," I said to Dad. Emmet pulled out a video camera and turned it on and aimed it at me. I grimace and tucked my hair behind my ears. I must have looked like death warmed up, but if I told them that it would be tactless since Devan was about to be cold dead in a matter of time. I decided to keep my insecure thoughts of my appearance to myself and I smiled at the camera.

"What are their names?" Emmet asked, his voice too loud and excited. I half expected Rosalie to snarl at him like she did when he was being obnoxious, but she didn't tear her eyes away from the baby she held. Emmet knew he was too loud and he didn't need a warning. He smiled awkwardly and mouthed, 'sorry'.

"Have you named them yet, Dear?" Mom asked as she swayed from side to side. Cadence seemed to like that. I nodded in response to her question and looked at Seth for his approval to tell everyone. Seth put his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder lightly. We had pre-discussed names we both liked so he knew already what the girls names would most likely be from the start. I was still very excited to share the names with my family for the first time. I looked at Mom and smiled.

"Her name is Cadence Esme Clearwater," I proclaimed proudly. I had always wanted to use Mother's name. It meant, 'love' and there was no one more loving and maternal than Esme.

"She looks like a Cadence Esme," Jasper whispered. Rosalie smiled and when her eyes met mine I winked at her. She had suggested the name, Cadence, to me a long time ago when we had not been getting along. I wanted her to know I didn't bear a grudge.

"Here," Mom said, passing Cadence to my dad. He immediately introduced himself to Cadence as her grandfather in a pleasant voice. I giggled as she wrapped her fist tightly around one of his fingers. It was her way of shaking his hand in greeting, perhaps. Mom was overwhelmed that I would give Cadence her name as a middle name. She looked like she might cry.

"How bout' that one!" Emmet said happily, pointing with his camera free hand at Melody. The tone of his voice didn't seem to disturb the girls, which was nice. Rosalie smiled and walked closer to me. I stroked my baby's hand as I spoke.

"This is Melody Rose Clearwater," I said. I was a bit nervous about Rosalie's reaction. We had never been close, but I wanted her to know that my family was her family, no matter what.

"Her middle name is Rose?" Rosalie inquired, shocked. I gulped and nodded.

"I know that might strike you as odd seeing as how rocky our relationship can be at times, but we are family, Rose, and I love you," I told her. She watched me, motionless. I continued, "I know that you will love my girls, Rose. I have no doubt about that and I wanted to give her a good name that stood for something. Cadence's middle name came from her grandmother. I wanted Melody's name to come from her Godmother,"

I waited in the silence for someone to speak. Emmet nearly dropped the camera. He began to zoom in on my face and then he would scan over to Rosalie's face to catch her reaction, which was one of shock. I had expected that. I had not known her response, though.

"Will you be Godmother to my girls?" I asked her sincerely. Seth and I already talked about this. While he partially thought I was insane to entrust our children to Rosalie, he knew I had my reasons. Rosalie carefully placed Melody back into my arms and stepped back a few feet. I felt my stomach drop in disappointment. I gazed at her inquisitively with a wrinkle in my brow. Her lips parted and she hesitated for a brief moment.

"Yes," she said, "I would be honored,"

Suddenly the room was filled with oxygen again and the smiles returned to everyone's faces. Emmet reached for Rosalie and she let him pull her into him for a hug.

"This means I am the Godfather, right?" he asked, hopeful that would be the case. Everyone laughed. The moment was joyful and filled with love. There was so much happiness in the room at that moment. However, it was bittersweet. My great aunt, my brother-in-law, and my sister/best friend were not with us. It was the one dark cloud hanging over my head on this glorious day.

*

*

*

Three Days Later….

I came home from the hospital after spending two nights there with the girls. I was glad to be at home without the watchful eyes of the staff on me anymore. A lot of the nurses had been hanging around, being overly attentive seeing as the Great Dr Cullen was my father. It was nice to have such attention, though. Everyone who met the girls fell in love with them. They were very pretty babies and they were so content and happy. We were so blessed.

Instead of driving back to the white house by the lake, where I had spent the last 5 years of my life, Seth drove me to the tiny, 2 bedroom, one story home he had built for our family. It was nothing fancy, but it was constructed well and painted neatly. The inside had been decorated and furnished with the help of Mother. Seth credited her for every detail that made the house a home.

We didn't plan to live there for very long. In a few years we would have to make the decision to stay in Forks to raise Cadence and Melody or move to wherever my family decided to start their lives over. Seth told me he would follow me anywhere I wanted to go. He felt no connections to his tribe. Only Jacob Black and his sister Leah would communicate with him on occasion and that was only to trade information on nomad vampire activity in the area. The rest of Seth's family and tribe had banned him from entering Quileute land the moment he married into the Cullen family.

It did bother him that he had lost his family. He smiled through the pain and told me that the girls and I were his family now.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll watch the girls if you'd like to sleep or eat or…whatever you need," Seth told me, but he was really asking me permission to leave the nursery. We had been in there for hours simply watching Cadence and Melody sleep.

"That is fine, Hon," I told him. He kissed my cheek and left the room. I sighed and smiled down at my girls. They were wearing matching, pink sleepers that Alice had made for them. I had found them already put away in the chest of drawers in the babies' room. Alice may not have been able to see the twin's future, but she had made the most adorable outfits for them. I was anxious to talk to her again.

The babies were sleeping peacefully so I left their bedroom and walked into Seth's and my bedroom next door and picked up the phone. I dialed one of my favorite numbers to call. Before the voice on the other end said 'Hello' it sang to me.

"Congratulations!" Alice's voice rang out from the other end of the line.

"Alice!" I called out excitedly, so relieved she answered. I had tried her cell a few times in the past couple of days but there had been no reception.

"How are you? How are the girls? What are they wearing?" Alice jumped right into the questions with hyper-activeness.

I laughed and answered all her questions; "I am well, as is Seth. The girls are perfect. They are wearing the pink sleepers you made them. The ones with the little rosebud snaps and the appliqué that reads 'My Great Great Auntie Loves Me' on them! They are adorable, Alice!"

"Oh, I am so glad you like them! I have already called the position of stylist to the twins. So don't even think about letting Rosalie take over while I am away," she told me. Her last few words brought me back to reality and to why it was she, Edward and Devan were not at home as they should be.

"How is she?" I asked, my mind thinking of something other then my babies for the first time in days.

"She is a bit disoriented, but otherwise well," Alice admitted sadly. I didn't like to hear that. I knew how painful vampire transformation was from seeing it first hand through my visions. I did not want to picture Devan writhing in agony for days as he body was slowly taken over by the venom. By this time, if the change had taken place and she was a newborn vampire, she would be thirsty and very strong.

"But she is okay? Edward obviously has the self-control he's denied for years because she is not dead, right? Well…not dead, dead. I just mean… Oh, you know what I mean," I spoke in sharp, broken words as my eyes filled with tears. I continued to ramble with the worried questions I had, "Is she in control? Has she seen herself yet? Has she been hunting yet? When will she be ready to come home?"

"Whoa, Silver," Alice said warningly, but with a kind giggle tacked on to the end. "She will be fine. Everything is just so new to her and she has to learn how to live again in her new body. Devan is taking everything in stride and, yes, she has been hunting. She had her first taste of bear this morning and I think Emmet might have competition,"

I laughed. It felt so good to laugh about this. I had been so worried about Devan.

"Where is she? Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"Uh, well. She would probably be able to talk to you, but you see…the thing is…" Alice beat around the bush.

"What is it? What is she doing that is so important she can't stop to talk into the phone receiver for a couple minutes?" I asked. I was a bit insulted. I didn't mind waiting for Alice to find her for me. There was a long, silence pause from Alice's end. Then it dawned on me what Devan had been so anxious to do first when she was no longer a fragile human married to an immortal man of stone. "Oh, oh God. Oh God, no!" I said as I pictured Devan and Edward's activity of choice in my mind. I hoped that a vision of them would not pop up anytime soon because I would never be mature enough to see that and not cringe!

"I am sure she will be sorry to hear that she missed your call," Alice informed me sweetly. I sighed.

"Well, I suppose this if fair. I didn't come straight home when I died and came back to life either," I decided.

"Exactly," Alice chirped, "Any birth is a celebration! Devan is just celebrating her birth. Over and over and o-,"

"Okay!" I belted out sharply, "That's enough. I get the picture!"

"Alright. Well, just know she is having a blast!"

"I am happy for her," I said meekly. I was happy for her. I was happy she made it through the transformation. I was just a bit sad that she was awake and alert and she had not called me yet.

"She will call you tomorrow, Silver. I promise. The reception where we were staying was not very good, but we have relocated now to a home closer to Denali and once Edward and Devan are settled I will be coming home,"

"When will she be coming home, Alice?" I asked, not meaning to belittle her return, which I was looking forward to, but I missed Devan so much already.

"A couple of years," Alice told me gently. I gasped and covered my mouth. That was a long time to be separated from my sister. Alice continued with some positive words, "You can still talk to her on the phone or you can use a web camera or Skype. A few years will fly by and you won't have missed her at all,"

"She will be okay, though? She will be the same Devan I know and love, right? Only better?" I dug for some reassurance, some comfort. I needed to know my sister would return to me as herself and not some monster. It was hypocritically of me to think of her as a monster, but I could see Aro and Jane's blood red eyes in my memories from a year ago when they had nearly killed me. I could see James and Victoria, the nomads I met years earlier that had also wanted me dead. I needed to know Devan would not be like those vampires. Not if she was to come home to be a part of my baby girls' lives.

"She is perfect," Alice told me honestly.

* * *

_*Note- So, I hope you all like the names. I can't please everyone, but a few of you did say you liked Cadence and to be honest, so did I. :) So ya! There was some cheesy moments in this one, but Silver had babies...there was bound to be some ooey gooey stuff! Haha! _

_Next chapter is going to take place over the same time span as this chapter to explain what Devan was up to as Silver was having her twins. It is kinda funny that Devan is being reborn and the twins were being born at the same time. Like, weird coincidence. Hehee. Ya, so Devan will finally have her day...next chapter! _

_Thanks for reading._

**Please Review**


	18. Until Forever Comes

Thank you to: Lulu- I wish you had an account so I could thank you sooner than on each update! :) Just know I am grateful for every one of your reviews! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! :) Noble Korhedron- Heheehe! That was my favorite part of last chapter. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this one too! Rickii101- Yes...the twins are here. I drew a portrait of them if you care to check it out. :) Thanks for your review! Krazykook- I think you will be both sad and pleased with this chapter. :) It explains a lot and has a lot of happy moments. Thank you for all your support in the last months! Guniavampire- Thank you! I am glad you enjoyed the last one. This one is from around the same time, but it jumps a fair bit! Hehe! You'll see! :) Mary's Sheep- :D Thank you for all your kind reviews! RandomSugarRush- Sigh...hope this one is good for you. Thank you for all your support! :) Enjoy! *pets back* Hehe! Burnin4Christ- Thank you. My cousin is well again. :) Thanks for all the nice reviews over the last two stories! :D Crazy Kitty Kat- I am so hoping you will cheer for me again in the future though I fear you might not like this chapter that well. :) Thank you for all the support you and your sister have given to me for 'The Seers' and 'Out of Sight'! You both rock! Lovesick56- Thanks. I hope you read to this point to find the happy ending. :) MaxiillianCullen- Hahaha...thank you! Seth is pretty! :D Thanks for the reviews! LittleTwilightManiac- Hey! Hope you are well. Thank you for reading a reviewing all the time. I know school is taking up all our time, but I hope you will still be reading WOL when I start that up in December again. I have written in a Susie Bloom and I think you will enjoy her! :) She is a minor, but she is a good person. :) Enjoy this chapter! It is finally here! xNadiiLiciiOus- Thank you! :D I am glad you have enjoyed them so far. I hope this one will go over as well too! :) Kats and Twilight- Thank you for reading and reviewing every time! You are great! The ending with Silver on the phone with Alice was my fav part too! :D Hope you enjoy this one! KMac- Here it is! Finally here! Hahaa! The big one!!! Dun dun dun! You know you rock, but I will tell you again! YOU ROCK! :) Thank you for all the help!

_*Note- On a sad note first…this is the last chapter I am posting for 'OOS'! *gasp* I know...I am sorry if this disappoints some of you. I am done with the twins for now. I am sorry to any of you who want more...this is the happy ending chapter, but I will never say there will not be more in the future. The last few chapters have been difficult for me to write. I think I may have lost some inspiration for this story. This chapter was very hard to write as well, that is why it was 2 weeks in-between updates inside of the usual 1-week._

_ No worries, though….It will be left open for more to be written at a later date should I be inspired to do so. I just need a break. 'The Seers' was a major project and this story had made it over 100,000 words as well. This is the chapter you have all been waiting for. It is filled with good stuff and will explain a lot! :)  
_

_ Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again for all of your support. You know who you are! I was blessed to have so many loyal readers for this story! Love you all! *Blows Kisses*_

_Even though this is the last one, please review when you are finished reading. I will pm you in response. I promise! :)  
_

**

* * *

Out of Sight**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Until Forever Comes

Devan's POV:

I vaguely recall my surrounding when it happened. I had been so out of it. Possibly, the medication that I had been given was altering my mental state, or maybe that is what happens when you die. It was like my sight was leaving me. I could see white everywhere for the longest time. It was cold in Alaska and the ground was covered in snow, even in early spring. However, the white glow was still present when I was brought inside a dark wood house in the middle of the forest. Alice was there and of course, Edward.

He was beautiful in the white light. More beautiful then ever before. He was stroking my hair and whispering to me. I couldn't hear him. I tried to focus on his lips moving and thanks to years of practice of lip reading with Silver I was able to understand his words. He was saying "It is time, Love. Don't be frightened. I will be here when you wake. And remember...I will love you until forever comes," I tried to speak back, but I was too weak. Alice must have spoke to him because his eyes shifted for a moment and when he looked back at me he closed them. It was the closest I had ever seen him to despair. I could only imagine how hard it was for him to have to do what he would do next.

His lips kissed my nose, my mouth, my neck, until I could feel his icy breath on my collarbone. There he bit me, sending a rush of venom into my axillary vein. It didn't hurt at first, he was gentle, but suddenly a warm fire began to burn through my vein as it reached my heart. A few heartbeats later and the fire was slowly spreading to my other extremities. My muscles tightened and I screamed silently. That was the last thing I remember from my human life.

*

*

*

I can't remember my heart stopping. I don't recall the pain dissipating either. Suddenly the torment I had writhed in for days was gone. It was as if my body rebooted itself and I was alive again, only I was the complete opposite of how I had felt in my human life. Untouchable. Strong. Graceful. Powerful. My eyes flew open and my vision was white light again. Only this time, the prism of light were visible in everything I was seeing. It was like the most stunning painting I could think of, but more beautiful. Unreal!

It was real, though. My lips parted as I gazed to the ceiling and then to the right where Edward was glowing magnificently in the light of day. I had not taken a breath in a whole minute. I didn't need to. That was such an uplifting feeling to not have to worry about something as mundane as breathing. I forced myself to inhale and I was surprised at the smells and tastes I sensed. Most of them were familiar scents. Dust from the air, pine from the trees outside, but the most familiar scent, amplified, was Edward's scent. He was simply irresistible. Or, I should say, even more irresistible!

I leaned forward and in one fluid, graceful movement I was sitting. I swiveled my body on the table I had been lying on and got onto my hands and knees. It sounds like an awkward pose, but let me tell you, no pose I made now in my new, fabulously sturdy body was ever going to look awkward again. Edward watched me carefully, perhaps trying to hear my thoughts, but my mind must have been silent to him still. I felt my stone face move as I intended and a smile spread across my face. He smiled back, relieved.

"How are you feeling, Love?" he asked.

"I…I…" I said, not stuttering, but stopping to hear my voice. My voice was smooth and gentle. It was a perfect pitch and tone. I looked at Edward with wide eyes, not being able to tame my joy. "I feel wonderful!" I told him and I reached for him. He reached back, but I was already wrapped around him, my lust for him was far too intense to hold off any longer. I kissed his face passionately, holding it in my alabaster hands firmly. He grimaced and I gasped and let go, but I stayed straddled around him.

"You are just a wee bit stronger than you used to be," he said with a smile. I giggled and where red should have blushed my cheeks; I felt no warmth there at all._ 'What a relief!'_ I thought absentmindedly. He took my hands in his and leaned forward to kiss me. I didn't mind at all. He could kiss me like I had always wanted to kiss him. We were both free to lose control now. It was the most amazing feeling. I heard Alice come in. I smelt her too, but I didn't stop kissing my husband.

"Oh, I am so glad you are awake! Shall we get started on your training then?" She sang, ignoring the fact I was straddling my husband. I felt Edward's body shift a bit and he stood up taller, holding my waist as he walked with me over to Alice. With one hand he turned her around and pointed to the door. "Oh fine. Be that way, but you have forever to do that, you know! And she will need to hunt soon! Devan, you are brand new and you might be irritable when thirsty!"

"I am only thirsting for one thing right now!" I hinted, "Now, go away, Alice!" I said muffled as I pressed my lips to Edwards. He closed the door with Alice on the other side without looking away from me.

"Fine. I will just go for another run then! Have fun you two!" Alice chimed from outside with a touch of impatience in her voice.

I giggled merrily as Edward walked me over the living room where a fire was lit for ambiance and not for warmth. He got down on the floor on the thick, fur rug and I let myself slide off him onto the luscious fur as he leaned over me. His glorious bronze hair glistened in the firelight. I could not believe he was mine. I could touch him and hold him as much as I wanted now. Nothing was stopping us. We were married, in love, in lust, and both immortals. I sighed as he took me gently into his strong arms and pulled me up till our bodies touched. He was no longer cold. We were equals, in every sense of the word.

_"Forever..."_ I thought, gazing into his eyes intently. He tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowed for a moment and then he smirked his famous smirk and nodded. _"Can he hear me?" _I wondered, still watching the expression of amusement on his face. _"I will love you forever,"_ I was focusing my mind very hard on him, willing him to hear my thought.

His smirk remained and he spoke these words to me in reply, "Forever is here at last, Love!"

*

*

*

Three Years Later…

'_Drive faster, Honey!'_ I demanded anxiously, without saying one word. Edward smirked and sped up a bit. The drive from the Seattle Airport to The University of Washington was taking much longer than I had anticipated. Edward was a speedy driver most of the time and today, for some reason, he was abiding by traffic laws far too closely. My knees were practically dancing with excitement. I was going home for the first time in three years.

Edward and I had been traveling the world, just as we had always planned. I had found it fairly easy to stick to our family's unique vampire diet of only feeding from animals. It burned my throat terribly at the beginning to be near any human scent, but after years of practicing restraint I was able to walk among them and go unnoticed. I credit my ability to see the future as to why I have not struggled with the diet. I can see outcomes of my actions very clearly now and it keeps me from acting on my impulses. I would often let Edward into my visions so he would see what I could see. He preferred when I shared, but I liked my privacy at times too.

"I am driving over the speed limit as it is, Love," Edward answered me out loud.

He had finally gained the ability to hear my thoughts if I willed him to do so, which was a nice surprise for us when I was reborn. It made our relationship even stronger. We discovered this the first time we made love to one another. I must admit I was embarrassed to find he knew my every thought during that moment of lust, but it turns out that having a sexual partner who can read your mind is a bonus! I didn't mind letting him on those occasions. He had my heart, my soul, and sometimes my mind. I trusted him completely. To be honest, his talent to read my mind was usual more than not. However, sometimes I would not project my thoughts to him because I preferred to talk to him out loud and for him be surprised by my actions. You know, it keeps the marriage fresh, something that is pretty important for an immortal couple who plan to spend eternity together.

"I don't want to miss the ceremony," I told him. "It is alphabetical so we can't be late!"

"I will get us to the auditorium on time," He answered gently, "I have no doubt," He had quite a lot of my adopted father's characteristics in him I noticed. I rather liked that he was so much like Carlisle in some ways. I sighed and touched his hand.

"I can see that," I admitted, "but to be sure the future does not change…could you go a little bit faster, please?"

"Yes, Dear," Edward agreed and the car sped up and he switched lanes to travel around a few other cars that were speeding also. I smiled and leaned back. I looked out the window and saw my reflection in the glass. My golden iris still shocked me when I saw them. I missed my violet eyes, but Edward told me that Hazel suited me as well. I suppose I should be proud that they are not red. I have never tasted human blood in my vampire life.

The family was all very impressed with my progress as well. Rosalie and Emmet came to visit Edward and I in Africa for a while. Rosalie was a changed woman. She was still gorgeous and proud, but the first thing she spoke about when she saw me was of our baby nieces. Rosalie and Emmet both pulled out their wallets and key chains to show me the latest photographs of the precious babies that I only got to see online in e-mails sent from Silver and Seth.

Alice and Jasper came to visit when Edward and I want to Paris. Alice took me on a shopping spree and was disappointed to find out that even though I could now walk in heels, I had no taste when it came to coordinating them with outfits. I had not miraculously become a fashionista after the transformation, which suited me fine. Alice looked at it as a positive as well, she took as her duty to then be my personal shopper and stylist and I graciously accepted.

Mom and Dad only visited us once, in Alaska, when we met up with the Denali Coven. Dad could not be away from the hospital for too long so it was a short reunion, but a wonderful one none-the-less. Mom dry sobbed when she laid her eyes upon me. My eyes were very warm toned then, my human blood still not completely out of my system at the time as I was in my newborn state. It had been hard for her to see me that way, but I reassured her I was not uncomfortable in the slightest and she relaxed when Edward explained to her how I had taken to my new life. Never once did I lose my temper with anyone I encountered. Dad found that remarkable. I didn't quiet know what to tell him when he would ask me how I was able to keep my calm so well. I teased him and had told him, "Like father, like daughter, I guess," and he seemed to really like that explanation. It was important to me that I had his respect and he told me numerous times that I had it, without a doubt.

I had very little doubts of my own on this glorious day. It was Silver's graduation from The University of Washington. She just finished her undergrad and earned a Bachelor of Science in three years. The whole family was intensely proud of her for this accomplishment. I knew Silver, though, better than anyone ever could. She was smart, yes, but with a gift to see the past, she had better be a genius. She had confided in me that she found University even easier than High School because the hours in class were shorter and she could do a lot more of the course work from home when she was not busy taking care of her twin girls.

'_Ah, the babies!'_ I sighed. I was not a baby person, but since I had not been able to hold them or talk to them in person yet, I felt extremely sentimental about this day. I was going to meet Cadence and Melody for the first time. I realized they were not little babies anymore. They had turned three years old this passed spring and were, according to their grandmother Esme, precocious and into everything. I am sure that my mother's description of the girls was altered by the fact that not two minutes into our conversation on the phone last week, I saw that Cadence was going climb Dad's bookshelf and knock one of her favorite crystal vases off the shelf. She had to leave me on hold to go sort that out and keep the incident from happening.

I was excited and nervous about today. I wondered if Edward felt my anxiety or had any of his own to accompany today's events. He would not ever admit it to me if he did feel any. He thought far too highly of my talents.

"Relax, my love. You know today is going to be perfect," Edward cooed as he merged from the Highway onto an off ramp that's sign read, 'University of Washington. Stay right,' on it. I took a deep breath, a habit from my human life that I could not seem to shake, and then released it. I took his outreached hand and squeezed it.

"Yes…it will be perfect," I repeated.

*

*

*

After we found parking and I changed into my four inch stilettos that would make Alice proud, Edward and I put on our human act and walked slowly towards the auditorium with the other people who were going to see their loved ones graduate. The task of walking at a human pace, blinking, shifting weight from one leg to the other was surprising easy traits to forget after three years of seclusion. Over the last six months I had been integrating myself back into society with day trips to human populated areas. That is how I knew I was up for today's festivities. I was sure that I was not a threat to anyone. I felt the burn in my throat, sure, but I welcomed it. It was not too bad if you just accept it as what it was and don't act on the urge to dull it down.

"How are you doing, my darling?" Edward asked as we made our way through a crowded lobby to meet up with our family who had our tickets held for us. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand again, tapping the back with my finger three times. It was our silent way to tell each other, 'I love you,' and he pulled me closer as we walked and tapped my hand three times in return.

We must have stood out. I was not yet used to the stares we got from humans, though I had grown up with a family of vampires. Now, being one myself, I noticed all the looks we were attracting. Edward was quite the sight to see, after all. And not to toot my own horn, but I had never been hideous as a human and in my new life I had been reborn into quite a stunning creature. I certainly did not feel any less attractive than anyone besides my husband and of course, my perfect blonde sister.

"Devan!" Rosalie called my name and she smiled at me, making her look even more like a Goddess. I smiled back and Edward released me from his supportive hold so I could embrace her. Rosalie hugged me closely and with real feeling, a gesture I welcomed. She really had softened since becoming a Godmother. "You look amazing. Alice is so excited you were planning on wearing those shoes with the dress she bought you!" **(Link to this outfit is posted on my profile)**

"I know. I saw how she would respond if I wore them so I thought I might as well," I admitted. Alice and I both being able to predict the future was confusing at times. I really liked having someone in my life that was on the same page as I was though. It was hard to be a know-it-all alone. "Besides, they make my legs look great. Don't you think?"

"Spare me the details of your super powers," Rosalie said, bored. '_I guess she is still the same ol' Rose inside, eh?' _I decided. Edward laughed into his hand and it made Rosalie glare at him curiously. She never liked to compliment someone on his or her appearance if she could help it. I laughed and she cracked a smile. She had gotten over my transformation to join the family. There was no turning back now anyway, so she had no choice but to except me. I think Rosalie really had mellowed over the years since our nieces were born. The love she had for those girls was obvious in how she talked about them every time I spoke to her on the phone.

"How are the twins? Are they here yet?" I asked. Rosalie's face lit up at their mention.

"Oh, yes. They are in the auditorium with everyone else. They are hyped up on Mom's pancakes and blackberry syrup so they are keeping them all on their toes!"

"Should we…?," I started to say, knowing that the ceremony was going to start soon. It was not ideal for this to be the meeting place of our first family reunion in years, but I had wanted to surprise Silver by being at her graduation. I had only just made the decision to come home a few weeks earlier than planned last night after talking to Silver on the phone. I was certain with all the prep work for today she would not have time to snoop the past for any of my snap decisions. So she was more than likely going to be very surprised to see me here today.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Rosalie whispered. Edward stepped forward, a low grumble coming from his chest that only us three could hear. I placed my hand softly on his chest and smiled at my sister. He was so protective of me._ 'I'm fine, Honey. She is not doubting me or my abilities. She only wants to make sure the girls will be safe around me,' _He lightened up in an instant. He knew I was correct. After all, he knew what Rosalie was thinking and it was nothing against me.

"I'm sure. Today is going to be full of surprises, that is for sure, but all of them are good surprises," I told Rosalie. She took that as the gospel truth and led the way. Edward seemed please with how quickly Rosalie took my word and he relaxed and smiled at me.

"Let's go find our seats then," she said. I nodded and we followed her lead through the busy crowd of excited guests and students.

*

*

*

I was able to spot our seats as soon as we entered the large auditorium. The playful giggles coming from Cadence and Melody were not hard to miss and a sound I well recognized from listening to them go at it in the background when I was on the phone with Silver. Cadence was a little bit more outgoing than her sister and I had spoken to her on the phone many times. She would ask me questions and tell me about her day. Melody was more reserved, but she liked to talk to me too as long as I was the one initiating the conversation.

"Devan!" Mom exclaimed merrily as we walked up. Emmet took Rosalie to his side and smiled at me, but the first hug went to my mom. Next was my father, who was as calm and serene as always, his pleasant smile was comforting. I felt like I was home already.

"Good to have you back, Sweetheart," he told me, releasing me to Alice who was already tugging at my arm.

"I knew you would take my advice and wear those shoes!" she gloated. I rolled my eyes and hugged her. I was about six inches taller than her, even though she was wearing tall heels as well. Jasper stepped forward. I expected him to hold out his hand for a shake, something we had always done in the past to avoid tempting him, but he was so much tamer. He didn't seem stressed at all to be in the large room of humans. I pulled him into a hug, seeing as he was no threat to me anymore.

"It is so nice to have you back, Devan," he told me. I nodded.

"I am so happy to be home," I admitted. Emmet patted my back roughly, but it didn't hurt at all. I punched him back with a playful smirk. "As lovely as our extended honeymoon was, I did miss all of you so much,"

"Devan, thank you for coming," Seth said to me, stepping around Emmet to reach me. He pulled me into a sturdy hug. The scent of woods and cologne that he used to smell of was no longer as the first thing I smelled on him. I tried not to make a stink face, but I failed. I held my breath when he released me and he shrugged.

"I love you, Seth. You make my sister very happy and you a terrific brother-in-law," I told him, "but you really do smell like ass!" There was a short silence where I wondered if that was perhaps not the best thing to say to a werewolf in public. I thought out of anyone, Seth could take a joke. Rosalie laughed out loud.

"Ass! Ass! Ass!" One of the twins sang, sticking her head out from behind her father. My eyes widened and I slapped my hand on my mouth. Then everyone laughed along with Rosalie.

"I am so sorry," I said to Seth. I was never one to hang out around younger kids and the last three years I had been free to speak however candidly I wanted when it was just Edward and I.

Seth shrugged and picked up the little girl. "That is not a word worth repeating, Cady. Do you understand? Auntie Devan was just joking with Daddy," I cringed. Emmet and Rosalie were still chuckling behind me.

"Mommy likes to joke a lot too, huh Daddy?" Cadence asked him. He nodded and sighed, looking defeated. Kids pick up everything they hear, that is a fact. I guess this was not the first 'bad' word the girls had encountered so I was off the hook in a sense.

I could not believe how adorable and grown up my little niece was. I was holding up very well in her presence. She didn't smell like the other humans. She didn't smell like her father either. I was a bit puzzled to find this out. Perhaps her mix of human and werewolf was a good thing after all. Melody poked her head out from behind Seth's other leg that she clung to shyly. I reached my hand out to her and glanced at Seth for approval.

"May I?" I asked. He smiled to show his agreement. I needed to remember to give Seth credit for being such an open-minded guy. He trusted me with no proof of my abilities necessary. I smiled at Melody and bent down a bit. "Hi. I'm your Auntie Devan," I told her. She nodded, but didn't speak. The loud noise of the crowd was dying down and the stage was starting to move with people. Melody looked curious as to what was going on. "Can I pick you up, Sweetie? So you can see?" I asked her patiently. She nodded and allowed me to pick her up.

"You look like Mommy," she told me quietly, staring at me with a furrowed brow.

"Only prettier!" Cadence blurted out with a grin. I couldn't help but return her gesture with a smile of my own. She was as outspoken as her mother. Melody giggled at her sister and nodded in agreement. I suppose that was more my attitude when I was younger. I would never label the girls in any way, but they did resemble Silver and I very much. In personalities and in appearance. Black hair with natural movement and violet colored eyes. The only difference visible between what we looked like as children and Cadence and Melody was the tone of our skin. While Silver and I were always fair to the extreme, fitting in nicely with our vampire family, the little, half-wolf twins had a softly tanned skin tone that was somewhere between Silver's ivory skin color and Seth's chocolate skin color. They were stunning to look at, really. **(Link to a drawing of the Clearwater Twins can be found on my profile)**

"Don't let your mother hear you say that, girls. It may hurt her feelings," Rosalie explained to Cadence softly. I bobbed my head up and down modestly, but secretly enjoyed the compliment. I had never been the pretty twin before. Although, Silver and I were identical, she had always been far more into beauty regimes than I had been.

"Are you coming home to live with us?" Melody asked me in a sweet, childlike voice. "Mommy misses you very much and wants you to come home," My still heart melted. I think everyone was ready to hear my response. It had been so long since the whole family had been together as a whole. Edward missed being home with the family as much as I had, though we loved our time away together.

"I am coming home," I told both girls. Melody smiled sweetly and Cadence beamed a toothy smile at me from where she sat in Seth's arms and she joyfully cheered. I could not believe my luck as I stood there, holding a human child in my arms. My nieces were not in danger of me losing control after all. I was almost elated until I realized that the true test was not over yet. I didn't know how it would be to get close to my sister again. Just as I was thinking of her, I saw a flash of the future. It was later this evening and we were all back at home in Forks, just Silver and I in her home having a chat.

***

"Will you be moving to Boston with the family for sure then?" Silver asked me. She was elated to see me, and I seemed to be comfortable enough in her presence as well. In fact, in the vision I seemed to not have any discomfort being so near her at all. It was incredible. I thought for sure there would be more of a struggle on my part.

"Yes, Edward and I have discussed the matter and we don't see why we can't all live as one large family again. Mom missed us and Dad likes to have us home as well," I told her.

"Oh, good! Seth and I will be living at home again so we can see each other every day if we want to!" Silver chirped. I noticed how familiar her voice was. Though she was a lot tamer than she was before having the twins, she sounded the same as she always had. Positive and perky! Come to think of it, she looked the same as well. She had not grown one inch, not aged, though the difference between a seventeen year old and a twenty year old was hardly that big of a difference in a human's life span. "Together forever!" she stated proudly.

"Silver, you have not changed one bit," I told her. Silver licked her lips and a sly smile crept on her lips. I knew that look. She had been keeping a secret from me. "What is it?"

"Have you not seen?" She asked. I was a bit confused. "I mean…when you look into the future…how do you see me?"

"I see you, as…you," I said, unsurely. That made her giggle. It really did seem like a silly answer, but that was all I could say. She looked the same in all my visions now-a-days.

"Yes, well…It took me a few years to be sure, but after some blood work and some other genetic testing with the help of Dad, I have found that I am not aging any more,"

"What?!" I exclaimed. _'How can that be?'_ I wondered.

"I know it is hard to believe, but I suppose when Seth's blood was transfused into me, my DNA must have been altered. Dad is not sure how that sort of thing is possible, but we do know that I have the same chromosome make up as Seth has now. The girls have it too, though they are still growing right now. We think that once they reach a certain age they will stop aging as well. So long as Seth continued to Phase into his wolf form from time to time. He likes to run, you know. I don't see a problem with it. I had tried to force myself to phase, but nothing has ever become of it. Perhaps the girls will be more like their father in that way. Whatever the future holds we will be prepared,"

"What does that mean?" I asked, shocked. I knew what it meant, but I was floundering in shock of the moment. Silver smiled softly and walked over and placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"It means you are stuck with me FOREVER!" Silver sang and she hugged me. I held her in return, but I was stunned.

"So you are part werewolf now too?" I asked, still a bit confused. She let me go and I held her by her shoulders in front of me so I could look her in the eyes. She beamed with excitement and nodded quickly. I let out a short, sharp laugh and blurted out, "You lucky Bitch!" as my vision came to and end.

***

"Auntie Devan?" Melody's soft voice brought me back to the present. _'Oh Shit! Did I say that out loud?'_ I wondered looking to Edward who had shared the same vision as I. He shook his head subtly. I returned my attention to Melody who was watching me with curious eyes. "Were you seeing what naughty stuff we did already or what we are going to do tomorrow?" She asked me cautiously. I couldn't help but laugh. Silver must have told her that they had to be good or else she would find out or have Aunt Alice or Aunt Devan find out what they were planning to do. Already the twins knew of the special psychic powers our side of the family possessed. I didn't want to tell them now, or Silver just yet, but Alice and I had already discussed the certainty of both girls inheriting similar gifts as they aged.

"No, Melody. I was seeing a happy future. One where we are all together, forever," I told her. Edward kissed my cheek and smiled back at the little girl kindly. She shied away from him; her cheeks blushing as she curled into me. Cadence giggled and spoke to Edward boldly.

"You're pretty too!" She decided.

"Thank you, Cadence," He replied, bowing his head gentlemanly in her direction. Though we had been sharing photographs back and forth, it was Edward's first time meeting the girls in person as well. A photograph is not always worth so many words when you can see the real thing up close and personal. And my Edward was certainly a sight to see. My knight in sparkling armor.

*

*

*

I had missed the beginning of the ceremony because I had been preoccupied with visions and watching the faces of my nieces as they reacted to everything around them. Silver really did have it all. She was beautiful, graceful, intelligent, bold, and psychic. Not only was she all these redeeming qualities, she was both human and immortal. Silver was a walking contradiction. On top of all that she was married to a great man with whom she shared two gorgeous girls. I had to hand it to her. She knew how to have the best of both worlds.

The student's with the last names beginning with the letter 'C' were starting to cross the stage at this time. I had already seen Silver's big surprise she had kept quiet from the rest of the family. Even Alice was in the dark because she could not see anything that was shadowed by Seth's presence. It had taken Alice years to get used to having such clouded visions of the future. She was thrilled that my seerer abilities didn't seem to be affected by Seth, either of the twins, or Silver. I was thrilled as well. I liked be the know-it-all for a change! I had kept this secret for Silver's sake, but I was anxious for the big reveal. Mom and Dad were going to be so proud. Especially Dad. It was amazing to all of us how grown up Silver was, though she had apparently not been aging for a while now. That was new information I would need some more time to wrap my mind around.

I was a lot more mature these days as well. I had to be if I was going to be a part of the Cullen Family. We were not like other families. We were not like other vampire covens. It took a lot of strength, reserve, control, and love to be a member of our family. We all stuck together. The best part of all was that my sister could live forever along side me and never have to die. It was a blessing that she was part wolf now, though I was not sure what that meant for her scent. The twins smelled fine to me. Not delicious like other human children smelt. I had a worrisome thought that if they matured to full grown, they might become like their biological aunt, Leah, and start to stink like she and Seth did. The point was moot! I would love them anyway, because that is what families do.

"Silver Clearwater!" I heard a voice call out over the microphone. Practically our whole row stood up since there were some many of us there.

"Woot woot!" Emmet called out. Silver was in a navy blue cap and gown, even from our seats in the 6th row, I could see her sparkling, violet eyes. I missed sharing the rare eye color with her. She looked up as she crossed the stage; her smile was directed to our family. Emmet and Alice were making sure she could see us by waving lighters above their heads like hippies at a rock show. I felt eyes on us, but I stepped closer and made sure I was visible too, hoping Silver would see me and know I had made it to her graduation after all. When she saw me she paused in the center of the stage and her smile fell. I lifted my hand and waved gentle in her direction. I wanted to cry, but no tears fell. That didn't stop the overwhelming feeling of love and pride I was feeling.

"Good Lord, Devan!" Jasper complained softly, clutching his chest. I could not help the way I felt. She was my sister and I loved her. I took a calming breath and felt the burn of human scent flow through my nose from the crowd of people around me. The venom pooled into my mouth and I swallowed the lump and stood tall ignoring the thrist I felt. Silver's smile returned and was brighter than ever. She realized she was holding up the show so she carried on to grab her diploma from the Dean.

"Silver Clearwater has completed her Bachelor of Sciences. She has been offered and declined full scholarships to continue her education from the following institutions: UW, UCLA, Princeton, NYU, Yale, Dartmouth, and Brown," The announcer read out over the intercom. There were so many gasps in the audience. Obviously, they were parents of other students who could not believe that someone would turn down such amazing scholarships. More than half of the universities that had wanted her were Ivy League. I smiled, knowing that Silver had told our family her plans to turn down these amazing offers. They supported her choice, but Dad especially was a little bit sad about her decision, though he would never say so. Little did the family know she was holding out on them. A last minute decision had changed her mind and she grinned as the announcer went on to say, "She has been offered and accepted a scholarship to Harvard Medical School starting in the fall. The Scholarship is worth over 350, 000 dollars,"

I took a gander at the rest of my family who were all, but Alice, gob smacked and motionless as Silver took her diploma. There was cheering from everyone around us. I don't think anyone, including me until I saw the vision a few days ago, could ever have imagined Sliver buckling down enough to get into Medical School. I was the first to clap for her, Melody and Cadence joining in. Silver posed for her picture with the Dean and beamed with a huge smile my way and she waved her diploma at me!

"Well, I'll be damned!" Jasper proclaimed in the thickest Southern accent I had heard from in years. He must have also been feeling the shock radiating off of everyone. I smiled at Mom. She was gazing up at Dad so proudly. He preening from the inside out, his eyes following Silver on stage.

"Looks like one more of our children will follow in their father's footsteps," Mom told him. He was touched, I could tell. Edward had been to medical school twice, but never had carried on in the field. I could tell that Dad had high hopes for Silver's future in medicine. She had always been very interested in the subject and was brilliantly minded what with her photographic memory at her recall. She would have to overcome all the mentions of her youthful appearance if she entered the field of medicine, but she was Silver, she could tell a fib when the moment called for it. Besides that, the family would move a lot and she could start younger every time like the rest of us! Fair is fair!

"I am sorry we did not tell you early about this decision, "Seth told everyone, "Silver made me promise not to say anything. She was thrilled when she got the call from Harvard. They offered to pay for her entire course load, fees, tuition and dorm if need be. We told them that we were fortunate to already have a home near campus with our family. That is if we are still welcome?,"

"Yes, of course!" Mom cooed, she took Cadence from Seth, who was worn out from the events and her sugar high was depleting. She wrapped around Mom and nestled in tightly, resting her head on her grandmother's shoulder. "You will need someone to look after the girls while you are working and Silver is studying," Seth sighed and looked touched with Mom's words.

"Rosalie?" Seth asked. He knew she was the person who disliked him the most so her vote counted the most. He and Silver made an honest living on his mechanic shop that he managed now. When we made our move to Boston he planned to open a new garage of his own when he was able to afford it. In the time being, he and Silver had very little money of their own. It pained him to accept charity from our family, no matter how many times Mom and Dad told him was as welcome to it as any of us.

"I suppose you can stay with us if you promise to bathe every day and stick to your own corner," Rosalie said seriously, but her lips twitched a bit showing she was partly teasing him. He shook her hand and thanked her. She wiped it off on Emmet shirt afterward, showing a disgusted face. Rosalie was not always the nicest to others, but she loved the twins more than her own life and she wanted to have Seth, Silver and the girls around.

"This is fantastic! Can you believe it?" Dad finally broke from his thoughts and spoke boisterously. "My daughter is going to be a doctor! Our daughter is going to Harvard Medical School. She is only 20 years old!" He said ecstatically. "Her first time through and everything! She is something, isn't she?" I had never really seen our calm father so excited before. He was generally so still in his joy, but he was practically bouncing like Alice and Silver tended to do when they were happy about a sale on at the mall. A man from the row behind us congratulated my father. Edward rolled his eyes dramatically, wearing a kind smirk on his sweet face.

'_It's annoying isn't it?'_ I asked him mentally.

"I think she one upped me," Edward whispered softly into my ear careful not to disturb a sleeping Melody who was resting on my opposite shoulder. I grinned as Rosalie reached for her. I passed the sleeping child over to her Godmother with ease. Melody didn't seem to notice the exchange from cold skin to cold skin.

'_You have been replaced. Look how thrilled Dad is to have her follow in his footsteps. I bet when she gets her MD they end up working together like he had always hoped to do with you!'_ I teased him. Edward chuckled and placed his hands on my waist and he kissed me, whispering between my lips.

"Perhaps one day I will decide to join the family practice as well," he told me. "And you? What do you plan to do while the rest of us are at work?

"I will write music," I told him without giving it a second thought, "And paint!" I had always been an artist. I had all the time in the world now to spend working on my craft. It was my second love after that of my family. Edward sighed and kissed me. I felt Emmet poke me. I resented the interruption, but I thought it was probably because we were in a public place and should not be too showy in our affection. Emmet was poking me for another reason.

"Devan!" Silver cried as she made her way up the stairs to our row. The noise of the auditorium was lightly buzzing and our soft voices were not enough to disturb anyone around us. My darling sister was crying streams of hot tears as she made her way to me. I suspected she was not supposed to separate from her class, but she was never one to follow the rules. She squeezed by a few people at the end of our row and made her way to me, wiping her wet face with her hand as she came. I was glad when no one congratulated her right away. This was our moment. When she reached me I opened my arms and let her crash into me. _'Who else, but Silver, would run head on into a vampire without any aprehension?!' _Edward chuckled at my thought.

"I missed you so much, Devan!" She told me, ignoring everyone around us, even Edward's laughter. I could feel her hot tears on my shoulder. Her scent was not unpleasant. I could feel the soft burning in the back of my throat from the close presence of her human blood, but it was not as strong as the woman's sitting in the row in front of me. Seth's blood really had changed her in a miraculous way. I didn't mention it, she would tell me about it later after all. Deja vu was such the common occurance in my life it was hardly fair the term hardly made sense to me anymore.

"I missed you too, Silver! I am so proud of you!" I told her, "A doctor? Really?" She giggled and held onto me tighter. I was not ready to let her go either.

"Ya. Who would have ever guessed that I could focus long enough to get a BS in the first place? Now I am going to Med School!"

"It is BS! That's what it is!" Emmet joked, not being able to resist the joke. Rosalie smacked the back of his head for me. I would thank her later.

"It is a crazy world we live in!" I told Silver.

"Yes! It is!" she agreed, finally releasing me to get a closer look at my face. I knew that I was cold, hard and my eyes were a rich golden color, but she didn't seem to mind. Her cheerful, violet eyes grinned back at me. "I am so glad you are coming home. Did you hear? We are moving to Boston!"

"I heard!" I laughed. "The whole family!"

"Together at long last!" She exclaimed and she threw herself into me and embraced me again. "Don't you dare leave me again!"

"I won't. I think we will all be around for a very long time," I told her, letting her know that I was already aware of her altered genetic state. She was, of course, just the same physically as she had been the day she had the twins and the day I had died. There was nothing better in the world than knowing that you were going to live forever with your best friends and family by your side.

"I love you, Devan,"

"I love you too, Silver,"

Perhaps, I had the best of bother worlds too!

THE END

* * *

_*Note- If it makes up for the fact that this is the last chapter…I drew a picture of the Clearwater twins. It is on my profile for those who are interested. :) Also, Devan's outfit she is wearing to the ceremony is also posted on my profile under 'Out of Sight'.  
_

_I suppose the good news is that there was a happy ending. Devan got what she wanted…Silver got what she wanted…yay!!!! There are two new twins living with the Cullens and Clearwaters now…hehe! So…perhaps one day I will try to write some from Cadence and Melody's perspectives! Hahaha! Until then…_

**Please Review**

Thank you so much!


End file.
